Finding Another Way
by Offcentercompass
Summary: What if Regina had refused to rip out her Father's heart? This is her story for finding another way. Eventual SwanQueen, slow burn and angst. Rated Mature, please be aware.
1. Losing Control

Hi. Welcome to my first Once Upon A Time story.

It steals ideas from multiple sources - so it goes without saying I own nothing except the theme of the story.

I am celebrating my 10 years with my Partner, Cheryl, so this is written for her. It also means that I need to complete it by the 30th July - so nothing like a deadline to motivate! If you fav/follow I hope I can complete by then and not disappoint you all. Wish me luck.

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

 **For Cheryl - Love Always x**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin's words kept repeating themselves in Regina's head, she paced and paced, but she couldn't outrun them. "You know what you love, now go kill it." She knew exactly what he meant, who he meant.

She was so conflicted, her father was all she had left, she wanted her happy ending, her vengeance, her right, but was this cost worth it? It was the ultimate curse, it required the ultimate sacrifice, she understood that now, but she had already lost so much.

To lose the last person who loved her, who she loved, she didn't think she was strong enough. Even her hatred had its limits to what it would drive her to. There had to be another way.

Regina put her head in her hands and yanked her hair out of its elaborate style, pulling at it in frustration and focusing on the pain it caused. With a roar that was full of fury and anger, she concentrated on those emotions as she summoned electrical charge after electrical charge, discharging them from her hands which were now outstretched and unleashing the pain of her fractured and broken soul.

Her favourite chair exploded, wood splinters and upholstered stuffing flying through the room as the broken frame was flung across the room and through her floor length window shattering the glass and sending glittering shards everywhere. The Queen glared at the damage and pushed again with her hand, a vortex of glass rising from the floor and swirling around the window, the remaining glass that was still attached to the window frame was ripped out and joined the swirling. The broken chair then caught fire as it and the glass tornedo Regina had created were thrown by her hand movement. The chair skittered along the stone of the balcony, the sound of wood scrapping against the stone sounding like a tortured scream and then over the balcony it all went, a stream of smoke and broken glass descending from the tower, where Regina's room was.

The sound the chair made mirrored the sound Regina desperately wanted to give voice to. But she bit down on her dark red lips, keeping the scream trapped in her throat, held firm behind her teeth. Clenching her fists she spun away from the window frame.

There was a moment of peace before the large mirror above the bed exploded, then the one at her vanity table, the creams and cleansers held there oozing and bubbling as the sound of smashing glass continued and the containers disintegrated under the power the sorceress was flinging around the room, nothing it touched surviving the wrath she was unleashing.

Finally after many minutes The Queen sunk to her knees, exhausted and surrounded by utter devastation and let the tears fall. Tears she had kept locked away in her heart for so long. Tears for Daniel, for her Mother, for Rocinante, for the villages she had decimated and the hearts she had taken, and finally for herself. Sobs wracked her body, but they were silent. Her mother would never have approved of such loss of control, but if she was going to lose control, it would be silent and solitary. No-one would know of her anguish, it seemed the lessons her mother had instilled in her and taught would always be there. Pain, grief, any emotion, they were weakness and not befitting of a Queen and not to be shown to anyone. So the broken Queen hugged herself and cried until there were no more tears, no more shuddering breaths as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

She eventually lost consciousness and drifted away from her body, not quite asleep but not quite passed out either. It was rather an exhausted state reached by a lifetime of hurt finally allowed to bubble to the surface and leaking out uncontrollably, violently escaping and tearing the Queen's psyche with it.

The Queen lay unconscious on the rug of her chamber, surrounded by the broken pieces of her room, pieces of her life. Her father found her hours later and gently shook her awake.

He had had to push hard against the door as much debris had rained down and impeded his access into the room, clogging under the door and causing a barrier. He had then made his way cautiously over to his fallen daughter, he could see her curled in on herself up against the foot of the bed, looking for all the world like a terrified child might after night terrors. She was in a foetal position, tucked against the bed frame, using it as something solid, a shield, for any protection it might offer. He had checked her for injuries and found none, no blood, no sign of broken bones, nothing to cause him fear, except for the look of exhaustion and pain that was etched into her features.

He had to shake her hard to get any reaction, and even then it was quiet, it was not The Queen who answered him in a whispered and confused, "Daddy?"

He swept the bed clear of the dust and chunks of window frame, mirror and wall that had been flung around the room, so that he could lay Regina down. He then helped her to her feet, she was barely conscious and he took much of her weight and with an arm round her slim waist he guided her the short distance until he could help her slide under the velvet and heavy covers of the bed. He wisely ignored the state of the room and refrained from asking her about it or the obvious worn out state she herself was in. The tear tracks stained down her face running through the dust coating there told him all he needed to know. He just helped her lay down and get comfortable, tucking the bedding round her small frame and pressing a kiss to her temple and whispering to her,

"Sleep my little one, I love you. Tomorrow is a new day and will be better."

He was trying to give her as much comfort as he could, because the way she had called out to him, reminded him of the little girl he thought had been lost long ago. It was the girl who he had let down, failed to protect, and he was certain this time he wouldn't fail. He tucked her into bed like the precious gift she was.

She woke a little at the softness of his voice and his lips against her fevered forehead and pressed her hand to his chest, feeling the heart beat underneath his skin. If she was going to do it, now was the perfect opportunity, and yet she sunk back into the pillows, her hand fisted round air and clutched to her own chest, anchored tight so she would not be tempted. She flexed her fingers finding the edge of the cover, grasping the velvet material rather than the beating organ in her father's chest,

"Good night Father, I love you too" she breathed through her dry and chapped lips.

Her head ached, her muscles were crying out to rest, her mouth was dry, her throat hurt and her eyes burned from the tears she had shed, yet she promised herself before sleep claimed her again, _I will find another way._


	2. Begining To Change

Hi Everyone.

Planning on updating quite quickly as I have quite a bit written and floating about on a USB stick.

I still own nothing, things start to get quite dark, mentioning abuse and domination. You have been warned!

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When her father came to wake her the following morning, he still had to move around a debris strewn room, one that was quite cold as the smashed window was still devoid of glass. Henry had insisted he would wake his daughter, that no maids were to enter her rooms, and any meals would be taken in the dining hall rather than her room for the whole day.

He knew Regina was strong, but he was still worried that she didn't move when he opened the door and even when he was stood over her she failed to stir. Thankfully the Royal Guard were reasonably competent and Henry didn't need to fear an intruder would have been able to scale their way into the tower and attack his practically comatose daughter. It wasn't her safety for the night that was in question, however Henry had still spent a restless night wondering what had caused the complete breakdown he could obviously see had taken place.

He had therefore done the only thing he could think of and kept everyone out of his daughter's private rooms. He would be the only one to see and know of the destruction and complete loss of control she had exhibited. He knew she had done this, that no-one else had been present. He had felt the familiar after effects of burnt out magic in the room even hours after Regina had stopped using it. It held his daughters scent, a familiar crackle to the air. He just didn't know what had pushed her to behave like that. He knew she was teetering on a knife edge, he had been witness to increasingly erratic behaviour, the words she spoke to him becoming harsher as she lost more and more of herself to the darkness. He only hoped this snap would make her better rather than worse. He could only wait and see and took a deep breath, not knowing what response he would get but knowing this had to be done.

As he reached out a hand to shake the brunette he noticed she had burrowed deep into the bed, glad she had several layers of blankets on her bed to keep the chill from her. He cautiously managed to get a hand on a bare shoulder before she turned away from him and snuggled closer into the blankets, "Cold hand" she muttered, "Go away" which released all of the tension he had been holding onto overnight and he let himself laugh.

Regina recognised the laughter as it pulled her from her sleep, but still scowled at him,

"You would laugh at your Queen?" She snapped as she pulled the blankets up her body and allowed space for her father to sit on the bed with her.

"Regina," He swept her messy hair away from her forehead and noticed her face was still covered in dust and dirt from the previous night, "You don't look much like a Queen at the moment" he thought for a few seconds, "And I hope I can always laugh _with_ you, my daughter, there is a difference."

"Oh Father" and she buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent, taking comfort from the feel of his arms wrapped round her small frame.

"How do you feel?" He pushed her away to look into her eyes, seeing dark circles and bloodshot radiating through the whites.

"Tired. But I'll live, I've been through worse."

Her father bowed his head at that comment, he knew it was true, he had witnessed his own wife inflict some of it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked gently.

Regina realised she was actually starving, but more than that, she was very dehydrated. "Can you bring me a glass of water?"

Her father rose and bowed, returning moments later with a glass. Regina greedily took it from him and drank deeply, licking her dry lips before giving him back the empty vessel.

"I took the liberty of giving your maid the day off, and breakfast will be served in the main hall." Her Father indicated the state of the room, "I'm sure things will be back to normal tomorrow."

He stood then, "I will take my leave of you, and meet you downstairs for breakfast." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her temple, "Wash up and come and eat, leave this until later, once you have some food inside you to sustain you." Then he was leaving the room, weaving through bits of ceiling and chunks of wood that used to be furniture.

Regina leaned back, she was still exhausted, she could probably let sleep take her again, but she couldn't leave the room like this. She had duties to perform and she couldn't miss eating as that would start rumours about her health and turn inquisitive eyes to further study her. She wasn't in a fit state to be questioned, she was likely to lose her temper, so she needed to carry on as if everything was normal.

She slipped her legs out of the cover and immediately magicked slippers to her feet, the floor was littered with broken bits and pieces, she didn't need to step on something and waste more energy having to heal herself. She crossed to her bathroom, where a bowl was was there for washing. She waved her hand and the bowl filled with water. She looked up into the mirror to see the dark, sooty marks that marred her features. She had a gash on her forehead, it wasn't bad, but the blood had dried and was crusty, dribbling down her into her eyebrow in a rusty line. Her hair held many white flecks of ceiling and paint, standing out starkly against her dark hair and she ran her hand back through dislodging as much as she could. She carefully washed her face, rubbing the cloth gingerly over the cut and bruises she was finding. She brushed her hair and styled it up and out of the way of her face. If she wasn't washing it, she didn't want it in her way and to be continually touching it. She'd wash it later, when she had a bath and properly checked her body for abrasions, now was about appearances and continuing to seem impervious. She pressed her fingers to her forehead and healed the gash, she cleared the bloodshot form her eyes in the same way, hiding any other flaws behind a case of makeup which was also applied with a flick of her hand.

She exited the bathing room and dropping her gown from her body she pulled on some leather pants and a button up jacket with high collar. It was comfortable and less corseted, she needed to give her body as much rest and relaxation as she could. She was still so very tired, but after eating Regina felt sure she'd manage to get through the day. Leaving her room she cast a spell on the door so that no-one could enter, keeping her secret breakdown safe. She would rectify the room later in the day, she walked stiffly down the corridor towards breakfast with her father and the daily meetings she had scheduled.

* * *

By day Regina ruled as was the norm, but at night she studied her Mother's books and any others she found that mentioned her goal. Exhausted she would fall into bed, she had fixed her bedchamber with magic, it looked exactly as it had before, only Regina and her Father knew the extent of her breakdown and the destruction it had caused.

Before her breakdown she had always lain awake, her mind spinning with ideas for vengeance, her anger always standing between her and relaxation so she failed to slip into sleep. Now she laid down, her body feeling heavy and her mind would flash back to the past. She was becoming far too introspective and often found she would cry herself to sleep thinking of Daniel, the young girl she had been, her reign and how single mindedly ruthless her actions had been.

When faced with the truth of her behaviour, when the anger was stripped away from her actions, she began to understand they looked to an outsider as and might even have been, extreme. She had known they referred to her as The Evil Queen, and before it had never bothered her, she was driven by the need for vengeance and how she was perceived didn't matter as long as she attained that goal. Now she realised that she ruled with fear and destruction, she was less a monarch and more a dictator. She had lost her sense of self and was now stood looking in a mirror at a clone of her Mother. The tears were as much for herself and who she had become, who she had been made to become.

Maybe it was spending time in her Mother's old quarters, and reading her tight and flowing script for the last few days, but Regina couldn't help but compare herself and her actions. The use of magic to punish and cause pain, the need to be in control and not be questioned. To dominate through fear and to disregard anyone else as insignificant, even her own Father had been subjugated to her withering criticisms. She had sworn she would never become that person, having received years of abuse at those hands, and yet she realised with a dawning sense of horror that she was just like that.

Whatever motivated her, and The Queen did know enough about what had motivated her, she had allowed those feelings to engulf her and she had to find a way to live with herself. She could justify much of what she had done, the peasants she had killed had been committing treason, incompetence and failure from her staff were not to be tolerated, punishment was expected. It meant her staff operated at the highest levels in productivity and efficiency, it made good business sense. But some of her actions caused a heavy weight to settle in her stomach and it wouldn't leave. She was sure it was guilt, something she had rarely felt in years. She had built her walls, locked all emotions away. Now this one and several others gnawed at her, especially late at night when only the dark kept her company.

She had known fear and domination herself, and she buried those feelings as weakness. She had been in a marriage where she lacked control and vowed to herself she would never be in that situation again. She knew loss and sadness, but had buried those feelings too. And now the past seemed to refuse to stay buried, her repressed emotions were leaking out more and more, and late at night she was left with no choice but to sort through them and sob, until her body finally gave in to sleep where her dreams were tormented and filled with the darkness tearing from her heart.

* * *

Slowly, as the days turned into weeks after she had so nearly sacrificed her Father's life, she began to change. Subtle little things, but Regina knew she had the ability to and was changing. Orders were not barked at staff, failure wasn't meet with instant death, but exile or a trip to the dungeon. She stopped chasing any rumour of Snow White and her Bandits, stopped leaving the castle all together. With each night the Queen spent living with her nightmares and accepting her past, she would wake up feeling exhausted from crying, but able to hold her head up a little higher. She was still acerbic and angry, her temper had always been short, but reason began to seep into her.

With Rumpelstiltskin locked up and no longer able to tell her she wasn't good enough, or that this plan would fail, or to goad her into thinking about nothing but Snow White, her Prince, and their sickenly sweet happy ending, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt hope. She was in control, and she could do this, she had confidence in her own abilities. This could work, it could solve her lack of happy ending, and she hadn't had to make a deal to secure it.

* * *

Regina was bored, she had lost all interest in the conversation going on in front of her. She was in her council chambers, a boring and tedious meeting. She let her mind wander to what she had learned. Her reading and research had bought to her the realisation there were twelve planes of existence.

She needed the right twelve substances that were common in all planes, that is what would open the Tower to her. Thankfully the books did tell her what substances they were, so she wouldn't have to discover this, she would just have to gather them. She would have already guessed about the 4 elemental forces, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water.

Wood and Metal were also central to alchemy and magic, to building and growing from nature, linked to the 4 elemental forces strongly. These were also not hard to come by for which Regina was thankful.

Blood and tears were required, because apparently nothing in life would ever be easy. Pain and suffering would appear to be a constant in the twelve planes too. She had let out a bitter bark of laughter when she read that. She would use her own, she wanted the Tower to open to her and to find her true love, not someone else's, she wouldn't risk something going wrong with this. She wasn't sure this was her last chance, but she hoped it would be the final test she would have to go through before finding her own Happy Ending.

The other 4 substances were a little harder, vague and open to interpretation. There was light, darkness, heart or spirit and storm. She was still struggling with them, mulling them over in her mind.

Regina had been busy and had 7 vials already, she had used wood from her apple tree, she had a few drops of her blood, her tears. She had taken a pure metal, silver, a link from one of her necklaces. Earth was a rock from her gardens and she had returned to her childhood home to take water from a stream and capture a meadow breeze where she grew up riding Rocinante. She would create her own fire and needed to think about the other 4 items, doing further research without having to ask Rumpelstiltskin. It might have been better if she hadn't upset Maleficent about the curse, she could really do with a magical friend to ask and consult. But the past couldn't be changed, Regina accepted she was on her own and took another book from the shelf, blowing dust from the cover and trying not to touch the fragile pages too much, she was pretty sure the ink was written on skin and her own crawled just a little at the thought.

She also had a spell to write, to instruct the Tower to find her True Loves, ingredients to find for that that needed to be dried and ground into dust, she had much to do. She had always been able to organise and was thankful for the hours her Mother had spent instilling in her order and always spending time planning.

Her Mother had believed in taking time, constructing elaborate designs, plans that could take years to come to fruition, and most importantly she had taught Regina things couldn't be rushed. Unless of course it was Regina learning how to do something, then her Mother seemed to have no patience at all. But Regina wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about her childhood and her Mother. She scanned the book and slammed it shut, hoping the vicious action and resounding smack she heard would de-rail her thoughts and clear her head, focusing her on the task at hand.

It only partially worked, as Regina thought how she had never hated the crown as much as she did now. Her Mother had pushed her into this, she had put up with a nauseatingly naïve and spoilt step daughter, an empty marriage, and now she had got rid of those three problems, she still had no time for herself as the Kingdom needed to be ruled, order maintained, borders defended. She was exhausted and she didn't know when she would get time to collect the items she needed. Despite her many faults, she was not an irresponsible ruler who just left her throne on a personal whim. She knew this was a responsibility and she felt tied to it, like it weighted her down. It was in part what made her so angry when she found whole villages revolting against her. She gave her time to maintain order, she had spent hours learning skills in crop forecasts, financial matters, battle plans and military terms so her army was strong.

She had personally struggled to be a knowledgeable ruler and her own subjects were so ungrateful. She had started to question why she had fought so hard for it, why she continued to deny the bandits and especially Snow White and Prince Charming their claim. Would it not just be easier to stop all of this bitterness and anger?

However deep in her heart Regina knew she could never just walk away. Changes in Monarch were never civilised, they involved coups, bloodshed, usually the death in one way of another of the reigning party, and she didn't particularly want to die. She couldn't just walk away and expect leniency, she would be hunted for perceived crimes and held to account for her actions. She would be made to suffer, and more importantly, anyone who had been loyal to her, and there were guards, servants, her Father, who would all suffer exile or be included in her punishment. And those people did not deserve that, they had been loyal to her, they had followed orders and she knew she would never sleep again if she blatantly turned her back on them.

With a rueful smile she thought that if she had cast the dark curse all these outcomes would have all become insignificant, but she wasn't going to do that, however tired she might be, she would endure. Casting the curse wasn't an option, she was resolute in her desire to find another way.

Endurance, she mused. It was, after all, what she seemed to do best, she just coped and dealt with whatever next hurdle life seemed to throw at her. She seemed to spend her life waiting patiently for her chance. Or not so patiently, as Regina thought back to some of the actions she had undertaken.

At some point she would get to be happy, for it to be her time, rather than watching everyone else laughing and smiling and rubbing her face in their joy. Regina felt this could be her time, so she put her politicians smile back on and turned her focus back to the meeting she was the head of. Her councillors were still discussing something between themselves, she quickly called them to order and onto the next point, she did after all, have a potion to make.


	3. The Harpies

Hi Readers, a bit of action for you to get your teeth into.

Still own nothing

* * *

To summon a True Love, Regina smiled at the ease of it. She was surprised it actually wasn't a hard spell, Regina guessed the hard ones were for when you wielded dark magic with force. If you wanted to destroy someone, to hurt them. She thought of the Sleeping Curse and the hours that went into crating The Dark Curse. In comparison this was easy. She thought that this magic was lighter, and maybe the description was apt. It was simpler, used more natural ingredients, it didn't weigh down your heart like Dark Magic tended to. If she had only wanted to do good deeds then maybe she could have stuck to the Lighter side of magic use, but the Dark corrupted, burrowed into you, made you thirst for more. Even now as Regina took the petals of the Aster and Red Carnation and crushed them, she had to restrain the Darkness in her from pulverising them to less than dust.

The two flowers were known to represent love, now she had to find a third bloom, one that was enchanted and would bind the three together and with a carefully worded spell, bring forth her True Love from across the different planes. Then it was just a case of the incantation, words she understood despite being written in a foreign tongue.

She knew of such a bloom, but retrieving it wouldn't be easy. There was rumour of an enchanted Gloxinia plant, way past her lands, in the Dark Mountains. It was said the bloom grew in a cave, enchanted because it didn't require light to grow. It was sustained by the purest water, water filtered by the mountain rock. It was enchanted in such a way that if it did come into contact with sunlight the petals would crumble to dust, unused to the foreign stimuli. Regina was thankful she only needed the petal dust and that there wasn't an added complication, because the trip to the Dark Mountains would be long and gaining the bloom would be hard enough.

The cavern would be hard to find, and once found Regina had heard of a tale of three poor souls who guarded the flower. Many years ago they were sisters, who entered into a bargain with a powerful wizard. Failing to keep their end of the bargain, he transformed them into Harpies which meant they forever had to remain in the cave, unable to bear the sunlight on their skin. Even moonlight burned them, but Regina believed they probably had grown accustomed to this pain and came out at night to hunt. In an Ironic twist, the cure for their condition was the Gloxinia bloom in the cavern they inhabited. However they needed to each eat a whole petal, at midday on a solstice in a place of natural power. Not being able to get outside at midday, and even if they could, the petal would crumble and not be suitable for the spell to be reversed, meant they were trapped indefinitely. People said that despite this they still guarded the bloom with fevered ferocity as it was their last hope. Living forever, taunted by their salvation, Regina felt something akin to pity for them.

Regina suspected the wizard was The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin had a wickedly twisted sense of humour and this had his stamp of deal making and punishment all over it. She also suspected the Harpies had been driven mad after over a hundred years of seeing their flower, being able to touch it, but not use it to cure themselves.

So she doubted she would be welcomed in the cave, she knew she wouldn't be able to just walk in and ask nicely for the flower. The Harpies would have the advantage, sight in the darkness, knowledge of the cave and its layout. Regina would have an element of surprise and her magic, but she was not delusional, this was going to be difficult. The Harpies would have super human strength before you added in the fact that desperate people, ones touched by madness, they fought with every ounce of strength they possessed. Regina just hoped, that as an enchanted flower the bloom would glow and be easy to locate. If it didn't, she at least thought it would give off a magical signature and she could locate it with her own magic. She also hoped the cavern wouldn't be too deep. If she had to travel miles through tunnels carved into the mountainside, she knew the chances of her being able to retrace her footsteps and escape were slimmer the further she travelled. This was an unknown element, no-one had lived to tell what the cavern looked like, she just had to have faith in her own ability and stay strong. She would need The Evil Queen in all her intimidating traits and steely determination, even if she couldn't dress as her in a figure hugging dress and high heels due to needing to climb the mountain.

* * *

Regina looked up and the huge, dominating structure rising from the ground. It was black and solid, looking like rotten and jagged teeth against a pink sky. A sky that was just touched by a sliver of the setting sun and with hints of purple painting it from the fading light. The mountain was foreboding, rising high and was out of place against the beautiful sunset and the peaceful meadow Regina and her mount were stood in.

She dismounted and patted the steed. He wasn't Rocinante, but he had been ridden hard all day and done well, Regina lead him to a stream and let him drink and graze while she knelt by the cool water. She cupped her hand to her mouth drinking the crisp liquid and then splashing her face and letting the water drip down her neck. She turned and looked up at the mountain, looking for a path she could possibly traverse.

She wouldn't climb in the dark, and dusk was falling. She set up a protection spell, circling herself and the horse. Thankfully a protection spell was old and natural magic and didn't require much of her to cast it. It formed a bubble round the area she specified, meaning nothing could enter the space, not even the wind and rain, if the weather changed. She sat and broke out some rations, she wasn't wasting her magic on creating food. She had been conserving her magic all day, she had ridden here rather than teleporting. She couldn't teleport anyway, not this far from her own lands. She had never been here, and risking teleporting somewhere new, without knowledge of the landscape was immensely dangerous. She had been demanding of the horse, and had made good time. She was dressed for riding, for hiking and camping out under the stars. She had blankets and a bed roll to sleep on. Her leather pants and jerkin would keep her warm and protect her from minor falls, absorbing the minor scrapes and abrasions and sparing her skin. She had on a pair on sturdy black leather boots, they didn't even have her trade mark heel, instead being flat and well grooved to grip the rocky and loose earth she would encounter.

She broke out her blankets and bed roll, and lay down, watching as the sky turned inky black and the stars came out. She eventually drifted off, knowing tomorrow would be hard, just hoping it would only take one day to get the petals she needed. She had been vague about her plans, and left her advisors in charge, however any more than three days absent without good cause and she would struggle to keep their good faith. She didn't need to come back to rumours or to angry staff who thought they were being taken advantage while she was out living it up. Little did they know, this was going to be far from an enjoyable experience. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

Regina got up with the sun the next morning. She enclosed the horse in a bigger protection bubble, so he had grass to graze and the stream to drink from. After that she set off at a determined pace to start climbing the mountain.

Luckily there was a path, it wasn't too steep and Regina was able to follow it for quite a fair distance. It was a switch back and although she had walked miles, she didn't actually gain that much height. But it was safer than a vertical assent, she wasn't a skilled climber and she was not going to use her magic unless she had to. Levitating was not an option, so walking and then climbing when the path petered out was what she had to do.

The sun was high in the sky when Regina stopped and took some jerky from her ration bag. She drank heavily from her water bottle too, looking over the side of the path she was pleased with the distance she had covered. She looked up and thought she could see the entrance to the cave, about twenty feet above her. Unfortunately she would have to climb from here, almost vertically with few foot holds. She started strongly, but soon realised she was scrabbling and holding her own weight was increasingly difficult when the heat of the sun kept making her hands slick with sweat. Looking up and realising she wasn't going to be able to do this Regina grudgingly lifted her body with magic and once her feet were safely on the rocky outcropping she released herself.

Regina stood on the threshold, looking into the black entrance. If the Harpies had heightened senses they had probably heard her coming, or smelt her, she wasn't sure what would happen to their senses after decades of living in the darkness. She needed to see, she would have to summon a fireball, but if her presence wasn't known, that would certainly alert the Harpies to the intruder.

She didn't know if they slept during the day, whether they needed to sleep at all. Any other cave life would probably have vacated, any rodents would likely have been hunted and eaten, if there were bats they would likely be asleep, but Regina suspected there was only three Harpies and a flower in this cavern.

She sparked the flame in her hand and like the Queen she was held her head high as she marched into the inky blackness. Her footfalls didn't echo, the floor was covered in something like moss that muffled her approach, but she immediately felt the cold air wrap round her and could hear the drip of water, the whole place smelt of damp and was dank and dark. Her flame only illuminated a very small area and she took small steps, fighting the urge to stride into a near run. It wasn't fear, she tried to tell herself. She needed to maintain her composure, she needed to be focused, aware of her surroundings so she could react. It was hard as her throat began to close and her breathing became shallow. She thought it would be easier if she could see her enemies, the constant state of waiting, her nerves stretched taught, was worse. She knew once the adrenaline kicked in, once she was faced with something to fight, she would feel better. This skin crawling and heightened senses made her want to shudder and turn round and seek out the sun again.

She held firm, her resolve to do this was absolute. Her whole future rested on this. She raised her hand, disengaging the flame so it was suspended in the air and the glow it cast lit up the stone of the wall, showing lichen and moss. From the flickering light she could see the damp wall and she noticed white, blind worms and many legged shelled invertebrates crawled from cracks and crevices, the natural fissures in the rock being home to them. She repressed a shudder as a chill crept down her spine, horrid little creature they might be, but at least they were small.

Regina lit another flame from her palm and suspended it and then another. She repeated this as she moved further into the cavern, which was becoming wider. Regina kept close to the wall, meaning she only had to defend her back, front and one side should she be attacked.

She felt she was being watched, but the whole situation had made a mess of her emotions and it could have been a bat or a rodent rather than a person. She tried to ignore the sensation, so when a grimy hand with long and yellowed nails gripped round her arm she had to fight the urge to scream. She roughly pulled herself away, spinning so her back was to the cavern wall and she held out the flame to see her attacker.

The woman in front of her had long grey hair, old and wrinkled skin, eyes that danced in the firelight with an unrestrained malice. Regina felt blood run down her arm and the sting from her broken skin. As she looked at the woman, she struggled to keep the confident Queenly mask in place on her face. The person before her was hardly a woman, more a creature. Now Regina was face to face with one of the Harpies she could smell the fetid breathe, see the bat droppings that were matted into her hair, and how the creature didn't recoil from the light of the fire. Obviously sunlight and firelight were very different. The old, twisted creature made a grab and managed to snare the ration bag, piercing the water bottle with her vicious nails.

Regina quickly used her one advantage before the Harpy could make a grab at her again, she had lit up the tunnel she had travelled down. Because she could see where she had come from, she was able to teleport herself there, sending a restraining spell back at the Harpy woman who was pushed face first, flush against the wall Regina had previously been stood against. The plan only worked because Regina had the element of surprise and the creature let out a grunt as her body connected with the wall and then a piercing scream as she tried to move her limbs and found she couldn't. She flailed her head which wasn't held rigidly by the spell and hissed angrily.

If Regina had hoped she could talk to the Harpies, the look in the woman's eyes had quickly made her reassess that option. She wouldn't be asking where the flower was, if she got near enough to the Harpy to ask it looked like it might bite. Sharp, yellowing teeth had smiled at Regina in a malevolent grin, the lips grey and cracked and Regina knew any sense of reason had long since departed from the sisters. They were now creatures, not people, and like all creatures they were motivated by the need to feed. Regina had to ensure she wasn't the next meal, thankfully the adrenaline seemed to have kicked into her blood stream and she felt alert and able to think much better.

Any hope of getting in and out without being detected had been blown, so Regina stood still and tried to locate the flower with her magic. She had a limited time, she needed to move quickly, and in the right direction. She knew the Harpies would detect the magic, but now one of them had caught her and screamed for its sisters, there was no point in stealth.

Regina waited a minute, focusing her magic and pushing it out from her body. If the flower was here, it would either absorb the magic or reflect it. Either change in the field Regina was pushing out would be detected. While waiting for a fluctuation, senses heightened, the brunette realised she could smell the other two Harpies. Having the first one assault her had worked to Regina's advantage. Had the three of them come upon her together, she might not have been able to defeat them or defend herself. However after having one attack, she recognised the sweet smell of decay they carried and knew the other two were close.

She could also feel the pull of the flower, as suddenly all of her magic shield was sucked into one place. It must be where the flower was. Regina was unprepared for the raw power the plant exuded. She was still connected to her shield and as the flower tried to absorb more energy she stumbled before breaking the magical connection.

As she lost her footing she felt clawed hands swipe through the air where she had been standing, and another found purchase on her neck, raking over the skin and knocking her forward to her knees. Knowing her enemy was behind her and blocking her escape Regina scrambled quickly to her feet and throwing fireballs in front and behind her, one to light the way as she ran over the uneven ground and the others to distract her new attackers.

Regina was glad for her leather clothes, the pants had saved her knees from being scraped, but the Harpy's claws had manage to rip through the arm of her jerkin and the wound was throbbing. She could only think what might have happened had she only been wearing a cotton shirt and how deep the gashes might have been. At least the leather had given her some protection. When she got out of the cavern she would have to mix an extra strong anti-septic cream for the wound, she had seen the disgusting fingers, the dirt that caked them, the blood of countless animals too. She held firm to the belief she would escape, because being ripped apart by those hands, it was a foul and horrid thought that she wasn't going to entertain.

Reaching a fork in the path Regina felt the pull of magic coming from the right hand tunnel. She noticed the ground began to slope down and there was a hint of light making the darkness not quite so absolute. She picked up her feet and ran head long into the mouth of the tunnel, not knowing how close behind her the Harpies were and not daring to turn round and look. If she lost her footing now she would have no choice but to fight and she didn't relish that opportunity at all. As it was she knew she was fit, her horse riding her disciplined her body but her calf muscles were screaming at her to stop this insane pace. She hoped she could just stay ahead of the creatures chasing her down.

Regina didn't like that she was heading further into the mountain, deeper under the rock. She knew it was stupid but it was like she could actually feel the millions of tons above her, like it was pressing down oppressively. She knew it was a trick and that there was enough air here, but she felt the air become colder and it seemed thinner as her lungs burned from the blistering pace she was maintaining.

As she turned a corner and the darkness began to slip away, she knew she was getting close to the flower. At the same time she skidded on some loose stones and had to pin wheel her arms to stay upright. Her heart jumped onto her throat, making it hard to swallow as she felt it beating hard and faster as another adrenaline rush hit her.

Forced to stop, Regina took a huge lungful of breath, forcing it down her throat. Chancing a glance behind her she could only make out shadows. But she knew the Harpies were quiet, they knew the cavern and would use the shadows to hide. She didn't wait to see if any of the shadows were moving, instead she followed the source of the light, which was pouring from a five foot gash in the rock.

The brunette was able to fit her slim frame through the fissure, ducking her head to fit through and avoiding the jagged edges. Light was streaming from the centre of the room she found herself in. She paused with a gasp, hit by the beauty of the site before her. The room was lit by a plant with 3 brilliant white blooms, giving off the brightest of white light. It rivalled the sun in its intensity, and like the sun, Regina thought, she probably shouldn't stare at it for too long, fearful it would damage her eyes. It made the stone walls shine eerily, the black colour of the stone was polished and reflected the light, and Regina thought it was probably obsidian. The black contrasting with the white was powerful, the flower called to her magic and she stepped closer to the plant, going down on her knees to stare at it more closely. Each petal was perfect, there were no flaws, the stem of the plant was strong, the green leaves curling.

As Regina reached her hand out she heard the high pitched wail of a Harpy and rolled to her side as she felt the air behind her disturbed by a vengeful charge. The Harpy snarled at her from where she had landed on the floor, the force of her lunge sending her harshly into the stone floor. Regina quickly jumped onto the Harpy's back, pinning her to the floor. She grabbed a dagger from her boot and held it against the wrinkled and dirty skin of her neck. Harpies might be immortal, but Regina was pretty sure it would take a long time for one to heal if she tried to cut its throat. She looked round the room and locked eyes with the other creature. Regina realised she had the advantage in this room as the Harpies existed in the main cavern and liked the darkness. This room was too bright, the one she looked at was blinking and struggling to hold her gaze against the light. Regina looked at the creature and saw some kind of understanding on its haggard face.

"I don't want to kill you." Regina used her best tone of authority.

"You couldn't even if you tried." The voice was gravelly, full of bitterness, resentment, but strong in its belief.

"You have something I need." Regina indicated the plant.

"It is ours, you have no right." was spat back at her, the Harpy slowly inching forward and closing the distance between them.

"I only need a petal."

"Which will be of no use, it withers once picked and the sunlight destroys it. You have wasted your journey, and damned yourself. We will feast well and suck your bones dry of your magic. A rare treat indeed."

The grin Regina saw was worse than the one she had been greeted with earlier from her sister Harpy. As if that memory acted like a siren, Regina heard shuffling coming from the tunnel outside and the third Harpy entered the room. She was clearly the most deranged of the three and she didn't waste any time. She charged at Regina with a roar, all flashing teeth and nails. Regina levitated quickly, removing herself from the immediate danger and the Harpy tripped over her fallen sister and smashed head first into the wall.

The impact had been severe, her full rage and hatred had been behind the force and the wall began to crack. As Regina put her feet back on the ground, she backed up against the wall. The Harpy Regina had sat astride crawled towards her fallen sister, who was shaking her head and had something that wasn't quite blood oozing from her forehead. It quickly matted in the dirty hair and Regina felt her stomach lurch at the disgusting sight. She swallowed thickly, as the three Harpies re-grouped blocking her escape via the tunnel.

Thinking quickly, Regina summoned her magic to her hand, firing a short and hard burst of electricity at the cracking wall. Chunks of the black stone were beginning to fall, and while Regina had a good few feet of distance between herself and the Harpies she enhanced her movements with magic, meaning she could move faster than was possible for a normal human. She clenched her hand round the dagger and pushed her hand through the force field protecting the flower. She cut one of the heads of the flower from the plant, letting it fall into her outstretched hand, before she spun round and threw her body against the damaged wall. Pulling her magic tight around herself to protect her, she fell through the wall of the room as more of the stone cracked and began falling, blocking the enraged and howling Harpies from her view. In her hand the bloom had already begun to wither, but Regina had it, laying in the darkness, not knowing where she was, but she had what she needed.

And she had only taken one bloom, leaving the Harpies their plant. Deranged as they might be, Regina had still left them with hope, she didn't want to leave them without that, she knew a life without hope was a terrible thing. She sighed, hoping that the Harpies would let her escape and not pursue her, the bloom had been cut and couldn't be re-attached. Unfortunately she knew they had a vicious blood lust and her flesh and magic would be something they would savour. She didn't know if they would try and kill her just for that. With that in mind she scrambled to her feet and summoned a fireball to see with. She was in a tunnel, it was narrow and she would have to be careful, it was slopping down and she gingerly started walking, listening for any sound that would indicate the Harpies were following her.

* * *

After several hours of walking, Regina felt a breeze touch her face. She had been underground so long, her legs were aching from the walking and climbing she had to do. Sometimes the tunnel would become so narrow she had to crawl on hands and knees, once she had had to use her magic to blast through, but she was loath to do that. If she used too much power she risked a complete collapse of the tunnel, bring the weight of the whole mountain down around her. Even she didn't think she'd be able to escape that, so she was cautious, chipping away at the rock until she could shimmy her lithe frame through the gap she had created. The only benefit she thought of was that this tunnel was difficult to traverse and the Harpies probably weren't following. As she licked her lips, she realised how thirsty she was. She patted the punctured water pouch and wished her luck had been better or her reactions quicker. Then she patted the other pouch tied to her waist, checking for the hundredth time it was still there. In contained the petals she had fought so hard for, tucked away safely. She had under estimated how long this endeavour would take, but she hoped it was nearly over and she thought she could spare some of her magic to bring her a bottle of water. She concentrated and soon she had cool, fresh water spilling over her parched lips and dry tongue. She sighed with the simple pleasure.

She found an outcropping and sat slowly, lowering her body and feeling it ache in strange places, letting the breeze caress her face. She knew she was sweaty and dirty, her arms and neck where she had been wounded had begun to scab over and were tender to the touch. They burned when she ran her finger over them, the infection working its way deeper into her even as her body tried to heal. She splashed the last of the water over her face to wake herself and groaned as she stood. The roof of the tunnel was high and she stretched her arms above her head, feeling her spine crack before she bent at the waist and felt the pull in her thighs and calf muscles. She shook out her limbs and gathered herself, looking forward to finally making her way out of the darkness.

As Regina rounded the corner, expecting to see some light as well as the breeze she felt disappointment settle in her stomach. The view that greeted her was astounding, but it wasn't the meadow she had hoped it would be.

Before her was an underground lake, stalagmites and stalactites were hanging from the ceiling and poking up through the blue water. Regina felt like she could cry, she had thought she was nearly done with this part of her journey and yet there was still another hurdle to get over. However the disappointment didn't last long as she realised that there was a source of natural light here. Extinguishing her flame, she was not left in complete darkness. From beneath the water light came into the chamber, and she relaxed her body in relief. She even found time to marvel at the beauty of the place, how the water changed from dark blue to a teal colour and then green and all the tones in between. The way the rock was sculpted, the different colours from slate grey to burnt red, the soft way the water lapped against the stalagmites, having eroded them so they were smooth. It truly was a beautiful place.

She checked the knot on the pouch at her waist, shed her jerkin so she was just in her leather pants and cotton shirt. She would still struggle in her boots and the clothing she had to keep on, but she was a strong swimmer and she hoped she wouldn't have to swim far. Taking a breath she dived into the water, feeling the coolness envelope her. She quickly stroked her way to the far side of the chamber and dived down to investigate. She felt a large fish brush by her and watched it disappear through the tunnel where the light was coming from. Regina couldn't see much, but knew she had no choice. She surfaced and took the biggest breath she could manage. Pushing against the water with all she had she scissor kicked and went headfirst into the unknown.

Lungs burning Regina surfaced, gasping at the air and treading water. She looked around and was thankfully outside, she looked up and into a night sky full of stars. She had been in the mountain far longer than she thought. She felt the pull of a current and realised this lake must feed the stream she had drunk from earlier. She would have been content to let the current pull her along, she was fast reaching the limits of her power, but a large fish bumped her legs and she suddenly thought that the water might not be a safe place, something larger probably lived in the water and ate those fish. Cursing her heavy boots and the water logged clothes she kicked her feet, willing her arms to move through the water until she reached the bank and could pull herself out. That took almost all of her remaining strength, as she rolled over onto her back and lay looking at the sky. Her breathing was ragged, she thought the infected wounds were probably draining her too. She snaked her hand to her waist and clasped her prize, thankfully she had been successful. She allowed herself a smile, and despite her exhausted state, if anyone had been watching they would have seen the flicker of a more youthful brunette.


	4. Into The Dark Tower

Many thanks for the reviews so far - If you remember the first Chapter I said I am on a deadline and am focusing on writing, but am very grateful for anyone who takes the time to read, favourite and make comment on this story.

In this chapter I shamelessly steal from Stephen King. His Dark Tower series, 7 books in total, are a fantastic read if you have a spare month or so to read. They start slowly but if you stick with them you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Regina thought she had found the solution to the tower's conundrum. She had found the answer in her magic. She wasn't sure it would work, that was all. It fulfilled all the requirements light, dark, heart. Her heart. It was a heart and definitely dark, but she knew there was light in it too. She loved her father and had been able to do light magic when combining the flowers for her True Love spell. She just had to surrender her heart as she entered the tower.

She knew it was possible as her mother had taken her own heart out, but she wasn't embracing the idea. If something went wrong, her heart could end up in any realm the tower decided to transport it. Or worse, it could crush her heart and she'd be dead, but she wasn't thinking of that possibility.

She now had all the components, she had bottled some of her magical electrical charge, it was the same as lightning, it split the air and left behind the smell of ozone in the same way as storm lightning did, her other vials were ready and packed.

Having abandoned Jefferson in Wonderland she had become the new owner of the portal jumping Hat. She had no problem forcing The Hat to work, it reacted to her magic just as well as it had responded to Jefferson. She climbed up to the top room in her tower, where she stored many useful and powerful items. locating the magical hat, tucked away in a corner, she reached down and retrieved it.

She had left instructions not to be disturbed as she sealed herself in her chamber. She left some items with her father and had told him she should only be gone for a day. When he had seen her packing and The Hat he asked where she was going.

"It's not important" she told him, yet he pressed her, knowing that only the same number of people who go into The Hat could come out.

"What if it isn't you that comes out from The Hat? Please tell me where you are going."

Her father had worry in his voice and carved into his features.

"If I promise it isn't Wonderland, would that dispell your fears?" Regina asked.

"That would help, yes." the older man nodded.

"I have no intention of going to Wonderland. This is something else I have to do. Yes it is dangerous, but I'm sure I can do it, please have faith in me."

"I do, I have seen you do great things and overcome much. I'm sure this is another example, but if you do need help please know I will always support you."

"Thank you Father, it is always good to know there is help there if I need it. I don't think I will be coming back via The Hat, so I will need you to keep a look out for my return. When I come back I expect to have severely drained my magic. Probably worse than when i went to the Dark Mountain."

She didn't mention the added complication that she may or may not have her heart.

"Are you properly rested? Must you do this now? It was only three days ago and you were exhausted."

Rubbing at the back of her neck, remembering the feeling of torn skin and caked blood, she could still feel the tingling as the last of the infection was beaten into submission inside her body. Gently stroking the skin over the ghost of the gash Regina looked up and smiled reassuringly. Her neck and arm were the worst wounds but now there was just some pinkness, that was all that was left to see after she had healed it. She nodded at her Father as her fingers traced along her neck.

"I can't wait any longer Father, I am certain I need to do this now and I have recovered enough. I hope once this is done I will be able to rest and relax, to be happy. To concentrate on ruling and stop studying late into the nights, to find some peace and sleep soundly. If this works then i promise I will take time and better care of myself."

Regina passed him a cloth bag, filled with things he wouldn't understand. "Carry those with you, if I am as tired as I think I will be when I come back, I will need them."

Her Father knew better than to question, so he took the bag and leaned forward, placing a kiss to her forehead, his hand patting her shoulder as he turned and left the room.

Regina wondered why her father hated The Hat so, especially as it had saved him. Maybe, she mused, he was forever waiting for it to vomit his wife back up. Even though Cora had been pushed through the mirror and managed to do well in Wonderland, she supposed her father distrusted any kind of portal and was forever wondering when his strange and estranged wife might reappear. Regina thought it was unlikely, Cora had finally found somewhere she could be a queen but nothing seemed to help put her father's mind to rest.

* * *

Regina locked and sealed her door, and changed her clothes. She had picked her outfit weeks ago, she needed comfort but didn't expect this trip to be as physically strenuous as the Dark Mountain. Her choice of clothes showed off her figure without being obscene, she even had a small heel on her boots. She checked all the items she required were in her back pack or in the pouches that were tied at her waist.

After doing her inventory Regina placed The Hat at the clear space at the foot of her bed. She picked up the purple vial from her dresser and threw it, watching as The Hat seemed to expand as it swallowed the offering. With a plume of smoke it started to spin, and Regina felt the familiar sensation as the portal opened and she let the magic of The Hat pull her into the room of The Portal of Doors.

Looking round the room, the familiar doors, including the one to Wonderland, Regina hoped this would work. She had read it in several books, so she had reason to believe she this would bring her to the entrance of The Dark Tower.

Regina walked round the room, her palm out, searching the space between each door. She had read there was a hidden door, one that transcended their worlds, and lead to the hub point she was seeking. Very few people had been in this room or had the opportunity to study it. Even Jefferson with his ability to manipulate The Hat didn't linger between worlds. He used The Hat sparingly, trying to make his life better by bring back useful or valuable items.

Regina felt the dip in the stone wall. There was a glamour in place. She waved her hand and it shimmered, the image remaining but Regina had found the hidden door.

Admittedly this was the easy part of her plan, but Regina was pleased that she was making good time. Unlocking the door with magic, it took more than a standard door, Regina had to visualize the mechanism and push hard with her mind. Her magic was strong, the lock resisted at first but then sprang open. Reaching through the glamour she turned the invisible knob and stepped through the image of a solid brick wall into what she hoped was The Dark Tower.

* * *

Blinking her eyes, Regina realized she wasn't inside at all. She was stood in a desert, the sand swirled against her face and stung her eyes. In the distance she could make out the outline of a tall column structure silhouetted on the horizon. "That must be The Tower", she thought to herself. Regina looked at how far away it was and teleported, she wasn't going to walk miles in the heat, sinking into the sand.

She blinked as she realised she hadn't moved. She had definitely used some magic, she might even be slightly nearer The Tower, but she was not where she had expected to be. She focused harder this time and moved her body through the air, a cloud of purple smoke marked her departure as she appeared less than 5 feet away from where the smoke was being dispersed by the wind.

She failed to understand what was happening, her magic was strong, it just seemed she was unable to bend the atmosphere of this place to do what she wanted. She had never been to a place like this, where her magic couldn't be relied on. She realised she had better start walking, regretting the choice of dress and heels she was wearing. She could magic different clothes, but that would drain her and she wasn't certain she would end up with the outcome she wanted. This situation could get worse, she could end up naked in a sand storm, with the sun beating down and burning her body, unable to walk because her feet were bare. Since she couldn't teleport properly, she wasn't at all confident about using her magic and she needed magic to remove her heart, so her whole plan was under threat. With a growing feeling of unease, and regretting her earlier confidence, Regina pushed her magic down so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything rash.

She needed to get to the tower, then she could reassess her options. She'd be able to better feel the currents and elemental forces at work nearer The Tower, she was certain that The Tower was what was interfering with everything. If she was close to it she could possibly find a gap to exploit. She gritted her teeth and started walking, glad her hair was up and away from her neck, the wind that was blowing sand into her was at least cooling the sweat from her neck and face.

After what felt like hours, the sun still seemed just as high in the sky and held the same intensity, beating down on her mercilessly. She looked up and the damned tower was still an indistinct outline on the horizon. She was getting no closer, the only thing that seemed to be happening was the rubbing of her boots against her sweat slicked feet was creating bigger and more painful blisters with every step she took.

Regina stood and looked at the tower properly. She had been walking steadily, she must have covered miles, even if the sand slowed her pace. It was definitely no closer. Like her teleportation, this approach was getting her nowhere. She was just wasting her time and energy with every step.

Sitting or standing still wasn't something Regina was comfortable with, but she didn't know what else to do. Long ago she had done nothing and let other people manipulate her, and it had left it's mark on her. She hadn't been happy or got anything she wanted when other people made decisions. She had learned then that if she wanted to get things she needed then she had to move and take them for herself. It made her into a pro-active person, and so sitting and waiting was a concept she had become unfamiliar with.

Licking her lips, that felt dry and gritty from the sand being blown around her, Regina turned a full circle to survey the area. Nothing had changed, the desert stretched around her. There were no trees, no stone outcrops, nothing but the sand and the wind which made mini vortices spinning across the plane picking up stray debris. The Tower still remained unobtainably far away.

She shook her head, she had read nothing about the tower being out of reach, she had assumed it would sit in normal space and time, so her magic would aid her, but she realised now that this was a different place where The Tower was able to twist both space and time. She had known it would be hard, but she had naively thought that the hard bit would be opening The Tower and then traversing any traps inside. She hadn't given any thought to the possibility she would be stuck not being able to even get close to the structure.

Her head was beginning to ache, Regina knew it was from the sun and excessive heat, having this conundrum to think about didn't help either. From high above her came a piercing cry and as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she saw a huge bird flying over head. It let out another squawk, which seemed like it travelled straight into Regina's brain, the pitch matching the pain and making it flare.

However, even as Regina hated the bird and wished it gone, she realised it was doing just that. It was travelling, she watched it flap lazily and after a few minutes it became an indistinct shape as it moved towards the horizon, towards The Tower. If the bird could do it, there was no reason why a flying woman couldn't. The air must move differently to the ground, she would have to travel through the air. Tapping into her magic, Regina lifted her arms and her body followed, rising above the sand. Her feet sighed in relief, unfortunately the magical exertion made her head hurt worse, but as Regina angled her body towards the horizon she felt the rushing air cool her sweaty body and she could see and feel she was getting closer. It lifted some of the stress and uncertainty she was feeling and she felt more positive than she had done standing on the ground. Her head still hurt, but she was used to pain, everything came with a cost after all.

* * *

After flying and covering miles the outline of The Tower became more distinct, she could make out the colour and as she got closer still the size of the stones used in its construction. The wind picked up intensity and buffeted her body as Regina looked at the approaching tower. As she got closer to it the ferocity of the wind increased, until she had to focus all of her magic to keep her body moving through the turbulent air. The Tower obviously didn't want anything getting close to it, but Regina was determined and just ground her teeth and was finally able to place her hand against the cool stone of the outside of the building.

Regina looked up at the structure, there were no doors of windows, it was just a sandstone pillar that grew straight from the earth and tipping her head back Regina couldn't make out a top to it. It was wide, and it took her a few minutes to walk round the outside. She needed to find a door and her cursory walk round the circumference didn't yield any sight of one. This must be why she needed to elements and items she had collected. She needed to offer them to The Tower and hope it would open to her.

Kneeling on the sand Regina dug a small hollow. She took out a white porcelain bowl from her back pack and placed the vials in it. She then pressed her hands to her chest. She felt a moment of nervousness before she shook her head and the moment away. Pushing through her skin, blood and bone was a painful and very bizarre experience, made more surreal when she grasped her own heart and felt it beat against her palm. Quickly, so as to cause as little pain as possible, Regina pulled the vessel from her chest. Once she had severed the hearts connections to her body the pain dimmed somewhat and she was able to pull the heart out much easier than her hand had gone into her chest. Regina starred at the blackness weaving through her heart, but its beat was strong and it did glow red in patches, proving that there was light and dark inside of her.

Regina didn't spend long studying her heart, either in her chest or outside, it was still broken and empty without Daniel. She dropped it into the whole she had dug and then set the contents of the bowl on fire, thereby mixing all the other items it was said The Tower would need for entry. Mixing with an electrical charge and her blood the fire burned bright and crackled violently, the bowl shook but didn't shatter and finally the flames died down. With the ash that was left Regina sprinkled a covering over her heart and then threw the rest against the stonework of The Tower.

Where the ash touched the stones turned translucent and Regina was able to pass her hand through the area. Looking down she saw her heart disappearing down into the sand. It was being pulled by what looked like thick and gnarled tree roots, circling and wrapping themselves round it. She couldn't worry about that now, she had a way to enter The Tower and she took it, pushing herself through the see through wall and standing on a stone staircase that stretched for as far as her eyes could see above and below her.

Regina could see inside The Tower because inside there were windows, letting in shafts of light that hit the dust suspending in the air. She also felt the pull of intense magic at the base of The Tower and hoped that would be where the door she needed would be. If she was to get to the bottom of the stairs and find that wasn't the door or place she needed, that she needed to ascend, she would be very annoyed.

There must have been millions of steps in either direction, but Regina didn't intend to use them. She didn't trust that The Tower didn't have traps or ways to distract her, and she wasn't going to waste time fighting if she didn't have to. She also didn't trust what she might see out of the windows, so she summoned her magic round her and leapt from the stairs into the empty space of the stairwell, immediately plummeting through the cool, musty and dusty air. She felt rather than saw the arrows that shot from the wall and pasted over her head as she free fell and descended deeper into the ground. Flames licked out from the wall too, she felt her shield absorb them and the heat it left dissipating all along her skin. As she neared the ground she was able to slow her descent and cushioned herself as she landed, bending her knees.

She hadn't used much magic as she had allowed herself to fall most of the way, however if this door she could see in front of her wasn't right, she would have to use a great deal more magic ascending to find the room she needed.

Regina held out her hand and brushed the wood. It hummed from the magic the room contained, the wood warm to the touch and feeling alive. It made Regina think of her empty chest, the wood almost beat a rhythm, one her own body could no long match. She slide back the simple bolt and pushed the door open, surprised but very grateful it opened to her. She slipped through and allowed herself to bathe in the magic she had felt pulsing through the door.


	5. The Twists of The Tower

Welcome Readers. I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Trying to get as much done as possible, could lead to mistakes, for which I apologise!

* * *

Regina felt the magic surround her, it hummed with her own magic running through her veins. As she stood in the room she took note of the surroundings. The air was cool, but not damp. She thought she was underground, she was at the bottom of the stone tower, but she knew how The Tower bent time and space so she couldn't use that as a guide. The room was open and bathed in light which shouldn't have been the case if underground, but magic cracked around her and the whole place felt alive. She was certain the place was lit with magic, the temperature maintained by it too. Standing still Regina almost felt she was stood inside a beating heart, pulsing rhythmically and setting her nerve endings tingling. It was an odd sensation, but the whole room felt odd. Logically it should be cold and damp because of its location, yet it was just still, nothing moved, unless you counted the pulsing. And she was sure her magic inside her was reacting to that and it wasn't a real sensation, otherwise the floor would shift beneath her feet. Regina knelt down and placed her hand to the flagstones, and there was nothing there except rough stone and coldness to the touch.

As Regina stepped away from the door at her back the pulsing grew less, like her absent heart was linked to the door. Regina stepped back and felt her magic grow, her magic was linked to the door too, everything about who she was became stronger as she pressed herself flush against the door and she felt warmth envelop her, try to pull her backwards. She resisted it, she had a job to do and it wasn't time to go home yet.

The Dark Tower, a place of myth and mystery, and she was stood in the centre of it. A place that was the hub and connecting point, where the planes of each existence all converged, crossed one another. They were the closest they would ever be, before spinning off on their own like spokes of the wheel, making a whole, but each one separate and different. Twelve planes of existence, twelve doors in this room and eleven chances for love and a second chance. She should feel proud she had made it here, yet she felt empty. Maybe it was the absence of her heart, maybe it was because she still didn't have Daniel at her side.

Regina walked around, touching each door. As she reached the 5th door from hers she felt the shift, she had been losing her magic connection as she moved past each door, it was becoming weaker, but here at this door it had all but disappeared. It was disconcerting for her, like an integrated part of her had just died, being ripped away before she was ready and leaving a hole inside of her. The feeling intensified as she passed the next two doors and Regina realised these were worlds without magic, that in these places she would be as normal and powerless as anyone else. She shivered a bit at the thought and kept going, glad as she circled the room that the magic inside of her was returning.

Regina had learnt something valuable from her circuit of the room, magic only existed in some of the worlds, her magic, the spell she was to cast, needed to be cast in her half of the tower, where magic was strongest.

She was nervous, eleven other worlds were waiting, a possibility of eleven other Daniels for her to have and hold once again. She bit her lip, it had been several years, but surely a love like theirs would cross worlds, time wouldn't be a barrier, this would work, it had to. Life couldn't be that cruel to deny her True Love in twelve different planes of existance.

She fixed her hair with a flick of her hand, dislodging sand and setting the windswept strands back into a braid. She thought about healing her blistered feet, but knew that used too much magic and she had no idea how much more she would need. She cast her eyes over her appearance, she was proud of her figure and had put on a dress that accentuated her cleavage. It wasn't her trade mark colour of black though, she had chosen a burgundy colour to compliment her hair, eyes and darker skin tone, it also showed her slim waist and toned legs. She would have rather it be a flowing floor length gown which would have emphasised her style and sophistication, but she had picked this dress for a degree of practicality and after having to walk through the desert earlier she was glad of it. The cut of the dress wasn't indecently short, but did have a slit up the side, which implied she wasn't an innocent little girl anymore. She had a layer of sand covering the fabric, which she brushed at before deciding she was satisfied with the look. She hoped Daniel would be pleased with the woman she had grown into.

She opened the drawstring purse she had tied to her waist and scattered the flower dust she had painstakingly collected and mixed together. It coated the floor in a thin layer, but enough for her to do what was needed. She knelt again, the cold stone hard against her knees but she barely felt it, she was holding her breath and her blood felt like it was being pumped harder and faster by the absent vessel in her chest. She let out a shallow breath she'd been holding and began the spell, not letting her nerves or any negative thoughts get the better of her. She wrote quickly the symbols of the spell, the dust sticking to her finger. She hardly noticed and once complete she sealed the spell with her half of a loving kiss, blowing the dust with the help of magic to cover each of the other eleven doors in the room.

She was now completely unsure of what would happen, she was in the bowels of the Dark Tower and how it would behave and answer her spell she had no idea. Her Evil Queen mask of confidence slipped on, because the brunette was petrified and she refused to let that expression settle on her face. Let her mask be the sight that she projected and although it wasn't the face she wanted to greet Daniel with, she didn't think she could assume the look of innocence and hope she used to have when she was so much younger. She did try to soften the mask, she had deliberately worn her hair tied back so it was less harsh than an up do, but she struggled to find a look that felt comfortable. Her smile felt like a rictus grin so she left the mask in place, knowing it would shatter at the sight of her True Love and warmth would fill her empty chest cavity.

Looking up with hope shining in her eyes, the mask only went so far, she saw the doors around the room had begun to shimmer and appear less solid. The openings immediately to either side of her had begun to glow and the wood now appeared like water, a barrier that could be seen though. This slowly spread, each door losing its solidity and shimmering, where Regina could already see the outline of a person in a few doorways.

Tentatively she put her hand up to the barrier and felt the magic, something warm but not very thick, like a curtain, still separating the worlds. She walked the room clockwise, the two doors next to her were empty. She hadn't given consideration to how long she'd wait to a person to arrive, the fact that no-one might come through should have occurred to her she thought bitterly. After all loving Regina had always been like poison, it made sense that whoever had been her True Love in any world, might not have survived.

She angrily turned on her heel and strode to the next doorway. She was still hoping that in some world she and Daniel had been given a chance, but she could tell from the outline of the person forming at the third curtain that it wasn't Daniel. They were male, solid and dark haired, but they weren't Daniel. As the features came into focus the person on the other side of the barrier smiled a brilliant smile, full of teeth and beautiful tanned skin, his eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Regina!" he tried to put his arms out to draw her into an embrace, which made the brunette in question immediately stiffen, but the barrier held firm and he was unable to cross the distance to her, so with an odd tilt of his head in confusion, both at her reaction to him and to the physical barrier he found in his way, he dropped his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are you?" The Queen demanded, voice hard, because this man was attractive, and somehow familiar, but he wasn't Daniel. She couldn't keep the disappointment and resentment from her voice and it drained into her blood and settled deep inside, pulsing through her body in anger.

"Regina, I don't know what is going on here, but its Marco. If this is some kind of game it isn't funny, we've been friends since we were four. Our parents lived in the same village, we've been best friends since you lost your parents and my Dad adopted you."

Regina's mind spun, a life so very different form hers was staring back at her, a brother who obviously loved her. She struggled but was able to put into words, "But this was supposed to be my True Love. It can't be." She stepped back shaking her head.

"No Regina, we are not in love like that!" He sounded exasperated but his smile and the tone he slipped into was like he had chastised her gently with it a hundred times. Regina felt oddly familiar with it, being teased in a comfortable way, no malicious intent behind the words.

"I love you like a sister, you are my best friend. We share everything, secrets, late night drinking, consoling each other when we've been dumped."

The Queen didn't understand the vocabulary of "being dumped" but she saw the sincerity in Marco's eyes, the love he held for her, that it was true. Yet another thing taken from her, as her Marco had suddenly become ill and died when she was six years old. In fact, now Regina thought more clearly and with hindsight about it, Marco had become so suddenly ill, died so quickly, just like Queen Eva.

"Oh God, No" Regina muttered, looking away from the young man opposite her, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach with a gauntleted fist. Was nothing beyond her sick and twisted Mother?

Regina felt tears threaten to fall as her eyes misted just looking at the honesty coming from the man in front of her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, it was written into the way he stood. His face and body language open, arms spread, palm out, no hint of fear coming from him, only the desire to protect and listen. No one except Daniel had cared about her wellbeing, had ever wanted to be there for her and Regina couldn't honestly remember the last time someone had seen her as anything other than the Evil Queen. Anything she had ever been offered by anyone had always had some sort of devious motive for self-gain and this short conversation with a familiar stranger just highlighted how different her life might have been.

With a huge breath to steady herself, to calm her racing mind and feelings she felt threatening to overpower her, she leaned her head close to the curtain and whispered to Marco, "Go home to your Regina, My Friend."

She held her palm up to the barrier and pushed him back, back into his world, she felt his absence leave the tower as he was absorbed back into his plane of existence and she had to shake her head to clear it and blink back the tears.

She looked up and realised there were 7 other people now watching her. They were still vague and indistinct and distorted by the curtain, but she felt the pricking of eyes on her. She moved on to the next door way where a very agitated man stood, she noticed with a twisted smile, not Daniel. Over the man's shoulder was slung a sword, he wore leather pants and a jerkin, he was unshaven, grime streaked his face. This man was a fighter, his eyes cold and hard and Regina could almost feel the wrath flowing from him.

"My Queen" the words were grit out between a false smile. This man knew of her, he dipped his head in respect, but it was so slight, the absolute bear minimum he could do and still keep his head attached to his shoulders. The Queen was still in shock from seeing her long dead friend and she didn't want to waste words or time arguing with someone who was openly so hostile to her. True Love it might be, but when born from True Hatred, it could take a long time to turn around and Regina didn't want to spend the time with this man. She couldn't imagine trying to make it work and forcing something that might never become loving in nature, she'd been married before and knew sometimes things just didn't work out. She pushed him back into his plane of existence with barely a thought and the door returned to its wooden finish.

Regina looked round and saw that 5 of the doors were now back to their wooden finish, the two doors that had been empty, a third she hadn't noticed but must also have failed to bring her a True Love, the door with Marco and now this one. With a resigned sign, Regina closed her eyes and tried to remain positive. She had always struggled to be positive, to see the good in a situation. It was always easier to see how bad something was and now she was wondering about her plan and if ripping her Father's heart from his chest might have been the better idea. She tried to tell herself No, this was better, but with nothing to show for it and almost half her chances gone, she was struggling with herself. She took a breath and forced herself to move forward.

"Your Majesty." She was greeted by a smirk from the teenage boy in the next door and a very fake seeming bow. It wasn't grudging like the last one had been, it was just cheeky, like the grin on the face of the boy who stood looking at her.

Long brown hair framed his face and his brown eyes looked like hers, like her Father's before her. He was beautiful, his skin flawless, his eyes alight with silent laughter. The child was obviously loved and dressed with garments similar to Regina's world, fine and embroidered signalling wealth and power even at a young age.

"What is your name child?" The Queen tilted her head, respect had been shown, but it was almost like the boy was sticking his tongue out at her, pushing what he could get away with.

"Henry, come on Mom, you know that!"

Regina reeled backwards, "Mom?" she echoed. "Who is your father?" she immediately queried. _And why is he not here standing in the doorway?_ She thought to herself.

"Dad is King Leopold. Seriously, did you hit your head?" The teenager ran his hand back through his own hair and studied the woman in front of him. His head tilted and he brought his hand up and pressed a finger to his lips, a gesture The Queen recognised as her own when thinking.

"Mom this is weird, you're scaring me, what is happening? And why can't I see you properly, what is this?" And he held up his hand to run it over the face of the curtain, dropping his hand when he couldn't push through it. There was fear in the boy's voice as he asked his questions, but it was disguised quite well with only a slight shake, but she could pick up on it. She thought maybe it was a mother's instinct, a frightening revelation.

"And your father is still living?" She ignored his question, posing on of her own.

"Yeah Mom, you rule together, and the Kingdom does well, although Dad is getting older now." His voice was firm, he was a Prince of his Realm and Regina picked up on the pride in his voice when the boy spoke of his Kingdom and Family.

"Henry you seem like a lovely, well brought up boy, someone who is very smart." She sought to calm him, compliment him, remove his fear. Children should not have to be fearful of anything, she knew there was time enough for that when they grew up.

"You've tutored me since I was old enough to walk and talk, Mom. Please, what is going on?" It wasn't begging, the please was because it was polite. He was requesting information from a monarch after all, it was to disguise that his request was really a demand. The words were said with a surety that she would tell him.

The Queen smiled, he was definitely her son, his mannerisms, his directness, his quizzical raise of the eyebrow. She had nurtured him and they had a special bond. One so strong that the boy felt comfortable enough to mock her and make fun of her title. He was her True Love and she was his. Again this was not what she was expecting but she felt she owed it to the boy to be honest. "Henry, I'm not your mother. I'm from a different place, where different decisions were made. I was trying to call out to my True Love, which is why things are all distorted."

"Were you looking for Daniel?"

The question knocked all of the air from Reina's lungs, it was only her good posture as The Queen that stopped her from stumbling and falling over. Still she took a step back from the doorway and her head shot up as she locked eyes with the young man opposite her.

"How do you know about Daniel?" she was just about able to squeeze out of her constricted throat, her face unable to hide her surprise.

He smiled at the shocked woman, "Mom I know you and Dad have a marriage of convenience. I don't actually know how I got conceived, because I know you still grieve for Daniel and Dad still grieves for the previous Queen, his Eva. Maybe it was a drunken wedding night thing?" The boy mused shrugging his shoulders, unaware of the effect his words had on Regina. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably thinking back to having any kind of "drunken wedding night" with that man.

She quickly schooled her features but Henry had seen the ghost of something on her face because he quickly continued, "Dad's a good man, he treats both of us well, and he understands your loss and has tried to be a fair husband. He only wants to provide for his Kingdom, and be a Father I can love and respect. I know you don't love him romantically, but I think you both suit each other and have both found a reason to be happy in me."

He smiled at her, willing her to believe and she did, because even without her heart, she could feel the love coming from the doorway, felt the truth to his words. He stood there a happy young man, her young man, her Prince. His face was relaxed and there was no pain in his eyes. Eyes that were the same colour as hers, but alight with promise and youth she couldn't ever remember having. She must have done a good job raising him and she felt proud for a moment before realising she wouldn't know any more of his story. Then Regina realised it didn't matter. He has been raised to be a Prince, taught well, shown the right path and he would succeed in whatever he did.

"Thank you Henry for being so honest" and she smiled at him, hoping it didn't look like her Queen's mask, but it has been so long since she smiled genuinely she really wasn't sure what expression sat on her face at that moment. She just hoped it conveyed the right sentiment.

"Regina, My Queen, I need to be honest again. I need to ask something of you." His eyes were staring right at her, brown depths she felt she was already falling under the spell of. If he had been her child, Regina mused, she doubted she could deny him anything.

"What is it Henry?" Although she was sure she already knew his request. But she wanted to steal just a few more moments of studying her not quiet son. She recognised she was torturing herself on some level, the promise of something that could never be, but she was doing it anyway, prolonging the exchange.

"Please send me back? You'd break my Mom's heart if she didn't have Me." Brown eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"Oh Henry," And she felt almost speechless in the face of his love and devotion for his real Mother, "Of course. I'm so proud that somewhere I am your Mother and that I got to meet you. Promise me you'll love your mother like she deserves, until the day she dies."

"And even after that." The young man nodded at her, "Good luck in your search." But even then he was fading, being pushed back and woven back into the fabric of his own space and time.

Regina choked back a sob at the words the young man had uttered, somewhere she had found love, found a place where she had been able to settle and accept. She was wanted and respected by her husband and Kingdom and had managed to raise a son. It wasn't Daniel's son, but she had been able to talk about her dead lover and she had obviously been able to move on from the past. She had created a future and that future looked beautiful. With the memory of his mirthful eyes still twinkling, lighting up his face she turned away and moved on to the next person waiting for her.

She spun on her heel, not giving herself anymore time to think about the last doorway, there would be time later when she was back at her castle to analyse. However Regina's shocked voice became high pitched when she saw the next person looking back at her.

"Mother!" Anger, hatred and fear, mixed with love and a longing to see a woman she thought was gone all twisted inside her. Before she could stop and rationally think through her actions she pushed her body against the curtain and had pulled the woman through the barrier with her. She then stopped because she actually began to think about what she was going to do with her. Maybe the exchange with Henry had made her unstable, affected her emotionally, because if she had been thinking as The Queen she never would have reached out for her Mother. If it had been Cora from Regina's land, this would be a mistake, but as Regina had reached out to this woman, as she had been pressed close she felt the older woman's heart beating in her chest. That signalled it was the wrong mother, well at least not hers. This one actually seemed like an improvement.

"Regina, Darling, What are you wearing?" Cora's voice was firm as she took in the room and the woman who was the identical replica of her daughter, "Where am I?" The voice held no accusation, only a worry for her daughter, warmth in the way the name was said that Regina had never heard her own mother use.

Regina took in the woman's clothes, they weren't like anything from the Enchanted Forest, she was dressed in a smart blazer, calf length skirt matching the jacket and a white silk blouse and when the brunette studied the older woman she could see her true age round the laughter lines of her mouth and eyes. This woman's face was also much more relaxed than her own mother's, but then her own mother had been using magic to keep herself young and without a heart had probably never felt any emotion, let alone tried to convey it through facial expression so there were bound to be differences. This woman was definitely not her Mother.

Regina thought about the irony again, this mother bought across worlds because of True Love, she must truly love her daughter, and where was Regina's mother? Pushed through a mirror into another land so she would just STOP. Stop manipulating, stop disparaging, stop abusing, but she wouldn't or couldn't just stop. Regina's mother was so driven in her desire she had driven her daughter to the brink of matricide, the brink of her sanity and still she lingered in her thoughts, unbidden and uninvited. Regina carefully thought to some of the memories she allowed to filter through of her Mother, yes, the woman was still there, poisonously inhabiting her mind like an insidious blight. But it wasn't the driven woman who was here now, no True Love existed between Regina's mother and her offspring. This was a kind lady, and more than that, because Regina suddenly felt the ground shake. The Tower was rebelling against a violation, a violation that she quickly discovered came from a squealing child.

Her eyes which had been studying the woman quickly scanned the room as a shout of, "Grandma, Momma!" came from a young boy who had managed to force his way through the barrier. An amazing feat as Regina was skilled at magic and had only been able to pull and push people from her considerable experience and skill at manipulating fields. This child, barely more than a toddler, who was rushing towards them must have had a huge emotional and loving response to be able to break through the barrier on his own.

The boy stopped as he caught hold of the Queen's legs and wrapped his small body around them, tears streaming from his eyes. "They lied, they lied to me!" His excitement was palpable, he was babbling to himself at a hundred miles a minute, "They said you were dead, that you couldn't come home to me, but you're here." Another breath, tears were rubbed against her legs, Regina felt the dampness.

"Where is Grandpa? If you're both here where is he?" The boy turned big eyes to the two adults, "Momma can I have a cuddle? I've missed you, no bed time stories, no hugs and tickles and kisses."

Regina had been called heartless many times, and yet looking down at the boy holding onto her legs like his life depended on it, she knew she wasn't, because something in her empty chest tried to ache. He was beautiful and was so full of love and life, and she knew she would have to break his heart and send him back and she found that she didn't want to. She wanted to pick him up and shelter him from the truth that life was harsh and horrific and that in all likelihood no-one had lied and his family were very dead.

The floor continued to rumble but it was settling, Regina knew having three people out of their space and time wasn't something that could be sustained, but she couldn't remedy the situation quite yet either so she did what felt natural to her.

So now The Queen had a child buried into her neck, while a kind but elderly woman raised a quizzical eyebrow at her and tried not to upset the tearful child any further by having a conversation out loud about where he had come from and what was happening in this stone room they found themselves in. What intrigued The Queen was that the child resting on her hip fitted. It wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't awkward, he had relaxed into her like he felt nothing but love and trust towards her and she held his weight easily. Certainly she had had to adjust her regal posture, but that was ok. His crying had subsided and he was wrapping her stay hair round his fingers, telling himself, "Hair is longer now, Momma." And blowing gently into her ear. What she imagined would be annoying instead was intimate and gently loving in nature.

Regina took a chance and hoped it was the right thing, "Henry?" The boy in her arms raised his head and nodded against her cheek, she had guessed right and a small smile quirked around her lips. It seems somethings didn't change, even if the world spun away on a different tangent. Her father was still very important to her and she had named her children, plural – and that shocked her like nothing else – after him. Sudden knowledge filled her, a certainty, knowing she had done the right thing by not ripping out her own Father's heart.

"I need to put you down sweetheart" and the word didn't stick in her throat like she was scared it might. It didn't sound overly saccharine and insincere like the words her mother had said to her. He held on to her harder at that and she looked at the older woman for support. "I need to talk to Grandma for a moment." And she was glad that she had been able to say that with a firm voice too, because that was something she had never thought possible. She would never have exposed a child to her own mother, but this lady wasn't Cora. This kindly older lady instead beamed at the young Henry and nodded to show him he needed to do as his Mother was asking.

And because he was a well bought up little man, Henry did as his two parental figures asked, and he sat quietly watching the two women from a distance as they leaned together to have a conversation.

"Regina?" The older woman knew something wasn't right, the worry deepening the lines on her forehead. "How is it you have a child?"

"I don't." It was an evasive reply giving no information away. Regina knew it and so did the other woman who was obviously not happy as she pressed on,

"But he knows you, and you know him."

"He isn't mine, he just thinks I'm his mother because I look a lot like her. I can't tell him the truth and shatter him like that."

"You look like my daughter too, don't you?" The other woman was a sharply intelligent as Cora. "You don't dress like her, and your way of speaking is clipped and different. You're not my Regina either are you?"

"No I'm not, but I find myself wishing I was." and the brunette looked at the woman with longing in her haunted eyes. Then she did what she knew she had too, she pushed the woman back a few steps until she was on the threshold of slipping back through the door. Whispering as much of a goodbye as she could bring herself to, Regina reassured the woman,

"This is just a bad dream, Mother, it will all be better in the morning." And she pushed her back the final step and watched the woman float away from her. It was a little like déjà vu, only this time it was a door not a mirror and she wasn't happy about the woman leaving her life, she felt like another piece of her had been cut away. She felt like crying more angry tears but she was snapped out of her thoughts from a piercing cry from the other side of the room.

Henry was suddenly up and screaming, watching a woman he loved and thought was his Grandmother leave him again and rushing towards the doorway where the woman who Regina was already missing was fading from view. The Queen acted quickly and scooped the boy up while he wailed and kicked out. Not knowing how to calm him Regina did the only thing she could think of and retreated with the child to the magical side of the room and froze him in place. His tear stained face suddenly stopped moving, his hitching breathing stopped as he was kept suspended in one moment of time by a magical hold. Regina would have to try and fix this later, now she knew she hadn't long in The Tower and she had to finish what she had started. The fact that her plan was unravelling and she had failed to bring back Daniel was a bitter disappointment, but this journey she had been on had taught her a surprising number of things already and there were still four doorways to investigate. She moved around to the next door hoping this time it would be the person she wanted.

Her face pinched together displaying her displeasure while she looked over the man she found in the doorway. He was angry, his features turned into a scowl as he attacked her verbally, "Why am I here, what magic have you abused now you evil bitch?"

Regina slipped her Queen mask on, letting only her darkest her emotions filter through. "You know who I am?"

"It surprises me that you don't remember, but then maybe being dead for a few years has rotted your brain, much like I hoped it has rotted your body." The man was smug, spitting out this vile comments with a smile.

"Enlighten me." The Queen hissed.

And because the man seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice, he did, "I thought I loved you once, you tended the horses in my families stable. But then my father found you guilty of Witchcraft, and ripped out your heart to protect me from you."

Regina sucked in a breath, it was a familiar story, but with a role reversal. And she had obviously loved this man and despite his protestations he must still love her too, it had just been buried so deeply and polluted by his father's accusation.

Movement caught her eye in the hazy background of the door, a vague shifting, and the man obviously noticed something too because he turned towards it. As Regina looked it solidified into the form of a woman, one hand held over her pregnant stomach and the other held out towards the man stood in front of Regina.

"You see, you Evil Witch. My wife is calling me, she is with child." His grin grew, if it was possible he looked even more smugly at her, "She is my love now, and even with your magic pulling at me her love holds on to me. You won't trick me again, I see your ugliness and lies for what they are" he spat at her. "You can't hurt me or her" he taunted, "And you'll never be happy, that is only for good people." His superior tone cut into Regina far more than even he realised, he had managed to tap into one of her insecurities and deep fears and she was seething with unrestrained hatred for this man. She reached through the curtain to grab him and force him to see that yes, in this place, she could hurt him, she wasn't dead, rotting and helpless. She was alive, powerful and very close to ripping his heart from his chest. The Tower twisted again as the man breached the barrier between worlds and again three people were displaced from their time and space. As the ground shifted the man was thrown closer to the Queen and there was a look of shock on his face as he came face to face with the snarling woman he had thought it was safe to insult.

"My father will avenge me" he seemed unable to keep his mouth shut, even with unadulterated fury radiating from Regina, this man seemed to have the inability to shut his mouth, he had to have the last word. And they likely were going to be his last as Regina dropped her hand to his chest and said in a perfectly clear voice, "Let him try then, Dear."

As Regina pushed her hand into the man's chest she felt the ground rock beneath her, harder than before, in fact the walls were shaking this time and the light dimmed in the room, the temperature dropped causing the man to shiver and The Queen to pause in her movement. That was when a warm hand enveloped hers and a soft voice said to her, "Regina don't. You're better than that, let the obnoxious man go."

So she turned to look at the person, a slim blonde woman, her messy hair held back in a ponytail, her figure exposed by sinfully tight pants and a hugging white shirt, blue-green eyes shining with unshed tears but focusing only on the eyes of The Queen. Her pink lips were parted slightly and her breathing was uneven from the exertion of pushing through the barrier and rushing across the unstable room to place a restraining hand on Regina's.

"Please don't. You'll regret it, he isn't worth it." The blonde eased herself between the violently charged woman and the man. It was then that the Tower shifted much more dramatically, a crack could be heard and small stones rained down around the three people caught up in this standoff.

"We don't have time for this" Regina breathed out, "You should have stayed where you were, The Tower can't sustain four of us displaced. It is too dangerous." As if to cement that fact a crack was blown into the stone wall and chunks of debris flew into the room, followed by a biting wind that started spinning in a vortex, picking up stray chunks of masonry and sending them flying round the room with speed.

"Maybe you think I shouldn't be here, but when have I ever done what was good for me?" A smile quirked the lips of the blonde, "Regina, I'd go anywhere to be with you."

"I think you are going to get your wish" Regina had to raise her voice to be heard over the wind that was whipping her words away. Stray strands of her previously perfect hair were being blown in front of her face from the force of the wind so she crouched down, pulling the blonde with her, to make a smaller target for the stones that were caught in the currents buffeting round the room.

The unpleasant man she had pulled form his world was backed up as far as he could go but was unable to climb back through his portal, so Regina quickly flicked her wrist and he was absorbed, she hadn't even found out his name, probably for the best she thought, with a bitter laugh about this whole experience she realised it could well have been Daniel and she didn't want to have any of her memories sullied by that image. She thought sometimes it was better not to know, the ignorance would be bliss.

His absence from the room didn't seem to appease The Tower this time, it continued to shake around them and Regina realised all the doors had shut. She clamped her hand round the blonde's upper arm, and pulled her over to the frozen form of Henry. She had to make a decision quickly, sending the two people back was not an option now, leaving them behind would be irresponsible and could lead to their deaths. She was not prepared to have the child's blood on her hands. She only had one option open to her. It was a task that had become a whole person more difficult than she had originally expected it to be. She begrudgingly thought she should be thankful the extra person was only a child.

With as much strength as she could muster she focused on the magic in the room, using it to bolster own. She then let her imagination form an image of her castle, focusing all her energy on transporting the three of them away from The Tower. She felt the tingle against her skin and saw the purple cloud envelope them all and she thought they would be ok, they were going to make it. Then she felt the Tower pull at her, at her heart she was trying to release, and there was pain, dark and deep and exploding behind her eyes. It was like she was being torn in half as the Tower grabbed onto the part of her it had been given and tried to anchor her to the building. She focused on the feeling, on the pain and that probably saved all of them, because she was certain The Tower hadn't expected that. People didn't readily face pain head on, but a life time of being exposed to it, had taught Regina that hiding rarely worked. As she bore down, her body trying to scream at the sensations she seemed to be cast outside of her body. She could see the viney cables The Tower was attaching to her heart and she visualised cutting through them and pushing them away, building a shield around herself and her heart. She watched as the energy binds dropped away and the pain gradually became less and then suddenly she was back inside her body.

As she felt her heart be released and she magicked it back into her vacant chest, she realised she couldn't maintain the focus on the teleportation spell as she would have liked and she moaned in frustration. She knew they were free from The Tower, but they weren't as close to her castle as she needed to be and she was at the limit of her magic. Admittedly the three of them were safe, but Regina collapsed as they landed on the outskirts of her castle, at the edge of the forest, by the stables. She was in pain and had two strangers with her, neither knew the dangers of this land or the direction they needed to go, one was a child and the other was a woman and both would have questions. Neither was Daniel. This was not how today was meant to have worked out and the day wasn't even over yet. Regina sunk to the floor with a defeated sigh, and prayed for just a few minutes of quiet so she could think what to do next.


	6. Dealing With the Aftermath

Hi Everyone, hope you are all well.

At least our 2 ladies are now in the same place!

Own nothing and still trying to make my 30th July deadline - I know you will all be wishing me luck.

On with the show!

* * *

Regina sunk to the floor, at least it was grass and cushioned her because she had nothing left. The two other people with her needed to be restrained for their own good but she just couldn't. She had thought she would be returning with a willing Daniel, not a sobbing child and a confused and rapidly becoming angry, skinny blonde woman. She'd had no plan for coming back in these circumstances. If she had the strength she would laugh bitterly at how very different this was than what she had imagined.

She could only hope her one of her staff noticed the disturbance their arrival had created as the horses were very sensitive to magic and they would be restless. Even the dimmest stable hand Regina employed loved the animals and would notice the change in their behaviour. She hoped they would see her and the strangers, but use discretion and send for her Father. The fewer people who saw her collapsed on the ground like this the better.

Ignoring the pain shooting through her she turned her attention to the young boy. "Henry, come here Sweetheart" the words flowed from her lips, no hint of exhaustion, they came out clearly.

The boy looked at her in apprehension, his face tear stained and breath hitching in his chest, but did as he was told, "What did you do to Grandma? Why did you send her away?" He breathed into her side as his tears stained her dress, refusing to look up at her and Regina awkwardly put her arm round him to hold him.

"Grandma couldn't stay Henry, she didn't belong here." Regina answered truthfully.

The blonde stood over them, "Where is here, Regina?" The sun caught in her yellow hair, making it shine like spun gold, (and Regina knew a thing or two about that). It glowed like a halo round her face. Regina had to admit she looked striking, her eyes were piercing, skin flawless. She looked down on The Queen and the child, never raising her voice, but Regina felt the weight in the question.

"This is my Kingdom, we are on the edge of my castle grounds" Regina raised an arm and pointed, "That is my castle, the gardens and these are the stables and out buildings" she swept her arm indicating the various places mentioned. Her arm fell heavily after that, she was struggling to maintain any control through the pain and exhaustion eating its way into her.

"I feel like I've gone down the rabbit hole" The blonde muttered, pinching at her skin to see if she could feel it, she obviously could as she rubbed the red patch of skin trying to soothe the self-inflicted damage a moment later. "Don't seem to be dreaming."

The two women stared at each other while the boy cried softly, intense glares while they sized each other up. The quiet air grew heavy, charged with intensity and neither looked away. Regina found her hand was stroking Henry's back, the last of her energy being used to soothe him. Even as he shifted to curl into her side more she didn't break the connection with the blonde woman.

The moment was interrupted after a few minutes by a rustle of underbrush being forced aside and a kindly looking gentleman and a man in black armour rushed towards them. The blonde looked as if she was about to bolt and had in fact started to back away, when Henry looked up and let out an excited squeal. "Grandpa" and suddenly the four year old bundle was up and powering into the kindly gentleman's legs. He wrapped himself round the legs tight, while an odd look passed between Regina and the man who was now anchored in place by a child.

"Father." The Queen greeted him. The old man nodded his head in respect, while the man in the armour dropped to one knee and bowed low to the ground, "My Queen." His head remained bowed, awaiting instruction.

Raising her eyes to her father Regina asked, "Did you bring the bag, the tonic?"

She hated the way her voice faltered, she was literally running on adrenaline and that was fast being burned through to leave a gaping emptiness inside her. She needed to rest, her body was tired, her muscles ached, her legs could no longer hold her up and her heart sat heavily inside her chest. She supposed that is what happened after you removed it and then shoved it back in with magic too quickly. And yet despite that she had to find the strength to deal with this situation first and she was a little scared that she wasn't up to it. She dug deep inside of her, finding the steely determination that earned her the title "Evil Queen" and hung on to it resolutely. She might hate that persona, might be trying to be better now, but that person was still useful for her ability to get a job done regardless of the circumstances or consequences.

She managed a smile at her father, the boy who had moments ago been sobbing was babbling to himself again and Regina watched as her father gently and lovingly dropped his hand to the boy's head and ruffled the hair.

She might have been physically exhausted but her mind still worked. She needed the tonic. She signalled to him to come towards her and her father managed some kind of shuffle towards her as the child refused to let go of him. He passed her the bag she had entrusted to him earlier that morning. It felt like days ago, not hours because she had seen and been through so much. Regina cradled the bag in her lap, her head bowed because she didn't have any energy left to hold it up. She pulled gently at the drawstring, knowing the contents were precious and would give her the ability to get through the next few hours.

* * *

As Regina sunk to the ground, struggling to focus on her breathing, forcing herself not to be sick or pass out from the pain, Rumpelstiltskin paced his cell. It had been weeks since he had told Regina what she needed to do to enact the curse, and yet no curse had come. He couldn't believe he had misjudged her that badly. He had manipulated her and taken everything from her that she could hold dear. He had stoked the anger and given her the power she thought she wanted and would need to cast the curse. He didn't understand what had gone wrong, her vengeance should have been stronger than her love for her Father. This was a man who stood by while her Mother abused her, a man Rumpelstiltskin himself hated, as he had wanted Cora but she had chosen the Prince and royal life over the Imp. Rumpelstiltskin had felt quite justified in telling Regina to rip out that heart. Now something was wrong, he felt the pull and shift in the magical currents, but he was unable to see past his prison and find out what was going on.

As Rumpelstiltskin saw it, Regina had to cast the curse, that was all that mattered. He needed to find a way to fix this. Regina only had one thing left that she valued and if she was too weak to rip out the heart, he would have to find a way to force her hand. If her Father was to become ill and be on his deathbed, for instance. Then taking his heart, a man already destined to die, wouldn't be the sin Regina didn't want to commit. So Rumpelstiltskin set his nasty little mind towards thoughts of near death and destruction of his old love rival, he would get what he wanted, he always did. Patiently he made plans to move people around, dancing through their lives, pulling at their strings, manipulating idiots, peasants and Royalty alike, so his final plan would come to fruition.

* * *

Oblivious to the impending danger that Rumpelstiltskin was, Regina struggled on with her two unexpected and uninvited guests. She had to find them somewhere to stay, she had to provide for them, clothes, food, a maid for the woman and someone to oversee the care for the boy. She would have to create a story for who they were and where they had come from. The boy would need structure and discipline, a teacher would have to be employed so he could study and learn to adapt to this world. She needed get them inside her castle first and worry about the rest later.

Her strength crept back as she drank deeply. When the tonic was gone she poked out her tongue and licked it round the rim, she wanted to continue to suckle at the bottle, it wasn't enough, but it would have to do for now. She needed to be The Queen, to get on with the task at hand, so with a sigh she dropped the empty container to the ground.

Nodding at the man bowed before her Regina raised her voice, "Huntsman."

He raised his head and Regina nodded at the blonde, "Restrain her, no blood is to be shed." and in an athletic and quick movement he was by the blonde's side. Almost before she had a chance to turn and run, but she did manage a few quick steps backwards before he was able to get his arms round her thin frame. Once held she proceeded to struggle violently against his grip.

"Father, please prepare two rooms, the old nursery should be prefect for the boy." Her voice was strong now, she issued the commands naturally, head now held high.

He bowed to his daughter, pleased at least she had some colour to her face after drinking the tonic. He was scared for her when he had first seen her, she was ash white, the only colour her shining eyes that were ringed with dark hollows. He held out his hand and the young boy immediately clasped it and the pair walked away, arms swinging.

Regina would have smiled if she had the strength to spare, unfortunately she needed to save every scrap of energy she had to deal with the blonde she was now left with.

She bit down on her lip and tasted blood, thinking that was good. The pain and the tang of it, it gave her focus. She stood and pulled herself up straight so she was at eye level with the other woman.

"You showed great determination and bravery back there, to stand in my way. Many men would have shrunk from that challenge."

The Queen tilted her head and looked at the woman. She looked tired, her clothes and patches of her skin hung on her frame, looking as if she has recently lost weight. Regina had felt the strength in her arm when the woman had stopped her from putting her hand into the man's chest, but it was a strength born from emotion, because this woman before her looked ill. Her eyes were dull and like Regina's own face, there were dark circles and no real colour to the skin. It had a pale and sickly pallor, but still the woman fought against being restrained with energy Regina didn't know how she could have. She pressed herself back into the Huntsman to try and keep distance between them, her eyes locked on The Queen.

"You referred to me as Regina in The Tower, so we appear to have me at a disadvantage. What is your name?"

The woman turned her face away. The Huntsman whispered in her ear, "It would be unwise to anger the Queen, answer her!" and tightened his grip.

In response he received a kick to his shin, which caused his face to colour and him to hiss slightly. He knew better than to loosen his grip though. Next an elbow landed in his gut, he didn't know where this woman's skill in fighting had come from, he was holding her tightly and yet she was finding the space and the movement to still attack him. She slammed her weight into his booted foot and despite the protection from the leather he felt the pain, knowing she had bruised his toes.

Thankfully The Queen saw him holding firm and nodded to him that it was acceptable to let go of the vicious and writhing woman. As he released the woman she was suddenly pulled away from him and into the air. The Queen had clasped her in a magical hold which she could never fight her way out of. He leaned over and sucked in a deep breath, rubbing his shin before straightening up and voicing, "My Queen?" the question clear in his voice.

"Go and ensure there is a room for our nameless guest."

Regina waved him away towards the castle. She had hoped not to do this, but the blonde had been spiteful and struggled hard and there was a real possibility she would have escaped once The Huntsman had tried to walk her through the grounds towards the castle. So Regina had restrained the woman with magic and picked her up, floating her through the air like she weighed nothing. Unfortunately for The Queen the woman did weigh something, and she felt the drain on her magic immediately. Any benefit she had gained from the tonic would soon be burned through.

As Regina set off towards her castle, dragging the woman with her the blonde found her voice. She might not have wanted to give Regina her name, but she certainly wanted to vent her anger. She started screaming at The Queen about child abduction, that it was bad enough she had taken a grown adult from her home and her life, but to take a child, to steal him from his family, that she was the most evil person. The tirade continued through the garden, becoming a personal attack about The Queen's character. How twisted she was, how she was a horrid, selfish person. How the blonde failed to see any good in her and then she questioned how could live with herself and her actions.

The Queen was trying to drown out the blondes words so that only the most intense and viciously spat, "Bitch!", "Whore!" and "Fucking Psychotic Lunatic" did filter through.

Regina sucked in a deep breath, she recognised the woman was angry, every time Regina had tried to open her mouth and defend herself another tirade came from the blonde's lips. That she didn't have a heart, curse words and more expletives, so much so that Regina had to grind her teeth and clench her hands not to back hand the woman. She thought about tighten the magical grip she held round the blonde so that it became painful and stopped her from talking, but refrained.

As it was Regina was physically tired from the long day and so much magic wielding. Added to that she was emotionally drained from seeing the love other versions of herself had managed to secure themselves. The love they had briefly shown her, love she had seen even in those few minutes she had been with them, it filled her heart. And then she felt so much worse, even more broken than she did before as she thought about how the love had been pulled away just as suddenly. She had felt the love and still had to push good, honest and loving people away from her and she felt so tired from it all.

Then there was the bitter disappointment she had to face that Daniel had failed to been there for her. She was struggling to maintain any hold on her temper, her head throbbed and her eyes felt grainy from unshed tears and still the blonde kept pushing at her. Did the stupid woman have a death wish? Was she trying to provoke a response? Did she not realise the power Regina held? She had been witness to the magic The Queen had expended when she transported the three of them out of the Dark Tower, so why did the foolish woman insist on baiting her?

Regina felt like screaming, and the only thing that kept the woman safe from more magical pain was that Regina was too tired to inflict it, the woman was certainly asking for it. Did the blonde crave punishment, did she feel she deserved it? Was that the source of the anger?

Regina tried to clear her aching head of the dangerous thoughts about hurting this woman. She was getting better, she was not just reacting to her first instinct that was to lash out. She was trying to be patient, to listen to the whole story and respond to others with a measured approach. But she had been doing all those things for Daniel, so he wouldn't be horrified with her when she found him again. And now that wasn't going to happen, how easy would it be to slip back and hurt the infuriating woman?

The brunette tried to block out the woman's words by analysing the situation. She knew her other self had been in some form of relationship with the blonde, the Tower had distorted the True Love and shown her people other than lovers, and Regina had to admit it was people she didn't expect to have seen, but she did believe that the feelings involved were true. Each person she had faced in that room had shared love with her. But the nature of this relationship with the blonde was still a mystery to the brunette. All she could ascertain from the blondes actions was that something was driving the woman's hostility, she had pain in her eyes, sadness drawn onto her face. The dark circles under her eyes were an indication she slept as poorly as Regina but in a world without magic she couldn't hide the fact as easily as Regina did.

The woman was obviously hurting and had decided that Regina was going to be the target for her anger. Regina recognised that trait well enough, if the person you were angry at was absent, then anyone who crossed your path became a substitute, because anger was easy. It was easier than facing the other emotions that were bound to be hidden underneath. Regina understood that too, she herself had used anger to mask deeper emotions and to limit feeling anything else. Maybe the blonde's aggression would burn itself out, but Regina knew anger could last years, so she wasn't that hopeful.

As Regina thought on the situation she realised she had a different problem with the blonde. Despite her arrival in this world being unplanned and even unwanted, Regina felt responsible for her. She knew she couldn't just abandon her in the nearest village as she wasn't from this world. She would have to keep her at the castle, despite the fact that the woman obviously didn't want to be there. She would be making a prisoner of her, and that would only build the resentment from the woman. Regina resented the woman too, she had pushed her way out of a doorway in The Tower, forcing Regina's plan to an early conclusion and leaving her with a child and this problem to deal with. With two women so charged and full of aggression, she couldn't see how she could resolve this satisfactorily, they were likely to end up sparring whenever their paths crossed, the anger and bitterness would never stay contained.

Thinking about the woman, Regina realised she had never really had an adult friend. She knew her family had a problem with emotion, she had discovered that at a young age. Her own mother ripped out her own heart and proudly told her daughter so, happy that she didn't feel anything. Her father was loving, but weak and hadn't set the best example to her either. Whenever things became heated or emotional, instead of facing it and dealing with it, he removed himself from the awkward situation and hid. So Regina had grown up with a confusing range of emotions that she didn't understand, couldn't discuss and ended up thinking she was abnormal.

Whenever she had acted from her heart, cared for an injured animal or tried to reach out to another child as a friend, her mother would quickly quash the behaviour. "It is weakness Regina" she could still hear the distain and cold quality in her mother's voice, even though it was only an echo inside her own head these days.

So now, Regina might have the opportunity denied to her when she was younger. This woman was a similar age, and loved her in some way. Did Regina want this woman as a friend? Could she maintain a relationship with her or had she been alone for so long that all social skills and caring and compassionate behaviour expected in such a relationship were dead to her? Could either of them ever transcend the bitterness between them, the resentment they held for each other and learn to be better? As a friend you reached out and helped the other person, was she prepared to reach out to this woman? The way the blonde rebelled and was behaving now Regina thought not, she wanted nothing to do with her, but she recognised that the other woman was in a strange land, confused and angry and probably not acting like herself. Loathe to admit it Regina realised this probably wasn't who the woman really was, the real woman had looked at her in The Tower and promised her, "I'd go anywhere to be with you." And those words kept repeating in her head, a promise made to stand gladly by her side. The Queen wondered what the value of the promise was worth and would the blonde actually honour it?

Regina understood she wasn't the best person at reading emotions in other people, because she had so little experience of it, shutting her own emotions away. Yet she believed the blonde had been sincere at The Tower in her claim. Now something else was driving the blonde's behaviour, because the honest and loving person she had seen then was gone.

Regina was sure of one thing, this thing driving the blonde wasn't fear. Fear was the one emotion and thing that she knew about, both her own and other people's. Fear was one of the things hidden by her own anger. Fear of failure, of losing again, fear of her mother's retribution, of the people finally rising up against her and establishing a successful revolt. But she didn't think there was fear coming from the blonde. But she was at a loss to what else might be making her so angry, so Regina waited for an opening where she could speak and continued to walk herself and move the blonde by magic down the corridors of her castle until she could drop the blonde off in the nearest guest bedroom and seal her in safely so Regina could tend to the boy and finally herself.

The opening never came as the woman seemed to have an endless about of abuse she could hurl at The Queen. Regina wondered what type of upbringing gave you this kind of arsenal to rely on. The only benefit of musing to herself for so long and ignoring the blonde meant they arrived at the room before Regina could realise how tired she was becoming.

Just for the peace and quiet it would bring, Regina was glad when she came to the large door of the room that she was going to deposit the blonde in.

Regina lowered the woman to the floor and dropped the strength of the magical grip and breathed a sigh of relief. Tiredness washed over her. Had it not been undignified, if she had been alone in the corridor, she might even had let her shoulders fall a little and relaxed her posture, because she was that tired. Instead she waved her hand over the knob and the door opened, she pushed the blonde inside with a final shove of magic and then sealed the room so the blonde could use the space inside, but not escape. The windows and door wouldn't open, no matter what the stupid woman did, how much she tried to throw herself against the glass or wood, it would hold firm.

Verbal abuse was still being thrown at the closed door, things about being a prisoner and finding an escape and even some death threats. Regina had honestly wanted to speak to the woman, explain some things to her, but she had not been given any opportunity. With the last of her magic she conjured a quill and parchment and in a graceful script she jotted a few lines.

 _The room is yours, please rest and relax._

 _I will return once I have dealt with some pressing matters, it will be before nightfall._

 _The room is sealed and you are safe._

She posted it under the door and began to walk away. She could still hear the hammering of fists against wood, and a voice that was worn out and scratchy from overuse carried to her. She could make out being called evil and cowardly before she turned the corner of the corridor and started to climb the stairs to her room.

She had wanted to check on Henry herself, but she knew he was safe with her Father. She had to settle with sending a guard with a message for her Father telling him to use his best judgement with the old nursery and to entertain the boy, she would join them after she had taken a few hours to rest.

Walking down the corridor to her room Regina staggered and collapsed into the locked door of her bed chamber. She rested her tired and aching head against the cool wood. She barely managed to focus enough energy to unlock the door and as soon as she crossed the threshold and closed the door she sunk to her knees. With her thoughts whirling, her eyes landed on The Hat. The Hat was now very dangerous, as it was an open doorway for one person to travel through and appear in Regina's castle. She was loath to do it, as The Hat was very powerful and had been of great use to her historically, but it needed to be destroyed. It was unlikely someone would stumble upon the open portal this quickly, but after recovering some of her strength she would have to make that job a priority.

Collecting her thoughts and the dregs of her energy she rose slowly, her body was screaming with every step she took across the room. Her blistered feet throbbed, her muscles were more tired than she could ever remember. She leaned her weight on her dressing table as she picked out the pre-prepared bottles she needed. She carried them carefully to her bed as she lowered herself to a seated position, sighing in relief at the soft mattress and covers and the weight being taken off her broken feet. She felt her back pop as she bent to undo the laces of her boots and pulled to remove them.

She opened one of her jars and gently massaged the cream over her red and heated feet. The instant coolness and way it soothed, Regina would have moaned in pleasure had she the energy. Instead she leaned back onto the mattress, untying the straps and corseted parts of her dress and stripped the fabric from her body. She then curled under the cover, naked and fast succumbing to the pull of sleep. With the last coherent thoughts of consciousness she grasped the other glass she had carried from the dresser and drank the contents. It was a different tonic, one to aid healing and sleep, meaning she would feel as recovered after a few hours' sleep as if she had been sleeping all night through. It would also knock her out and send her into a deep sleep, not that she needed any help with that. She was physically and mentally exhausted, even the things The Tower had shown her, the problems she had brought back, the failure of her plan and her disappointment weren't enough to stop sleep claiming her, everything temporarily slipping away as she sank into the blackness.

* * *

Regina woke as sunset brushed her room. She shivered under the cover, she wasn't exhausted but she was still tired and her head still hurt. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and to try and reclaim the calmness of the healing sleep her eye feel on The Hat. She also remembered the anger in the eyes of the blonde, and her own scribbled note and promise she had made. She needed to deal with her too.

The Queen sat up slowly and felt a familiar emotion course through her. She was angry, this was meant to get her a happy ending and she had struggled and gone through the perils and challenges to bring back Daniel. This was like losing him all over again, her hard work and quest to find another way had been for nothing. She had thought this was finally her time to love, and now all she had to show was a small, scared boy and a sarcastic, rude blonde woman. A woman and a child, both apparently her True Loves but neither whom she recognised or had expected.

Regina didn't know how to be a parent, especially to a confused boy who was so young. From what she had seen of the child he was immensely trusting and it scared The Queen because she had not been set any example how to be a mother, how to love, how to bring up such a soft and beautiful character. She felt she was likely to let little Henry down and losing his trust would hurt them both.

Then there was the woman. As Regina thought back to the words exchanged in The Tower she remembered the way the woman had stood before her and looked into her eyes. She was certain the blonde had pushed through the barrier with passion, the way she had touched and grasped her arm restraining her was like she was entitled to. The words, "You are better than this" and "You'll regret it" spoke of a closeness, an intimate knowledge of each other's thoughts.

Could it be that another version of her had fallen in love with a woman? She wasn't as surprised about that as one might have thought. Regina recognised the beauty of the female figure, she knew True Love wasn't limited to a heterosexual relationship. Love was about more than a physical response, it was about communicating, about friendship, about finding a connection with another person. A person's soul and personality called out and bonded with another. It was the essence of the person that you loved. It didn't matter to True Love whether the person was black, white, male or female. But this woman, an infuriating, stubborn, angry person, how had she in any life fallen for that type of person? Regina didn't know the answer to that question or want to dwell on it.

Regina knew that part of her current thoughts had to do with her own issues because she had so much bitterness about the way things had worked out at The Tower, and she knew she was transferring them unfairly towards the blonde. But knowing she was doing it didn't stop the anger. Didn't stop Regina wishing it was Daniel stood there when she looked at the other woman. To deal with this, to move forward at all Regina knew she would have to get a handle on her wayward emotions, which had never been something she had been able to do before. She felt any relationship with the blonde might be doomed to begin with because of that.

It was much easier with the boy, Henry was a child, and he was blameless. And Regina was sure she could grow to love him. He was an unexpected gift from The Tower. The blonde was just unexpected.

Slipping from her bed and feeling the cool air of the room on her skin, The Queen went to wash. She used her magic to draw a bath, hot and steamy, to relax her muscles and clean the sand, sweat and dirt from her skin.

She probably spent longer bathing than she should have, as night was falling when she stepped back into the main room. She pulled on some lose fitting clothes and waved a hand to style her hair in a braid. If she was to visit the boy she wanted to look as normal and the least intimidating she could. She hoped he hadn't been put to bed yet, she wanted to speak to him and explain as much as she could and the sooner she did that the better it would be for everyone. Her eye fell on The Hat, which she scooped into her arms as she exited her room.

Passing a guard in a corridor, The Queen spoke to him and was able to locate both her Father and the child. She also gave him The Hat to lock away in the smallest space he could find. That way if someone tried to come through they would be trapped. She would destroy it later.

He Father and the child were in the nursery as she had specified, in a conversation that was only a few hours old but felt like days to the brunette woman. She knew it was because she was tired and the last few weeks had been so stressful, and it was distorting her perception. She had to find time to rest and recover, otherwise she might make a mistake, and her Kingdom wasn't forgiving of those.

Any further plans she might have to find Love, to find a way to travel across time and bring Daniel back would have to wait, she was in no fit state. She needed to deal with the mess that this last endeavour had created first and then she needed to give her body a chance to heal. She had massive magical power, but her recent efforts had left her weak and vulnerable, and that was a position The Queen hated. In time her reserves would build, but in the interim she would have to use magic sparingly. Only once recharged could she then refocus her efforts on her own happy ending.

Grinding her teeth as she set her jaw in stubborn acceptance of this fact The Queen entered the nursery and was immediately meet with the sound of laughter. It was so different from the crying she had expected and witnessed earlier from the boy and she was even more shocked to hear the throaty boom of her Father joining in. Regina couldn't remember ever hearing her Father sound like that. She occasionally remembered him chortling, when it had been just the two of them far away from her mother and sharing a private joke, but this was a deep guffaw.

She stood in the doorway watching the young man pulling her father round the room, he was like a spinning top, full of energy, dancing and rolling on the floor, only stopping to clamber rather ungracefully with his little behind wiggling comically, onto the bed. Once balanced he would bounce on it a few times to get his momentum up so he was then able to fling himself off the end and into her Father's waiting arms.

Regina noticed the crib had been moved to make way for the bed, her staff had worked quickly moving the bed in and cursory cleaning the surfaces of dust. They had dressed the bed in neutral colours, and some drawers had been found for when Henry would have more clothes. There was even a writing desk, which currently had an assortment of rattles and teddy bears strewn over its surface. She guessed those were the left behind toys, and she found she was already thinking what she could replace them with that would be more suitable for her displaced child. She had to commend her staff, the nursery was painted pink, but otherwise they had done well to quickly make it a space suitable for a growing boy.

She pushed the door closed and cleared her throat, to which the boy immediately stilled in his raucous behaviour. Big brown eyes looked at her and she thought for a minute he was going to run and hide from her. Instead he came charging directly at her, so she quickly dropped to one knee and caught him in a huge hug. "Mommy!" he squealed in her ear.

"Regina" she gently corrected him, seeing his face pull away and scrunch up in confusion.

"No, you are Mommy." He stated confidently, looking at her like she was stupid for not knowing who she was.

"Henry will you come and sit with me, so I can talk to you?"

He nodded his little head, his hair falling into his eyes before he brushed at it to clear his vision. Henry removed his arms from his grip round The Queen, then held out his hand as she stood and let her lead him to the bed. She boosted him up and then sat herself. Her Father came round and pulled a chair close, offering his daughter a smile in a show of support.

"Henry, I know this is hard for you to understand, and will upset you, but I'm not your Mommy." Regina held onto his little hand and squeezed it. "I just look like her and I know about her, sort of like a twin."

The big eyes that turned towards her were full of tears, and she wanted so badly to hold him but she knew he might reject her because she was saying hurtful and nasty things that he didn't want to hear. She might not be able to give him any comfort at all, if he refused to accept her and the half-truth she was trying to explain to him.

"So Mommy really died?" his lip quivered, his little body was shaking.

"Yes Henry, I'm so sorry, she did." And this was where Regina had to fabricate the truth, but she swore she was doing it with the best interests of the boy at heart, "But before she died she asked me to look after you and care for you like you were my own. I share a very special bond with your Mommy and I know I can love you and look after you. I never want to replace her, that is why I need you to call me Regina, but I will love you just as much. You are safe and so very welcome here with me."

She didn't know what to expect, tears definitely, but the boy burrowing into her lap and sobbing uncontrollably wasn't it. She thought he would distance himself from her when she said she wasn't his Mother, and yet he had huge handfuls of her clothing and he refused to let go, trying to push himself further into her.

Being unfamiliar with what to do she did what felt right and she gently placed her arms round him and rocked him. Her Father leaned over and rubbed the boys back, the gesture giving unspoken comfort.

He was already tired and the day had been long for him. He cried for many minutes, until his exhausted body couldn't any more. Regina realised through the hitching breaths and stuttering noises he was trying to say something but in the state he had worked himself into it was unintelligible. She gently picked him up and sat him in her lap, so she could look at his face and lips as they moved, trying to work out what he was saying.

"You won't go away? I can't be alone again, no leaving. No going away. Promise, promise?" His fisted hands pulled at her clothing. "Promise. Please?" His shiny eyes looked at her with desperation, his red face pouting.

"I promise Henry, I won't leave you." Regina meant it with every fibre of her being and blinked back her own tears.

"You'll be my new Mommy?"

"In effect, Yes."

"And no leaving me?"

"I'll take care of you forever." She very nearly said _as long as I live_ but realised the boy had a bad experience with that, so she settled with something she wasn't comfortable with. Forever was a word that should never be used because it didn't exist in her opinion. But she wanted to give the boy as much reassurance as she could, so she pushed away the nagging doubt and held him close while he traced the lines of her face with his chubby fingers.

There were more tears as Regina and her father tried to put Henry to bed. He was convinced they would leave him during the night, and he only very grudgingly let Regina leave when her father offered to read him a story and tuck him in. Both promised the boy faithfully they would be there for him in the morning. Regina needed to go and see the blonde woman, and as her father walked her to the door of the room he offered to sleep the night in the boy's room so if he had any night terrors or woke early someone would be there for him. She smiled gratefully at her parent, knowing he was enjoying having the boy to look after and feeling glad that he had such a kind and thoughtful nature.

* * *

Regina headed to the kitchen and asked them to prepare a plate of food, returning to the secured room from earlier. With the plate of food in one hand she knocked, as etiquette required, but didn't hear any response so let herself into the room a little later than she had promised. She hoped the woman would have cried and calmed down enough to eat and talk to her. Regina wished the woman understood the leniency she was being shown. The tirade itself would have been enough to sentence her to death, and yet Regina had given the woman a chance. She had shown charity and great restraint to her. The blonde was in a new world, it was unfamiliar and she had been taken away from her old life forcibly. Regina wasn't unsympathetic to her plight, her whole world had changed and any plans she had for the future had been torn away from her. She wouldn't know what world she had been thrust into, any fear about that would be natural.

Regina had told herself this woman was a stranger to this land and didn't know Regina was a Queen, hadn't known the treasonous acts she was committing by disparaging her. That is why she had shown leniency. She hadn't even gagged the woman, knowing the woman was unfamiliar with magic and likely would not forgive such an intrusion, rebelling so strenuously that it might have a dangerous effect on her senses. It meant allowing the woman to continue to shout, which had tested her patience to its limit.

But as Regina thought back on the exchange, she thought that maybe she had let the woman shout without punishment because of the words spoken in The Tower. The way their had locked eyes, the intensity in the gaze she felt in that charged stone room and then afterwards by the stables. She wondered if she might have wanted to let the woman speak so she could form a judgment about her and her ability to defend herself. She had learnt her guest was intelligence, had a good range in vocabulary, including many curse words not fit to come from the mouth of a lady. Regina had seen her determination and passion that fuelled her verbally tirade. The woman held the ability to intrigue The Queen because she saw in the other woman an equal, someone who wasn't afraid to challenge her.

Before her visit to the kitchen Regina had returned to her own room and changed into a gown befitting her position. She didn't want to be The Queen with little Henry, but with the woman she needed to maintain formalities. While she was there she checked in her Magic Mirror and saw the woman wasn't asleep, she had been pacing her room and running her hands through her long blonde hair, a sure sign of frustration. At least the screaming, shouting and yelling incoherently seemed to have abated. The woman wasn't calm, but she seemed to have burned through some of the anger. Of course she could be in the wounded animal stage, and Regina still kept her guard up as she proceeded to open the door, dropping her barrier spell and replacing it as she closed the door behind her.

As Regina crossed the threshold into the room eyes instantly raked over her and the plate, hazel orbs locked with hers, and lips curled into a sardonic smirk directed at her. The blonde didn't wait for The Queen to address her or speak, she was instantly on the attack stating,

"My Captor comes bearing gifts. How nice." bitterness and sarcasm dripped from the words, the eyes were set like steel.

"I thought you would be hungry, I bear you no ill will."

"No ill will? Lady you have a funny way of showing it, you ripped me away from New York and dumped me in this god forsaken place and have ignored me for several hours without any kind of explanation."

"On the contrary, Dear, you have been treated very well. These are some of my finest guest rooms, I'm sure you would find out what _ill will_ was if I had sent you to the dungeon." The brunette set her face into a scowl at the lack of respect and gratitude being shown.

"Ok, well, remove the rooms and food you are providing, you still took me away from a life I had built for myself! And what about that poor boy, he was sobbing, his heart was breaking, what have you done to him, where is the boy?"

The blonde suddenly spun round accusing The Queen, moving into her personal space, fists balled but held at her side. Eyes flickering with barely contained rage.

"It was unavoidable, I didn't have the time or ability to send you both back to where you came from, and the room we were in was becoming unstable. I did what I thought was best to save all three of us from being crushed by the Tower." Brown eyes starred back, unwavering.

"Right, some odd room in a Tower, put that to one side and we'll come back to it, you still haven't mentioned the child. What did you do to him?" the response came through gritted teeth.

"He is safe, he was exhausted from his crying and has been put to bed in rooms similar to yours. He is a guest in the castle as are you."

The Queen's posture was still straight, even with the invasion into her space she had refrained from taking a step back, that was unbecoming of a monarch. She had learned early you never conceded ground to an enemy and at the moment this woman was behaving like she could attack. The Queen refused to show weakness and was glad she had her magic to rely on as the woman seemed intent on trying to intimidate her.

"Ha, that's funny. A guest with a locked door?"

The blonde was trying to control her anger, but she was fast losing the battle. The brunette woman in front of her pulled at her heart and derailed her thinking process. Her heart that was already broken and hurting. And then there was this situation, the intimate setting, upset her in a way she couldn't begin to convey. Her insides were in turmoil, her head ached and she could barely stand to look at the brunette woman without her emotions rearing up. She wanted to shout at her, but she wanted answers so struggled in vain not to. She wanted to pull her close and hold her, to check she was real, but then she had the desire to knock out the older woman and run from her.

She also wanted to protect the child, the boy with the big, sad eyes. There was no simple solution and her emotions swirled violently. She knew she was missing too much information, such as how her dead lover seemed to be in front of her, alive and well and insisting she eat and not be angry about no longer being in New York.

The brunette answered smoothly, explaining her incarceration,

"My world isn't safe, I couldn't risk you running, so the door was locked until we could talk. Believe me when I tell you this was for your own protection."

"And if I still want to leave after we have talked?"

"I hope it won't come to that, but if it does I will do my best to find an acceptable solution, one that keeps you safe."

"I have your word?"

Regina grit her teeth, as Queen no-one questioned her, once she said something it happened. Trying to remember this woman was a stranger and did not know how to behave in the presence of Royalty she nodded,

"You have my word. As my word is my bond, my promise to you, it would normally be custom that I know the name of the person I am making a promise to."

"Is that how you ask me for my name in this strange place?" but having got a verbal agreement from the brunette seemed to have appeased the blonde and there was less hostility in her tone.

"Yes my Dear, I can hardly keep referring to you as The Woman From The Tower now can I?" A small something flashed through brown eyes, it could have been a touch of humour but was quickly gone again.

"That sounds creepy, don't call me that." A touch of a smile played on pale lips and some of the tension left her body and the room.

"My name is Emma. Emma Swan-Mil…. Emma Swan." The blonde fingered a plain band round her finger while saying it, twisting the ring subconsciously.

"Well Miss Swan, it is nice to have a civil conversation with you." Regina didn't say it was a pleasure to meet her, as thus far, it had been anything but nice and pleasurable.

"Emma is fine."

"Then Emma, will you sit and talk to me now?" The brunette gestured to a table and chairs set by the window. A window Emma had already spent a great deal of time trying to break open and when that failed, looking out of and deciding she had either fallen down a rabbit hole or gone on a magic carpet ride and ended up quite far away from New York.

The Queen watched as the blond visibly sagged as she walked away and sat down, the woman was exhausted and the anger she had been holding on to was the only thing giving her any strength. As it ebbed, she seemed to shrink and become smaller.

The Queen herself moved with the poise she had been taught, she was in a flowing gown, this one black velvet, a corset that worked wonders and a silver necklace that drew the eye. She had put heels on which gave her extra height and as she moved across the room she knew she was being studied and was glad she look much more the part of The Queen.

"So" the blonde started, she knew she had been caught looking and was never one to shy away from an awkward conversation. Some people called her blunt, like it was a bad thing. Emma just preferred honest, it made life so much easier.

"Wardrobe change, you look good." She smiled at the brunette opposite her. "I guess you have money, the castle is a bit of a giveaway, the jewels too, what are you, nobility?"

"No Dear, I'm the Queen." The face opposite Emma was completely dead pan, no hint of humour or a joke.

"Oh." Emma felt her face colour.

"This is my castle, my residence. As I said before you are my guest." Regina filled the silence and returned with a practiced political smile the dumb stare she was looking at.

After a few minutes of silence, where Regina watched the blonde's face and could almost see the gears turning inside her head, Emma voiced,

"The Queen of what?"

"We are in the Enchanted Forest, I am Queen Regina, and I rule this Kingdom."

"OK, Regina" the blonde started, before being interrupted by a sharp and strong command,

"The correct way to address me is as Your Majesty or My Queen. Only other Royalty could refer to me by my given name. I expect you to exercise the correct etiquette and behave toward me in an appropriate manner."

" _I'm sorry_ " the anger was back, sarcastic and biting, " _Queenie!_ Forgive me but I'm confused and want answers! I thought we were going to talk! It is obviously far more important to make sure I'm grammatically trained on how to greet you and respond with respect!" the aggression strong, her eyes blazing.

Taking in the woman opposite her who seemed to be completely on the edge of her control, swinging dangerously between her anger and complete emotional collapse, Regina took a breath and tried to diffuse the situation. She was shocked she was the calm person in this conversation, it felt odd to her to push her anger away rather than to embrace it, but she did it.

"Our introduction doesn't seem to be going too smoothly, for which I apologise, but I hope we can move past that and try to build a relationship." Regina kept her tone neutral, she didn't react to Emma's anger, even though it grated on ever nerve she had to not get any show of respect from the woman seated with her.

"Relationship?" There was a shocked look on the other woman's face.

"Yes, I would like to get to know you." The Queen clarified.

"Oh." Again Emma was inarticulate and kicked herself for it. She was talking with a Queen and making herself look like a fool. She also knew she was beginning to blush, she could feel the heat rising and radiating from her cheeks. Although Emma wasn't sure that explaining what had gone through her mind and her interpretation of "relationship" would have helped the situation.

Regina saw the flush on Emma's face but didn't follow up and push about it. Instead she let a moment of silence spin out before she changed the topic and spoke about their first meeting in The Tower, "Earlier today, it was clear you recognised me." It was a statement, not requiring an answer but one was given anyway.

"Yes" with a nod of a blonde head.

"How did we know each other in your world?"

"You were my Wife."

Regina covered her surprise quickly by asking another question, "I _was_ your wife, why the past tense?"

"You died." The words were spat out of the blondes mouth like they was poison.

"How and how long ago?" Regina realised she had found the reason for the sadness and the anger. The reason the woman in front of her had such a tenuous hold on her emotions. She was so steeped in anger, so bitter at life and she now had a focus for her anger. It was directed at the doppelganger of her dead wife, The Queen. Regina was being blamed for leaving the other woman behind. Even if the act of leaving her lover had been involuntary, forced on the couple by death, she did now understand why there was so much hostility and confusion sitting opposite her.

"Drunk driver ran you down 24 weeks and 2 days ago." Came a shaky reply, the voice lowering an octave and hand rubbing a forehead and then down her face.

Regina noticed the exact number of days, it was still raw in Emma's mind and she was existing each one of those days and counting it off. The Queen probed,

"So recently then?"

"Could we please not talk about it? I….." and the woman turned her chair away, her breathing becoming erratic and her face working hard to try and stay composed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your grief" and Regina was surprised at how easily the apology came to her. She meant it, she hadn't deliberately meant to cause pain, she was just curious about her other self.

"I…." Emma started again and failed to be able to continue. She looked down at her hands and Regina felt the absurd desire to reach out to her, offer her some comfort. She knew grief herself and knew to go through it on your own, how terrible and lonely that was. Nothing would help bring that person back, and nothing muted the feeling of loss, but to know other people cared, that would help give you strength. Well it would she imagined, she had never had anyone so it was all supposition.

Suddenly something occurred to Regina,

"Has this taken you away from family, in" She thought quickly, what was the name of the place Emma had kept saying, "New York? Have you got parents or children?" That would explain the vehement anger at being taken, having gone from a support structure to help her cope to having no-one.

"No." It came out equally broken.

"No? No parents, no children?"

"NO!" The head snapped up and the volume of the voice raised to a shout, "NO PARENTS!" The voice cracked, Regina could hear the tears rather than see them as Emma bowed her head again, "You were my everything and you left me, so I'm alone again, so alone" she whispered the last so Regina barely heard it.

Regina realised then why Emma had been so vocal while in her magic hold. She had shown no fear because she didn't care for her life. Her life held no meaning now her lover was gone. Regina had been sure the blonde's reaction was linked to her past and the anger was a mask but she couldn't understand before. Now she knew and understood the pain the other woman was in, but didn't know what to do.

The Queen in her knew should point out the woman's blatant disrespect, shouting at The Queen was unacceptable and Emma now knew who she was speaking to. She shouldn't allow behaviour like that to go unpunished. But she didn't correct her, she just sat there thinking they had been married. That explained the looks, the studying and puzzled expression, the way Emma's mouth kept quirking to ask a question and then she stopped herself and went back to brooding.

And then she thought of Daniel and how she had been shattered at his death. She couldn't look at the grief on show before her, it was too familiar, too raw and too powerful.

Not being able to sit there and listen to the woman cry, Regina stood and placed her hand on Emma's back in the only show of comfort she could manage before walking over to the door.

"You should try and get some sleep." She offered up half-heartedly as she disappeared into the corridor taking a few steadying breathes before walking on shaking legs to her own bedchamber.


	7. First Steps in The Enchanted Forest

Another chapter for all the followers. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Regina woke, she had slept a few hours, that was probably all she could allow herself, as she had things she needed to arrange. Her two guests needed people to care for them, to show them this world. She was planning to get on, but the pain in her chest as she sat up stopped her.

She had hoped after some sleep the disconnected feeling round her heart might ease. She had hoped if she was still for a few hours it might settle into the correct place in her chest. Regina didn't really want to keep pulling her own heart out and replacing it, she was sure it wasn't a health thing to keep doing. But the pain she felt told her that something was still very wrong.

She got up and walked over to her dresser, pulling open a drawer and quickly mixing a few vials together. They were strong pain killers and would numb the pain if what she tried next didn't work. She needed light and opened the drapes fully so the darkness of the room retreated to the furthest corners. Sitting down she reached into her chest and took out her heart. She looked at the beating organ in her hand, turning it slowly. It looked just as it had in the desert before The Tower, black and red fusing together, the pulsing painting the walls of the room a faintly crimson hue.

She could see nothing wrong with it, nothing to indicate The Tower had changed it. She hoped by replacing it carefully, by her own hand, she would ease the pain. She rested her heart on the dresser and rubbed her chest. She had immediately felt the shift in her emotions when the heart had been removed, it made everything from her past hurt less. Regina knew if she had any good experiences, they would also have dimmed, but she had so few, it was the dark parts of her past she always remembered and had the most intense feelings about. And without her heart, she felt more at ease with herself, her actions. Any regrets she had faded, her disappointment about her recent failure paled, Daniel was still her love but even that feeling wasn't the burning desire to feel him touch her again or the aching loss of realising that couldn't be.

She could leave her heart outside of her chest, the pain had abated. She turned away from it and as she moved something caught her eye. It was the tiniest of slivers, marring the contours of the heart. There was a small shard missing, only a fraction of her whole heart, but enough to cause this pain. The Tower must have the smallest piece of her, and it was pulling, that was why her heart felt it wasn't sitting properly in her chest. The solution was to leave her heart outside her body, but Regina thought of the three people in her life she classed as Family. Her dead lover, her Mother and her Father. Her Mother had no heart and was a horrible human being, her Father was still living and would be horrified to know what she had done, his irrational fear that his daughter would turn into her Mother. And then Daniel. Even now, she couldn't remember the way his touch had thrilled her, the way his smile and eyes had lifted her heart, probably because it was sitting to her right, red and beating, instead of inside her chest. Going on without her heart was not right, she grasped the broken organ and carefully put it back before she could think more about the situation. She knew the pain would return, so drank the potion she had mixed and waited a few minutes for it to take effect before continuing with her day. She had a lot to do, she couldn't let this distract her.

* * *

Emma woke, she had passed out through exhaustion, braking down so badly and crying had drained the last of any energy she had. At some point she had managed to crawl onto the bed, she didn't know what time last night or how long her body had rested for. The sun was up, but not too high, as it poured through her window Emma thought it was probably mid-morning. As she got up she caught sight of herself. Her face was pale, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Her hair desperately needed a brush but all she could do was pull it back and smooth it down into a slightly more presentable ponytail. She ran her tongue round her dry mouth, her lips were cracked and she hated the way her teeth felt. She looked at her clothes she had been wearing for a full 24 hours now and wished for a shower and toothbrush.

She stood fully upright, then bent at her waist and stretched her body, feeling her muscles protest. She rolled her shoulders and neck to try and get some of the tension to ease. She realised she had barely slept, her body felt heavy and tight and her eyes wanted to shut. It was hardly surprising, she was in a strange bed, in a strange castle, with strange people in a strange land. If she had been able to relax and sleep well after yesterday's events it would have been a miracle.

She walked stiffly over to the door more in hope than expectation. She was surprised when the knob turned and she was able to leave the room.

She pulled on the door and came face to face with a guard. He tried to smile, however he was a soldier, built solid and with a large nose and devious darting eyes. On his face the smile wasn't the reassuring look he obviously was hoping for, it was more a leer.

"I am to escort you to breakfast, Your Highness."

Emma looked at the man like he was crazy, but she had an open door and was being offered food, so she didn't question it. Keeping up with his brisk pace helped get the blood flowing in her veins and woke her body up as they set off down the corridor.

When Emma reached the hall a different man bowed to her and opened the main doors, announcing her as, "Princess Emma." before he shut the doors again.

Emma thought of her dirty clothes, messy hair, red and puffy face, morning breath, furry teeth and thought she had probably never looked worse. Princess was laughably ironic, she barely felt human. However as Emma looked at a long table filled with pastries and cereals, loaves of bread and steaming bowls she was drawn into the room. Regina, her father and Henry all sat looking at her, Henry's small face was beaming and he raised his hand to wave at her.

"Emma," Regina greeted her, "come and take a seat, you must be hungry."

It was surreal, but her feet carried her to the table despite her misgivings, because she had to admit, she was starving and the room smelled good.

"Help yourself" Regina indicated the food and Emma didn't need to be told twice. She loaded her plate and poured a glass of water and started to chew her way through everything.

Emma had to admit, the food was great. She didn't know what a lot of it was, but it was hot and fresh and her empty stomach was happily filling up. She tried to make eye contact with The Queen, but she was avoiding Emma's gaze, looking at the clock above the fireplace, smiling at Henry or dropping her eyes to her own now empty plate.

Failing to engage The Queen, Emma turned to study the boy. Henry was sitting on a cushioned chair that had been specially brought in for him so he could reach the food and feed himself. As Emma watched him eat, she struggled to take her eyes off him. Henry was a completely different child from the one she had seen yesterday, and had a hearty appetite. He was dressed in a shirt and pants, different from the baggy jeans and t-shirt he had been in yesterday. He looked refreshed, his face showed no sign of the tears he had shed. He looked happy and sat close to Regina's father, the older man helping him eat, cutting his food and slowing him down when he tried to shovel in more than his little mouth could hold.

As the clock began to strike the hour, the door was opened again and a woman nervously entered the hall. She was slim and in her early forties, if Emma had to judge. She had piercing blue eyes hidden behind thick lenses and was dressed in a simple blouse and plain ankle length skirt. Her mousey hair was tied back, but strands fell round her face which she kept tucking behind her ear. She stood quietly waiting for instructions, trying not to fidget with her hands.

Regina stood from her seated position at the table, she walked round to speak to Henry.

"Henry, I need to introduce you to Miss Thomas, she will be your teacher."

The boy suddenly looked terrified. He immediately tensed and the relaxed look fell away from him. Regina placed a hand on his shoulder, and dropped down so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"Henry," she began, "Miss Thomas is going t" but the boy cut her off, "You're sending me away!"

"No Henry!" Regina shook her head.

Emma watched The Queen struggle to think how to calm the boy. She cleared her throat, asking to speak.

Regina looked at her, an eyebrow raised, but indicated with a hand gesture she was welcome to speak and try to explain the situation.

"Hi Henry." she started.

"Hi Princess Emma." His voice was small, his shoulders had slumped.

She couldn't help it, she laughed, getting daggers glared at her from The Queen.

"Just Emma is fine."

"Ok" the boy had looked up startled and confused at her laughter, but nodded his understanding.

"Henry how old are you?" Emma needed to draw the boy out, make him forget his fear. She asked easy questions but ones that gained information from him.

"I'm four."

"And you usually go to day care or pre-school, don't you?" Emma recognised his clothing yesterday, it fitted much more into her world than this one. She would explain this by comparing it the familiar educational system he knew. She would have a problem if he was home schooled by a parent, but he spoke up telling her, "I went to day care."

"And did you like it?"

"Colouring and drawing was fun, there was a nice lady who read to us before nap time."

"I'm sure Miss Thomas is a nice lady too. And she is going to look after you like they did at day care. She will read with you, I'm sure she will let you draw too. You don't have to worry Henry. Nothing bad happened to you at day care did it?"

Henry shook his head.

Emma continued, "And nothing bad will happen to you now."

Regina spoke then, she had stayed crouched by Henry's side, rubbing his arm to reassure him. "Miss Thomas is one of my trusted staff, I want her to collect you in the mornings and spend a few hours every day helping you to learn. She won't take you outside the castle, you will always be safe and have nothing to fear."

"You won't leave? Where will you be?" he turned his brown eyes towards her.

"I have things I need to attend to" seeing the look of confusion on the young face she quickly amended, "I will be in the castle working, but if you need me, my father or Emma, we will all be close by. You only need ask and someone will bring you to us."

Miss Thomas had stood silently waiting and The Queen nodded at her signalling she should approach. Regina straightened and moved over allowing the teacher to take her place next to Henry.

"Good morning, Master Henry." she greeted the boy.

"You talk funny." he responded.

"Yes I suppose I do." the woman smiled at him.

"What do you teach?"

"Reading, writing, vocabulary, mathematics" the woman tried to continue but was cut off.

"What is vocabulary and mathematics?"

Emma helped out the poor woman, who looked flustered and was floundering, obviously nervous about being in the presence of The Queen, being interrogated by a child when she was used to holding the children's attention and the weight of training a young Prince pressing her down.

"Vocabulary is words Henry, Miss Thomas will teach you more words, how to speak, the sounds they make. And mathematics, that's math."

"I don't like math."

"Not many people do" Emma said with a smile, "but it is important" she quickly added seeing the look The Queen shot at her.

"Can we do colouring?" Henry asked his new teacher.

"Yes Henry, after reading. Are you ready?" the woman held out her hand and Emma saw her body relax a little as he took it and dropped his feet to the floor. He did look back a few times, but all three remaining adults smiled at him and he walked out of the room without any incidents.

Regina made to leave the room but Emma called to her. She stopped and Emma could almost believe she was back in a room with her wife as she turned round the image was so similar. The blonde had to swallow hard, and The Queen noticed it.

"I've arranged a maid to fill you a bath while we have been eating. After that the seamstress will visit to measure you for clothes. Then I advise you spend the day with my father, he will show you the castle and gardens. I have much to do today but will see you for dinner this evening."

"Will we talk?"

"After we've eaten, I'll come to your room?"

The blonde just nodded as The queen turned on her heel and sashayed out of the room, leaving her with the older gentleman.

She looked at him, and he smiled. It lit up his face, his eyes were warm and friendly.

"So" Emma started, "what do I refer to you as, are you a Prince, is it Your Highness?"

"Call me Henry. That is all."

"Henry, _that_ won't get confusing." the blonde joked but then continued, "So if Regina is the Queen, why are you just Henry?"

"Regina married into her title. Long ago I was royalty, but for many years now I have just been the Queen's confident and tried to guide and support her as any father would."

"If Regina married into the title, what happened to the King?"

"He died in tragic circumstances, Regina has ruled solely for nearly a decade. Now if you have finished eating?" He indicated her empty plate, "Your bath will be getting cold."

Emma did feel grubby and tense, she hadn't slept well and her body could definitely use a bath. She stood from the table and had the urge to stack the plates and take them to the kitchen. Already there were servants coming into the room to clear the empty dishes, watching someone else wait on her was so foreign, Emma had had to provide for herself at every step of her life.

Emma wasn't known to have a lot of patience and was eager to see the castle. She had never been anywhere with this much space, this much obvious affluence. She also hated not having a plan, in her line of work in New York as a Bail-Bonds person you always had to anticipate and be aware of the complexities of a given situation. She asked the older man, "Where will you be after my bath and meeting with the seamstress?"

"I will meet you outside your room in two hours." Henry told her.

He walked Emma to the door where the guard still stood and he nodded his respect to her. Henry spoke up and asked the guard to escort the Princess back to her room.

* * *

Coming back into her room she found the maid that had been assigned to her. The woman had straightened the bed and laid out some clothes for Emma to try on. The serving woman had filled a bath and laid out a wash cloth, soap, a towel and hair brush, Emma felt she was being treated like royalty, being waited on and having staff follow her express wishes, but after this morning she realised that the castle staff thought that she was.

Emma had asked the younger woman her name, and had been told that it was, "Diana." Emma then asked her how long she had been working in the castle, what other jobs she did, did she have friends amongst the staff. She was falteringly answered, the younger woman speaking softly, quietly and looking down at the ground out of fear or respect Emma wasn't sure. She surmised that most "Princesses" didn't talk to their staff or show much of an interest.

She asked the young girl to call her Emma and after realising it would be a one sided conversation she stopped asking Diana questions about herself and asked her if she could find Emma a watch. Emma used her iPhone to tell her the time, but knew it had low battery and from her brief insight into the world she now inhabited knew there was no way to charge the device in this Realm. She felt this world was like stepping back in time, she would be giving up a lot of things she had grown used to having, technologies that had yet to be invented. With a sigh she turned round and started empty her pockets onto the bed and pulled her shirt above her head, starting to strip her clothes from her body.

She assumed Diana had left the room because she couldn't see or hear her, but the maid was still in the room, after all, she hadn't been dismissed. She was a good servant who was used to being quiet and had the ability to slip back into the shadows of the room when not being directly needed or spoken to. Emma grabbed her shirt to her stomach and nearly yelled out in surprise as the young woman approached her, "Would you like me to bathe you now, Emma?"

Emma was horrified and speechless for a minute. When she realised she was standing starring like a half-naked idiot and the poor woman was waiting for an answer she quickly replied that no she didn't need any help and sent the younger woman away to her other duties. The woman bowed as she was excused, another sign of respect. Emma had only been here a day but thought about how this world was full of surprises, she would have to clarify what duties she wanted from a Maid, bathing and dressing were not on the list. Bowing and referring to her as Princess were also off the list.

* * *

Emma sunk into the warmth of the water. She usually showered, but judging from lack of plumbing and the time period Emma guessed this place was in, she didn't think she have that luxury ever again. The bath wasn't bad, but she only had a bar of soap. Emma didn't class herself as high maintenance, but she did miss some scented bath oils and shampoo for her hair. She doubted Diana would be able to provide them for her, and again she thought about her world and that however much Regina provided and cared for her here, it would be hard to adjust.

Emma had to marvel at Regina's organisational skills. It had been late when she left Emma's room last night. Emma had to admit she hadn't really left, she had run away, but anyway. Somehow the woman had managed to find time to arrange a teacher for Henry, a Maid and fitting session for Emma, a guard for Emma's door and let the kitchen and serving staff know there would be 2 extra guests. Did the woman not sleep? Emma had looked at her last night and thought she looked good. Her clothes were cut to flatter, her figure was toned, and she obviously didn't eat to excess like some Royalty did. Her hair was perfectly styled, and her face didn't show the signs of fatigue Emma expected for someone who didn't sleep. She just looked beautiful, like her own Gina. Emma forced that thought away, it wouldn't do to dwell on thoughts of her wife. However The Queen had managed to organise all of it, Emma had to grudgingly admit, she was impressed by the woman.

Getting out of the bath and wrapping herself in a towel, Emma crossed the room and appraised the clothes laid out for her. She didn't like any of them, but realised her predicament as the maid had taken her dirty clothes away with her. There was a watch though, the woman had moved quickly to find one and then return without being seen or heard. Emma slipped it onto her wrist and then pulled on one of the plainest dresses because there was a knock at the door.

Emma called out for the person to enter and an older, bespectacled woman carrying an old fashioned sewing box pushed through the door. Emma rushed to hold open the door so she could enter the room and nodded her head to indicate the woman could place her work tools on a vacant chair.

"Uh, so you are the Seamstress then?" Emma greeted the woman.

"Yes I am Geraldine." And the woman curtsied low to the floor.

Emma shook her head. "Please get up Geraldine, I am Emma."

"Yes Princess." came the response.

"Can I be honest with you Geraldine? I'm not much of a Princess, I prefer Emma. I prefer pants to dresses, I like blues, blacks, red, bolder colours than pastels. I don't like floral print." Emma gestured with her arm at the dresses on the bed. "I'm sorry if that is going to cause you a problem. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the effort you have made."

The woman chuckled at Emma's expression, her disgust at the dresses barely contained.

"I have been instructed to measure you and make you clothes, I can make you whatever you feel comfortable in Emma."

She then wasted no time in measuring Emma and sat with her at the table to discuss styles and colour. Fabric swatches for agreement about the material and colour came out of the box. Geraldine then took out some parchment from her seemingly endless sewing box and sketched a few female models in some designs. Pants and shirts, blouses, a leather jacket. She explained to Emma she couldn't make shoes but took her measurements and said she would pass them onto the cobbler. Emma requested a pair of black mid-thigh boots and had to borrow Geraldine's pencil to draw a sketch of some black, flat soled pumps she hoped the shoe man could make for her. She liked Geraldine's sketches, and the woman's down to earth approach and attitude. She was looking forward to seeing the garments come to life, so when the woman said she would bring her some pants, a shirt, underwear and some footwear for immediate use, Emma told her she was sure her best judgement would be fine. As the woman walked back down the corridor, Emma got up and rushed to the door, shouting as an afterthought, "Not corsets!" and the woman turned her head away so Emma only caught the flash of her smile.

* * *

Emma was finally feeling like a human being. She had brushed her hair, it still needed a proper wash, but her skin felt clean and able to breath. She was in clean clothes, they felt odd, rough cotton and leather weren't her usual choice of material, but the fit was good. Geraldine had outdone herself by picking up on Emma's unconventional style and matching it with black pants and a collarless white button up shirt. Emma had no idea where she had found them at such short notice, she must have a cupboard of wonders filled with spare clothes. She had even found Emma's trainers that had been taken away earlier, although she did give them an odd look at the off white colour, grass strains and dirt smeared along the sides as she passed them to the blonde.

Henry senior arrived exactly as he said he would, bowing his head to her in respect. He looked her clothing over and smiled.

"My apologies Emma, but I have to pick up Henry this afternoon, so can only be with you for 2 hours."

"How long will a tour take then?" Emma couldn't help but be shocked, she thought 2 hours would be more than adequate to show her round.

"I can give you a cursory tour, but a thorough tour would probably take days, there are over 100 rooms, all with a specific purpose or filled with different treasures that I could explain to you. Then there are the gardens, out buildings, workshops, garrison station, the stables." The older man continued.

"Better get started then!" Emma pulled her door shut.

"I can always come back on other days and continue what we don't see today." He smiled at her and Emma nodded her agreement.

She walked with Henry Senior, he was showing her round the castle at a quick pace, but Emma was certain there was more to it. He was asking questions like he was hoping to get to know her, to be her friend. At the very least the older gentleman was knowledgeable, had life experience and when Emma spoke she felt he enjoyed listening to her responses and she listened to him voice his opinions with the same respect.

Emma had noticed that morning how he had embraced the role of grandfather, and Emma already knew if she had reached out to him he would be there. Emma suspected he was lonely and isolated, being so close to Regina, the castle staff wouldn't trust him. He didn't even have a wife to confide in. Emma had asked him about that, where Regina's mother was and the answer had been, "She is gone." His tone had been neutral, practised. Emma was certain there was more there, but also knew his loyalty to his daughter was absolute and she wouldn't push him over it.

The most important stop for Emma was the kitchen, where she saw them plating up salad for The Queen. She was behind with her paperwork and wasn't going to stop to eat, so the food would be taken to her. Emma was able to snag a few biscuits and some fruit for herself as Henry laughed at her apparently bottomless appetite. Looking at her slim frame he didn't know where she put it all. He made it clear she could eat in the Dining Hall at half past mid day, usually Regina would be there, just to notify the staff first so they prepared enough food. If she chose not to do that, then the staff could usually make her a hastily put together sandwich to eat somewhere else should she ask.

The time past so quickly, Emma hadn't even got a chance to see the outside of the castle before Henry bowed low to her and said he had to leave her. He told her the grounds were lovely and she could spend hours exploring them, but she was expected for dinner at 6pm in the hall. He promised to see her then and quickly retreated to meet his namesake, a smile gracing his face in farewell.

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Henry was tired from his day and didn't say too much, he pushed his food round his plate lethargically and had only perked up once in his room and walked over to his desk. Regina was shocked when he came back from the desk holding a sheet of parchment out to her. She took it from him having to query,

"It is for me?"

"Yes Regina, it is my drawing from today. I made it for you, it is us in the garden."

Regina looked at the crudely drawn people, 3 larger ones and a small one in a group, Regina, her Father and Emma, the small person who was Henry. Off to the side was a black scribble which he proudly told her was the castle, the green line they were all stood on was the grass of the garden. Regina guessed the disembodied glasses floating above a circle on the left of the page was another person, he had drawn Miss Thomas. She commended him on his skills, even if she wasn't certain what the drawing was originally. His smile when he received the praise filled her heart, his eye lit up and face beamed as he accepted the compliment. She felt her own lips quirk upwards in response to his.

He had fallen asleep quickly once she had kissed him goodnight and tucked him in. She was glad there had been no problem with Miss Thomas, and he had spent the afternoon sleeping for a few hours before going out in the garden with her father and playing before washing up for dinner. He looked happy and Regina was sure his morning had been productive. Picking up her picture she left the room, magically sending it back to her bedchamber for safe keeping.

She had organised a schedule for Henry, it was important children learned structure and discipline. Her father would wake the boy at 8am, get him washed and dressed and breakfast was served at 8.30am. Then he would have lessons for half the day, with the afternoon for his physical exercise and play. Dinner was 6pm, followed by bath time and bed time was also set for 8pm, only lunch moved as it depended whether his lessons were completed before he could eat, and sometimes Regina knew he would be slower at grasping things or need the extra time to finish his set work.

Regina hoped to show him the stables and wanted him to learn to defend himself, she would schedule a meeting with her captain of the guard and ask about sword fighting and what age to begin. Whether there were exercises Henry could do so he would be strong and agile. She would do everything she could to make sure her little Prince grew up healthy, happy and worthy of the title.

* * *

The Queen swept into the guest room. As promised she was there to talk to Emma, who she had to admit, looked better after some grooming and clean clothes. She still had a drawn look and the circles under her eyes, but Regina had now witnessed her eating 2 meals and hoped with some care and attention she might begin to put on a little weight and sleep better.

"Was your day productive?" The blonde had her lips round an apple, the crunch it made as she bit into it loud.

"Good evening to you Miss Swan." Regina greeted her, "Yes thank you, I was able to complete the paperwork and treaties I needed to sign. How did you find the servants I picked out for you and how was your tour?"

"I need to speak to Diana" was said round a mouthful of apple. Regina clenched her jaw at the lack of respect. You didn't speak to anyone with your mouth full, let alone a Queen. She wondered again where this woman had been dragged up, had she ever been taught any manners?

Smoothing her features quickly she queried, "Diana?"and raised her eyebrow into a look of confusion, leading Emma to clarify, "The Maid? I don't need her to smoother me quite so much."

"Has she offended you?" The Queen was aggressive, her jaw was again clenched.

"No, nothing like that." Emma quickly amended, "She is just too attentive, I don't require her to wait on me quite so well. I like my space. It's Ok Regina, I'll speak to her and come to a compromise, clarify her duties with her. I am grateful for the thoughtful gesture, but don't want to be coddled."

Regina nodded her understanding, "You are sure you don't want another maid? And the seamstress?"

"No, Diana will be fine. And Geraldine is amazing, thank you for sending her." The blonde woman was smiling broadly. Regina looked at her clothing and had to admit the cut and style suited her, it wasn't too restrictive but showed her shapely legs. But she already knew Geraldine was a miracle worker, she made all The Queen's gowns and created her own magic with fabric and materials Regina had never thought possible.

"Yes she is." Regina replied, "And you're welcome. Shall we sit?"

As The Queen bent over, Emma inhaled and could smell her perfume, see her skin was soft. It reminded her that she had only washed with soap and her hair was steadily getting more greasy.

"Regina do you own some shampoo, some moisturiser? I'd like to wash with more than just plain soap and water."

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't think of that for you." And with a wave of her hand the dresser opposite filled up with a collection of creams and liquids for Emma to find her way exploring later. "There you are Princess Emma, can't have you smelling like a commoner." And Regina's eyes twinkled a bit.

"I meant to ask about that." The blonde tilted her head and leaned back, "Princess? Really?"

"Well you were obviously never going to remember the correct etiquette and call me Your Majesty and it gives you free reign in the castle and to call me Regina as an equal. It is also a well known fact Royalty are mad, it explains your behaviour perfectly and means you are above questioning."

"Hey, I'm not sure any of that is a compliment." The blonde pouted angrily.

"But it has stopped any difficult questions and means I can feed and clothe you as my guest for as long as required."

"And how long might that be?" Emma looked hard at the other woman.

"You are free to leave Emma, I am not holding you prisoner. However you need to know this land isn't like your own and is dangerous even to people raised here their whole lives. I only restrained you for your own good. I can and will provide for you here for as long as you need."

"You speak like I am stuck here." Emma had asked the question that had been eating her most of the day, was New York gone, was she trapped here in The Enchanted Forest.

"I don't know if you are trapped in this world Emma, I can continue to look for a way to send you home. I am powerful, but it is not within my immediate power to send you back. For the time being, I'm afraid that yes, you are stuck here."

Emma bowed her head, she believed the woman opposite her. She was adjusting to the information, she was already missing the comfort of her apartment, she didn't have many friends, but she used to speak to her neighbours and she'd miss the old couple. She even thought about her job, which at times she had hated. She'd miss that and coming home from a hard day and putting on the TV in just her shorts and sports bra and chilling with a beer.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I really am. Believe me when I say I never intended for this to happen, it was a culmination of factors and you are suffering because of them." Regina deliberately skirted placing blame, because she was partly responsible but so was the blonde woman. If she had just stayed in her realm. Regina knew that voicing that now wasn't going to help them move forward.

Emma sighed, "It is just so different here Regina. I miss so much, but most of all I miss her, and I'd miss her here or there, so there is no way to fix that."

"I can start working on a way to send you back Emma. Henry would be devastated, he has already bonded with you," Regina thought of the parchment, the yellow haired blob in the cluster of people, "but we can work towards that if you want? Then you'd be in a familiar place with familiar people to deal with your personal loss."

Emma realised she didn't really want to go back, because everything reminded her of how things had been with her Gina. This was some kind of twisted fresh start at least.

"Don't dedicate too much time to it, I'm sure I will settle here. And you are right, Henry is a beautiful boy, I wouldn't want to upset him any further."

Regina nodded, "Thank you for your help with him this morning, he has abandonment issues."

"It's OK, I am happy to help, I'd like to be more involved if you will let me. He comes from a world much more like mine than this. I can smooth his transition. I won't abandon him, why does he think you will leave him?"

Regina was surprised at Emma's question. She thought Emma must have heard what Henry said and had happened to his family while they were in The Tower. She asked the blonde, "Emma what did you hear in The Tower?"

"Nothing," Emma replied, "I could only see what happened, I saw Henry crying and hugging you, I saw that man, but I couldn't hear anything until I was physically in the room."

"Then how did you know to stop me ripping out that man's heart if you couldn't hear what was said?" Regina had assumed Emma could hear the heated exchange.

"I didn't need to hear anything Regina. The look of smugness and then fear on his face and the fury painted on yours, the aggression told me everything. I couldn't stand by and watch any more, I needed to stop you, I wanted to touch you. I just wanted to help you and hold you." Emma smiled at her, a blush creeping up her face.

Regina knew what she had to tell Emma of Henry's past would hurt. She was steeling herself to do it quickly and concisely. The woman opposite had just opened up and Regina was about to completely ignore that to answer her original question.

"Emma, Henry has tragedy in his past, that is why he has the abandonment issues."

"But who would leave him, he is such a sweet boy. Surely no-one could be that cruel."

"His real mother, the Regina from his plane of existence did. She died." Regina knew it would be like a hammer blow to Emma's heart hearing it, but it was the truth and Emma needed to know if she was to be a part of Henry's life, to understand the boy.

Regina watched the blonde's eye fill with tears. "I think I need to be alone just now." she managed to whisper. Regina stood, recognising the woman wanted to fall apart and cry in private.

"I'm sorry Emma, you needed to know the truth. Life is often harsh and cruel, even to children." And The Queen walked away, leaving the woman in tears again.


	8. Spending My Time

So I have possibly done something naughty with this chapter. I've cut and inserted lyrics from a song - it is NOT my song - I own nothing about it, that credit goes to the band Evanescence - writing credits Amy Lee, Ben Moody and David Hodges. The lyrics are available online and there for everyone to see, but have a suspicion it might not be allowed? Fantastic song, recommend listening to it to get a feel for the soulful expression adding to the impact of it when used in the chapter.

Hoping I can get away with it as I don't fancy re-writing the chapter!

Hope everyone reading is doing well and enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews and kind words.

* * *

The next morning Emma sat at the breakfast table, she had bathed and had her old clothes on. They had been washed and returned, so the maid laid them out for her to wear and took the white shirt and under garments to wash. Emma had spoken to her about her duties, what she wanted done and what she expected from her servant. Emma still struggled with the concept of having someone serve her, she knew she didn't deserve it, she was no better than any of these people who ran round keeping the castle clean and tidy, cooking and serving food on the tables, changing the bedding and washing the clothes.

She had again cried herself to sleep last night, mostly tears for Henry, and the poor little man her heart went out to. She had never known her parents, which was sad, but to know a parent, to love them for four years, and then have them taken away, that was worse. She now understood the big pleading eyes he looked at the adults with, begging them to still be there when he came back from his lessons, or to be there when he woke up.

Despite the rough night and her concern for Henry she was able to eat a solid breakfast. Henry was collected by Miss Thomas and Regina left after a small bowl of porridge, so Henry Senior offered to continue the tour of the castle.

They were walking down what seemed like an endless corridor. Emma was amazed at the number of paintings lining the walls, the thickness of the carpet. She guessed the corridor was hardly used, despite the number of rooms opening up off of it. Henry Senior paused by a door and asked her, "What hobbies or interests do you have? I see you appraising the paintings, do you paint yourself?"

"No I don't paint. I don't do anything really" Emma replied.

"Come now, there must something you enjoy. Needlework, reading, chess? Perhaps you are skilled with your hands, whittling?"

"What is that!?"

"Whittling? It is working with wood, carving small pieces. Such as chess pieces which you could then play with?" The older man had obviously given it some thought, but Emma had no interest in any of the things he had mentioned.

"I like music, but I doubt we mean the same thing. Without electricity and an amp I doubt you can create the sounds I enjoy listening to."

It was like they were both talking a foreign language to each other, whittling, electricity and an amp, neither knew what the other meant, but Henry Senior did take a detour and didn't open the next few doors. He pushed open the door to reveal a high ceilinged room, with what looked like a whole orchestra sitting idle and waiting for their owners to pick up the instruments and begin playing. A large piano was the only piece Emma felt comfortable with, she was self-taught and had played a little. There were stringed instruments that were similar to a guitar that she might like to experiment with.

"No-one uses this room any more, all the items are just collecting dust and getting out of tune. If you can use any of them, and they would give you joy, please do."

Emma smiled at the older man, "Thank you, it is very impressive, I'm not even sure what most of the instruments are!"

Henry smiled back, "It would be nice if someone could make use of it, music speaks to the soul and it can be beautiful and uplifting. There is so much power and emotion in it when it is performed well and the room has amazing acoustics."

"You sound like a man who knows, do you play an instrument?"

"Not a popular or uplifting one. I play the Harp, badly." The older man smiled at her at his admission and Emma laughed.

"I'll remember the room, can we go on with the tour?"

"Of course, there is still the library on this floor and I hope you'll accompany me for a stroll in the garden before I collect young Henry this afternoon. The weather has been wonderful and everything is in bloom. I can point out Regina's apple tree."

Emma perked up at that, so The Queen had another interest. She filed the information away for future reference and followed Henry Senior down the corridor.

* * *

Emma found herself getting into a pattern with her days. She would get up early, she wasn't really sleeping much anyway, so she would bathe and dress, taking an early morning walk round the garden to clear her head, stretch her tired body and try and get some oxygen into her sleep starved muscles.

She would join The Queen, Henry and Henry Senior for breakfast and then the morning was her own. She either spent time in the library or going to the Garrison.

Having to find ways to entertain herself Emma realised she had read more in the last few days than she had since high school. Perhaps even more than that, because her high school attendance had been pretty sketchy. She would never have said reading was something she enjoyed before, back in New York it was so much easier to put the TV on, watch a ball game or the latest ABC series. But here, she had to fill her time, and she found herself in the long corridor more and more. She would often take a book from the library and when she couldn't sleep at night she lit an oil lamp and read until the sun came up. The other room she frequented was the Music Room, tinkering with different instruments and sometimes playing the piano, singing to herself but never happy with the results because she had been spoilt in a world with synthesizers and microphones and electric guitars, and she could never hope to replicate that sound.

What Emma enjoyed doing most though was watching the soldiers train. The brute force they were able to attack each other with was remarkable, the skill the archers had with both crossbow and regular arrows was both impressive and frightening with their deadly accuracy. But what really held Emma enthralled was the grace of some of their footwork when wielding a sword, it fascinated her and she often wondered how some of the men, with their size and bulk could move so fluidly. She was going to work up the courage to ask to be shown, hoping they wouldn't laugh at her. They had all shown respect to her, as was proper, but she was aware asking for training herself would be crossing a line. She thought if maybe she could pick one of the soldiers and befriend him, she might have more chance. She was watching them trying to decide who would be most receptive to her advances when she realised that not all the soldiers were men. If Regina allowed women to fight, then perhaps Emma had more of a chance and she wouldn't be laughed at. She decided to would watch the women and try and speak to one of them over the next few days.

Sometimes Emma would join Regina for lunch, which was usually a stilted affair, greeting each other, appraising each other while they thought the other wasn't looking and leaving having hardly spoken. More often she would stay outside enjoying the warm weather or in the library absorbed in a book, or in the music room lost in her thoughts, or she would seek out the Henry's and eat with them and spend the afternoon with one or both of them.

* * *

It was a few days later when Emma walked into the nursery, it was had been meant for a baby, and Henry was a healthy four years old, but like everything in the castle, the room was huge and easily adequate for his needs. The decor needed updating, it was also quite pink, but the room had furniture, toys were visible, it was functional for Henry.

Henry Senior had plans that afternoon and he had spoken to Emma about spending her afternoon with the boy. It was the first time the two had been alone and able to talk properly, and Emma was a touch apprehensive as she had never been a Mom, not even a doting Aunty. Children were an unknown quantity and although she knew Henry was a good boy, he could still have a tantrum. She didn't know how to amuse the little man and just hoped he would tell her what he wanted to do and she could follow him round ensuring he was safe.

She found Henry on the bed in his room, it was easily a queen size and much too much for a four year old so he was currently rolling from one side of massive mattress to the other. Each time a limb fell off the edge he'd reverse his momentum and go back from where he had come. Emma had the distinct impression he was eventually going to misjudge it and end up in a heap on the floor, and she grinned. She wanted to be there to see that. She realised that thought was not appropriate and it hit home how inexperienced with children she was. She was the fun one, who ran round and played with them and then gave them back to their parents when things became difficult. In that moment she found respect for Henry Senior and his daughter that had never occurred to her before, they had taken in the boy, and loved him, accepting a huge responsibility in the process.

As Emma watched the boy rolling around on the bed she doubted even falling off the bed could remove the smile from Henry's young face. His excitement was infectious and Emma couldn't help but ruffle his hair as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed. As Henry reversed his roll he came up behind Emma and wrapped his arms round Emma's left side and his legs round her right side, his head peered at her from his new and weird angle.

"Hey Kid." she greeted him.

"Hi Emma, do you like my bed?"

"I think it's a bit big for you, Young man."

"Na uh, it's just right." he said with a cheeky smile. Then he unwrapped himself from round her waist and stood up and said, "I can bounce on it too!"

"Henry, I don't think Regina would want you to be doing that, why don't you sit back down with me?"

"It's fun Emma, don't be a fun spoiler!"

"I'm not a fun spoiler!" The blonde defended.

"Prove it."

And just like that Emma realised she'd been out maneuvered by a child, one who was holding out his hand and expecting her to join him on his bouncing mission. Yes she was definitely green to this whole adult supervison thing.

With a groan Emma stood and allowed herself to be pulled into the bed. She refrained from jumping too much, but she did hold Henry's hand while he shrieked and giggled and bounced before falling on to his back and patting the space next to him inviting the blonde into his space and holding her hand.

Neither of them realised that they were being watched, a pair of bright, brown eyes above a full lipped smile, oversaw the interaction through a magic mirror situated in her room. What The Queen failed to realise was that she had her own audience. Her father watched her often, from a distance, but this time it wasn't with concern. He couldn't help the genuine smile that his face broke into as he witnessed the look he saw cross The Queen's face. It made his old heart trip in his chest and his face had an expression that mirrored the one across the room from him. It gave him hope, it was a look he hadn't seen in many years, and he didn't realise how much he had missed it.

Back in the nursery Henry leaned into Emma so he could whisper to her, "Did Regina think Henry was a girl's name? It that why the room is pink?"

"I don't think Regina knew what to expect Henry, she has just done her best, and the rest of the room is very nice." Emma tried to explain to the young boy.

"She told me she was Mommy's twin, that's why I don't call her Momma. She is Regina."

Emma nodded again, that much she understood and she was glad the Queen wasn't trying to pass herself off as Henry's mother.

"But she says she'll love me like Momma did." Henry nodded to himself, "She says that Momma would want her to, and that she'll do her best."

"I'm sure she will." Emma agreed, and she meant it, because since the minute Emma and Henry had set foot in the Enchanted forest, Regina had done everything she could to help and support the boy. She made time to listen to him, she tried in her stilted way to soothe him and interact with him. Emma had watched Henry give his love immediately to the brunette and even though it had only been a few days, she swore the brunette was thawing, she swore she had seen love returned, in stray glances when Regina didn't realise she was being observed, Emma would see the smile touch her face before she quickly schooled her features. The brightness in her eyes was genuine, even her steps seemed lighter. Her posture was always regal, always upright but she seemed to glide more gracefully, at least in the blonde's eyes.

Henry continued, "Regina said I have to be patient with her, as she hasn't been a Mom before and she might make mistakes."

Emma had to stifle a laugh, Regina asking someone else to be patient, admitting she would make mistakes. It was beyond ludicrous and yet she believed every word Henry told her.

"So I think because Regina has never been a Mom, she might have painted the room pink as a mistake." Henry nodded at his own reasoning.

"Henry there is nothing wrong with pink."

"Pink is for girls."

"Pink is not for girls, it is for everyone if they like it. You can like any colour you want, I like blue." Emma hated people being put into boxes, being told how to behave. She refused to let Henry continue to grow up thinking there were set and rigid rules like that. Those kinds of thoughts were the ones that helps continue prejudice and that girls who liked sports and wearing pants and wanted a blue room rather than a pink one were abnormal.

"Do you think if I tell her, she'll change it? I don't like pink. I'm really happy that she has given me this bed and the other stuff. I still want to be looked after by her, she might not be my Mom, but she is sooo much better than being in the group home. They didn't even paint the walls there."

Emma was shocked and looked down at the young boy, "You were in a group home?"

"Yeah, after Daddy died we went to live with Grandma and Grandpa. It was cool, they had a big apartment on the top floor of this really old building and you could see loads of things out of the windows because of how high up we were. I had to share a room with Mommy but that was ok, we used to snuggle and watch TV together" Henry got quiet and sad at that. "Emma, I saw Grandma at the other place, but she isn't here? And if Regina is a twin, where has Mommy actually gone? Oh and why is there no TV here?"

"Ok Henry, you haven't answered my first question. Once you do that we'll answer your questions." Emma wasn't sure what to say, but she had managed to buy herself a few minutes to think, "After Grandma and Grandpa's you were then put into the foster system? You were in a group home?"

"Mommy, Grandpa and Grandma were out together, I'd been left with the sitter. I don't know what happened, except the Policeman came and told me that they had all died and he took me away. I cried lots and don't remember very much except I was taken to the Group Home. It was cold and the other children didn't understand why I didn't eat and just cried and stayed in bed. I know one day I was woken up early and put into a suit and we buried them, it was a black suit that was too big for me. I tried really hard not to cry anymore Emma, I really did but it was horrid. All these people kept smiling at me and patting my shoulder and saying how like my Father I looked, but that I had my Mommy's eyes and that they were sorry for my tragic loss. None of them wanted me though, they didn't take me home, and they didn't pick me up like Mommy did and cuddled me when I cried. I don't think that was that long ago though, because I only stayed 3 more sleeps at the Group Home before Regina came and saved me."

Emma's heart felt like it was breaking for the boy, she knew his mother had died, but to lose 4 immediate family members was beyond horrific. Then he'd been put into care, into a system she knew well and knew it often didn't work. And Henry could well be right when he said Regina had saved him. Emma recognised the life Henry had in the castle as a new Prince was far better than that in the foster system, he would never have to fight for second hand cast offs, he would get one to one teaching here, not pushed to the back of a class room and labelled a trouble maker just because his trainers were old and tatty. He would have warm clothes and 3 healthy meals a day, things all children deserved but Emma knew the hard truth, that often life wasn't like that. Henry with his innocence and naivety had picked the right word, Regina was his Saviour, much as Emma was beginning to believe The Queen might be hers too. She had more purpose now than she had in New York. In New York she had just been going through the same actions on auto pilot since her Gina had died. Coming to this strange world had forced her to change and take a long look at herself. She couldn't exist on auto pilot, she had isolated herself in her grief in the city, not talking to anyone. Now she had Henry, Henry Senior and even Regina who she could distract herself with and talk to.

In just a few days of being in the castle Emma had been forced to spend time with her thoughts, and to face some of her feelings she had buried. She had cried more for her dead lover in the last few days than in the whole last 6 months, as she finally began to accept. The life here was harder in many ways, there was so much that was different, but sometimes a fresh start was a good thing and should be embraced. Emma wasn't sure she was ready to embrace all things, Regina was aloof and hard to read and only seemed to drop her royal façade for Henry. She was difficult to engage, rarely showing emotion and Emma felt her attempts to reach out and befriend the woman were gently being rebuffed. Emma also wanted to go outside into the Kingdom and explore more, but Regina wasn't receptive to that. She had asked Emma, told her really in her short and clipped way, to refrain until she knew more about the Enchanted Forest and its customs. Emma needed more than Henry and Henry Senior to occupy her time, she wanted friends. It was difficult because as "Princess Emma" her hands were tied, she couldn't approach the staff and befriend them, it wasn't appropriate. She felt restricted in the castle, but she agreed to Regina's demand as she knew her own Kingdom and had argued soundly about only doing it for Emma's protection, but she would reassess as Emma spent more time and became accustomed to The Enchanted Forest and the way of life here.

Emma looked at the little boy, he looked somehow smaller to her now, but she knew it was a trick of her own emotions. "Henry I am truly sorry for your loss." And she pulled him close to her, giving him the only comfort she could.

Emma assumed it was Henry's youth that helped him accept, because he was sad and scared about being abandoned, but he wasn't completely broken and devastated. Maybe it was because he had already suffered a bereavement losing his father, Emma wondered, was that why he was more accepting? He could still find joy in simple things, he could still laugh and was still growing into a wonderful little boy, despite personal trauma, which spoke of his strength and shining personality that even horrific circumstances couldn't destroy.

Henry pipped up from her side, "So why is there no TV here, Emma?"

"We have gone to a place without electricity, so we can't have TV Henry. We can't have lots of things you would be used to, but we have gained some other cool things too."

"Yeah I like the horses, I'd never seen them before! And the soldiers practicing their exercises, they are fun to watch. But the books are odd, they use funny words and Miss Thomas had never heard of The Cat in The Hat."

"Sometimes Henry to get good things you have to sacrifice other things, it is called compromise. You can't have TV and horses, you'll have to be happy with the horses, the gardens, the stables."

"I think I can do that, it would be good if there was a park though. A swing would be nice, maybe a slide?"

His words planted a seed, which quickly began to grow in Emma's mind. She was pretty certain a lot of Playground and recreational toys hadn't been invented yet, but she could invent them here. It would give her something to do with her time, and she could speak to more staff, interact with more people. She would need designers to help her, craftsmen too. She knew the basics of how to make a swing, some rope, a wooden seat, it wasn't hard and that was a pretty universal plaything and must exist in this world, but other things? She could probably work out how a see-saw worked and the only problem she could think of with a slide was finding a big enough piece of wood and sanding it smooth by hand, it would be time consuming but not impossible.

"You know Henry that sounds like a really good idea, leave it with me and I'll see what I can do." She grinned mischievously at the boy, who smiled back at her.

Henry spoke again, "So if I have to comp.. compro... compromise?" Emma nodded at him that he had got the right word and his pronunciation was good, he continued, "I can have Regina and Grandpa, but not Momma and Grandma?" His face was scrunched up thinking through the options. "Having two of them is better than none of them." His smile was sad.

Emma sat up and pulled the child onto her lap. "Yes Henry I suppose that is right, at least you have Regina and Grandpa." She was amazed he was able to see a silver lining, his outlook on life was still so positive. She wondered when her own childish belief died and she became so cynical, unable to see any good in a bad situation.

"So where did Momma and Grandma go?"

It was the question Emma dreaded. She went with the truth,

"I don't know Henry. Some people believe they will have gone on and will be waiting for you when you die, other people think they have joined the Angels and will live with them happily forever. I don't know the answer, but you must remember that as long as you think about them and keep them in your heart, they will always be remembered and will live on with you."

She knew it sounded a little corny, but Henry placed his small hands over his chest and promised Emma, "I will always remember them."

She had to blink back her tears, he was so solemn and his eyes shone with his intensity. He wasn't upset, he was going to treasure the times he could remember having with his real Mother and Grandmother.

The weight of the conversation was affecting Emma, so she stood and held out her hand, "Come on, let's go see the Soldiers practicing sword skills out at the Training Ground."

The little bundle of energy shot off the bed and out the door before Emma could retract her hand and then had to jog out of the room calling, "Hey Kid, wait for me!"

* * *

Later that day Emma entered her room to get washed and changed for Dinner and found Geraldine there, placing some of the clothes she had made on the bed. Emma was excited and pleased at the woman's work, the speed she had managed to make the garments amazed Emma. Geraldine dropped her a wink as she told her that all of the staff were competent, The Queen wouldn't have it any other way. Emma had to laugh at that, agreeing she had heard Regina ran a tight ship - to put it mildly!

Seeing Geraldine Emma was able to relieve the woman of some of her parchment, she had sketches of children's play equipment to make. She put the paper on the dresser for use later, and walked down the corridor and stairs to the Dining Hall, a bounce to her step as she had a new idea to focus her energy on and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Emma sat at the table and fidgeted. She pushed her food round her plate, causing Regina to notice. Usually Emma would clear her plate quickly, the woman was nervous about something.

"Is something the matter, Miss Swan?" The Queen asked, not understanding what could be the problem. Regina might not be thrilled to have Emma here, she might still be struggling with her own feelings of regret and bitterness about The Tower, but she was certain she had been the perfect hostess. After all she came from a family where appearances meant everything, her Mother spent years drilling her in the correct way to stand, to behave, to appear to others. And Regina had grown into a person who had lots of experience of appearing to be someone she wasn't. A Dutiful Wife or loving Step-Mother for instance. She could smile to someone's face, creating the best impression even while her heart and mind rebelled, and she was certain she hadn't let the blonde woman see her internal conflict. She could think of nothing that would be bothering the blonde woman, so waited for the answer with a quirked eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you something?" It came out as a question, rather than the statement Emma wanted it to be. She cursed how this woman still seemed to intimidate her and confuse her just with a look.

"What would that be, Miss Swan?"

"I need to go to my room after dinner and work on something first, before I come and show you."

"By all means." The Queen was intrigued. "Once I have put Henry to bed I will be back in my chambers, you are welcome to stop by any time after half past 8."

"I'll be there." The blonde replied and finally aet a mouthful from her plate.

* * *

Emma knocked on the door and waited to be called in. She was dressed slightly more formally as she had a request to make. Sure, initially it was only some rope and a piece of wood, and a craftsman's time to drill some holes for her, but she wouldn't ask to utilise one of Regina's staff or steal the materials, she knew better than to do that with The Queen. If she approached this properly then she could ask Regina for more time and materials later to make other play equipment at a later time and The Queen would be more accommodating. Emma had quickly seen the quirks Regina had, the underlying anger, but that she was trying very hard with Henry. Emma thought she would get Regina's approval because this was for him, but she was still feeling her way carefully through their growing relationship and didn't want to take anything for granted. As Emma was learning about Regina, the brunette was getting used to the blonde's spontaneous nature, which meant trying to be tolerant and not let the blonde's behaviour grate on her nerves too badly. Emma had the ability to disregard rules, customs, anything traditional. That behaviour was fine in the castle where the only person it annoyed was Regina, but outside the walls, Regina wouldn't be able to ensure the blonde's safety or stop her from saying or doing anything reckless. Regina saw that Emma was a unique individual, that was the most complimentary she could be about her guest.

Regina had a glass of wine in her hand and placed it on her desk as she called Emma into the room. She noticed the blonde had changed her clothes, but that even dressed in a smart blouse Emma still wore her leather pants. Regina had spoken to Geraldine and learned the blonde refused to wear a dress or a skirt. Geraldine had explained to The Queen how Emma wanted to feel comfortable and said she hated the way dresses moved, Emma felt they were restricting her. Geraldine had adamantly claimed she could cut the cloth so Emma could still look feminine in pants. Regina didn't disagree, the pants fit her snugly and made her ass look fantastic. In Regina's opinion Emma had enough cleavage that she could never be mistaken for a man, she was too curvy and even when leaning back with hands wedged into pockets, the stance was never hard, just relaxed. Emma was always in boots and often stomped in a very unladylike manner, she was still soft in the right places, carried herself and her blonde curls with a bounce that men didn't usually have.

Had Emma grown up with Cora as a mother, those traits would have been knocked out of her at a young age, as it was Emma refused to conform to convention. Regina saw the way she enjoyed running and played strenuously with Henry, often coming back dirty and red faced with both of them needing a bath before dinner. She spent time observing the soldiers and stable hands, rather than on ladylike pursuits such as needlework. And Regina let her, she had told Emma she was no longer a prisoner and that meant she had the freedom to come and go around the castle as she wanted. Regina was slightly jealous of the freedom and abandon Emma behaved with, she had grown up with constraints, forcing her into dresses, learning to dance slow and repetitive and boring steps, how to carry yourself when walking, always a straight back, posture when sitting, standing, eating, and head held high. Emma had been allowed to run free, and grow naturally into the person she was, someone she was comfortable being. So yes, Regina was envious of that, even though Emma had no control about either of their upbringings and The Queen recognised that the feelings were misplaced.

Emma greeted the brunette with a bow of her head, "My Queen."

Regina admired the blouse sitting on the blonde's shoulders before it came down to clasp above Emma's breasts in a V-neck. It was better than the cotton Emma usually wore, and the black leather of the shiny pants were also smarter. She had brushed her hair so that it was loosely tied back, not the usual messy ponytail. Regina realised she was looking at the blonde with an appreciative eye, she had to grudgingly admit she looked attractive tonight.

Regina did notice that the blonde's eyes were still bloodshot, the hollows under her eyes still dark. The woman was obviously still struggling to sleep, but she her skin looked better, with more colour to it. Skin that looked soft, her lips were no longer cracked but wet as Emma licked them, and Regina realised she was studying the blonde woman too closely. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, inviting her to speak.

"I wanted to ask for something. Nothing extravagant." Emma started.

"So you dressed for the occasion?"

"I thought you would appreciate the effort I had made. I hoped it would show I was serious and you'd be more receptive to my proposal."

"I can see you have made an effort Miss Swan." The Queens eyes rested on the clasp, the white material against Emma's tanned skin. "Continue."

"I want to make Henry a swing, I need some rope and a plank of wood for the seat. I also need one of the carpenters to make 2 holes for me to feed the rope through, then I can find a suitable tree branch and hang the swing and he has something extra to play on. Would you be prepared to supply those to me?"

"Yes, but with conditions."

"What are they?"

"Firstly, the tree is not my apple tree."

"Oh, ok." Emma had been planning on using that exact tree as the branch stuck out at the right height almost horizontally, but she was certain she could find another suitable tree. Regina smiled knowingly, as if she could read Emma's thoughts.

"Secondly, you take due care when tying the rope, I don't want Henry having his new toy collapse on him when using it, or you falling when attaching it for that matter. In fact, take one of the soldiers to do it."

Emma was touched by the concern Regina showed for Henry and belatedly for herself, and again she wondered where this Evil Queen title came from.

"Third, the carpenter is to be the one who I have make my personal furniture. His name is Peter, you may approach him after breakfast tomorrow. Please specify to him that the plank is to be at least 2 inches thick and sanded smooth. I do not want Henry getting splinters."

"Regina I'm not stupid, I wouldn't let him play with something dangerous or shoddy!"

"What is shoddy?"

"Substandard, hastily put together. I wouldn't endanger Henry like that."

"Of course not, I didn't mean to imply that. I'm just used to thinking through all eventualities, used to issuing specific instructions."

"If the swing is safe, will you come and inspect it? Will you want a go on it?" Emma had a cheerful grin plastered on her face.

"That would hardly be appropriate, it is for a child."

"Well I'll be testing it and seeing how high I can get it to go."

"Why am I not surprised? I sometimes think you are a bigger child than Henry, just don't fall off it Dear."

"I might want to make other items, I have made sketches of some of them. Can I use the staff to help me build them?" Emma shuffled her pieces of paper she was holding in her hand.

"I am impressed Miss Swan, you have come prepared."

"I have. I think I need something to do with my days, and this project seemed a good idea, it fills my time and will make Henry happy. Will you look at my sketches?" The blonde was biting her lip, as The Queen motioned for her to join her at her desk. Seeing the wine glass she realised it would be rude to not ask the blonde to join her in a drink. It would also help relax the woman.

"I'm not much of a wine person, I prefer beer." Emma smiled at Regina, apologetic and sheepishly.

"I don't have beer in my castle, that is for the peasants in the Taverns." Regina replied caustically before softening and amending, "Ale is not usually a drink for a woman in this land, especially a Princess."

"Sorry, it's just I'm not really a wine drinker, especially a deep red like that." Emma nodded her head at Regina's half full glass.

"Oh fine," The brunette muttered, summoning a tankard into her hand, full of bronze liquid and white frothy head. Even the smell of it was enough to put The Queen off of it, but the blonde beamed at her and took the tankard and a huge mouthful. Licking her lips she sighed.

"I've missed a cold beer."

"Obviously." The Queen deadpanned, as another mouthful disappeared.

"So, what did you play on as a child Regina, swings, ball games, horses? Or was it all manners, etiquette, study and lessons?"

"My Mother wouldn't approve of playing, it made me hot and dirty and that was unladylike. Horse riding was the most she allowed and even then I hid when I rode properly, she only permitted me to ride side saddle as befitted a lady."

"So you've never ran around with other children, played ball games with them?"

"I did have a childhood friend," Regina thought back to Marco, the child she knew and the man from The Tower, "But he died. After that I struggled to have time for playing, mother kept increasing the lessons and then started teaching me herself, we would often be up well past sun down because I failed to grasp the concept she was teaching."

"Sounds like she was a bad teacher." Emma mumbled but Regina heard her.

"No, I was a bad student, mother showed great patience." Regina licked her lip, her tongue subconsciously going to the scar. Her Mother had showed great patience, for her Mother. It was just a shame her mother basically had no patience, so after Regina's second mistake or failure to understand or be able to repeat the task she was shown, the verbal tirade began. After the 4th time the physical "corrective" actions started. Most nights Regina didn't remember going to sleep, she blacked out from exhaustion or pain. Shaking her head, unwilling to get caught up in those memories the brunette held her head high. She was not going to discuss any of that with the blonde.

Emma had noticed the faraway look and the movement of Regina's tongue to her lip, but decided not to press the other woman. Instead she said, "So, I wanted to make a slide." She took the first illustration and leaned over, showing The Queen, "There are steps to climb, then a smooth planed piece of wood with sides to slide down."

Emma breathed in the perfume and fresh scent of Regina's hair, looking down at her soft and flawless skin. Her hair was a beautiful colour, shining in the lamp light and as Emma moved back she could see the rise of Regina's breasts from the top of her corseted gown. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her Gina, there were differences of course, the hair was longer and styled differently, but the face and body were so similar. Emma felt she was beginning to lose her focus and had to clear her throat and drink some more beer to stop her thoughts clouding in confusion and misplaced desires of things she couldn't have and wasn't sure she really wanted.

She resiliently carried on, "Then I thought about a roundabout, a merry-go-round? Do you have anything like that here?" She bought out the 2nd drawing, but the brunette shook her head. "I'm not sure how it works, which is why I'd need a good craftsman, I think it has a bearing to help it rotate, like a wheel on a carriage. But Henry would love it, you sit the child here," Emma pointed to the flat platform she had drawn, "and then spin them round and round until they are dizzy and scream stop."

Regina was horrified, "You'll make him sick, dizzy and screaming is not fun."

"Oh come on Regina, parks all over my realm have these toys to play with. You must have had fun when you were little, being thrown around, kids like the excitement, the thrill."

Regina thought of the ways she had been, "Thrown around" as a child. It certainly wasn't fun and a thrill, it was harsh and her mother had not stopped even if it made Regina sick. Instead she said, "Make the swing and the slide first."

Emma's last drawing was something she wasn't confident about at all. It was an idea that had come to her as she sat chewing her food at dinner that night, but she only had a very basic knowledge of how the mechanics worked. "This is a bike."

"How does it work? We have nothing like that here."

"It is self-propelled, you pedal here" Emma pointed to her sketch, "And it turns the wheels and then you can turn the handlebars to direct the movement. It has brakes too for stopping."

"It looks more complicated than the other pieces."

"It is, I'd definitely need help and to make a few dummy runs on it before I'd let Henry try it. In fact I might make an adult version first and thoroughly test it, then just replicate it with smaller pieces for Henry."

"If you want to make one for yourself then I will assess its suitability for Henry. Does that sound fair?"

"More than fair My Queen." Emma leaned back and drained her tankard, smacking her lips together and placing the tankard onto Regina's desk where the condensation immediately started to run down the side of the metal and pool on the wooden surface.

Regina cringed, but said nothing, draining her glass as well.

"I'm really looking forward to riding the bike. It would be amazing to fly down the North Hill on one."

"How do you fly on a self-propelled contraption with wheels? I don't want Henry flying, unless you are a skilled magic user it isn't safe."

"No, No, not actual flying." Emma bit back her laughter, she would never get used to the literal way Regina sometimes took things. "You don't leave the ground, I guess it is like riding a horse. Don't you feel like you are flying when you are riding a galloping horse? That's what I think riding a bike fast down North Hill would feel like."

"I think I would rather ride the horse." commented The Queen.

"Thank you for your time and the beer, Your Majesty." Emma bowed a little and then turned and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Regina just sighed, wondering what she had let herself and poor Peter get into. She hoped Emma's endeavour didn't become a huge undertaking and remained manageable. She refilled her wine glass and sat sipping, trying to relax and not worry about turning part of her castle into some crazy invention corner.

* * *

Regina had seen Emma leave breakfast to go and find Peter, and she had her own plans for the morning. She was going to have a bonfire. She sent for a guard and told him she needed The Hat retrieved. Once in her hands she ran her hands over the fabric, feeling the latent power sitting there. With a heavy heart she walked outside with The Hat, destroying it would be a sin, but allowing it to remain open and active would be worse and she didn't know how to close the open portal.

She found a barren piece of land, that didn't have any overhanging trees or scrubs to catch light. There was no grass, it was the safest spot she could find and so she set The Hat down and began.

She stood back as The Hat was consumed by the flames, it had taken some time and The Hat had sucked in a lot of smoke and fire before it exploded into a bright white spark and collapsed in on itself, the material finally burning.

* * *

She was running late as The Hat had taken up more time than she had thought. Just like Jefferson, it had been stubborn and defied her will, she had used more magic than she had wanted to and felt tired. She still had the smell of the smoke fresh in her hair as she walked down the little used corridor. That was when she heard the notes from the piano and a voice that carried a haunting melody. With her footsteps muffled against the carpet, Regina changed her course, and she headed towards the music room. Even if her heels had been clicking on the flagstones, she doubted the person in the room would have heard her approach, they were absorbed in the music.

Regina stopped before entering the room, she stood by the doorway, listening to Emma as she finished one song and started another. Emma's voice was high, emotion filled it so it carried, the piano a background accompaniment. Regina stood and just listened, realising Emma had a talent and appreciating it.

Emma's voice seemed to hang in the air of the room, filling it, as she sang:

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

Emma's voice cracked at the last, she was barely whispering as the tears poured down her face and she played a few more notes from the piano before she smashed her fist into the keys and dropped her head to cry into the crook of her arm.

Regina was shocked by the soulful, heartfelt words, the hauntingly beautiful way Emma had sung, the loss she conveyed. It had set the hairs on the back of her neck on end and she backed away rather than intruding on the grief Emma was so clearly displaying. She had tears of her own shining in her eyes, because the lyric was so powerful and spoke to her soul. She blinked and things swam back into focus as she strode back down the hallway, trying to leave the unsettled feeling behind. It followed her though and love and loss all wrapped in a beautiful singing voice nearly managed to bring her to her knees.

Leaning back against a stone wall Regina had to take a few steadying breaths. When she closed her eyes she wanted snap her head back into the wall behind her, to knock the images out of her head. But they remained, a distorted slide show of her life.

A broken body in a stable, her tear stained face looking back at her from a mirror, a mirror she struggled not to smash and run the serrated glass edges over her wrist and end it all. A bed with mussed sheets, a bloody wet patch hidden from view but Regina knowing it was there, and a young girl lying sobbing into a pillow. Another bed, this time with more blood, and a doctor saying that all they could do now was let nature take its course, the same girl holding her empty stomach and crying. A woman alone and ignored in huge castle, looking out of the window at the birds circling freely, envy clearly expressed on her features. Regina thought back at the events and was amazed she had any tears left and yet as she thought about Emma breaking down her own eyes brimmed with tears, she let them fall down her face, glad she was in a dark and deserted corridor.

She wondered why almost every meeting of her and the blonde ended up with one or both of them in tears and how much longer it could continue.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma sat in Regina's chambers opposite The Queen. Regina had summoned her after putting Henry to bed. She had watched the woman closely at dinner and seen the stress in the way Emma was holding herself, she had obviously spent a long time crying, and she was exhausted. Her eyes were puffy, no amount of washing was overcoming the fact. It was only the determination she carried herself with that stopped her from falling down. Regina could help her, but she knew the blonde hated accepting help. Yet Emma was on a path to self-destruct, if she didn't rest and give her body a chance to recover, to heal, she would break. And Regina recognized a person close to the edge and would hate to be witness to that in the blonde, it might remind her too much of her own frailties.

"You're not sleeping well, are you?"

"I'm OK."

"Emma, forgive the bluntness, but you don't look OK. You look tired, almost exhausted. If I can do anything, is the bed uncomfortable, are the drapes too thin? I can find a different bedchamber for you if the room bothers you."

"It isn't the room."

With a sigh Regina gambled, "Do you trust me?" She was pretty sure of the answer, but a "No" right now would still hurt her.

"You have fed and clothed me, you share your castle with me and give me free reign, why would I not trust you?"

"Because you talk to other people, you must have heard rumours about me, how I am Evil and can't be trusted." The Queen rested her chin on her clasped hands, using the platform to keep her eyes locked with the blondes.

"I judge people on how they treat me, and you've done nothing but be hospitable, honest and fair. I can't see the Evil in you, and I've been warily watching. You are abrupt and sometimes harsh, and you have a very short temper. If I had to guess at why it is part of being Royalty, you are not used to being questioned, you always get your own way. You are used to issuing orders so that way of communicating has become natural. There are no other guests here except for Henry and me, so you haven't had anyone to converse with, I think you've become used to your own company, so the way you are is understandable, if a bit abrasive." Emma dropped her a wink to indicate she was teasing a little, to take the sting out of the words. Because honestly, Emma didn't want to upset the brunette opposite her, she knew The Queen had been very accommodating and she was grateful.

Emma thought talking to Regina was challenging because she was so easy to anger, but Emma had spent her life being faced with challenges and had always given her best. Running away here wasn't an option, so she forged ahead, whether it was bravery, recklessness or her own twisted desire to further her relationship with The Queen, Emma accepted this woman's hospitality and help.

"I can give you a tonic to help you sleep, it will be herbal, not magical. You need to give your body a chance to heal. Would you trust me to do that? I'd let you watch me make it, so you knew it was safe."

"And it will only help me sleep?"

"It will only help you sleep, any other issues you need to work through will just be easier because you aren't exhausted."

"How long will it take to make?"

"It isn't difficult, it can do it now."

"And you are sure it won't change anything else? My memories, I'll still dream? It won't leave me groggy during the day?"

"Do you dream?" Regina asked softly.

"Nightmares I think. My past isn't easy." The blonde shook her head, effectively shutting down that line of conversation.

"The tonic will just help you sleep, there should be no other side effects. I would never use magic to change memories or erase personal experiences. They make us what we are, and even when painful, they need to be resolved, using magic just represses, and it doesn't deal with the problem. I personally feel repression is very dangerous, it twists people, damages them. I know you must be sick of hearing people tell you, but I firmly believe that time will heal." Regina had been achingly honest, talking about her own repression, not that Emma was aware of it.

Emma looked at the Queen, she couldn't detect a lie, "Then yes, I accept your offer of help Your Majesty, I am very grateful."

Regina stood and picked up a few vials from her dresser, tipping them into a bowl and then passing it to Emma.

"Wow that was quick and easy." Joked the blonde as she took the offered bowl.

"I hope it doesn't taste too bad, it should work quite quickly and I will make you another tonic tomorrow. We will continue until I can look into your eyes and see clearly. No bloodshot and no dark circles. Now drink and go to your bedchamber, you'll feel tired soon enough."

Emma placed the bowl to her lips and tilted her neck back, draining the contents. The Queen found her eyes watching the soft pink lips and the line of Emma's neck and averted her gaze. How she could find someone attractive and infuriating at the same time was not something she was going to be giving any further thought to. And she definitely didn't look at the tight pants, how they hugged the curves as they left the room. Certainly the woman could sing and had managed to affect Regina in the last few days but she found the woman annoying and not alluring. That was all.


	9. Learning New Skills

Hi, hope everyone is well.

Am so pleased you are enjoying this, it is a labour of love! Touched by some of the comments left, it is so nice to hear from you.

Here we go, chapter 9 already!

* * *

"She has to be planning something!" Snow told her husband. "She hasn't been seen outside her castle for weeks, that can't be a good sign."

"Why must you always look for trouble? Why can't you accept our good fortune that she isn't hunting us, she isn't attacking and enjoy the respite?" Charming tried his winning smile but Snow was having none of it.

"She is up to something, that is the only explanation."

"If she was our spies would have intelligence about it, and they don't. Maybe she has just given up. Maybe after all these years she has grown tired of searching fruitlessly and her anger has burned out?"

"Her anger is all she has, if it is gone Charming then I'd be very scared what has taken its place. I'm sure she still hates us with the same passion and vengeance, I witnessed her anger too many times, and it will never burn out until she is dead. And now we have little Emma to protect as well. We can't take the chance, we need to know what she is doing."

"Snow, please. Come to bed and leave the Regina conundrum for another day. You will stress our new-born baby, she senses your mood." It was underhand to use that excuse, and he knew it, but he was tired and knew he wasn't going to win this argument. The best he could hope for was to cuddle into his wife and get some sleep so he was fresh in the morning to try again.

As Charming feel asleep his wife let her mind wander. The Imp Rumpelstiltskin had sent her a cryptic note requesting her presence. She knew Charming would never agree to seek him again, but Snow needed to know what Regina was up to and the Imp was bound to have information. He might even tell her, depending if she could meet the cost. She decided there would be no harm in visiting the Imp, he was incarcerated after all, she could listen to his proposition and decide then. She was in a position of power with him, he obviously needed something if he had requested her presence, she would listen carefully, not get caught up in his word games and find out what her Step-Mother was up to. Feeling less conflicted now she had made a decision she was able to drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Emma had slept well, she had been knocked out by the tonic and woke feeling a lot more fresh than she had done for days. She stretched and was horrified as her gaze settled on her watch and she realised it was nearly 10am and she had missed breakfast.

She shot out of bed, grabbing whatever she could find to wear, not brushing her hair and scurried out of the door trying to shove her feet into her trainers. It was a counterproductive effort as she had to stop and pull the shoes onto her feet after a handful of steps, she should have just done it properly in the first place. She then ran the full length of the corridor and took the stairs of the staircase 2 at a time, sliding to a stop on the flagstone floor as the doors to the Dining Hall were opened and the staff came out wheeling their trolleys stacked with the remains of breakfast and dirty plates. Emma was able to snag 2 slices of toasted bread, they were dry, but she didn't care, they would keep her going until lunchtime. Apologising to the servants, who must have thought she was mad as she literally slide past them grabbing stray pieces of food, she continued to Regina's office. She knocked and waited for The Queen to call her in.

"I'm sorry I missed breakfast." The words were out of her mouth before she even entered the room and shut the door. It probably lost some of its sincerity as it was said from round a piece of toast.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her but smiled. "I must have mixed the tonic too strongly Miss Swan, there is no need to apologise. The staff did try and wake you, but I told them you needed to wake naturally. How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you. Not at all groggy."

"Come closer so I can look at you." The Queen stood by the window where the light would be best. Emma walked over and The Queen placed her hand against Emma's chin and tilted her face, looking into her eyes and studying her features for signs of fatigue.

Emma had never regretted not brushing her hair, teeth or washing her face as much as she did in that moment. She was stood close to the woman who could see all her imperfections, the woman herself who had not a stray hair out of place and who smelt wonderfully of a vanilla and lavender mix that must be her body lotion or shampoo. Emma wanted the ground to swallow her, and she felt her face getting hot with an embarrassed flush. After a moment of silently studying The Queen just nodded, apparently satisfied with what she saw.

"I notice you managed to get yourself some food." Regina indicated the crumbs Emma was brushing from her hands onto her leather pants.

"Yeah your staff are the best." The blonde smiled.

"You will need to keep taking the tonic Emma, I will mix it so it is not as strong. I can see your eyes are looking better already, but we still have a long way to go. I don't know how you keep going, you were exhausted when you came here."

"I was exhausted before I came here, but sometimes there is no choice but to find a way to keep going." Emma looked at the brunette, who nodded her understanding.

"Your strength is a gift Emma, even in The Tower, to push through the barrier, to stay my hand like you did, it showed great character."

"I, uh, Regina…."

"What is it, what is on your mind?"

"In The Tower, who was the man? I know I reacted on instinct, it was seeing you, I thought it was Gina, a second chance you know?"

The brunette just nodded, waiting for the blonde to make her point.

"Were you going to kill him?" Emma said it all in a rush.

"Yes Emma, I believe I was, although I would say I was provoked. I don't know who he was, someone who loved me from a different realm. His father had killed me in his time line, so he thought I was a ghost that he could taunt without consequence. He was rude and insulting and I know that isn't enough to kill a man, but he made me so angry and I was already tired and emotional."

"Would you do it now, if he was in this room, rather than there?"

"It depends what he said." And The Queen meet Emma's eyes, they were hard and unflinching. "His father had killed my other in cold blood, leaving me, "Dead and rotting" I think were his words. His gloating about that, his smugness, it angered me. Murder and death in this realm it is much more common. Punishment is often swift, retribution taken. I think it is viewed differently than where you come from."

"We don't condone taking a life for any reason. Gina's killer was sentenced to life in prison for running her down. I don't know if I want him dead or not, none of it would bring her back."

The Queen nodded, "You are a better person than I am Emma. I could not stand by and let someone else dole out judgement and punishment like that. If I had been wronged, I would use all my powers to make that person suffer."

"And if that person had made a mistake. If they hadn't done it with any malicious thought?"

"It doesn't matter, all actions have consequences. Everyone needs to learn that."

"But sometimes innocent people make a mistake, like a child, if Henry were to do something wrong, would you punish him so severely?"

The tone of the conversation had changed, Regina had a faraway look in her eyes and her voice was a dull monotone when she answered, "Henry isn't spoilt. He isn't so utterly self-absorbed, so unaware of how his behaviour affects other people."

Emma waited, to see if anything else was going to come from the brunette's mouth, but she just continued to stare at something Emma knew was in her head from her past. Emma went to put her hand on Regina's arm, and that seemed to break the spell, the memory she had sunk into.

"I won't punish Henry for his mistakes, a mistake is just that. But he will be taught to take responsibility for his actions and to realise that everything is connected and to think before he speaks and acts, to analyse the repercussions."

Emma had tilted her head and was regarding The Queen with a strange look. She knew there was something big here, something buried far back in Regina's past, but she knew the woman was so guarded she wouldn't open up. So she steered the conversation back on topic,

"In this world, death is common place?"

"I would say that unless you have magic life expectancy isn't good, as Queen I try and influence it, make villages safe and sanitary, but yes, death is common place. And if you have magic and abuse it, or aren't very powerful, then I imagine life expectancy isn't very long either."

Emma nodded her understanding, this really was like going back in time. No hospitals, no doctors, no pain killers available from the local pharmacy. Unless you had a flair with mushrooms, herbs and healing plants or had magic to heal yourself, the likelihood was that a broken limb or the common cold might kill you.

"Then I am very thankful to have you look after me, someone so knowledgeable and powerful." The blonde told the brunette. She thought there might have been a small quirk to her lips, before The Queen looked down to her desk and motioned with her hand the work she had to do.

"If there is nothing else Miss Swan, I have pressing matters to see to." The mask was back, Emma had seen as much of the real Regina as she was going to get.

"Of course." Emma backed out of the door to return to her room and brush her teeth and her hair, about half an hour too late.

* * *

She sought out Peter again after washing her face and making herself more presentable. She needed him to look at her sketches. He was very helpful and told her he could make the slide, but that he told her he was only a carpenter, and she needed someone with a different type of mind, a different set of skills to make the other items. Emma supposed it was what she would call an Engineer in her world, however the was no such word in this realm, so she accepted Peter's apology that he couldn't help and went to seek out Duncan, the man Peter had recommended. He helped design the carriages, he worked with metal more than wood and Peter told Emma some of the "other things" he had built were more intricate. Peter wouldn't elaborate what the "other things" were, but as Emma went into the lower depths of the castle looking for Duncan she realised this was his world, and that the dungeons and torture chambers were situated here. That must be what Duncan built. The thought made her shudder and the earlier conversation with Regina, about how different their worlds were caught up with her. Torture, even for terrorists and murders wasn't allowed where she came from, these people could have been incarcerated and tortured for something as simple as stealing a loaf of bread. Her blood ran cold remembering the hard look in Regina's eyes and knowing she was capable of doing that to someone.

Duncan was a strange little man, obviously brilliant at what he did, but having no people skills. Peter was a warm man and Emma instantly missed his smile and understanding look, Duncan was nothing like him, after Emma had falteringly explained she wanted to make a bicycle he had taken her sketches and pulling out a quill and ink and resting them against his drawing board annotating the parchment, thinking for a few moment and then drawing and writing some more. He didn't speak to Emma at all through the whole process, Emma didn't know if she should stay or go.

She fidgeted, moving her weight from foot to foot and shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants. Eventually the man looked up and seemed to realise she was still there.

"A very interesting idea this" He poked at her sketch. "I think we will start with a wooden frame, adding metal to the wheels, the propulsion, does it need a chain – this?" he poked again at the drawing and Emma nodded that his understanding was good, "should be metal as should the teeth that hold the chain and drive the wheels."

"Thank you for looking at my design" Emma began, but he cut her off. He obviously hadn't come out of his dungeon cavern in a long time and had no idea who she was, Emma was pretty sure he wasn't meant to interrupt a "Princess" like that. If he had been a warm person she wouldn't have minded, but he just felt odd, even wrong. It was just something about him, the air he had.

"I understand the way the mechanism works for propelling this _Bicycle_ " he read from the top of her sketch, "but not the design for stopping it."

Emma wasn't certain herself, so she said to him that if he could build the bicycle that far they could tinker with the braking mechanism later. She knew it required cabling in her word and rubber brake pads, neither of which she thought would be something that could be easily replicated here. She really didn't want to spend any more time with the man, he made her skin crawl, in his cool underground room where he made who knew what other items. She left hurriedly, knowing she would have to go back daily to answer questions and see how the bicycle was developing. She thought of her other designs, she didn't want to show Duncan, and she hoped that maybe Regina could suggest someone else to help.

* * *

Wanting to get the creepy chill from her skin as soon as she left Duncan's underground lair as Emma thought of it, she headed out into the garden, to the warmth of the sun and the pleasant chatter of the soldiers in the Garrison.

Emma watched a slim woman with dark hair beat a well-built man almost twice her size by defending herself with her shield until she saw an opening and then seizing the opportunity and attacking with speed and agility he couldn't match. Emma applauded and the woman bowed to her, thanking her for the appreciation.

The Captain of the Guard watched the exchange and came over.

"Welcome Princess, I see you watching most days." He took off his helmet and bowed to her.

"I commend you on the skills you have taught your men Captain, I enjoy watching very much." Emma was honest in her remarks, she hoped the man was proud of his men and women in his charge, "They are a credit to you."

"Are you perhaps on a scouting mission, Your Highness?"

"No, not at all. Regina is my friend, these are her soldiers. I would never steal from a friend. This will sound silly, but I am fascinated with the moves, I think I want to learn."

The Captain appraised her, tilting his head and pursing his lips, then he said, "You won't learn much standing that side of the fence. You should have said something sooner, we would be happy to train you. But" and he looked her straight in the eye, "Whatever happens on the Training Ground, stays on the Training Ground. Do you understand and agree to those terms?"

Emma was excited to be involved, to finally get her hands on a sword and be a part of something bigger, she agreed immediately.

The Captain called over the woman Emma had witnessed beat the bulky man earlier. "This is Gertrude, but her family call her Trudy. We can her The Patient One, because that is how she fights. Patience is something you must have to be a warrior, Princess. You can't rush into battle ill prepared or with just burning anger and hatred. You need a plan, a strategy."

Emma nodded her understanding at the tall man, she respected him immediately because of his men and their skills. It meant she wasn't expecting what he said next, "Your plan, Princess, is to build up your strength and your agility. You need to be patient, you can't just walk into the training ring and demand a fight. It wouldn't be fair to you or your opponent." He handed her a wooden sword, weighted at the tip. "You will spar with this sword and the training aids under Trudy's supervision until she deems you have built up the muscle to handle a real sword."

Trudy smiled at her apologetically, seeing her disappointment. "I'll work on your footwork and balance too." She added, and crooked her finger to indicate Emma was to follow her into the main building and out of the bright sunlight.

Emma walked with her sword in her hand, already realising this wouldn't be quite as easy as she had thought. She could feel the muscle in her arm working and knew she was walking badly, overcompensating for the weight she was carrying. It wasn't exactly heavy, just unfamiliar and making different muscles work in her back, neck, shoulder and arm.

When they stepped into a pen, the floor covered in sawdust and 5 sacks suspended from the ceiling Trudy came round behind her and helped her place her feet. Trudy told her to thrust her sword into one of the sacks. Emma stuck wildly, over balancing immediately and ended up face first in the sawdust. This process was repeated until Emma learned to move her feet with each thrust and judged the weight of the practice sword, actually hitting the targets squarely. She only ended up eating about twelve faces of sawdust. She was just glad the pen was quite private and her embarrassment was limited to Trudy, who seemed very nice and supportive.

When Trudy told her that was enough for the day Emma wanted to protest, but once she had handed the sword back her arm immediately began to tell her she had done too much and she rubbed at it trying to massage some life back into her limb.

It was a slow walk back to the castle, the falls she had taken into the sawdust had also jarred Emma, but she hadn't noticed until after she had stopped wielding the sword. Her body was now stiff and she realised how sore she was. She thought there would be no playing with Henry this afternoon, she would seek out Diana and get her to run her a bath. She felt stupid and broken, and nearly sighed with relief when she saw her Maid in the corridor up ahead. Ruefully Emma thought how badly she had misjudged her fitness and the ease of fighting, but she knew she would be back tomorrow, nothing a long bath couldn't fix.

* * *

"Princess Snow, always a pleasure." The Imp danced in his cell, smiling in the smug little way he had.

"So you recognize my title, my claim to the throne?" The Princess asked him.

"I do." He replied, his head tilted and eyes glinting mischievously.

"Then why have you chosen to help The Queen, if you knew we were rightfully fighting for what was mine?" There was anger in Snow's voice.

"You never asked for my help, Dearie."

"Asking for your help always comes with a price and never seems to end very well for anyone but you." She spat at him.

"That it does." And he nodded, only it didn't seem sincere because of the devilish grin that seemed to be forever painted on his features. "So you will be pleased to know that today I need your help, no price or deal involved." He continued.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere am I now, so what is the harm in humouring me?"

"What do you want from me?" Snow was exasperated with the little man and they hadn't even got down to discussing anything.

"You want to know what The Queen is doing, otherwise you wouldn't be here Dearie."

"I am capable of finding that out myself, I have legs, I have spies, and I could go and look." Snow shot back at him.

"Yes, you could." He let the silence hang for a minute, "But you have that new-born baby to think about and I suspect you haven't told your husband about our meeting have you?"

"What of it?" the brunette woman wanted to get to the point, this man talked in circles if you let him, she wanted to keep it short and for it to be over as quickly as possible.

"The Queen has been _very_ naughty" The Imp continued. "She has messed with space and time, I can feel the shift in the boundaries even from here."

"We haven't seen or felt anything." Snow argued.

"No not yet, but the repercussions could be great, but I don't know what she has done, so I can't hope to put it right, I need to be let out to investigate."

Snow laughed at him. "You want to be let out to _help us_? I don't believe you, you only ever help yourself."

"The Queen is dangerous, she is messing with things she doesn't understand." Rumpelstiltskin tried again, but Snow shut him down with a withering look, one the Imp realised she had probably picked up from her Step-Mother and he would have laughed at her if she wasn't upsetting his plan and making him rethink even as he paced his cell.

"You are dangerous, at least with you behind bars I only have to deal with one dangerous person." And Snow stalked away down the dark and dank corridor, leaving behind a furiously plotting Rumpelstiltskin.

It was ok, he reasoned. She was curious and she could still go and investigate what Regina was doing, he might still find out what was happening beyond his cell walls. It was just a hope, rather than a certainty and Rumpelstiltskin didn't like dealing with hope. He liked cast iron deals, knowing what would happen. He liked taking away other people's hope, destroying it so they lost themselves. It made them easier to bargain with. Hope was not something Rumpelstiltskin thought was strong enough to endure being tested. To have no other choice made him grit his pointy teeth and pace his cell harder.

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina's chamber door. She didn't answer and Emma was exhausted from her day in the Garrison, apparently a long bath didn't fix everything. She couldn't face walking back to her room, so she sunk down against the wooden door and rested her head on her knees. She was sure Regina wouldn't be long, she would just take the tonic tonight and go to bed. She didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't have the energy for small talk.

Emma was drifting in a dark place when Regina came back. The blonde had fallen asleep and was whimpering quietly. "Don't do that, please...I'll be good." The Queen knelt down and gently shook the blonde until she saw recognition in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Emma muttered drowsily, "I fell asleep."

Regina held out her hand to help the other woman up, and Emma grasped it needing the added boost because of her protesting muscles.

"Do you need the tonic tonight?" Regina questioned the blonde.

"Yes more than ever! I ache, I need the healing power of sleep."

"Why do you ache? What have you done to yourself Miss Swan?"

"Overexerted myself. Nothing serious." She tried to shrug and her shoulder stopped half way and a grimace contorted her face.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me when you can hardly move." The Queen stepped up and looked Emma in the eye.

"Has someone done this to you?"

"Yes, me. I did this to me! I thought I was better and more skilled than I was. Now I am in pain, so if you could please mix me the tonic, I am very much looking forward to my bed."

"Skilled at what Miss Swan, what have you been doing today?"

"Well I started out talking to Peter about building my bike, and he sent me down to talk to Duncan. Pleasant example of a human being that one." Emma couldn't help but be sarcastic, she could still remember his devious eyes and cold smile.

"Oh." Regina obviously knew what Emma meant. "I'm afraid he is a relic, he is an old family friend" Regina left a beat of silence before continuing, "Of my Mother's."

"Well that probably explains a lot." Emma had picked up the vibe that Regina's Mother wasn't all sweetness and light. It would seem her friends were cut from the same cloth.

"He is very good at what he does." Regina tried to defend.

"I don't even think I want to ask this, but what it is he is so good at?"

"Finding ways to hurt people." Regina said, but broke eye contact with Emma, "It is necessary when you rule to maintain order, sometimes you have to do unpopular things." She was still looking away.

"It's OK Regina, I get it. You need someone like him, he is the best at what he does. I just hope you can recommend someone else who can work with my sketches, work with metal and wood and make Henry's toys, because I don't really want to have to spend any more time than necessary with Duncan."

"He does have that effect on people, but he will make you exactly what you ask for if you give him specific instructions."

"Is there no-one else?"

"Let me speak to him about his attitude towards you, you are my guest, a Princess, he will respect that, he respects money and titles. It would be unfair to take a task away from him now you have given it to him, let him make the bicycle and hold off on the other things. See if he improves and you might reconsider in time."

Emma doubted that, but Regina had learned the art of compromise being a Queen and having to negotiate. She had put forward a solution that suited all parties so Emma had to say, "Ok, but he still creeps me out."

Regina nodded, seeming to understand. Then she asked, "So what did you do after visiting Duncan that has left you in this state?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"I can't promise that, when I don't know what you are going to tell me, Miss Swan."

"I went to the Garrison and have been practicing with a training sword all morning. I thought I would be good at it, but I'm not and have pulled most of this side of my body." And Emma tried to wave her right arm but couldn't get the movement she wanted without it hurting so she huffed her annoyance.

The Queen looked at her incredulously. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I really admire them, they fight so well. I wanted to try it."

"I'm not asking that. I am asking why you would keep doing something and pushing yourself until you can hardly move."

"I didn't realise it was that bad until I stopped and stood still. Then I sort of seized up."

"And my Captain of the Guard let you get into this state?"

"Regina no, it wasn't him. It was me. I agreed to his terms, he said, "What goes on in the training ground stays in the training ground." and I was just stupid and wanted to do well and kept going even after I fell over countless times."

"At least tell me you have mastered something, My Brave but Foolish Knight."

"I can now stab a canvas sack person with a training sword from 3 feet." Emma grinned at The Queen, "Only not right now as my arm feels like it might fall off. I'm meant to be going back tomorrow." Emma groaned the last sentence.

"Let me help you then." And Regina crossed to her cabinet of magical creams and ointments, grabbing two jars. She grabbed the tonic too and then said, "They don't smell very good, but they will sooth your muscles and heal overnight." She came and stood next to Emma, "I'll walk with you to your room, you can take the tonic there and apply the creams. I'm quite scared if I don't accompany you I'll find you passed out in the corridor later." And she carefully bumped the blonde's uninjured shoulder before holding the door open and walking very slowly with the woman to her room.

"Why are you so stubborn?" The Queen asked, "You don't have to go back tomorrow, you could rest and go back the day after."

"I don't like giving up, and I want to learn. I don't want to be stuck with the practice sword for weeks. I might forget what I learned today if I don't practice every day."

Regina held the blonde's door open and placed the tonic and creams on a side table. She instructed Emma make herself comfortable on the bed and then asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"Can you apply the cream yourself?"

Emma looked at her in shock, as she realised that no, she couldn't and that Regina had already reached this conclusion.

"Lie down on the bed, and let me undress you." The Queen began to unbutton the shirt Emma was wearing. They looked at each other for a minute, eyes locked, before The Queen broke the contact to watch her fingers undo the buttons. She thought she heard Emma catch her breath, but as her heart had picked up its own pace, she wasn't at all sure over the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears.

As she carefully removed the shirt, trying to move Emma's right side as little as possible she pushed the blonde back on to the bed and indicated she should roll over face first into the bed. The Queen then proceeded to remove her underclothes and moved her hair off to the side so her back was bare. She didn't inhale the scent of the blonde's hair, didn't trail her hand slowly down Emma's bare back. That would be an invasion and abuse of the position she found herself in and would indicate she felt more for the blonde than she did. The fact she knew Emma had chosen the Honeysuckle shampoo meant nothing. Or that she had a several scars crossing her shoulder blade, the skin slightly ridged and white against the rest of the softness. She looked at the muscle tone and pale skin, and bit her lip, knowing she couldn't be seen in her appraisal and being immensely grateful. She let her eye wander, lingering inappropriately at the swell of breast she could just see peeking from the blonde's side, before snapping herself out of the reverie.

Emma still had her pants on, she was only naked from the waist up, so The Queen felt comfortable sitting in a straddled position over the blonde's legs, which meant she could lean forward and apply the cream to the affected area.

"I'm sorry Emma this is going to be cold, it might tingle and I know it smells awful." Regina cracked open the jar and felt Emma stiffen under her as a pungent vinegar smell hit the back of her throat. "Ugh" she coughed out before burrowing her face hard into the pillow to try and avoid the smell.

The slight squirming movement Emma made travelled the length of her body and meant Regina felt her body shift between her legs. Her ass rode up into the space between The Queen's legs and she had to concentrate all of her energy on getting the cream out of the jar. She sucked in a breath and immediately regretted it as her mouth filled with the scent and taste of the foul cream. The minor coughing fit that followed allowed her to focus on her task again.

Emma felt the coldness, the tingle and then numbness quickly spread down her side, which was a shame as she wanted to feel Regina's fingers against her skin. Regina then applied the cream to her arm, the feeling spreading quickly. Regina opened the other jar, this one thankfully odourless and started to apply this in a thick layer to Emma's skin.

Regina had to massage the cream in, she knew Emma had been numbed by the previous cream and couldn't feel the benefit, but knew her muscles would. Regina had cast a protection spell over her own fingers so the first cream didn't numb her hand, so she had full feeling in her hand as she rubbed the smooth and soft skin. She told herself it was so she didn't exert too much pressure on Emma, but she had to admit she was enjoying feeling the woman between her legs, touching her like this. And judging from Emma's shallow breathing, she was relaxed and comfortable having Regina sit there.

Regina finished rubbing in the second cream and leaned forward to speak to Emma. Her clothed breasts brushed over the blonde's back and The Queen pretended that it didn't make a shiver run down her spine. She whispered to Emma that she was finished and that Emma needed to drink the tonic and sleep. Regina knew she was already halfway there, especially as a very drowsy answer came, "Thanks Gina."

Regina shimmied off of Emma's legs and stood on her own. She grabbed the tonic and shook Emma, placing the glass in her hand as she headed for the door. As she turned round to check the blonde had drunk the liquid she saw the she had turned over and was lying on her side in order to drink the liquid. It gave Regina a perfect view of Emma's toned abdomen and naked breasts, which she quickly turned away from with a very dry throat. She felt the blush heat up her face as she carefully closed the bedroom door. She swallowed hard, still telling herself it meant nothing.

* * *

Emma overslept again the next morning, but when she woke up half naked in her bed she was able to sit up and stretch her arms above her head. She grinned when she realised she had full movement and no pain. She rushed round and managed to grab the remnants of breakfast before heading outside. She should go and see Duncan, but she would rather go and see if Trudy was there to continue her training.

The Captain greeted her, "Princess, I am surprised to see you today, Trudy told me she pushed you hard yesterday."

"She did." Emma agreed, "But The Queen has amazingly healing hands." Then she realised how the comment could be taken, "And creams and ointments." She rushed to amend.

The Captain just grinned at her, enjoying her trying to remove her foot from her mouth. Emma suspected The Captain knew she wasn't Royalty, Royalty tended not to keep opening their mouths and making faux pas like Emma did, they didn't frequent The Garrison and they definitely didn't want to learn to fight with a sword. Despite that he seemed amiable enough and was happy to let Emma stay.

"So we have the pleasure of your company again today?" He checked.

"Yes, if Trudy can spare the time?" Emma suddenly realised she could be taking the woman away from other duties.

"She will be surprised to see you, but yes, she is here" And the man turned away from Emma and bellowed for Trudy to join them.

"Princess!" The woman came from the building at a quick pace, shock on her face. "I didn't expect you to come back today. You must truly be determined."

"I want to learn, do you have the time to teach me today?" The blonde asked.

"Of course." and the two women walked away from a Captain who was looking at the blonde woman with respect and admiration.

When Emma entered the pen, she took the practice sword and the weight sat in her hand much more comfortably than yesterday. She was also able to place her feet without being told. Trudy still had to guide her, "Lift your elbow", "Strike straight, not glancing", "Brace your legs, your thrust is only as strong as your stance." but Emma felt she was improving.

When Trudy pulled at a rope and the sack targets moved on an overhead track so the pen became an open space Emma was confused. That was before Trudy commanded, "Defend yourself" from behind her and as she spun round with her sword raised she found the other woman bearing down on her with another practice sword. Emma yelped in surprise as the weapons clashed and the force of the blow knocked her from her feet.

"Your stance is still weak." Trudy looked down at her, "You have learned to attack, but we need to work on your defence now." And she pulled up the blonde who wiped sawdust from the back of her pants before grabbing her sword.

Trudy pushed at Emma just as hard as the first day and they had spent hours in the pen. She used many different tactics, trying to show the blonde how to read an attackers body and judge where they would land their blow. Emma felt each impact travel up her arm, and she knew her arm and shoulder would again be sore. She was glad Regina had left her the creams, they might smell vile, but they worked which was all that mattered to Emma.

When she left The Garrison later that day she made certain Trudy would be there all week and she was still happy to train her. The woman gave her praise, saying she was improving well and that is was a pleasure to have such a willing and eager student. With a smile on her face and a spring in her step despite her body being tired and starting to ache, Emma decided not to visit Duncan, she would rather spend time with Henry. She went up to her room and while she still had movement in all of her limbs she applied the cream, and then headed off to meet the little man.

* * *

Having put off seeing Duncan yesterday Emma descended the stairs to his room after breakfast. She had argued with herself that it was better to get this task over with quickly, to get it out of the way and then she could have a better day with the soldiers and Henry, or reading or making music. She wondered briefly if Henry might enjoy the Music Room, or was he a little too young to start with an instrument. She didn't think he had the right temperament to sit still and learn an instrument, he was much more active and enjoyed running round in the open spaces and sun than sitting in a confined room. But for a one off visit, he might enjoy the sounds and shapes. She would suggest it to him later.

Duncan had obviously been spoken to, because as she entered the room he bowed low, so low it must have been uncomfortable to the older man. He then straightened and immediately smiled a sickly smile,

"Your Highness, forgive my earlier inappropriate comments, I am deeply sorry for any upset and offense I caused."

Emma felt more uncomfortable if that was possible with this simpering version of the man.

"Thank you Duncan, there is no offense, please call me Emma." She hoped that would be the end of the matter, but the man seemed unable to let it go.

"Thank you Highness, you are magnanimous in your treatment of me, I am so grateful."

Emma wanted to be sick. She looked round the room to try and find something she could move the conversation on with. Her eye fell on her sketch that Duncan had magnified and copied onto a larger parchment, and then mounted on a wall. He had then been breaking down where there was a joint to be worked on, or a piece of metal needed to be made. He was then drawing a detailed picture of the smaller part, so he could visualise it before he began making it. Emma walked over to look at his wall mounting.

However unimpressed with the man's behaviour she might be, he had a very good grasp of what was needed when making something. Emma had to commend his organisation and the way he approached the project she had asked for him to help with. He stood behind her and she repressed a shudder.

"I think I have understood what is required, Your Highness."

"Yes Duncan I believe you have, I am impressed with the speed you have worked, these look exactly as I pictured." Emma pointed out the chain and the toothed wheel to hold the chain and drive the wheels. "Can you make them?"

"Easily, Your Highness. Once they are made will you need me to attach them to the frame, or do you have someone else who is involved."

"I'd like to do that, to help. I want to test the bicycle myself too."

A look of horror crossed the old man's face, "You want to help Your Highness?"

"It is my idea. I want to be involved."

"Yes Your Highness."

Emma could hear almost hear the man's thoughts, women belonged in the kitchen and not in his dark and damp room.

She made an excuse and left shortly after that, promising she would be back regularly to see the progress. She didn't breathe properly until she reached the top of the staircase. He was a talented man, Regina was right about that, she had also used the right word when she called him, "a relic".

She strode off through the garden, at least 24 hours before she had to see Duncan again, she was looking forward to her morning much more than she had before breakfast.

* * *

That evening as she joined Regina in her room she was called over to the lamp. The Queen tilted her face into the light and nodded at the improvement she saw. Emma had gained some weight and she was sleeping well. The dark circles under her eyes were fading.

Regina caught herself running her thumb over the blonde's cheek and quickly dropped her hand and turned away, summoning a tankard to her traitorous hand and passing it to the blonde. As their fingers brushed Emma smiled at her and Regina ignored the spark it sent up her arm.

Emma took a seat and crossed her legs at her ankles, leaning back into the padded upholstery of the chair. Regina could see how flat the stomach was below the shirt and flicked her eyes quickly back up to Emma's face as she took a seat opposite her.

"So how are the sword skills improving?" she asked.

"I'm getting better, I have to work on my core strength and balance now." Emma told her.

"Horse riding is very good at building core strength." Regina smiled wickedly at the blonde, knowing Emma wasn't a big fan of horses.

"I think I'll stick to sit ups, thank you!"

"I'll have to come and watch you when you have your first real battle in the arena."

"Mmm, could be some time yet, I'm not even allowed to handle a real sword yet."

"Perhaps they are afraid you might hurt yourself with it?" Regina baited the other woman.

"Ha ha. I need to build up my strength, that is the only reason." Emma stuck out her tongue.

"You set such a fine example for Henry." The brunette teased.

"I don't stick my tongue out at him." The blonde defended herself. "He doesn't upset or offend me."

"Forgive me _Princess_ for any offence I caused." The Queen mocked bowed.

"Ugh, don't say that, you sound like that creepy old git in the basement." Emma shuddered and Regina snorted into her wine glass before she could stop herself.

"That wasn't very Queenly." Emma poked fun at the brunette.

Regina waved her hand to dismiss the incident. "You forget, I am above being questioned."

Emma chugged a mouthful of her beer, the coldness sliding down her throat. "Seriously, can I ask you something?"

Regina looked across the table and nodded at her, holding her gaze.

"You mix the tonic so well, so quickly, the ingredients were at the top of the cabinet. Were you taking it too?"

"Not like you are, I had mixed it before I went to The Tower to take once I returned. I suspected I would need it to heal me while I slept, to help me recover my strength."

"Whatever happened at The Tower, it hit you hard then?" The blonde leaned forward.

"The Tower is very powerful, I expended much magic, and it nearly broke me." The Queen admitted. She hated to appear vulnerable and admit she was weak, but she trusted the blonde. She knew they had many things to fathom in their relationship, but trust was something given, if warily.

"Why were you in The Tower, what were you looking for?"

"True Love." Regina whispered.

Emma sat back, trying to piece together everything in her head. The Queen's wasn't Emma's True Love, Gina was, but somehow The Queen had been able to call across worlds to mirrored versions. Henry wasn't her True Love either, his love was for his own Mother. And yet he was fast growing to become the most important thing in both women's lives. And The Queen had obviously not got what she wanted, what she expected from her outing.

"Are you disappointed?" Emma looked hard at the woman opposite her, watching her eyes for any flicker of emotion.

"I am growing to love Henry, he is beautiful and special." The Queen smiled tightly.

"And me?" Emma pushed for an answer.

"You were unexpected, not what I thought would happen and a surprise." There was no movement, no emotion on her face, the mask was fixed in place.

"Not in a good way I am guessing?"

"I was shocked at first, bitter and resentful, but I have realised that it can't be changed now."

"Even bitter and resentful you had fed me, clothed me." Emma thought back to the plate of food she had refused, how nice Geraldine was. She had had the best care given to her.

"I felt responsible for you. I pulled you to me with a spell, and you ended up stuck in this place and time where you don't belong. I had a duty of care to you if nothing else."

"And do you still feel you have a _Duty of care_?"

"Things are different now Emma, I would like to say we have a growing relationship, we are becoming friends?" Regina looked up and Emma thought there was hope in her eyes.

"I enjoy talking to you, you are unusual and aggravating and your manners are atrocious. But I trust you and know you love Henry. I originally extended the open ended invitation to stay in my castle out of a twisted obligation I felt, now I would like to extend it in the hand of friendship."

Emma thought to the conversation she had with The Captain of The Guard previously. She had used the same word, referring to Regina as her friend.

"I'm sorry you didn't find what you wanted Regina, I'm sorry it took so much out of you. If there is anything I can do, as your friend, then it would be my honour to repay you for all the hospitality you have shown me."

Emma looked at The Queen and held out her hand, palm up on the table. Regina reached over and laid her hand in Emma's, allowing the blonde to clasp their fingers together. Emma ran her thumb over The Queen's knuckles tenderly before letting go and raising her tankard.

"To Friends." And she clinked her glass against Regina's wine and drank deeply, her eyes never leaving the brown ones opposite.

* * *

It had been a week since Emma had first spoken to Peter and asked him for the wood and rope. It hadn't been a long conversation, he was a practical man, needing only dimensions and details on the type of rope and wood and the finish it would require. He had told her it wouldn't take long once he had time, but he was needed to complete something else urgently. He said he would make it his priority once his other task was complete and it would be with Emma within the week. True to his word he bought it to her that morning, waiting for her outside the Dining Hall. Thankfully Emma had been able to get up on time that morning and had eaten breakfast and was raring to get on with the day.

Emma thanked the kind man, who explained the slide would take him at least a week to carve. She smiled and told him she was happy to be patient and that she was sure the quality of his work would mean it was worth the wait. He left with a large smile gracing his features.

Emma went straight out into the garden, she had found a suitable tree and ignored Regina's request about a soldier doing the climbing and set about looping 2 different lengths of rope over the branch. Feeding the 4 pieces of loose rope she had through the respective holes on the plank she tied them tightly, pulling the seat hard against the knots to ensure it would hold, thereby setting up the swing. It worked perfectly, she tested it for a full 5 minutes before realising she was in her late twenties and should get Henry as it was his toy. She tried not to be too pleased with herself, this was the easiest thing she was making for Henry.

In the afternoon as soon as Henry had finished his lesson Emma went to find him.

"Henry!" Emma called across the room and two heads snapped up from the table to look at her. Emma laughed and then amended, "Henry Junior" as the older man smiled kindly at her. The boy looked like he wanted to run to her side, but the older man looked at him and place a hand on the table and tapped his plate of food, reminding the young boy he hadn't finished and it was bad manners to leave the table without finishing his meal or asking to be excused.

Emma slid into a vacant seat and apologised, "I didn't mean to interrupt, can I join you?" It was a little late as she had already seated herself, the older man knew she didn't mean to be rude, the blonde just had a natural way of being so relaxed, and she was still trying to catch up on the etiquette and manners expected of a Princess.

"Why are we both called Henry?" The boy piped up.

"I am called Henry because it is a royal name, traditional here in this land" Henry Senior answered, "You are called Henry after me, as a show of love and respect" he continued.

"Ok" the boy thought for a minute. "And so I am Daniel after my father, a show of love and respect too?"

Emma noticed the way the colour drained form the older man's face at those words and he took a moment longer than he should have to answer the boy. "Yes Henry, Daniel would have been after your father."

Emma, never one to know when to leave well enough alone butted in, "So you are Henry Daniel then? Two strong and traditional names, they suit you."

"Yes" The boy replied, "I'm Henry Daniel Mills." and then shoved a piece of fruit into his mouth from the plate, where his attention was now drawn, not seeing the way Emma's face had also drained of colour.

Henry Senior noticed though, and gave her a sympathetic smile, while the silence carried on, punctuated only by Henry's chewing of the remnants of his lunch. After what seemed like hours, with Emma's mind spinning about a Regina who had been married to a Daniel, a namesake, another link, and yet again she had died. Was that Regina's fate, that she was never meant to grow old? She thought back to the day in The Tower, and the man she had helped save. The one who was taunting The Queen about being dead and rotting in the ground. Another Regina who's life had been extinguished.

Emma felt drawn to The Queen, both physically and emotionally. In any realm Regina looked stunning and that helped, but Emma felt torn because she knew this wasn't her Gina. Her wife was dead, and this other was a mirrored version.

But this other version, this woman was attractive and when she laughed it did something to Emma's heart and soul. This woman had a darkness and depth to her that her Gina had never had, this woman had an intimate knowledge of pain and sadness, it was in her eyes, expressed through her inexpression, her mask. People who were open and honest didn't have walls, didn't have masks. Emma didn't want to want her, but a part of her yearned for what was lost, and this was as close a substitute as she was going to get.

Emma knew there was something big in The Queen's past, she suspected her absent Mother was part of the problem, the dead King another part. Emma could only piece together the little bits she had seen and things she had gathered from implied conversations. What she did know was that Regina behaved like most abused people Emma had meet in the foster system. Angry, emotionally stunted, a visage they faced the world with that had nothing to do with the real person underneath who was in complete turmoil and conflict.

Whatever drove The Queen, it made her quick to anger, and gave her an endless ability to be able to attack, be vicious and so Emma was aware this was a far more dangerous version of Regina. And yet Emma felt the pull inside her, maybe it was like a moth to a flame, The Queen was certainly a flame, pure fire that could cause lasting burns.

Emma just felt she could be understood by the other woman. And it felt like a betrayal to her love, her Gina, their bond, because her Gina had listened to Emma's stories and been sympathetic, but Emma knew there was never true understanding. Her Gina had been loved, she had grown up with her family surrounding her, and she had never had to make really hard decisions, ones that still haunted Emma's dreams. Her wife had never had to bite down to stop screaming from the pain and unfairness in life, because her life had been lived wrapped in warmth, feeling safe, in control.

Her wife had spent her life surrounded by people who wanted her, she had never been alone or had to fight to be noticed. Her family gave her support and stability and confidence, courage, they helped her remain on the right path, so she had never felt lost like Emma had. And Emma was thankful, because she wouldn't wish her life on anyone else, but it did mean that her Gina could only empathise.

This Regina, the Queen, she saw into Emma, saw the deep pain and sadness, the aching loneliness, because she was a kindred spirit. The circumstances in their two lives were different, but they had both had experiences from the negative side of living, the bitterness, pain, loss was clearly displayed in their eyes. Regina was better at hiding it than Emma was, she had a mask for most occasions it seemed, but late at night when it was just the two of them Emma felt she connected with the woman. Emma swore she had seen flashes of raw emotion from the brunette. And more and more she was finding she wanted to reach out in those moments, to see if the attraction she thought was there actually was. She had to struggle to look away and often drained her glass and hurriedly left the room, because Emma didn't know what was happening. It felt like she could be beginning to fall for this woman, a woman Emma knew was damaged, even broken.

And now as she thought about other worlds, Emma had a very scary thought. Was she falling for a woman whose fate could well be death? Emma didn't believe in second chances, hell she'd never been given a first chance for most of her life, so to think about fate and the mapping of the universe was something completely foreign to her. To think maybe she could change things was crazy, she was just an orphan who had managed to survive through dumb luck and stubborn perseverance. Emma didn't like to think about how she felt and what she wanted, because all her life it had just meant the disappointment was greater when it didn't happen. So right now she shoved all of the feelings away and smiled at Henry like nothing as wrong.

"Hey Kid, you finished eating?"

"Yes."

Emma smiled, before they had arrived in this crazy world the answer would have been, "Yeah" but as Regina and Henry Senior and his tutors spent time with the young boy there were small changes, he had started to sit more upright, he was pronouncing words properly, he was being moulded into a little gentleman slowly but surely.

"Grandpa, Can I please go with Emma now?"

"Yes Henry." and the older man ruffled his hair and cleared the plates away.

"I've got a surprise for you." Emma told the boy as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

"What is it?" His eyes looked up at her, big, brown, loving puddles.

"A swing!" Emma watched his face turn into a grin as he let go of her hand and charged down the corridor. Emma realised her glimpse of a young gentleman earlier had been just that. His clothes might be finer, a shirt and waistcoat and tailored trousers rather than jeans and t-shirt, but as he tore around the castle, he was every bit the kid she referred to him as.

She also thought about how the boy only had two speeds, there was Henry who was interested in everything and stopped every few feet to investigate. Whether it was a strangely shaped stone tile that he thought looked like an elephant or a suit of armour that he loved to touch, the metal cold and smooth and shiny so he could see a twisted version of his face in it. Or the pattern on a rug that he had to trace with his finger before moving on to something else. Henry was a curious child who was enjoying finding his way round his new environment.

His other speed was this charging about like he was part of a herd of wilder beast. Right now he was trying to make it outside before Emma did, it was a competition at least to Henry and Emma had to admit she enjoyed his exuberance. He made things in her life easier, lighter. He made her smile, and it was only weeks ago that she thought she'd never smile again she was so broken from her losing her lover.


	10. Grief is a Funny Thing

Hello to all the followers, reviewers and general "traffic" as Fanfiction refers to you!

Chapter 10, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Darkness had fallen signalling it was the evening and Emma walked down the corridor to visit Regina. She knew Henry had been put to bed. They had fallen into a pattern over the last few nights, The Queen mixed her the sleeping tonic and they had begun to talk. It had started as a quiet drink, Regina always spent the evening with a glass of wine, and had started magicking tankards for Emma despite her belief that "it was unbecoming of a lady to drink such stuff." while they swapped stories about Henry. What he had said or done during the day that was amusing, whether there was anything he was struggling with.

Regina had taken Henry to see the horses herself, and had been rendered speechless at his excitement. Emma had had less luck with the Music Room, but they swapped stories and suggested ideas he might like for the other to try.

Emma understood Henry's awe at the horses, he has always been raised in the city and had not seen anything like that before. He had been equally amazed at the gardens and couldn't believe it was all his to play in. He still spent much of his time in his room looking out the window at the forest, as he had never seen so many trees, some grown as tall as the castle. The sheer volume of so much greenery was something new that he had never seen in his life before and the birds and animals living there were another source of constant interest and amusement.

Emma felt the awe herself, every time she got outside of the castle and then turned round and looked up. She couldn't believe she was living in a castle, she sometimes went up to the balcony of a turret and looked out across the whole kingdom. It was so high up, the breeze ruffling her hair, tears in her eyes at the beauty and the fact the woman she wanted to share everything with, but especially moments like that, was gone.

Emma carefully refrained from talking about Regina's Father. He was a lovely man and he loved Henry very deeply, despite not being related directly by blood. The two had immediately bonded over favourite foods and even though there were no hamburgers and fries, Henry had found many other things his Grandfather gave him that he liked. Most were full of sugar and even Emma couldn't approve, and she had lived for nearly a year on microwave dinners and was pretty sure her own personal record for avoiding vegetables was over month. Regina didn't need to know the old man was spoiling the child and filling him with sweets, it could be their secret. Henry ran round more than enough to burn off the excess energy.

That night she went in and settled herself before asking the thing that had been bothering her all day.

"So" Emma began, "Who was Daniel?"

She was sat with The Queen, they were relaxed in her chamber. Emma had leaned back on a chaise, one arm behind her head as she stretched her legs. With the beer in one hand and her eyes shut as she basked in the slowly drunk feeling spreading through her she failed to see Regina's face fall.

She did however realise she had put her foot in her mouth by the immediate icy response she received.

"Who mentioned Daniel to you?" There was barely contained rage in the words, and Emma snapped upright on the chaise to face the Queen. It felt like someone had thrown water all over her, the drunken haze immediately lifted.

"Uh…. Funny conversation really." Emma knew she had made a fatal error here, she had been working on the theory that the worlds weren't too different, a Daniel in one world had probably existed in this one, and she had only wondered about the look on Henry Senior's face and hadn't expected the wrathful response she was getting.

"I don't find this topic of conversation funny at all Miss Swan."

"I kind of got that from the death glare you are giving me." The blonde woman tried to joke.

"You can't make this conversation any easier with humour Miss Swan. Who spoke his name to you?" The Queen leaned forward to intimidate the other woman, which made Emma clench her jaw, her face set in determination to not be bullied and dictated to.

"Does it bother you that someone was talking about him, or that they were talking about him to me?" She shot back.

"No-one speaks his name in this castle, they know better."

"Well I guess Henry didn't get that memo."

"My Father would never break my confidence like that, how dare you…"

Emma interrupted the tirade, correcting the brunette woman, "No your Father, Henry." She punctuated the name with her hand held about 3 foot from the floor, indicating she meant the young boy.

"How could he…." Regina trailed off. Then as abruptly as the mood had changed earlier, all emotion left the Queen's face, only her eyes showing any hint of her confusion and pain. She stood up and dismissed the whole conversation,

"You will not mention his name, this conversation is at an end." and she strode away, her cloak swinging viciously as she stalked her way across the room and held the door open, indicating to Emma she was to leave.

Emma sighed, she wasn't going to enjoy relaxing and drinking anymore this evening, the tonic hadn't even been mixed, her mood her been well and truly ruined by the brief but bitter exchange she had just had with The Queen. Had she realised that tears had sprung into dark eyes and were only being restrained by sheer will power, she might have refused the other woman her request and stubbornly stayed in the room. As it was she stalked out of the door, angrily kicking at the carpet and clenching and unclenching her fists. She silently berated herself for letting her guard down and thinking she was closer to The Queen than she was.

* * *

Later that night, Emma was unable to sleep. The words exchanged and no tonic meant she couldn't relax and drift off. She heard the knock at her door and suspected she knew who it was, it was an inevitable encounter, she was just not sure she was ready for it.

Regina pushed the door open enough to poke her head through, "Emma, can I come in?"

"Emma now, not Miss Swan?"

"Please Emma, can I enter?"

"It's your castle, your room, do you really need to ask permission?"

"It is your room, your space, I would never intrude like that."

"Really? Sorry if I don't believe you." The blonde told her angrily.

"Everyone needs their own space, a place to retreat and organise their thoughts without fear of interruption." The Queen gestured with her hand, "If you would rather I left?"

"What is it you want, Your Majesty?" Emma was tired, she did want to be left alone, but for The Queen to seek her out, something had changed in their relationship. She knew she had hit something big earlier and it had affected them both.

"When you left I realised I hadn't made the tonic, so I have it here." She indicated a glass in her hand, "I also had time to think about earlier."

"I thought that conversation was at an end?" Emma threw the words back at her. "And I think conversation is probably a bit of a stretch for what happened. You went off the deep end, accusing and threatening."

Regina looked at the floor, the only show of embarrassment or that she might regret her actions. When she looked back and locked eyes with the blonde, her voice was smooth,

"I realised I owed you an explanation and wanted to clarify what Henry had said."

Emma knew she wouldn't get an apology, but an explanation, that was probably as good as it would get from Regina.

"Ok, come in and take a seat."

It was dark outside, the heavy curtains were drawn, yet Regina chose to sit by the window in part shadow, while Emma sat on the bed. Emma wondered if it was deliberate, The Queen keeping a distance between them. The room was also only lit by candle and oil lantern, which meant the further away Regina was, the less Emma could make out of her face, especially her eyes. Emma had to give the woman credit, she knew herself well, what allowed people to read her. And she was impressed with Regina's delicate manipulation, how to change the circumstances so Emma couldn't gain more of an insight.

Regina sat, every inch The Queen, her hands were clasped in her lap, and her back was straight, legs crossed under the chair. Emma wriggled herself down so she lay on her stomach on the bed, her face cupped in her hand as she casually observed the brunette.

The silence settled between them, both observing the other but neither speaking.

Finally Regina said, "Ask me the question again."

Emma looked surprised, but did as she was instructed, she was curious what could press so many of The Queen's buttons at once.

"Who was Daniel?"

The question hung in the air and Emma thought Regina had changed her mind, before she finally spoke in a quiet voice that Emma had to strain to hear.

"The simple answer was he was a stable boy on my parents' estate when I was growing up. He was kind and thoughtful, he cared about the horses, and he cared about me."

Emma nodded, she wasn't going to interrupt this story, not when Regina was finally opening up, and she wouldn't risk her stopping for anything. Questions could be asked later, right now she was just listening, absorbing all the information.

"We fell in love over the course of a few years, we were teenagers, it was young love, but it was True. I would have done anything for him, and he for me." There were tears in Regina's eyes. "He was a beautiful person, had such a kind soul. He didn't deserve what happened to him."

One tear fell from The Queen's eye, slowly travelling down her face, she ignored it. "My Mother would never have approved of him for me, she wanted me to marry into royalty, to reverse the family fortunes. She would never have understood my love for him, so he proposed and we planned to run away." Another tear joined the path and soon there was a cascade, marring the perfectly made up face The Queen had on, cutting rivers through foundation.

"Mother found out what we were planning, and she intercepted us as we tried to leave. I pleaded with her, and she seemed to agree, before she told me "Love is weakness" and ripped Daniel's heart from his chest and crushed it. He died instantly. Mother believed I would thank her for her actions, once I had a better life, was a Queen. She was giving me the chance to make my life better, one that would be full of riches and power and I'd be happy. She was certain that it was for my own good and that one day I'd realise that. I'm still waiting for that day, all I realise is I miss him so much and nothing seems to help."

Regina stopped talking, her voice hoarse. She wiped at the tears distractedly with her right hand, her left bunched over her heart. "It was long ago and yet I can feel the pain like it was yesterday, which is why I can't have anyone speak his name, it hurts too much to be reminded."

Emma looked at the woman. She still sat up straight, still clinging to the image of The Queen. Emma thought she had managed to bury her grief, that it still ate away at her deep down. That would explain why she refused to hear Daniel's name spoken. Emma understood how hard it was to accept when the one person you loved was torn away from you so quickly. Regina had seen Emma's grief because it was so like her own, yet Regina's had been festering for over a decade, not being addressed or resolved. The Queen didn't move on, and it fuelled her anger because she allowed it to affect the present and the future, instead of accepting it was in the past.

The Queen sat across from Emma, so she couldn't offer her any physical comfort.

"I'm sorry for your loss, you must have loved him very much to give up your family for him, to run away."

"I'd have done anything for him."

"You aren't going to like this Regina, but don't you think the best thing for him is to let him go. Honour his memory but move on. Surely he would want you to be happy."

"You don't understand." The tension in the room was starting to build, the brunette was upset and Emma wasn't calming her down with her approach.

"I think I'm uniquely placed to be the only one who understands. You say you want to help me, that I'm grieving? Well I don't see you taking your own advice." The blonde starred at the woman, refusing to look away.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The way you reacted to his name earlier, that isn't normal. To ban his name being spoken, it doesn't sound like you have accepted and grieved for him."

"He was my True Love."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then what point are you making?" The brunette had leaned forward, her voice rose in volume.

"That you are a hypocrite. You are still grieving, so don't lecture me about my own." The blonde responded to Regina's raised voice by increasing the volume of her own.

"I only wanted to help you." The Queen sounded broken in her admission.

"Then tell me, what will help you? You told me it would take time. How long has it been for you? Has time helped you?"

"It has been fifteen years and you can't compare it."

"Why not. Do you not think what I had with Gina was True."

"I know it must have been, the proof is that you are stood here."

"Then what makes your pain so much worse? Why is your loss greater than mine?"

"It wasn't his time to die, it was so sudden, so violent."

"Oh and being knocked down by a car wasn't?"

Regina didn't know what a car was, but she gathered whatever it was had killed her seemingly young, fit and healthy double. "Emma I don't want to get into a competition, I don't think your loss is any more or less than mine. To lose a True Love is scarring, it hurts forever."

"Why can't you let him go? You hand me advice about moving on, focusing on Henry, creating a new life. But you are stuck in the past. You risked your life and ended up half dead escaping from The Tower to try and find him. Would he want that for you? To be so reckless with your life, careless. Wouldn't he want you to be happy and move on?"

"I can't move on, he was the first and only person who wanted me as I was."

"How do you know that? You're too scared to let him go and try again."

"It would be dishonourable to his memory to let him go."

"I'm not saying forget him. Good god I'd never want to forget Gina and the good times we had. But they are the past, you need to stop thinking he'll be part of your future and embrace what you have in the present."

"What, Like you?" She scoffed, sarcasm and snark, her old allies, coming back into the conversation.

"No, I meant Henry, your Father, having time for yourself. You have good things in your life, you can have love."

"I can't give up Daniel, you ask too much."

"You'll never move on if you don't. The Tower showed you there could be other people, other loves. I don't understand why you cling to him being the only one and you refuse to look or try. You don't strike me as a coward Regina, but about this, I think you are."

"Don't you dare speak to me about cowardice. You have no idea the things I have had to go through." Her voice was low, a dangerous edge to it.

Emma had never known when to keep her mouth shut. It was probably why she had had so many beatings in the foster system. With her trade mark bravado, paying no heed to the consequences she asked,

"So now you're stuck with me and Henry and your great plan has failed, are you planning on grieving for another fifteen years?"

She thought Regina would slap her, or at the very least the way the brunette woman closed the distance between them, she was going to lay her hands on her in some way. Instead The Queen locked eyes with the blonde before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Emma swore she saw sparks crackling from clenched fists, belatedly thinking perhaps she had pushed a little too hard as The Queen exited the room, slamming the door so hard it seemed to shake the very walls of the room.

* * *

Emma had barely slept, she was so angry about Regina storming out last night, she hadn't been able to relax or stop the argument from going round and round in her head.

She got up at dawn and pulled on her pants and the simplest, lightest shirt she could find. She put on her thigh length boots and stormed out of the castle, getting to the training arena in the quickest time. She jumped the fence and then stood waiting, watching who would come out of the building to greet her.

The Captain stepped forward, looking at the determined set of her face. "Princess" he started, but Emma cut him off.

"I want to fight, find me someone to spar with."

"Your highness, you are angry, it would be madness to fight when so agitated" the man tried again, but Emma just stared him down.

"Find me someone to spar with." She gritted from between clenched teeth.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "I will do as you ask, but you agreed to our terms, what happens in this arena, that is where it is to stay."

She nodded at him and he removed his hand and walked back into the building.

Trudy walked out ten minutes later, carrying 2 swords and some padding for Emma to wear. She threw the sword and padding at Emma's feet. She had already donned her own protective clothing and didn't speak a word to Emma as she proceeded to limber up, stretching and lunging.

Word had spread quickly that the Princess was requesting a fight and more soldiers were walking about than was usual. They were soon leaning against the fencing to get the best view into the arena.

Emma put on the padding and picked up the sword, quickly appraising the weight of it in her hand and moving her arm to see the length of the reach she had with it. She then started to stretch her own muscles, warming up as best she could.

The Captain came out shortly after and called the 2 women together. He explained he expected it to be a fair fight, and that he would oversee the fight personally, stopping it if he thought there was a danger to life.

Trudy looked at Emma then, muttering, "My mother is going to kill me."

"Why is that?" Emma starred at her teacher.

"She made those garments you wear, she lovingly stitched them and she will be devastated when they are returned to her torn, dirty and bloody."

"I can fight you." Emma said, hurt that her teacher thought so poorly about her ability.

"You are skilled Emma, yes. But you can't fight angry. You will be reckless, it is dangerous. Reconsider this."

Emma knew she couldn't back down even if she wanted to. She had an audience. She had to admit finding out Trudy was Geraldine's daughter had given her reason to pause. Geraldine excelled in her work, never believing she could be beaten by the cloth and lace she worked with, and Emma suspected it was a family trait, the perseverance, the ability to shine in your job. Trudy was skilled and likely to beat her, but Emma had snapped and this was the easiest outlet for her aggression.

"No, I want this." And Emma stepped forward into Trudy's space.

"So be it." She answered as she pushed the blonde backwards and raised her weapon.

The first few blows Emma had blocked comfortably. The next few she felt travel through her arm and settle in her shoulder. She was able to jab a few times and make Trudy retreat, but Trudy had the upper hand and rained blows in from the left and right that Emma was struggling to keep up with. As her opponents sword whistled close to her face and she jumped back she felt the sting in her arm and realised she hadn't been quick enough. She felt the sticky liquid drip down her arm, staining her shirt red with the blood. The wound wasn't long or deep, it was just a surface cut, but it ignited the anger in her again and she rushed the other woman.

Trudy side stepped but left her leg out so that Emma tripped, falling heavily into the ground.

"Yield." The woman leaned over her so that only Emma could hear her, but Emma flipped herself up and sprang away from Trudy, grabbing her sword and setting her feet in the attack position she had been taught. She swung at her opponent, who blocked easily. Emma swung again and again, each stroke losing power as the sword became heavier and heavier in her grasp. Trudy continued to block every thrust, every swing.

As Emma swung wide with her sword, Trudy was able to step into the space at Emma's side she had left open. Trudy quickly punched her gloved fist into Emma's side causing her to double over. Emma dropped her sword, gasping hard, trying to get air into her lungs.

"Please Emma" the other woman leaned in again, but had not expected a fist to come flying at her face and she reeled back from the impact. Emma quickly stood and rushed at the other woman, connecting with her head in the woman's mid-drift, pushing them both to the ground.

As they both scrambled to gain their feet, Emma beaten, bruised and bloody, her skin scraped with abrasions and Trudy fairing only slightly better as Emma had hit her hard with her last attack, they looked at each other. Trudy recognised the tiredness on Emma's face, only being driven by her determination. She grasped her sword and hoped she could end this without injuring the other woman too badly. It had never been a fair fight and Trudy knew the Captain had chosen her for her patience and ability to defend. He didn't want Emma to be cut to ribbons, and another fighter with less skill would have wounded Emma much more severely than she had.

Emma lunged at her, and Trudy was able to get the tip of her sword and run it over Emma's thigh, before dancing away. Her blade split the leather and skin beneath. As Emma spun round Trudy hit her arm with the hilt of her sword, causing Emma's arm to go numb and drop the blade she was carrying. Trudy then pushed the tip of her weapon deep into the padding on Emma's chest. It wouldn't penetrate the material, she hadn't driven the blade with any force, but it would hurt Emma and leave a bruise as Trudy extended her arm out straight and used her blade to drive Emma back. Her bleeding leg gave out on her and she felt back onto the hard ground.

"Enough." The Captain shouted.

Trudy wouldn't have wanted to continue anyway, the woman in front of her was broken, inflicting further pain was just a cruel punishment. Trudy hated fighting like this, you fought for honour, you fought to better yourself, you didn't keep allowing your opponent to get up and have hope they could better you. It was better to finish them quickly and cleanly. She hadn't wanted to fight Emma at all, but the fact that Emma hadn't known when to stop, hadn't realised she should never have fought in the first place, meant she had hurt her far more than she wanted to.

Trudy threw down her sword and stalked off into the building, just as a swirl of purple smoke appeared in the corner of the training arena.

The soldiers immediately dropped to their knees in front of The Queen, with bowed heads, all except the Captain who strode over to greet his Monarch.

"What happened here?" The Queen demanded.

"She came here angry, she wanted to fight," The Captain looked at his Queen and lowered his voice. "I tried to stop her Your Majesty, she refused to listen to reason. I paired her against Trudy," He paused as The Queen nodded her understanding, he had taken the best course of action given the circumstances, protecting Emma as best he could, "she is not fatally injured, just bruised and bloody. She accepted our rules, if there is to be a punishment for this, then let that fall on me." He bowed his head to her.

"I know Princess Emma is stubborn, Jonathan." The Queen laid her hand on his huge leather clad bicep, "I do not blame you for this. She is infuriating."

"She is skilled My Queen, she is determined and with training could match Trudy with a blade, but she should not have fought today. Her anger clouded her judgement."

"I take it the battle is over?" The Queen nodded to the fallen blonde who was watching their exchange from the ground, her hand bloody from holding it against her torn leg.

"Yes, I ended it, because I'm not certain even the flesh wound inflicted would have stopped her. She wanted to keep getting up to be knocked down again."

"Thank you for applying your common sense in this Captain, I will take her back to the castle now. Once she is healed, is she still welcome in your Garrison? I know she enjoys it, and you said she showed skill."

"As long as she leaves her anger behind, the Princess is always welcome here." And the big man smiled at his Queen, bowing again as she walked over to Emma and without a word transported them both to her bedchamber.

* * *

Appearing on the floor of Regina's bedchamber wasn't what Emma wanted, but her leg wouldn't hold her weight, so she couldn't get up and walk away. She looked down at the torn leather and thought about giving the garment back to Geraldine to repair. Trudy was right, her Mother would be upset over the needless damage. Emma felt tears burn her eyes. Trudy had helped her, trained her, spent time and effort making her a better fighter, and now she had stalked away from Emma without a word. Emma thought she had broken the relationship beyond repair, much like her pants.

Regina sat on her bed, looking at the blonde woman on her bedroom floor. She was bloody, her face had been scraped, and Regina was sure under her clothes there would be bruises forming. Why had she done this? If she was angry, and Regina knew they had both got angry and lost their tempers last night, why had she gone out and tried to get herself killed?

"Are you enjoying looking at the invalid?" Sarcasm oozed from blonde lips, from the prone figure on the floor pulling her from her thoughts.

"No, not really. I don't like blood on my floor." Was the equally acerbic response.

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because you needed treatment and I have the medicines here."

With that The Queen rose and went into her bathing chamber. She used her magic to fill the bath with warm water and then came back into her main room to get some herbs and oils to add to the water. She bent over the water carefully measuring the amount she was adding to the water.

"I can take care of myself. I have been doing it all my life." Came the shout from the bedchamber.

"Yes, look at how well that is working for you." The brunette came back into the room and stood over Emma's body indicated her bloody leg and injured arm.

"I don't need your help. Just like you don't need mine." The blonde was cutting in her remark.

"I'm not sitting in a heap bleeding, Dear." Regina quirked her eyebrow at the woman looking up at her.

"You are metaphorically." And Hazel eyes didn't flinch, just continued to bore into the brunettes.

Regina sucked in a breath, and turned away. "I am not broken and bleeding."

"No I suppose not. Some days you are only broken." There was a heavy silence in the room after the blonde spoke. It stretched on, until the brunette finally spoke.

"You think I'm broken? I trust you with things from my past, and you throw them back at me, telling me I'm broken?" Emma saw the mask, but knew there was anger and rage building underneath it.

"I'm broken too Regina, it takes one to know one. And I'm not throwing them back at you, I don't mean them to be an insult."

"How else are you meant to take being told you are broken?" She glowered down at Emma.

"As an offer to help? As someone telling you they understand? As a friend giving you an honest assessment?" Emma returned the gaze.

"Get up off my floor." Regina stalked into her bathing room.

"I can't." was followed by an exasperated sigh.

An equally frustrated brunette sat on the side of the bath thinking. Emma was her friend, they had agreed on that. Regina knew she had very little experience with that kind of relationship. She knew friends were honest with each other, even if the truth hurt. Was Emma just trying to be a good friend?

And as a friend, should Regina let her bleed and be in pain? She knew the correct answer, even before she called on her magic and dropped a naked blonde into the water next to her.

"Christ Regina, a bit of warning might have been nice."

"Where would the fun be in that?" And The Queen smiled down evilly at the woman, making sure she looked at her face and didn't get distracted by the curves.

"You're a Bitch, you know that?" Emma flicked her finger and watched as water splashed up onto the velvet fabric of The Queen's dress.

"Better that than an idiot. What were you thinking? You could have been killed? What would I have told Henry? It was completely irresponsible!"

"I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry."

"Angry at me." It was a statement, Regina recognised the words last night had been extreme, both of them pushing and pushing at the other.

"Yes. And frustrated."

"Then why not attack me?"

"I don't know. It was stupid. Surely you understand the anger, how it eats at you and makes you do crazy things?"

"No, usually when I am angry, I take it out on the person responsible for making me angry. Who were you hoping to hurt Emma?"

"I don't know. Maybe myself? And I do hurt. My leg is stinging, my back aches and I think I've ruined any chance of going back and training with Trudy. Geraldine will be so disappointed too, and I've set such a bad example to Henry." The blonde had tears in her eyes.

Regina reached down and grasped her chin, guiding her face upwards so she could look into her eyes. "You haven't ruined anything. Geraldine will understand, The Captain says you are always welcome back and Henry need never know. I will help your body heal. It's Ok Emma, just relax."

Emma took a gulp of air and with it the tears fell. She sat in the water and sobbed, as Regina took a wash cloth and soothingly rubbed it over her hitching back. She was as gentle as she could be, but she could already see the abrasions and knew the bruising would be extensive. She would need more than just creams and ointments, Emma would need time to heal from the punishment she had put herself through that morning.

As Emma's sobs slowed to gasps and then to an occasional sniff Regina stopped washing her back. "Do you think you can stand?" She asked.

"I'll try."

Regina pulled a towel closer and then let Emma grasp the side of the bathtub with both her hands. As she leaned forward, trying to take her weight on her arms the cut on her arm split open and started to bleed again, but she was able to lever herself into a standing position. Regina wrapped the towel round her and put her arm around her waist to help her get out of the bath. Emma hissed with pain at the contact of the towel on her skin, but let the brunette lead her away from the red tinted water.

Regina sat Emma on the chaise she had taken such a liking to in the evenings.

"I was worried when you weren't there for breakfast. I know what you are like for eating."

"Wonderful, you think I am ruled by my stomach."

"No, you are in my kingdom, you are ruled by me." The Queen smiled, hoping to illicit a smile, however small, from the blonde.

She made do with the eye roll she received.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Emma tried to apologise but Regina waved it away.

"Then I heard the guards whispering about the Princess fighting, so went to investigate. I'm afraid I missed watching your first battle, it was over by the time I arrived."

"You didn't miss much, I didn't cover myself with glory."

"You sell yourself short, you fought for quite some time, your balance and core strength has obviously improved."

Emma was hurting, and as she shifted on the seat she clenched her jaw as it sent a wave of pain through her body. Seeing how uncomfortable the blonde was Regina got up and removed some more jars.

"I'm going to have to put on that foul smelling stuff, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Will you please do it for me?"

"Of course, lie flat on the chaise, I'll be as gentle as I can be." And Regina opened the towel exposing Emma's back, her bare skin. It was already colouring with deep purples and blues. Regina thought it was such a shame the soft skin was ripped and cut, damaged like that. She knelt by Emma's side and began to spread the cream liberally over the tortured skin, so it could numb.

Regina thought back to the argument last night, that Henry had mentioned Daniel's name. She still hadn't discovered how her young man had known about that, when she had gone to ask the second time, things had quickly become heated again between the two women.

She took the opportunity she had now, "Emma how does Henry know of Daniel?"

"Not now Regina, I don't want to tell you like this."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't think it will be easy to hear."

"But I want to know."

The woman under her hands sighed. "Regina please, trust my judgement on this. I will tell you. Just now is not the best time. At the very least I'd like to be able to look in your eyes."

"Ok Emma, I do trust your judgement. Unless it tells you to go running off to fight battles at the crack of dawn in my Garrison."

"You aren't going to let me live this down, are you?" The blonde lifted her head and cast a sideways look at the brunette.

"Not any time soon." Shot back the reply but both women were smiling.

* * *

Emma sat in her borrowed clothes, a loose fitting smock type thing Regina had found in her wardrobe. It might have been a nightgown, it was cotton, billowing and was the only thing they had found that came into as little contact as possible with her sensitive skin. She was numb, smelt badly from the cream and her leg still throbbed dully but she could walk on it.

Regina had produced some food, Emma marvelled at what magic could be used for, and told Emma while she hoovered up the food that she should probably go back to bed and rest.

Emma was sat on the edge of Regina's bed and she leaned over to The Queen sitting next to her and lightly kissed her cheek, "Thank you for taking care of me."

As she stood The Queen grabbed at her hand. "Emma…"

She stopped and looked down at the woman sat on the bed. "Please tell me what Henry knows about my dead lover?"

"Regina…" there was a warning note in the blonde's voice.

"Please." She looked up into a conflicted face, the blonde's eyes were sorrowful.

Emma sat back down and took The Queen's hand. "Daniel is Henry's father. He died when Henry was a baby."

Emma watched the colour drain from the brunette's features. She continued, "Somewhere, in a different universe, you and Daniel had a chance, and you made Henry."

"Henry is Daniel's son?" The voice was quiet, not much more than a whisper.

"Yes." Emma squeezed her hand.

"And he is beautiful."

"Yes."

"And Daniel died, again?" There was pain in her eyes, eyes that were big and bright and filling with tears.

"Yes. Henry doesn't know how, just that his Grandparent helped his mother raise him afterwards."

"Oh god. I feel sick and confused."

"It's Ok Regina, it is a shock. I understand that."

"I didn't think I could love him anymore, but knowing he has a part of Daniel living in him…." She trailed off and Emma squeezed her hand again.

"Life is so cruel, so painful." Regina's voice was hoarse as she struggled with her emotions.

"I'm sorry I have hurt you." It was Emma's turn to tilt Regina's chin and look in her eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you, don't want to hurt you." A tear tracked down the brunette's face and trickled into Emma's palm, who rubbed her thumb over the damp trail it had created.

She felt a pull between the two of them as she looked into the deep brown eyes and the desire to kiss the brunette welled in her. She did the next best thing and pulled her into an embrace, her face buried into the brunette's neck. "I'm sorry Regina." her lips moved over the other woman's neck as she spoke, breathing in her scent.

She felt the brunette dip her head into her shoulder, relaxing into the hold. She had to listen carefully because the words were said so quietly, "Emma, please just hold me."

And she did.


	11. Mending Fences

Hi Everyone.

Things are moving a bit slowly, am a bit stuck with chapters 13 and 14 for which I apologise.

However here is chapter 11, I own nothing, except the mistakes.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Emma lay back on her bed. After she had dropped her bomb shell about Henry's parentage and she had parted from Regina, The Queen went to attend to her daily duties and Emma felt how utterly drained she was from not sleeping and the punishment her body had taken. She had slowly limped back to her room, sighing in relief when she sat on the bed.

She settled herself under the cover, curled up, and drifted off almost immediately.

She woke hours later, the sun had moved round the room, bars of sunlight fell through the window and lay over the bed, warming the blonde's face, making her golden curls shine. That wasn't what had woken her though. What had woken her was the proximity of the face close to hers, gentle breathing brushing over her.

"Emma!" Henry screamed at her as she opened her eyes and immediately blinked and pulled her head back, shock on her face until she was able to clear the sleep from her eyes and her brain and realise it was just the child.

He was sat on the bed, peering at her.

"You missed breakfast."

"I did." Her throat was dry and her body had begun to ache again.

"And dinner."

"Ugh, did I? Is it that late?" She ran a hand down her face still trying to comprehend sleeping the whole day away, even as her stomach gurgled, letting her know it was empty.

"Regina said you weren't well and that I could come and visit. She said you needed bed rest."

"I'll be fine Henry, I just needed to sleep a little and rest my body."

"Is that what bed rest is?"

"Yes."

"So you aren't really sick." He tilted his head and looked at her.

"Henry!" The voice of The Queen came from the doorway. "Emma is sick, she has done too much and her body needs to rest. Just because she isn't vomiting or sneezing, doesn't mean she isn't sick."

"But she doesn't look sick. She'd enjoyed going on my swing and playing hide and seek with me. She likes the garden, maybe doing that, it might help her feel better?" He tried to continue the argument, but Regina wasn't allowing it.

"Emma needs to rest, staying in bed is what will help her. And it is bath time and then bedtime for you, _not_ " she stressed the word in her most Queenly voice so Henry understood it was not a debate, "time to play."

His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Emma ignored the protest of her shoulder and leaned over and tickled him, making the pout disappear. His giggles filled the air and made her smile despite the dull ache that permeated her body.

"See Regina, she isn't sick." Henry grinned up at the brunette, who shook her head and glared at Emma who ducked down looking sheepishly at her hands resting on the cover she had wrapped round her.

"Actually, I feel like Hell Henry. I ache and can only walk very slowly. But it is nice to see you and having you here has lifted my spirits and made me feel much better."

"Will you be better and able to play with me tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I'm sure Regina will play with you." And the blonde grinned wickedly at the other woman, watching her eyes narrow and lips press into a thin line as a show of her displeasure at the comment. Emma looked down at the cover again trying to hide the smile she had on her face.

"If you keep goading Regina," The brunette referred to herself in the third person to make her point, "she might not bring you any more food or drink!"

"You brought me food and drink?" Suddenly bright eyes were looking at the brunette, who sighed exasperatedly.

"I didn't think you were in any state to join us for dinner, so yes, there is some food just outside the door. Henry" she looked past Emma, "Do you think you can manage to push the trolley?"

He bounded off the bed and out the door and Regina flinched as she heard a clang from outside the room.

"Henry are you ok?" She called.

"Yes, it is heavy but I'm a big boy."

"A trolley of food?" Emma asked, looking at Regina.

The Queen walked to the bed and sat on the edge, "You need to eat." She said simply.

Emma smiled at her.

"How do you feel? Like Hell doesn't tell me much." Regina traced the pattern of the cover with her finger, watching her hand rather than Emma's face.

"My chest really hurts, we didn't put any cream on it. The rest of me just aches, it is dull but constant. My leg feels hot and itchy, but I know it will pass."

"I'll bring some anti-septic for your leg, can you apply the cream to your chest?" Regina didn't meet Emma's eyes as she asked the question, looking off into the corner of the room.

She was saved by Henry shuffling into the room pulling a wooden tray on wheels that was nearly as tall as he was. "See Emma, food for you!"

"Thank you Henry, that is very thoughtful." Emma said to the boy, but looked pointedly at the brunette.

Emma motioned for the boy to come closer and she ruffled his hair. It hurt her shoulder lifting her arm, but she ignored it, just biting her lip and dropping her arm limply after the action. The brunette noticed, but remained silent.

"We brought you lots of different things Emma."

"I can see that Henry."

"I ate kidney today, is that what you want? It tastes funny." He pulled his face into a grimace, "But I ate it because I'm a Good Boy."

"Kidney is full of vitamins and iron Henry, it is very good for you." Regina explained to him.

"So is playing in the garden." He grumbled under his breath, but turned to look at The Queen with his big brown eyes and smiled.

Emma watched the woman's reprimand die on her lips looking at the boy's face. Instead she said, "We'll leave Emma to eat now Henry, it is bath time. Say goodnight."

"Night Emma." And he came over to the bed and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, before turning and letting Regina take his hand. He turned to wave at the doorway and Emma smiled at him, not trusting lifting her aching arm again to return the gesture. She hoped Regina might come back later and apply more cream to her back and shoulders, she would manage to put the foul stuff on her chest, but she couldn't hope to reach behind her. She looked at the woman with her own big eyes, hoping she'd understand the pleading look and she got a curt nod in return as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Even feeding herself would be difficult, but Emma knew somehow she'd manage, although she didn't think she'd be trying the kidneys. Hoping for something else she leaned over the trolley and tentatively started moving her arms to investigate.

* * *

Regina did come back later, but didn't stay long. She looked tired herself and Emma thought that they had both had a pretty rough day, emotional upset and upheaval and lots of tears, it was no wonder she had slept all day and Regina looked a little drained. Regina's heart was also hurting her more, she was having to mix her painkilling potion stronger and stronger, but Emma didn't know or in Regina's opinion, need to know that. But the effect was beginning to show, she was tired from the pain and a little scared if the pain continued to grow in its intensity whether she could cope with it.

"You managed to eat something then?" Regina eyes the half empty plates, as she pushed the trolley out of the way and sat next to Emma on the bed. She dropped a jar, which Emma guessed was the anti-septic on the side table next to the oil lamp and more delicately put the glass of sleeping tonic next to it.

"I was ravenous. I meant it earlier, it was very thoughtful to bring me dinner in bed."

"I can't have my guests starving and wasting away. What would that say about my hospitality?"

"You have been very hospitable, but I do need another favour." Emma smiled at the woman, bold and mischievous.

"You need me to apply the cream to your back?"

"Please?"

"Roll over then, my Invalid. I'm surprised you didn't wait for me to come back and feed you as well." The Queen teased gently, her jibe having none of her usual bite to it.

"I'm not completely useless!" Emma retorted, "I put the cream on my chest."

"So that is why you smell so bad." The Queen responded, while feeling a little disappointed. She appreciating that the disappointment was inappropriate, but it did nothing to lessen the feeling.

Emma huffed into her pillow and then hissed as the cold cream hit her skin, but immediately felt the numbness settle over her body and sighed, able to relax slowly as the tension the pain was causing drained from her.

"Thank you for earlier Emma." The Queen leaned over and whispered against her soft hair.

"You're welcome. Thank you too, for taking care of me."

"I should have realised who his father was. I can see it so clearly now. When he looked at me earlier, with his eyes so big and loving, I could see Daniel. I don't know how I missed it." Emma felt the Queen shake her head, heard the emotion in the raw and low edge to her voice.

"You couldn't have known." And Emma lifted her arm from down by her side and placed it palm down on the pillow wiggling her fingers to indicate the Queen should place her hand with hers. Lacing their fingers together Emma squeezed gently. "Life is strange, full of twists and turns. Just accept him and love him Regina."

"I do. And knowing a part of Daniel lives on in Henry, I hope that maybe it will be easier to let him go." Regina sighed into Emma's neck. No words were needed, so Emma just held onto her hand while Regina breathed in the scent of Emma's hair and got herself back under control.

Once Emma had been covered in the creams and they had absorbed into her skin, she put on a clean nightdress and turned over so Regina could look at the gash on her leg. It had scabbed over but was still red and angry looking. Regina took the jar from earlier and scooped a large amount of cream into her palm. She then applied it liberally over the cut and surrounding skin. She used her finger tips, gentle in her caress so as not to hurt Emma, and as she grazed her finger tips over the inside of Emma's undamaged thigh she felt the woman stiffen under her. She looked up and saw Emma had her lip caught between her teeth and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Regina repeated the motion, so slowly, so gently, almost like she wasn't touching, just ghosting her fingers over the skin and Emma grabbed her wrist, finally meeting her eyes. Regina could see the battle going on in them, lust and desire trying to be pushed away.

"Don't." The blonde was able to say in a husky voice and she loosened the grip on Regina's wrist so Regina could move her hand away.

"Emma" And the brunette stopped speaking, wanting to say more but not sure what. She ran her hand down the blonde's face with the same gentle touch and cupped the blonde's chin in her palm, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the hazel ones.

"I think I need to sleep now." The blonde ignored everything that had happened and shut down, Regina watched the change to her eyes and face as they were so intimately close.

"Ok" The Queen breathed out, pulling away and letting her hand drop from Emma's face.

She got up and walked form the room not looking back, because she wasn't sure what she'd see or what she wanted to see. She was confused, things this morning had been intense. Was she just mixing it all up inside of her and using Emma because she needed to feel something other than hurt and pain? She didn't know, she was so used to the anger and hatred, any other emotions and feeling were alien to her. They tangled inside of her in knots so she couldn't unravel them and see the picture clearly. She held her head up high and walked away, pretending for all the world she was confident and knew what she was doing.

* * *

Emma stayed in bed most of the next day, and Diana brought her breakfast. She also ran her a bath and helped her to cross the room. Emma felt her strength returning and her body begin to work as she expected, but the staff weren't about to let their Princess hinder her own recovery, they would be there to assist her while she was still "unwell". Emma had to admit their dedication was absolute, she might have found it quite touching too if she didn't suspect they acted almost entirely from fear of Regina.

* * *

She missed Regina that evening, as Henry came to visit her with Henry Senior and he brought a note and the tonic from his daughter. The note was brief, and basically apologised that Regina was too busy to come and see her, she hoped Emma was recovering well.

Emma felt the disappointment sit in her stomach. She berated herself for the way her body had reacted to the intimate touch last night, caught in two minds to press into the contact, to ask for more, or to stop it. Regina had just learned her dead lover had a child, she couldn't be thinking clearly, anything that Emma allowed to happen, or even wanted to happen, wouldn't have been right. It would have been taking advantage of the obviously struggling woman. And Emma didn't know herself what she had wanted. The touch had aroused her, she couldn't deny that, but was it because she had been so long without someone? Had that morning messed with her head too? She knew there was an obvious physical attraction, and emotionally they were trying to build a friendship. Was there more underneath the surface, or was it just twisted expression of grief and reaching out to feel someone was there? Would it matter who the person was, or were they connecting because there was no-one else, they were all the other had? Emma didn't know her own feelings and all she knew of Regina's was that she was now pulling away and putting distance between them.

She bit into an apple from the tray of food the Henry's had brought and laughed at Henry's antics as he ran round her room looking at all of her items, particularly her lotions and potions on her dresser, cleansers and moisturisers. She told him she would be up and about tomorrow and felt much better and they could probably play in the afternoon. Henry Senior smiled down at her, telling her it would be good to see her back on her feet as everyone had missed her the last two days. He called Henry to him shortly after and with another sloppy kiss and wishing her a goodnight they left her to her thoughts.

Once they had left her alone she got out of bed and crossed to the window. Stepping out onto her balcony she breathed in the fresh air and stretched. Her body was mostly healed, she was able to move without pain and enjoyed the breeze as it touched her skin. Her eye fell on the apple tree in the garden and the brunette woman sitting under it. Emma looked back at the plate of apples she had been given to eat and realised where they had come from. She licked her lips tasting the sweetness and knew that whatever was going on with The Queen, they would work it out.

She went back inside without a word, but feeling happier. The brunette had seen the movement above her, just a flicker that had caught her attention. She then felt the sensation of being watched but hadn't looked up. She hoped Emma had put the pieces together, Regina thought they needed space, yesterday had been powerful and they needed time to think about things and find out what they wanted. It wasn't a rejection, and she hoped Emma recognised that. She bit into her own apple, and leaned back to enjoy the warmth in the evening and the breeze caressing her face.

* * *

When Emma woke the next morning she felt almost a hundred percent. She bathed and dressed and was at breakfast early. She had a busy day, two days in bed needed to be caught up with. She had to see Peter and Duncan and she had promised Henry she would play with him. She needed a good breakfast to sustain her through the day.

"Miss Swan" Regina greeted her, "Good to see you up. I trust you are recovered?"

"Yes, thank you."

They looked at each other but didn't speak, the silence not uncomfortable, just stretching between them. Emma smiled shyly and Regina returned it, the action reaching her eyes. Emma wanted to touch the other woman, just hold her hand and communicate she was fine, to verify with the other woman their relationship was fine. But in public with servants watching she felt the action might not be proper or well received so she picked up her cutlery and started to serve herself.

Henry and Henry Senior entered the room and chatter ensued as Henry always had questions, about what he had been shown the previous day, what was to eat, what would be happening in the afternoon. His mind, mouth and legs all seemed to go at an incredible speed, Emma couldn't believe how much energy he always seemed to have, especially early in the mornings. She could never remember being able to get up first thing, always wanting another ten minutes to sleep. Now she had the opportunity to reflect, maybe it was because she never had anything to really look forward to once she had got up. Thankfully Henry wasn't growing up like that.

When Regina left the room with Henry half an hour later Emma felt she had eaten enough and went off to see Peter. He had found a tree trunk suitable for the slide and had chopped and carved out the rough shape. It needed carefully smoothing and sanding next, which was something Emma felt comfortable she could do, under his supervision of course. Peter wasn't as shocked as Duncan, but he didn't feel comfortable correcting and teaching a Princess. It took him hours before he worked up the courage to explain she wasn't holding the lathe and other tools properly and that she would get a better result by correcting her positioning. Once they had laughed about her mistake and she had assured him she needed his guidance and support and that she really wasn't much of a Princess they seemed to find a better working rhythm and he relaxed into her company. Emma had to stop when her newly recovered body started to ache. Working with the wood had used different muscles in her arm and she felt the strain she was putting her body through and had to ask Peter if he minded she break for lunch and return the following morning. Happily Peter agreed, saying she was always welcome in his workroom.

* * *

Emma sat down with a huff. "What's the food today?"

"Root salad." The brunette opposite her raised an eyebrow, before turning back to her food.

"Don't you people have anything fun to eat?"

"You don't seem to have a problem eating what is put in front of you." The Queen observed.

"Oh I've been hungry and had to beg so if food is in front of me, I'll eat anything. But what I wouldn't give for a grilled cheese, a hamburger or a bear claw." The blonde proceeded to poke at her plate, and didn't see the look of confusion marring the features across the table.

"A bear claw?" The brunette echoed.

"Yes."

"It sounds barbaric to me, but if you insist. I banded hunting on my lands when the King died and I became the sole ruler, but I'm sure hunting isn't illegal in the neighbouring kingdoms. Bears aren't uncommon, I can tell my hunters you want the arm of one as a delicacy to cook and I'm certain they will find one for you." The Queen looked quite pleased with herself.

Emma looked at her incredulously, "Why would I want a real bear?"

"For its claws? You said you wanted a Bear Claw?" The Queen brow was furrowed. "How else do you find a Bear Claw?"

"It's a sweet pastry!" Emma couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"Then why is it called a bear claw?" The brunette was obviously displeased at the mocking tone and she placed her cutlery down and glared at Emma.

"I guess because of its shape, anyway, that isn't important, I'm just not a Root Salad person. In fact I'm not a salad person at all." Emma flashed a grin and managed to change the subject, or so she thought.

"If the Bear Claw is a pastry dish, why can't you talk the kitchen staff through preparing it, I have some of the finest chefs, we make cakes and patisseries for ceremonial dinners and Annual Balls. I'm sure this Bear Claw of yours can't be difficult."

"Do you think I have any idea how to make Pastry? Do I look like I have any culinary expertise? I buy the bear claw, I eat them, and they taste great. That is the limit of my knowledge of them."

"How is your lack of recipe knowledge my problem?" But Regina had a wicked smile on her face and did pause and think, "I will allow you to speak to my Kitchen staff and maybe you can find some dishes you will enjoy. We must have some common foods that cross our realms."

"Thank you Regina, that is a very kind offer."

"Yes I believe so."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Only you could be so smug."

"That is completely disrespectful! I might retract my generous offer now." But the Queen dipped her head to hide a smile that was threatening to break out on her face. She would admit if only to herself the banter between them was comfortable and she quite enjoyed it.

"I apologise for any offense I might have caused, _My Queen_." The sarcasm was heavy on the last words, a matching smile quirking on pale lips. Then the smile faltered and Emma looked away.

"What is it?" Regina didn't know what had turned the mood of the conversation so quickly, she thought they had been enjoying baiting each other.

"It was calling you My Queen, it kind of all hit me at once. The castle, Royalty, never going home. I'm still struggling with the enormity of it all. I know you think I don't show you respect, but do you know how hard it is to even call you Regina? My wife was always Gina, and I have to stop myself at least once a day from calling you that."

"I've never understood the need to shorten names, I've always been Regina, my Mother would never have allowed me to shorten the name she gave me, it would have shown great disrespect."

Realising that her last comment might not have helped and after a beat of uncomfortable silence where Emma still refused to acknowledge her The Queen continued,

"Emma I don't expect you to refer to me by my Royal Title, you weren't brought up in this land, this environment. I understand how foreign it is to you, that is why I spread word you were a Princess yourself. That and the fact that by becoming Royalty you were above being questioned about your odd behaviour and quirks. And you have lots of odd quirks, it seemed the perfect explanation." Regina smiled at Emma, hoping to relax her with the humour and jibe in her comment.

Finally Emma spoke, "Regina suits you, you have the poise and demeanour, very regal. Gina was much more laid back and that suited her, and I'm glad, because it helps me separate the two of you."

"Surely you can't struggle with keeping us separate? I can't believe we share many similarities except for how we look."

"If I'm honest Regina, I thought I was doing well, coping. And most of the time I am. But just now, it all spun away from me. I'm just struggling with all of it, it's a big change. Nothing feels quite right here, I guess I'm still adjusting." The blonde looked away from the table, she was deflecting, refusing to give up any details about her dead wife. Because yes there were similarities. Passion and fire burned through both women, Emma could see it in the flash of Regina's eyes and the taut body language when she was angry. When Regina laughed, playing with Henry, Emma saw dedication and commitment and the passionate desire to nurture and love, and that made Emma both smile and ache at the same time. It was like looking in a mirror, one into the past, where her wife had grown her hair, found a desire for gothic gowns, but had lived.

"Is there anything I can do?" Regina's comment pulled Emma from her musings.

"No, it is just a period of adjustment. I'm not coping like Henry. I'm not a child, they deal with change much better. And he questions less a twin Mommy and Grandpa." Emma sighed, resting her head on her chin, her supporting arm on the table. Regina twitched at the bad manners on display but held her tongue. Emma continued, "Being here, it is crazy, I'd think it was a dream, if it hadn't been several weeks. Henry accepts easily, I accept, but it is a struggle." Emma sat up and tried to smile, but it was fake. It didn't reach her eyes, but then Regina knew a similar look often sat on her face.

"I can try harder to look for a way to send you back Emma."

"No thank you. I think here is better for me, I have Henry to distract me and he is amazing. There aren't reminders and memories round every corner. There is just you, looking just like her, and I'm trying to work through that." Emma's thoughts seemed far too introspective for her liking, how had a conversation about Bear Claws suddenly ended up so deep? She was certain some of it had to do with fingers ghosting over her thigh, and she clamped her legs together remembering the touch. She quickly changed the tone of the conversation,

"Plus I get to live in a castle and can pretty much have anything I want because I'm best mates with The Queen, who just so happens to be a pretty powerful sorceress too." Emma grinned back at the Queen.

"I don't think we are quite Best Mates." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You so need to work on getting my humour." Emma smirked.

"Perhaps it is you who should work on being more respectful to your Queen?" There was a slight smile on full red lips, the only indication that this was banter.

"I was respectful," Emma defended, "I said you were a pretty powerful sorceress."

"I'm a touch more than a pretty powerful sorceress. " The brunette waved a hand and the bottle of wine levitated and then refilled her glass and then bobbed back to where it had come from.

"Oh good, I'm glad you said that, you see I promised Henry I'd ask you something and I'm pretty sure magic is the answer."

"All magic comes at a price Emma, it is not something to be treated so casually. But tell me what Henry asked."

"He misses his cartoons, his TV. There is only so much running round and reading he can do."

"What is TV?"

"A TV is an electrical box that displays moving pictures, it's like a talking book, and the books get sent via waves to the box from a transmission tower or space satellite."

Thinking for a minute Regina said, "I could enchant a fairy to stay in a box, she could sing, dance and read to him? He'd have his entertainment box and a new friend too."

"No, that sounds cruel to the fairy and isn't what a TV is about." Emma shot down The Queen's suggestion.

"What do you mean, my idea does what you described a TV does. A Fairy moves, she would be able to read countless books."

"I mean that TV is something that is obviously far far in the future in this realm. I can't explain it in a way you'd understand. Anyway, I don't want you to make Henry a TV."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Regina wondered why communicating with the blonde was so infuriating, why she often had a headache before they had finished conversing.

"You opened a portal and grabbed us from a different world, I hoped you could open another one and grab an object. Maybe a portable DVD player or a PSP? Oh and batteries to run them on."

"What are all these letters? DVD? PSP? I thought you said TV. Why is everything from your world so confusing?"

"Don't get hung up on names and titles Regina." Emma smirked at the Queen, "You seem to do that a lot." She winked at the brunette woman.

Regina ignored the barbed comment, she was confused and the blonde wasn't clarifying anything. "I don't know if I can open a small portal to your world and bring things through, but if it is important to Henry then I will try. You will have to help me, I am obviously unfamiliar with the items from your realm."

"That's all I ask."

"Don't tell Henry we are trying this, I don't want to get his hopes up. And Miss Swan?" Regina's eyes drilled into the other woman, "It will be hard work, and you will need to concentrate to be of any help to me."

"Things hold my attention! I am capable of keeping focused! I read books. I can concentrate!"

The Queen made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat.

"I can." The blonde re-affirmed. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked as Emma stood from the table.

"To the kitchen, I've got an appointment with a grilled cheese."

"Emma?"

"Yes."

"Maybe ask the kitchen staff to cook something from your world for Dinner this evening, I'm sure Henry would appreciate it."

"I've got just the thing." Emma left the room with a smile, already thinking of her cheese sandwich.

Regina leaned back and just hoped whatever got served this evening was edible, she already had the impression there would be a lack of vegetables.

* * *

A grilled cheese later Emma knew she had to go and see Duncan. His bow was still ridiculous but he had pieces to show her, so she quickly moved to his workbench in the centre of the room. He had made the mechanism for driving the wheels and was able to mount it and show Emma it functioned.

Emma had to admit he had done a good job, his next question was something Emma hadn't thought of. Duncan explained,

"The bicycle is propelled by the rider. It must be light weight, otherwise a person would struggle to have the strength to propel it." Emma sensed how careful the man was being with his words, rider and person were hard for him, a man should be using this machine in his opinion. However he carried on to make his point.

"What wood do you recommend for the frame? It must be strong, but lightweight. I suggest balsa, but it may not withstand the testing, we may have to use pine, which will increase the weight."

Emma was diplomatic in her response, "If you suggest balsa we will try that, I have noted your concerns and we will discover if the choice was right when we test. If you can start getting the wood cut, so we can work on assembly as soon as possible?"

"I will, Your Highness." Emma gritted her teeth, Peter called her Emma, her servants called her Emma, Trudy and her mother called her Emma, why could this man not do this simple thing.

"Thank you for your hard work Duncan."

He bowed again and Emma had to turn round, climbing the stairs two at a time and leaning against the wall before she could let out the chuckle that had threatened to overcome her in that room. That room was not a place for laughter, but then she remembered Regina snorting into her wine glass and she laughed harder. It wasn't right to laugh and mock the man, she knew that, but she thought that was probably the only way she was going to get through working with him.

* * *

The hamburgers had been a great success. Henry Senior had embraced the finger food far more than The Queen, but Regina had eaten the food and smiled in delight when Henry had squealed as the food was served, before she had to tell him such behaviour was inappropriate at the dining table and he was not to squeal like that.

The staff had served the burgers with fries and side salad, so Regina felt relieved she had her vegetables and was surprised as Emma put lettuce, tomato and onions into her burger.

"Isn't that a touch healthy Miss Swan?" Regina teased her.

Emma savoured the flavour and succulent taste of the meat. It was juicy and had been spiced just right, the crunch of the fried potato as she popped three into her mouth at once. She just grinned at The Queen with her mouth full.

* * *

Feeling full Emma had gone out into the garden to walk off the bloated feeling she had. She had avoided going near The Garrison since her early morning disaster several days ago but as she walked she realised that was where her feet were carrying her.

Standing on the threshold she shifted her weight between her feet, nervously pulling at the sleeve of her shirt. Several of the soldiers spotted her but no-one approached her. Her leg had healed, there would be a scar, but Emma had enough of those, she wasn't upset by another one. This one was would be a thin line, it had healed properly without infection. And it would serve to remind her of her reckless behaviour, hopefully reminding her to think before acting, to be more patient.

The Captain looked out of the doorway and casually walked over to her.

"Haven't seen you for a few days Princess." He began.

"I haven't been able to walk for a few days." She didn't say it with any malice, it was the truth and she hoped he would understand that. She watched his face for emotion. She didn't know if he would be angry at her comment.

"You accepted our rules." He chided her.

"I know, I'm not complaining. I deserved to be beaten, I should have listened to you and to Trudy. I was arrogant and angry. Is she here? I'd like to try and apologise." Emma bowed her head and scuffed the ground with the toe of her boot.

"There is nothing to apologise for, you were beaten fairly, the matter is done with." The Captain told her. "I trust you learned a lesson from this?" he asked her.

"I did, but how do you do it? How do you contain the anger and fight with focus. Surely you need anger and hatred for the enemy?"

"It is about using the emotion to fuel your soul, drive you on. It can't consume you. Once you lose yourself to it you become reckless, you lose all focus, and then you make mistakes. You can be angry, and you can turn that to your advantage, it can make you determined and strong. But if you feel yourself bending to it, you need to step back and contain it again. It is a skill, not all men have it, that is why so many rush in and die quickly and needlessly. A true soldier has restraint, patience. Do you think you can learn that Princess?"

"I think I learned it the hard way sitting on my ass over there." She indicated the ground where she had ended up before Regina transported her away.

"Trudy went easy on you. If she hadn't you could be dead." The Captain was serious, her meet Emma's gaze with his own so she knew he was sincere in his words. "A sword is not a toy to play with Princess. It is dangerous, they end lives."

"I understand that, and I am sorry for the position I put you in."

"It has given us all something to talk about for a few days. A good distraction from the mundane and routine." He smiled at her.

"Can I speak to Trudy, can I come back to training?" Emma rushed out her question.

Jonathan slapped his large hand against Emma's upper arm, the gesture friendly. "Certainly. You are always welcome here." And he didn't remove his hand, instead using it to guide her across the training arena and into the building.

Trudy's head shot up in surprise at the sound of her visitor's voice.

"Hi Trudy. May I join you?" Emma was nervous and her voice wasn't strong. She was thankful Trudy was at the back of the building, alone.

The other woman indicated she should sit on one of the benches that lined the wall.

"Princess, I am surprised to see you."

As Emma sat the words came spilling out of her,

"I came to apologise to you, I was angry and upset and I should not have acted as I did. You were my teacher, I should have listened to you when you told me I was not ready to fight. I am sorry I put you in that position. I understand the restraint you showed me, and appreciate you didn't wound me badly."

She took a deep breath and looked up into honest eyes.

"I should apologise, I wounded you, a Princess, a visitor of The Queen."

Emma realised that Trudy had felt guilty and she felt her own guilt at causing the woman upset.

"No, the fault is mine. You did as I asked. There is no need to apologise to me." Emma placed her hand on the woman's arm. "Can we salvage this? Can we start again? I obviously need much more training."

They shared a weak laugh, but it was a laugh and it was a step forward.

When Emma left fifteen minutes later she felt lighter, both because her stomach had time to digest her rich meal and because slowly she was fixing things and erasing the mistakes from that morning. She smiled to herself and held her head up as she walked through the gardens.


	12. Dancing Around the Issue

Hello reviewers, followers and favouriters.

Hope you are all well. Thanks for the comments, enjoying reading them and glad you like my fiction.

Am updating and writing, so forgive me for not responding.

* * *

That night Emma went to collect her tonic. She was happy from speaking to Trudy and the familiar meal and she hoped she might have a beer with Regina and things would be completely back to normal.

Regina called her into the light and looked at her eyes.

"I think your bed rest has done you good Miss Swan, I think the tonic has worked well, you look much improved."

Emma nodded, she had noticed how much more energy she had and she felt better than she had for months.

"I think we can stop with the tonic, you should be able to sleep naturally now."

Emma's face fell because the first thing she thought was that meant there was no reason to come by and visit Regina nightly, and she enjoyed the time they spent. They argued, they baited each other, but they talked and Emma wanted that to continue. That was when she realised she might miss Gina and struggle being in the castle and The Enchanted Forest, she might be struggling to adjust, but she wanted to be near The Queen and have her help in the adjustment.

Was this Regina's way of slowing down whatever was developing between them?

Regina seemed to understand, "You are still welcome to come here Emma." She produced a tankard of beer, "I wasn't telling you to go. Unless you want to?"

"I'd like to stay."

"Then stay." She indicated Emma's chaise and she sprawled out on it.

"You're not much of a lady, are you?" Regina indicated Emma's reposed form.

"Never needed to be much of one before."

"Will it upset you talking about your past? About your life before here? Why you never needed to be a lady?" Regina queried.

"Why would it?" Emma didn't understand.

"After the conversation earlier, you said you were struggling. If we talk about New York will it make you miss it more?"

"No, I don't really miss New York, it was too crowded, too busy."

"What was it like? I'd like to try and understand your world."

"It was 8 million people living in about the same area of land as your forest." Emma indicated the view from the window. "We lived in buildings that were built up from the ground, like houses stacked on top of each other, because you couldn't fit 8 million people if they all spread out horizontally. It meant all the buildings were really tall, often call sky scrapers, because they reached so high."

"I can't imagine 8 million people, the rubbish and excrement produced must be huge."

Emma laughed at that. Trying to think how to explain that sewage disposal wasn't a problem in a city in the simplest terms to The Queen.

"We had plumbing, everyone has hot and cold running water and a toilet in every home that removed the excrement and dropped it into an underground river system to be transported to a processing plant. The rubbish got collected every week by a dedicated team of people. Even the poor people could wash whenever they wanted, so there are definite advantages in my world."

Regina raised her hand and the tankard filled with beer again, while she listened to Emma, trying to understand how complex everything seemed to be in this place so densely packed with people.

"Who ruled you all?"

"We had a Mayor but we were governed by laws and rules, and a council to oversee them rather than one person. The President ran the council and therefore the country, using systems like police to maintain order."

"So New York isn't a Kingdom?"

"No, it is only a State which is a small part of America. America is a country, there are no Kingdoms. America is huge, covers a large area and has about 300 million people living in it."

"And America, it is stable, the States aren't at war with themselves?"

"Not with itself, no. But we do still fight with other countries, groups of people who don't agree with our ways. Our soldiers go off to foreign countries and fight to maintain our freedom."

"So it isn't a complete utopia?"

"No Regina, don't think that where I came from was wonderful. We still had our problems, some made worse by our technologies. Battles aren't fought with swords where I come from. We have bombs and poison gases to kill in much larger numbers. It is easier to kill a man when you don't have to see his face."

Emma drank deeply, thinking of the atrocities of her world, the countless deaths in the name of a cause, fighting wars over oil, politics, money and religion. Innocent people caught up in the cross fire because a group of people couldn't accept someone else's view or opinion. She thought of coming out, stating her attraction to the same sex, being accepted as a bi-sexual woman. She reflected about living with Gina, and how grateful she was they had lived when they did. Sometimes remarks were still made about them when they were out holding hands, but Emma knew if they had lived 50 years ago the taboo surrounding their relationship would have meant it had to be hidden completely.

Regina sat in silence while Emma pondered, a distance to the blonde that Regina didn't interrupt. When Emma spoke she had obviously come full circle back to The Enchanted Forest because she asked,

"How are same sex relationships viewed here? They have only recently been accepted in my world."

"In a world where you can prove True Love, and life is hard and you could die tomorrow, love, any love, is embraced. It isn't the norm, but it isn't something frowned upon. You can't help how the heart behaves, who it calls to."

Emma nodded at the comment, realising that in somethings, this world was more civilised than her own. It was just a shame they didn't have indoor plumbing and hospitals. And McDonalds, but then Emma smiled to herself, thinking a McDonald's was something she would miss, her stomach ruling her head. She was being greedy, she needed to accept what was here.

"So did you know many of the 8 million people you shared your living space with? You must feel very lonely and isolate here, with only the several dozen servants and the soldiers and my family."

"I was lonely in New York, people aren't like they are here. There are no servants, no royalty and a lack of community. You could stay in your apartment for days and see no-one and people would be so busy with their own lives they wouldn't notice. If I hadn't found Gina I would have just had my job and the people I met because of work and that would have been the only contact I had with anyone. And those people weren't very nice, my job was dealing with scum."

"What occupation did you do back in New York? What is scum?"

"Scum is that layer you get sometimes on dirty water – it isn't very nice. We used it to refer to people with similar attributes." Emma pulled a face obviously thinking of some of her bounties she had chased down. "The people I dealt with, they were definitely scum. They were criminals who were running from their punishment. People who owed money, had loose morals, couldn't accept the consequences of their actions. I tracked them down and tried to lock them up again."

Regina kept refilling the tankard as Emma spoke.

"It doesn't sound like you enjoyed it."

"I didn't, but it paid the bills. Sometimes it was more a case of working to live, I needed the job and the money to cover the expenses. We both worked hard and made do, we were happy with our love and relationship, and that was enough to make the days worthwhile."

Regina nodded, she had imagined a life with Daniel after they had run away, they would have been poor and struggled, but as long as they had one another, they would have been happy and survived. She knew Emma came from a different world, but the premise was the same.

"And education? You said to Henry about Day care?"

"All kids go to school, where they are taught in big groups. Lots of things are done centrally, teaching, medical care in hospitals, big, purpose built places, even prisons and the legal system to try people and allocate punishment if they are found guilty."

"It all sounds very intricate, all requiring a lot of management, to keep things running smoothly."

"Yeah I'd imagine the paperwork is a nightmare, it probably dwarves the piles I see you working on."

"How does the President cope with all the paperwork then?"

"He doesn't. There are so many people working for the government, all with a little piece of power and overseeing their area. The work is delegated so that it can be managed in small sections."

"How does he communicate with so many people? You can't send notes, you said the country was huge, messages would take days to transport."

"There is a postal system, phones and the internet, but Regina I'm not even going to try and explain that. Basically the messages can be sent instantly or you can speak to someone anywhere with a telephone and explain what you want or need."

Regina was quiet, processing all the information. After a few minutes where Emma preceded to drink, The Queen asked,

"What do you do for recreation?"

"Sports, music, reading, yoga. Cinema and dancing. Visiting museums that are filled with stuff that you have literally littering your castle and it's corridors. Like suits of armour, paintings and stuff."

"We joust and spar for sport and we have music and books. Some things are obviously the same."

"Our sport is much more non-lethal." Emma chuckled to herself. "It usually involves a ball, throwing or kicking it. Our music is also very different, the dancing too. It is much more intimate, less structured, the music has a beat and ugh, I don't know." Emma felt the frustration as she couldn't think of the words to explain rhythm and blues, soul, pop and dance music to a woman who had only ever heard classical music from an orchestra.

"I wish I could show you, we have blended styles, sounds, instruments together and made new sounds that I can't even hope to describe."

"You could show me how you dance Emma. I would like to see that. Maybe I could learn and join you?" Regina licked her lips and Emma watched the movement. Emma thought of being pressed close to Regina, holding her against her as they swayed. She went to stand with her hand held out, wanting to show the brunette and feel her heartbeat, her curves.

"Woah." As Emma stood up, she was shaky on her feet. "I think the ale here is stronger than the stuff back home."

"Miss Swan are you drunk?!"

"No, just a little light headed, and the room is spinning. I think I need to lay back down, I felt fine a minute ago."

"Definitely not a lady." Regina mumbled to herself, before standing herself and catching hold of the blonde's arm. She felt disappointed about the dancing, she had seen Emma's eyes, something almost predatory in them, and she hoped they might get another chance to dance, she wanted to see that side to the blonde again.

"I want to transport us to your room Emma, do you feel well enough, do you trust me to do that?"

"I trust you Regina, I know you have my best interests at heart."

Regina felt something shift inside of her, Emma's best interests, in her heart. Regina realised that Henry had immediately been important, since she laid eyes on him in The Tower. But Emma, she was slowly worming her way into her, burrowing through the Queen's layers of sarcasm, snark, anger, the shell of protection she had in place for so long. Slowly she was chipping away, finding the chinks in Regina's formidable armour.

And Regina realised she was letting her in, much more than a friend or a confidant. They would talk, Regina was still guarded, but she was giving more and more of herself away with each time they spoke. She felt the pull between them, she wanted the other woman in ways she hadn't thought was possible.

She instinctively trusted Emma, for the first time in decades she didn't feel the need to manipulate, she could ask for what she wanted with her. It was liberating, the ease she found in their growing relationship, although asking for anything right now was a bad idea, Emma was clearly intoxicated and just needed to be put to bed.

"Hold on then." And Regina put her arm round Emma's waist and suddenly the two of them were laying on Emma's bed.

"Thanks Regina." Emma smiled at her with glassy eyes as she hastily moved herself from the bed.

"Will you be alright now Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, I just need to sleep it off."

"Then sleep well." And Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's temple in a simple goodnight gesture.

Emma reached out her hand and grasped some of The Queen's gown before she could move away. "Good night." And she brushed their lips together, barely a touch, and yet Regina felt it course through her body, settling on her skin in goose bumps.

She left the room to go back to her glass of wine, she felt she needed it. She lifted her hand to her lips as she walked down the corridor, distracted by something as simple as a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning with a slight headache and a heavy feeling in her limbs. It had been a very long time since she had felt hung over at all. This was mild in comparison to some of her teenage benders, so she got up and the act of splashing water on her face helped clear most of the fuzziness from her head.

Emma and Peter worked tirelessly that day smoothing and sanding the slide. Peter hand built the steps, a ladder design that would slot into the top of the slide. As the slide would be outside they would need to apply several layers of varnish to make it weather resistant. He had also made a base that would anchor to the underneath of the slide, which gave it more area and added balance so the slide was less likely to fall over. Emma thought if she buried that in the ground the weight of the earth would hold the slide steady and the whole thing would be almost indestructible. She could see an end to their work and wanted to show Henry the finished product as soon as she could. She left his workroom practically dancing, shaking her hips as she hummed to herself.

A brunette head poked from a doorway and watched her as she weaved down the corridor, her eyes following the tight pants and hips as they swung to a rhythm only the blonde knew. She sighed and leaned back into the doorway of her office, watching wasn't how she usually behaved, if she wanted something she generally reached out and took it. And she was beginning to realise she wanted the blonde, badly.

* * *

That evening Regina produced a half pint glass for Emma. The jibe was implied.

"Hey!" Emma wasn't impressed.

The Queen smirked wickedly and sipped her wine.

"I know you play the piano." She opened the conversation.

"I am self-taught, I'm not very good. And how do you know? Did your father tell you?"

"No, I may have heard you when walking down a corridor, your voice is beautiful too."

Emma flushed, then tried to get her own back, "Do you play?"

"Not since I moved here, I had my appreciation for music tested quite severely by my Step-Daughter."

"Oh that was cryptic, please elaborate." The blonde was interested in this piece of information, Regina rarely spoke of her past.

"She was my husband's only child. We had to listen to her endlessly play whatever instrument she had been just been taught and as a Princess with lots of time on her hands, there were many. She wasn't very good and he kept encouraging her and she loved the audience, so I learned to tune it all out. I haven't really found a reason to go back to my music."

"But you do play something?"

"The flute. Mother made sure I was able to read music and perform to a satisfactory standard."

"I can't read music, I just judge the sounds and mimic them."

"Then you have a very good ear, because when I overheard you, you were amazing."

"That is a stretch Regina, but thank you. So can I listen to you play? It only seems fair."

Regina huffed. Draining her wine she nodded, "I suppose so." And stood.

"What now?" Emma wasn't expecting that and drank the rest of her beer too.

"Yes, walk with me to the music room." And The Queen held the door open for Emma as they made their way down the corridor.

Opening the door to the room Regina lit the candles of the room by magic. Warm light spilled into the space.

She crossed to the wind section of the room and picked up a case. She opened it and checked over the instrument, cleaning it and then sliding the parts together. Emma stood watching her, amazed that after such a long time she still remembered exactly how to hold the instrument and take care of it.

Regina licked her lips and then placed the flute next to them so she was able to blow and produce a note from the wind instrument. She moved her hands and proceeded to play a piece she had obviously been made to repeat so often she still remembered the notes and hand movements and breaths.

Emma listened to the music, the notes high and watched the way Regina's face moved in concentration as she played through the piece. Emma thought she could see traces of Henry in her as he often scrunched up his face in confusion or concentration Regina's face wasn't quite so expressive, but she saw a similarity between them she hadn't noticed before.

When Regina finished her playing Emma clapped. Regina mock bowed. The blonde then said, "You played the piece perfectly, but you don't seem to enjoy it or feel it. It was good, a lovely piece, and you have a fantastic memory, but I guess it isn't the instrument you'd choose for yourself, is it?"

"No I wouldn't choose to play it if I had been given a choice. But it isn't the worst instrument once you master the breathing."

"What instrument would you choose?"

"Probably drums. There is something about being able to pound away your frustration on the instrument and clash the cymbals. But it isn't a typical instrument for a woman to play. Mother wouldn't have approved."

"She isn't here now and the drums are." Emma pointed to the corner of the room.

"I don't think it is particularly befitting for a Queen to engage in that behaviour either."

"I won't tell if you don't." The blonde was smiling and Regina knew she wasn't going to let her get away without touching the drums. She cleaned the flute and placed it back in its case, then walked over to the drums.

"If I do this, will you show me how you dance in your world?"

"Yes. That sounds fair." Then something hit Emma. Two things actually. "You can't dance in that." Emma indicated the gown. "It would be better if you were in pants. And I need to go back to my room and get something. Enjoy your drums, I'll be back in a minute. Magic some pants and a loose shirt for yourself while I'm gone."

And Emma left the room, taking the stairs quickly and practically running down the corridor to her bed chamber. She grabbed her Iphone, which she had turned off since being in this world thinking it useless. She pressed the silver button on the side, hoping there would be enough battery to do what she wanted.

Running back to the Music Room she slid to a stop and entered the room to find The Queen looking decidedly less Queenly in tight black pants and a purple shirt. Emma told her she had some music from her world for The Queen to listen to and that she would dance to the first song to show Regina the way people moved to the beat in her realm.

She found her music and started the Beyonce playlist, watching Regina's face as the music filled the room.

Dancing just like the woman singing, moving her hips and shaking, singing along, Emma moved round The Queen who was stood in the centre of the room with her mouth not quite open. Shock was clear on her face, but open mouthed disbelief was not something Regina ever displayed. But she listened to the noise coming from such a small device, the voice of the woman singing clear and she understood what Emma meant about the beat of the music, because Regina felt her feet want to move. She couldn't believe the volume or the quality of the sound, or the way Emma was able to dip and turn, gyrating her hips and then shaking her shoulders so her breasts swayed provocatively too.

As Crazy In Love gave way to Single Ladies and Emma changed her dance posture she beckoned the brunette to join her. She pulled Regina into her front so her back pressed against Emma. Then Emma rolled her hips, her hands resting on Regina's hips and pushed her through the same movement so they didn't lose contact. Emma spun Regina so they were looking at each other and Emma pulled her close again, rolling her hips and guiding the brunette to follow her.

They were pressed close, Emma held the brunette's waist as she leaned back into a shoulder shimmy, watching the brunette drop her gaze to her chest and appraise her breasts. The blonde then slipped her thigh between the older woman's and spun her round the room gently bumping and grinding to the music.

As the song stopped and Emma knew the next one was a slower number she picked the phone back up and found a dance tune. Playing the club mix of Titanium, a song with powerful bass but with a good lyrical performance too, she pulled Regina close again. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, she was letting the blonde lead her around the room, her hands and body were touching her in places no-one in this land would think was appropriate. She was starting to understand why Emma couldn't explain her world's music, it was a mix of many sounds, it was powerful and loud and Regina felt it travel through her as Emma's body rubbed against hers. As Emma moved her shirt rode up, and Regina kept glancing the bare skin, the paleness against the dark of her pants. She wanted to touch the skin, to caress the blonde's stomach. As Emma's thigh touched her it elicited a response in her own body, as their breasts brushed she felt her nipples harden and the thin fabric of the shirt did nothing to hide the reaction.

Emma's eyes were bright, alert, but her pupils were dark, blown wide with lust. Regina placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and ran it up her neck, tangling her hand in the golden locks. Her other hand had been resting on Emma's hip, she inched it up her side, slowly, gently, allowing the blonde time to stop her.

Regina felt Emma applying pressure on her hips, pulling her closer. It was at that moment the music stopped, Emma knew it was the phone finally reaching the end of its battery, and now it was just a useless piece of plastic and metal, with no purpose in this world. The sudden quiet meant she could hear Regina's breathing, it wasn't quite smooth, it had a ragged quality and Emma saw the desire on her face.

Emma leaned away from the brunette and rubbed the back of her neck. "So that was music and dance from my world." She offered up lamely, pulling her shirt down from where it had begun to ride up and stepping away, breaking the body contact between them.

Regina felt the coolness of the air, the absence of Emma's body and she missed the heat they had generated. She took a deep breath to steady herself and calm her body.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." She was able to say.

"You're welcome. Can I have another drink?"

"Only a half pint, Miss Swan."

"Ha ha, lead the way."

And the two women left the room and walked back up the stairs to Regina's chamber. Regina lead the way, so Emma had the chance to view the woman in pants from behind, watching with a dry mouth. She was looking forward to her beer and sitting down and keeping her distance from the brunette, because if they kept getting close, sharing space, Emma wasn't certain what would happen, only that it would be intense and explosive and could be something they could never come back from.

* * *

When Emma had finished the last coating of varnish on the slide she sighed in relief. She had never realised how much your arm could ache form the repetitive movement of brush against wood. She stood with Peter and they gazed fondly at their work, and they thanked each other for halving the effort and time needed to complete the project. Peter said he would arrange some soldiers to transport the slide later that evening once the varnish had dried, as it weighed so much and would require several pairs of hands to carry and then assemble the ladder and support beam. Emma took his tape measure and measured the beam, so she could dig a suitable hole. Pocketing the tape measure she went to hunt a spade to go and dig with later in the afternoon once her arm recovered some movement.

* * *

After dinner Emma went outside and measured the dimensions of her hole she was going to dig to anchor the slide to the ground and stop it ever falling over. She knew Peter had made the beam out of a large piece of wood and the hole would need to be quite deep and wide, however Emma had been digging much longer than she expected. She was hot and sweaty and realised it was getting dark. She heard rather than saw the soldiers coming, they were loud and jovial and their voices boomed as they communicated with each other. "Two steps right." "Forward." "Stop, two steps left."

They stopped when they saw Emma and her hole, but continued to move the slide. She had to tell them what to do and how to place the pieces, she helped as best she could with the building but Peter had been right, it was heavy and she was glad of the men's help. It was fully dark by the time she finished patting down the earth round the beam and once she was sure she was alone she had a go or two on the slide to check that it was working.

Knowing she was running later than usual to see Regina and wanting to bathe from her exertions, she decided to stop by and speak to Regina quickly and explain, asking whether it was too late to visit after her bath.

* * *

As Emma walked down the corridor to Regina's chamber she saw the door open. She raised her hand in greeting, thinking it was The Queen, but it wasn't. The Huntsman left the room, nodding to her comfortably as he passed her.

Emma couldn't think why the man was coming out of The Queen's chamber, it was late and he was at most a soldier, a servant. If he needed to speak to her then he would use her office, and not her private quarters. Emma was immediately suspicious. Was Regina entertaining more than Emma late at night? Did she share her company, her wine, her body with him? Emma realised it was jealousy that she was feeling, she felt angry and betrayed. Had The Queen done this deliberately, Emma had been late, so she had found an alternative to let her know such behaviour wouldn't be tolerated?

Emma dropped her head and kept walking past Regina's door, needing her bath and not planning on spending any of her evening with The Queen. If she wanted to socialise with The Huntsman, that was her business, Emma needed to remember her place. They were friends, which did not mean Emma had a monopoly on Regina's time, especially their evenings together. The jealously was misplaced, even as it burned in her chest and made her feel foolish for thinking the stray touches from the brunette meant anything more than that.

Emma stomped down the stairs and shoved the door to her room open. She had managed to find a servant when she came into the castle and asked them to ready her bath, and thankfully they had acted quickly and she angrily shed her clothes and submerged herself in the warm water, not thinking about the brunette and her other visitor, not imagining them together. He had held Emma in his grip, she knew he was muscled and strong, she pushed away an image of him without a shirt, this biceps holding Regina tightly as they laughed.

Emma ducked her head and held her breath, it was a game she played when she was younger. It helped her to focus on the burning in her lungs and counting how long she could stay under. It cleared her mind of everything else as the seconds ticked by and she fought the need to break the surface of the water.

Submerged as she was she failed to hear the knocking on her bedroom door, or the footsteps as they crossed her room. She didn't hear the surprised noise Regina made at seeing her under the water with her eyes closed or the staccato noise her heels made on the marble floor as she hurried to the bath. With her eyes closed Emma didn't see The Queen lean over a worried look on her face, her hand reaching into the water to grasp Emma's shoulder. At the contact Emma lost her focus and breathed in a lungful of water as her body shot upwards and broke the surface of the water she coughed and gagged, spluttering water everywhere, including over the bodice of the gown Regina was wearing.

"Thank god you are ok." Regina had concern all over her face.

Emma couldn't respond, she was still trying to expel the water she had inadvertently swallowed. She did manage to glare at the woman.

"What were you doing?" Regina couldn't understand why the woman had looked to all the world like she was drowned, lying at the bottom of the bath.

"Something," Emma's voice was ragged as she took another breath into her stinging lungs, "That helps me focus." She then proceeded to cough again.

Regina reached over to gently rub her back, to sooth and give comfort, but Emma scooted away, well as far as she could in a bath.

"Could you not do that? You have already interrupted my bath." It would have been a snappy retort, had Emma had any strength in her voice.

Regina looked at the woman, puzzled what had caused this shift. She assumed Emma was embarrassed by being disturbed, she was naked after all and that she just needed time to regulate her breathing and calm down. She stood and brushed down her wet gown.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I was merely concerned. I will leave you in peace." And she left the bathing room and sat herself at the table by the window to speak to Emma when she got out of the bath.

Emma thought Regina had left her room altogether and settled into her bath, humming and cleaning herself, taking much longer than she would have had she realised the brunette was waiting for her next door. Wrapping a towel round herself many minutes later and entering her main room she jumped as Regina moved from her seated position.

"Emma are you alright?" The Queen tried to reach out to the blonde, but she maintained the distance between them, stepping away from the contact.

"I'm fine. I was intending to go to bed." Emma's response was frosty.

"I hadn't seen you this evening, were you busy?" Regina probed.

"About as busy as you were." Emma muttered, and tried not to look at Regina. The brunette was sure she saw hurt in the eyes opposite her.

Hurt she didn't understand. She hadn't done anything, it was Emma how had stood her up, The Queen was now chasing the blonde, making the effort to see her this evening. She didn't know why she was bothering to chase the woman, she obviously didn't want the brunette there. Regina felt the familiar anger tug at her. She pushed it away. Last night when they had been dancing, she felt and remembered the closeness. She had felt the blonde's heartbeat, seen her eyes fill with lust. Lust she knew had been mirrored in her own eyes. How they had separated and not done anything more than give each other a chaste kiss goodnight was still a mystery to the brunette because she had wanted to push for more. She had felt the heat and desire when they danced, knew that arousal had stained her underwear. She had allowed nerves to get to her, that was why things hadn't escalated, and she was sure that was the only reason.

And now Emma was distant, didn't want her anywhere near her. It was a complete turn around and made no sense.

"What have I done to hurt you Emma?" Regina knew Emma was blunt, she tried the same tactic, not skirting round the subject.

"You use me like a plaything."

"I do not, you are much more important to me than that!"

"Really?" There was disbelief on the blonde's features. "I thought so too, but after tonight, I'm not sure."

"Why, what on earth happened tonight?"

"I saw him leaving your room."

"Who?"

"Don't play me Regina, you know who, The Huntsman. What is he to you?"

"You have no right to ask me that." The Queen was on the defensive, despite there being nothing to be defensive about. Regina recognised Emma was jealous and part of her heart jumped with joy, but the presumption the blonde showed, the disrespect and the fact she was questioning Regina about a non-existent relationship with The Huntsman, all sent The Queen into an anger spiral.

"He left your private chamber late at night!" Emma threw at the brunette.

"So do you, almost every night, and as far as I'm aware, we are just friends. I resent the implication you are making." Regina was grasping why the blonde had pulled away, she wanted to be the only one who was special to Regina and when she thought she wasn't she was retracting, pulling back into herself to protect herself. Regina could have smiled with satisfaction that her feelings for the blonde were reciprocated, except Emma should trust her and know she wasn't a person to toy with someone's feelings and string them along like that. Why did Emma thing she was capable of playing games of the heart like that? That hurt Regina, it felt like a betrayal.

"What was he doing in your room at all? Is he a friend? Why have you not mentioned him before if he is?"

"No he isn't a friend."

"Then what is he?" Emma tried to keep her voice strong, but it shook a little, a pleading look in her eyes, hoping Regina wasn't going to crush her heart with her answer.

"He is my most trusted and loyal spy."

"And he came to you late at night?"

"Yes, he has just returned from a neighbouring kingdom with intelligence. He felt it was important to brief me on it."

Regina was glad he did. It concerned the Imp, who was still incarcerated, but Regina doubted that would hold him for long or stop his scheming. Her spy had been able to confirm he was still able to manipulate people even from behind bars and Regina thought of his anger when she had ever tried to refuse him as her teacher. Now she refused to cast his curse, his anger and retribution should he escape would be severe. He would think she had broken a deal, and she shuddered remembering the Harpies, their punishment for breaking a deal. She would need to tread carefully and be aware of Rumpelstiltskin's movements to protect herself and anyone she cared about.

The tension left Emma as she took in the information and believed it. The silence between the two women continued, Emma knew she had to apologise, she had jumped to conclusions seeing a man leaving The Queen's chamber. She also knew she had implied things about Regina, things she should have trusted the brunette wouldn't do. A simple apology was unlikely to put things right. While Emma thought about what to say and how to try and correct her misunderstanding Regina spoke.

"Emma, did you really think I had been intimate with him?" Regina released her grip on her anger and was only resigned when she looked at the blonde.

"I didn't know. I hoped not. I hated thinking you were close like that with anyone."

"Why?" And the brunette pierced Emma with her brown orbs. Emma knew she had been caught, she had implied things about The Queen, she had allowed herself to become jealous and now she was going to have to answer the questions The Queen asked to try and salvage their friendship.

"Because I enjoy being close with you, I wanted to be the only one who visited you at night. I wanted more than a goodnight kiss last night and thought that because I hadn't taken my chance then, because I was late tonight to come and see you, maybe you had grown tired of me, you had moved on and replaced me."

"Do you think so poorly of me? That I would cast you aside like that?" Regina let the hurt she would normally withhold slip into her voice.

"I don't know what you want Regina, it is a conversation we keep skirting round. I don't know where I stand." Emma fidgeted, stood in her room, with just a towel wrapped round her and everything falling away from her except the honesty in her response.

"I don't know where I stand with you either Emma. I thought we trusted each other, and yet you stood there this evening accusing me of sleeping with my spy."

"It was a mistake, I was jealous and allowed it to cloud my judgement."

"You have nothing to be jealous of."

"With him?"

"With anyone. Emma I wanted more last night too, but we need to explore where this is going, you are right, we are both broken, and bound to make mistakes. I don't want to hurt you, but I want and need you to trust me."

Emma looked at the brunette with hopeful eyes, "I'm sorry about this evening, I was an idiot." Emma was sincere in her apology.

"You were, but I can forgive that, I find it quite satisfying to know you were jealous." Regina smiled to herself. "Now please put on some clothes before I forget my self-restraint and that we have just agreed to explore this slowly." She winked at the blonde.

"You'll stay?"

"I thought I implied that, yes."

"Thank you for accepting my apology." And Emma scooped up some clothes and went back into her bathing room to put the clothes on and run a brush through her hair.

Regina sat back down, Emma had hurt her, but they had both admitted they felt something more for the other and she thought, or hoped, that they were moving forward and that this conversation was a positive one despite it starting so badly. Having had such a deep conversation meant that they spoke mainly about Henry and mundane things when Emma returned and the kiss was again chaste as Regina left the room, neither wanting to press the other after the hurt and accusations were still so raw.

* * *

The following day Regina had an afternoon off and was holding the boy on her hip as she carried him outside. She had quickly mastered the task of picking up the child and transporting him from place to place. It was quicker and easier, as Henrys small legs were still sometimes unco-ordinated and got tried out much sooner than hers. It might have something to do with her strides being twice the length of his, resulting in him often doing some fast paced walking jumpy dance type manoveur to keep up with her. It always made her smile, watching the boy finding out about his environment and his abilities, because he was without fear and without any self-consciousness. It meant he just did what felt right to him, often with hilarious consequences as he failed to judge things correctly from his limited experience. He often fell over as he was hurrying, accidentally tangling his legs together, falling with a smile on his face, rolling about on the floor before righting himself and staring at his feet like they had betrayed him.

Regina had carried him today because they were going outside, passed the gardens and into the stables and after walking through the castle at what she was starting to refer to as "Henry pace" Regina had decided that due to the distance they would be walking carrying was the best option. It did mean that right now her braided hair was being pulled at and her neck was being poked at at regular intervals, which she had to admit was actually better than when he was sleepy and she got sloppy kisses placed on her neck, or even dribbled on as he slowly drifted off on her shoulder with closed eyes but open mouth. She loved him, but drool was something she didn't need to be covered in.

Henry ran round and round at the stables, greeting all the horses and petting them. Regina had brought apples, carrots and sugar cubes to feed the animals and Henry stood still like she told him while the animals came over and sniffed at the offerings before biting into them, eating from his hand.

Regina wanted to teach him to ride, but she missed Rocinante and hadn't found another steed she trusted completely yet to go out with Henry on. So they just visited the horses and Henry talked with any of the stable hands that would listen to his childish babble.

As they were walking back through the garden Henry asked her, "Have you seen my slide?" and pulled at her hand.

Rueing not having picked him back up and going straight to the castle, Regina allowed herself to be lead to the tree where the swing was, and nearby stood a large wooden slide. At its highest point it was over her head, probably 6 feet in the air and Regina had to commend Emma on the work as she ran her hand over the finish and could find no bumps or groves. It seemed perfectly smooth. She had no idea how it had been carried or put together, it would have been very heavy, but it looked sturdy and Henry was able to climb the steps with ease and throw himself down the slide with a smile on his face.

* * *

Emma climbed the stairs going up to the turret, she enjoyed getting outside, the breeze was fresh, the view stunning and no one bothered her so she could sit and think. As she passed one of the narrow arrow slits she heard Henry's excited shout carry through the garden.

Emma had thought the narrow aperture was a badly designed window, until The Captain had put her straight. She now knew it was very well designed attack point for archers. The narrowness built on the side of a tower meant the archer had a nearly panoramic view, and could fire arrows a great range, high in the air, travelling far, or straight down into any thronged men attacking the castle at close range. The window was hard to breach, giving the archer maximum protection. Due to the narrow design it was unlikely any missiles would enter the staircase and hit the archer, it would require immense luck or immense skill to do that, and even if it did, the wound was unlikely to be fatal to the archer. The Captain had been quite happy to explain to Emma and she admired his enthusiasm and knowledge, his understanding of battle technic. She found brilliance in the architecture and was captivated when he explained battle strategy to her, something she would never have thought about if she had not been brought to The Enchanted forest.

Looking out the tall opening Emma had a brilliant vantage point of Henry playing. She was confident she couldn't be seen, so leaned forward with a smile and enjoyed his squealing. She thought Henry senior must be with him because Regina would never let him play outside alone, but Emma couldn't see him.

She saw Henry on his swing and babbling in his childlike way that was mostly words but were said so quickly only he understood. It was something Emma knew Regina had asked Miss Thomas when she sat with him and taught him to read to start correcting. Regina wanted Henry to immediately behave like a little Prince, which meant that he needed to be able to communicate clearly, but the boy was still young and often let his excitement filter into his speech so it became hurried and jumbled despite the poor woman's best efforts to change him.

Emma then watched Henry run off to hide, while the person he had been babbling to came out from behind the tree. Emma inhaled at the sight of Regina, she looked so natural, so relaxed. She had on riding pants, they were tight on her frame and Emma watched the breeze blow her hair and the brunette laugh. It did something to Emma's pulse, hearing the sound of unrestrained joy coming from that mouth. The mouth Emma had taken to watching more and more often. When the Queen licked her lips in the evenings when they were alone, Emma had to pull her gaze away, the action caused an intensity to buzz through the blonde that was inappropriate.

Looking back out to the garden the wind blew the blouse Regina was wearing, pulling at the material and emphasizing her breasts. Emma tried to look away but was pulled right back in as the brunette lifted her arms above her head and stretched. Emma's mouth was dry, her body shouldn't be reacting like this and she felt like a voyeur.

She was about to continue up the stairs when Regina sat on the swing. Emma watched her face fill with childlike glee as she pushed herself higher and higher. Henry ran out from his hiding place when he realised Regina wasn't playing his game. He didn't mind though as the look on his face at seeing Regina having fun was adorable. He ran back and forth shouting encouragement, words of higher and faster. The Queen obliged and Emma herself wanted to join them, but settled for laughing with them. Seeing Regina so care-free was an honour and she felt much lighter as she climbed the remaining steps to the balcony.


	13. Time to Fly

Hi Everyone.

Chapter 13, moving forward. Hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews for the last chapters and the helpful suggestions.

Please remember the Mature rating, this chapter steps things up.

* * *

Having completed her slide it meant Emma had to finish her other project and visit Duncan more often.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought, as he spent a lot of time measuring and then going and getting the wood cut, so she was left alone to work in the cool room. Duncan had worked some metal joints, you placed the two pieces of wood and then wrapped the metal round them, screwing through the holes he had drilled so the metal held the pieces together. Duncan worked methodically, which meant the wood was all labelled and she could see which parts needed to be screwed together.

Making the frame didn't take as long as Emma had thought, but she was surprised at the weight. Used to hollow aluminium from her world, the wooden frame was much heavier, despite being made from the lightest wood available.

Duncan had already made the wheels, and he threaded the metal pin and tightened the nut, allowing Emma to spin the now working wheel. Emma went to grin at the man, but he had no idea how to return the gesture so she just congratulated him on the quality of the work. Bowing low at her compliment, Emma looked away. All she wanted was a smile back, to feel they had worked together and to be proud of the result. Knowing that was closer now, she could see an almost working bicycle, she was even happy at being in the basement room. She left Duncan to attach the gear wheel and chain and agreed to meet him early the following morning to address the brakes and saddle issues.

* * *

"So" Emma began as she sat down to eat some lunch, noticing it was again salad.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"The bicycle is coming along well, we can test it soon."

"I will not be testing it, I will assess it for suitability. You may demonstrate and I can decide whether I deem it safe."

"Oh, I had hoped you might have a go." Emma sounded disappointed.

"Miss Swan I told you before that it isn't appropriate for a Queen to gambol about and play like that."

"Yes you told me," Emma smiled knowingly, "But I get the impression if no-one is watching you might reconsider." She winked at Regina, who's face fixed in a frown.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No, well yes, but not on purpose. You looked lovely with the smile on your face, swinging back and forth."

"Tell no-one." The Queen locked eyes with Emma, who grinned back.

"Only if we can have hamburgers again this week."

Regina sighed, recognising the cheap blackmail but nodded, "Tell the kitchen to prepare them the day after tomorrow."

"Cool, thanks." and Emma grabbed an apple and left the room.

* * *

That evening Emma was given a full tankard and she smiled.

"You know Miss Swan you could have asked about hamburgers, rather than blackmailing me."

"Oh but where is the fun in that?" Emma responded. "I meant it, you looked beautiful, relaxed and enjoying playing with Henry."

"I should not have let Henry talk me into it, a Queen doesn't play."

"Why not, surely that is the perk of being a Queen? You can do as you please."

"No, the crown is a heavy responsibility, you can't just behave however you want. You are a symbol, looked up to and respected and have certain expectations placed upon you."

"So do you ever relax and let go, just do things for yourself."

"Only here in this room, away from the prying eyes."

"Is that the life you want for Henry? To never be able to be himself?" Emma was sad, she sensed the woman opposite wasn't happy in her life and when she thought of the joy and exuberance Henry showed and how a life of royalty would squash those traits from him, it weighed heavy in her heart.

"I don't want Henry to be stifled, I love him and his character. But he has a better quality of life here with me than with a peasant family out there." Regina waved her hand at the window.

Emma nodded, that was true.

"And I love him, I can't give him up. That means the only choice is he will be raised as a Prince. I know you think that might be selfish, but what other option is there?"

Emma didn't know, and she didn't think Regina was being selfish, the selfish thing would have been to leave the boy behind and she hadn't. She had taken him in, before she knew who he was, before she knew that he was a special and loving child.

Emma got up and sat next to the brunette. "I don't think you are selfish. I know you are doing your best." She reached for her hand and they laced their fingers together.

"Am I? I don't know how to be a mother, it is a huge responsibility and I see Henry growing, his speech is improving, he eats well, but am I doing enough?"

"You are doing more than enough Regina."

The brunette dropped her head and Emma reached round and cupped her face. "Henry loves you. You are enough. You project the persona of Queen Regina, you are strong and confident in your duties. Be strong and confident about this Regina. You have no reason to worry."

"I hear it is natural to worry as a mother."

"Then worry about Henry. Worry about his health, his education, his growth, but not about yourself and your abilities."

"Thank you Emma, for listening and the advice." And Regina turned to give Emma's cheek a kiss. Emma moved her head so The Queen's lips dragged along her cheek and settled on her lips instead. She ran her hand up Regina's arm and settled it on her shoulder, while Regina cupped her hand round the back of Emma's neck and pulled her closer. Emma sucked the full bottom lip between hers, tasting the wine the woman had been drinking.

Emma eased them apart, and looked at Regina's slightly flushed face, her eyes meeting the other woman's before they both dropped to look at lips. The brunette licked hers, and the blonde pulled them together again, moving her lips slowly against the soft, silky fullness.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's leather clad thigh and stroked slowly, her thumb running towards the inseam and more sensitive skin underneath.

Emma shifted and pulled away from the kiss. She reached down and gently placed her fingers round Regina's wrist, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing the brunette woman's palm and her finger tips.

"I should go." She whispered against the hand she held by her mouth.

"Do you want to?"

"No, and I think that is why I should." Emma dropped another kiss against her palm. Regina placed the hand against Emma's cheek and stroked her face with her thumb, bringing it down to swipe across her lips. Emma gently pulled the digit into her mouth.

"Emma don't, not if you are leaving." She pulled her thumb back and Emma kissed it before leaning forward and kissing The Queen tenderly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Beautiful." She breathed, inhaling the scent of the brunette hair.

"Goodnight Emma."

* * *

Emma managed to speak with Duncan about a pulley type system for bringing the bicycle to a stop, the pedals were installed and Emma watched as Duncan demonstrated the back wheel turning and confidently telling her that by tomorrow the whole project would be completed. He had a wooden saddle being upholstered and covered in leather which he would attach later in the day. He told her he was happy to proceed without her help and she escaped his underground domain to go and learn some more about foot placement when wielding a sword. She wondered if she would be pushing her luck asking about firing a crossbow.

* * *

Snow paced and baby Emma cried, she picked her up and the baby sensed her agitation and cried. She placed her in the crib, the baby missed the contact of her mother and cried.

Snow was struggling being a parent, a newborn wasn't as easy as she had thought and as she thought about her Step-Mother and the Imp's words she became more stressed and little Emma grew more vocal, causing Snow to lose sleep and become more cranky, perpetuating the cycle.

Finally Charming had reached the end of his patience. His wife looked ill, the baby was spending far too much time crying, screaming and red in the face and he hadn't slept for days because of it.

"For gods sake Snow just go and check for yourself. Hopefully when you come back you'll be calmer and all of us can bond like a proper family and sleep!"

Snow realised he was close to breaking as well, otherwise he would have tempered his outburst, but it still hurt.

However she did think she needed to make the trip, and Charming was offering to look after Emma. If nothing else it was a few nights away and she could sleep undisturbed and come back refreshed. As things stood she was distracted, feeling unable to completely dedicate herself to loving her baby and failing to bond with her properly as a mother should.

"Thank you for understanding My Love. I shall be quick." and she shared a kiss with him. When she picked Emma up again the baby lay quietly against her chest, sensing the conflict inside her mother had abated and she was content to close her small eyes and sleep as her mothers heartbeat and soft voice soothed her.

Charming just sighed, he probably should have told Snow to go before, it would have settled her and therefore their baby and they wouldn't be so tired and having snippy arguments. He hoped whatever she found out about the Evil Queen didn't make her worse, he hoped the trip would put her mind at ease. Whatever happened though, he felt it was a chance they had to take, for their relationship, for their sleep and for their sanity.

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's chamber smugly that evening. "My bicycle will be ready tomorrow, can I please book an appointment with Her Majesty to view it? I was thinking in the afternoon, on the Hill?"

Regina was sat at her desk, and didn't answer the blonde. Emma could see from her posture she was tense. She came up behind the brunette and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. "Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing you can help with I'm afraid, My Dear."

"Are you sure? If you can't talk to me about it then I could just ease some of the tension in your body. I give killer massages."

"What is a massage?"

"Let me show you." And Emma began to undo the lacing at the top of Regina's gown, so she could open the fabric and rub her back and shoulders.

"Emma is this appropriate?"

As Emma let her eyes rove over the exposed skin, she thought probably not, but said, "Relax Regina, I'm just going to rub away some of the stress you are carrying, here" And Emma ran her finger tip up Regina's exposed spine, "And here." She grasped the Queen's shoulder and rubbed her thumb up the shoulder blade. She felt how smooth the skin was, looking down at the perfect muscle tone and having to catch her breath.

Emma went over to the dresser and picked up some moisturiser, it wasn't the best thing, she would rather have had oil, but this would do as a substitute.

Emma covered her hands with the cream and then spoke to Regina, "This will be a little cold at first." And ran her hands up The Queen's back. She jerked from the sensation but settled back into Emma's hold as she rubbed and squeezed, tweaking muscles and gently releasing the tension from the brunette's body.

After several minutes, Emma stopped and leaned forward, running her lips up The Queen's neck. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes." It was husky, and Emma felt it send shivers down her spine. She felt her nipples get hard just form that one word. With unsteady hands she pushed the gown further down Regina's arms until the fabric slipped away and the front of the gown shifted away from Regina's chest, no longer held taut and in place.

"Good." She answered the Queen with her own breathy response. The blonde sucked her neck and slipped her hand under Regina's arm to run her fingertips slowly up her side and gently cupped a breast.

The brunette inhaled quickly as Emma squeezed and ran her thumb over the nipple. Regina leaned back, her head cradled between Emma's own breasts. "Mmmh" was the only sound she was able to make as she felt her heart beat faster and the arousal pour into her system and pool between her legs.

Emma nipped at her neck and she turned slightly, wanting to feel the other woman's lips against her own. "Let me kiss you." She breathed into the golden curls, smelling the now familiar honeysuckle.

Emma pulled The Queen's chair back a foot and moved to straddle the woman's lap, claiming her lips as her hands anchored in the brunette locks and pulled them closer, closer, her tongue swiping against her lips and then against the woman's tongue as they kissed greedily, hungrily trying to devour the other. Emma shifted her weight so she could press more of herself into the other woman, her heat against Regina's legs.

Regina broke the kiss and placed her lips against the blonde's neck, biting and sucking. Her hand ran up the cotton of the shirt and settled over a breast. She felt the nipple already straining against the material and sucked harder against her neck, leaving a red mark.

"Gina..." Emma moaned, and Regina lifted her head and looked into the eyes, dark and deep and only focusing on the physical enjoyment between the two of them. Although who the two of them were in Emma's head, The Queen began to wonder.

"Emma?" She wasn't sure what she felt, but she realised this needed to stop. She dropped her hand to the blonde's waist.

Regina watched realisation dawn on the blonde's pale features, as the lustful grip she was caught in slipped away.

"Regina." Said with purpose, and a sad smile.

The Queen gently pushed Emma into a standing position and indicated her chaise while she redressed herself pulling the arms of the gown back on. She then drank her wine and took a second of two to order her thoughts. She felt angry and disappointed, but she knew part of it was the lingering feeling from earlier, the intelligence she had been given about Rumpelstiltskin bothering her. The rumour was The Dark One was calling in his debts, and that was cause for significant worry.

Had she just been looking for a distraction and let Emma be that to her? And Emma calling her Gina, she knew it hadn't been deliberate, but it wasn't something The Queen couldn't ignore. She cast a look at the blonde who was studying the carpet and nervously clenching her hands and tapping them against her legs.

Regina stood and turned her chair round, sitting and facing the blonde but keeping a distance between them.

"We're not doing very well at taking it slowly." She opened with.

"I'm sorry." The blonde was sincere, but the brunette wanted to clarify.

"What for?"

"For pushing things, pushing you."

"I let you Emma."

"And for calling you Gina. It was a mistake."

"I know, but I think we need to step back, I can't pretend it didn't happen and didn't hurt."

Emma nodded, at least she hadn't been thrown out of the room immediately, she was getting a chance to talk things through.

"I'm sorry." Emma said again, thumping her fisted hand against the upholstery.

"Why are you angry?" Regina didn't understand the response.

"I messed up, I wanted you. I'm frustrated and angry at myself for hurting you."

"Was it really me you wanted?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She is dead, I can't have her."

"That doesn't mean you don't want her." Regina noticed the way Emma had phrased the last comment and her anger tried to assert itself. From what Emma had said she felt like a second choice.

"I don't know. That's why I'm frustrated. I want you and I want her." Emma's face was conflicted and sad.

The Queen remembered Emma's words from the other morning about being broken. She had been honest then, she was being honest now. Why did The Queen never make things easy for herself? She was trying to conduct a relationship with a woman who was still in love with her dead wife and had been telling her that for weeks. Should the anger be directed at herself for allowing things to get this far?

She believed Emma wanted her too. The ease of the conversations, the physical attraction they felt together. She didn't think Emma had lied to her. Was it really a second choice when you were a mirror of the same person? She was Gina but from a different world, different but the same. Emma's confusion was justified, even with her anger Regina could sympathise.

It was all a mess, and neither of them could see an easy way forward. She stood and sat next to Emma who looked up surprised. She took her hand. "Emma go to bed, sleep well. I will meet you tomorrow and we will access the bicycle."

Emma stood but didn't release her hand. Instead she pulled her up by it and pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. "I do want you." and she leaned forward to kiss The Queen firmly on the lips.

"I believe you." Regina said as they parted.

* * *

Emma slept quite well considering. She hated the way the relationship with Regina kept undulating, she felt she was on a roller coaster, but at least last night hadn't ended up in screaming, lost tempers or storming out. It meant she was able to fall asleep knowing tomorrow was a new day and she would have the chance to try again with the brunette. There never seemed to be a calm patch, where they could just talk without upsetting each other, but maybe tomorrow would be that day.

* * *

She collected the finished bicycle from Duncan, thanking the man, acknowledging his expertise and skill even if she hadn't enjoyed his company. She then spent a good hour on the pathways round the garden testing it to find her balance and get used to the weight and the different ways the bicycle behaved than one from her world.

Feeling satisfied about it, she headed off to North Hill to meet Regina. She cycled on the flat, but as the terrain became more steep the increased weight of the bicycle became more difficult for her to keep her balance and propel it so she got off and pushed it up to the top of the hill. She reached the top hot and sweaty and her arms and legs ached from the pushing of the heavy piece of equipment.

The Queen was reclining on a large rock in pants and a blouse, enjoying the sun warming her skin. Emma stood over her, casting a shadow.

"Miss Swan, you are stood in my sunlight. And you appear to be late."

"Sorry about that, it is heavier than I realised. But it works well." And Emma stood back so The Queen could look at the bicycle.

"It looks solid." Was all she said.

"I'll go first and you watch, then maybe you might change your mind? You appear to be attired for it. We are alone, no-one will see you being _inappropriate_."

"We'll see." was all the brunette said but she did watch Emma as she climbed on the bicycle and pushed herself off, pedaling hard and then stopping as gravity took effect and she just coasted down the hill, gaining speed, long blonde hair caught in the wind and flying out behind her.

Regina had to admit the speed was impressive and Emma looked like she was having fun, however she looked less thrilled once she had climbed the hill again and was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Bloody thing is _really_ heavy." She managed to force out between panting breaths.

Regina laughed, it was genuine and Emma smiled despite her laboured breathing.

"Your turn." Emma indicated the seat. Regina's laughter died.

"I don't know how."

"You'll be OK, you have balance and core strength from horse riding. It isn't hard and once you start gravity takes over. I'll help you."

And because she was alone with Emma and she trusted her, she carefully got on the bicycle. Emma supported her and held the bike upright while Regina put her feet on the pedals and pushed her off gently as she made a very weak circle on the pathway at the top of the hill.

"See" Emma said, "You are a natural. Off down the hill now." and she smacked Regina's ass, pushing her down the hill and laughing at the squeal that accompanied the motion. Belatedly Emma realised Regina didn't know how to stop, she just prayed Regina didn't end up in a heap.

Emma watched Regina slow down and she was able to coast and get off the bike safely. She then transported herself and the bicycle back to the top of the hill.

"I hate you sometimes." Was Emma's response to the purple cloud of smoke. "Couldn't you have helped me earlier like that?"

"You didn't ask." and Emma heard the restrained laughter in the words, laughter because Regina had enjoyed herself, the air rushing past her face.

"Give me my bicycle." And Emma jumped on it and pedaled harder, flying off down the hill at a greater speed than before. Unfortunately she misjudged it and just before the ground levelled out she hit a bump in the pathway and felt the handlebars twist out of her grip. She managed to get a foot out and half steadied herself before the weight of the bicycle fell on her and she slide a few feet, scrapping skin against the dusty ground.

"Ouch. Bastard." She got up and rubbed down her bleeding arm. Her legs were probably not too bad, the leather was hard wearing. Regina appeared in her cloud of smoke and looked at Emma.

"What happened, are you injured?" and she reached out to rub Emma's back and pull her arm to look at the scrapes.

"I misjudged it, that was all. It is just a scrape, I'll be ok."

"I think we had better go back to the castle and patch you up." and Regina stepped closer and put her arm round Emma's waist to transport them.

* * *

It was late, Emma had put anti-septic cream on her scrapes, bandaging them. She had eaten dinner with Henry peering at her arms but refraining from asking what had happened. She went back to her room and relaxed into her pillows. She was glad Henry hadn't asked, she didn't want to mention the bicycle, because she suspected Regina wasn't about to agree it was _suitable_. She was annoyed, there was nothing wrong with the bicycle, it was an accident, children fell of bikes all the time back home. She knew Regina wouldn't see it.

When Regina came into her room later she sensed Emma's distance, her refusal to meet her eye.

"So I guess the testing went badly." Emma pouted at the woman.

"Yes Miss Swan, I don't think it was the best test."

"You had fun, I know you did. Tell me it wasn't a rush feeling the wind in your face."

"It wasn't the worst way I've spent an afternoon." was all Regina would say about it.

Emma ground her teeth. "Henry would love it, you know that."

"How can you be so irresponsible, we are talking about Henry's safety here!" The brunette was angry and she raised her voice so she was practically shouting at Emma.

"It's not a dangerous thing."

"You fell off and have injured yourself, exactly how is it safe?" The Queen gestured at Emma's bandages.

"I went too fast and lost control, it was my fault. And falling off is part of learning to use a bike!" Emma was passionate in her defense.

"I won't have Henry thrown from that contraption."

"But you'd let him ride a horse?"

"Of course, once I have picked a suitable one."

"And if he falls, if he gets thrown from a horse? How is that any different than this?"

"Horses are gentle in nature, if he learns properly he would be unlikely to be thrown."

"But he might fall. What would you tell him then? You'd say to get right back on the animal, not to show fear and not to give up. This is exactly the same!"

"No it isn't." Regina was frustrated, Emma might have just made a valid point, but she wasn't about to back down. "I do not want Henry to use your bicycle."

"And I don't want to have wasted all my time with that horrible man who seems to live in your basement. There is nothing wrong with the bicycle, not the design or the build, it is safe and suitable as a toy."

"Is that the only reason you are fighting so hard for this? You don't want to have wasted your time? That is a little childish Miss Swan." Regina insulted the blonde, she wasn't letting the idea go, stubbornly hanging on and Regina was getting more angry, frustration sparking off the anger, making her aggressive and derogatory.

"No, I am fighting for this because I think you need to give it another chance, you aren't letting me show you and test it properly."

"And I am saying no for Henry's own good. I need to protect him and think allowing him to ride your bicycle is irresponsible. I know you worked hard, the swing and slide are lovely additions, this isn't. I am saying no and ending this ridiculousness." Regina snapped the last sentence.

"I would never want to hurt Henry, I am not irresponsible with his safety." Emma defended herself.

"Maybe reckless then? Honestly Emma if this is the way you look after things you value, maybe you deserved to lose your wife. You can be careless and so stubborn that you refuse to yield and other people get hurt." Regina knew the minute she had opened her mouth she shouldn't have said it, she had crossed a line, but she was so angry that Emma could be so blaise about Henry's care.

At the look on Emma's face, the seething rage, change in her breathing and red tint to her skin as her eyes sparked dangerously Regina knew things had escalated between them.

"How dare you. You Bitch!"

"Give up the stupid idea about the bicycle, Emma!"

"It isn't stupid, just because you don't understand."

"Henry will not be riding on it. The Captain was right, you don't know when to give up, when you are beaten. I thought you were more intelligent than that."

"And Her Majesty has spoken." Emma let the sarcasm of her retort hang between them.

"Yes," Regina gritted from her clenched teeth, so hard her jaw hurt, "She has." and she turned and walked out of the doorway.

As Regina left the room, she slammed the door. The words she had let spill from her mouth were cruel, she had seen the look of hurt on the blonde's face, and still she had continued to let the hateful words escape, pushing the woman further away from her.

She was marching down the corridor when she heard the door being yanked open. Fast paced footfalls then followed, before her arm was roughly seized.

She spun round, "Take your hands off me!"

"Or what?" The blonde woman stepped closer, her eyes were radiating fire.

"Don't push me Emma" _you won't like who I become_ she wanted to add but didn't. Regina was surprised the blonde had followed her at all. She thought she had been blatant in her put down and harsh enough with her words to ensure the blonde would stay in her room licking her wounds.

"Oh but you can push at me all you want, how is that fair?" Emma had never done well with being told how to behave, what to do.

"Life isn't fair Miss Swan, I thought we both understood that from our upbringings!"

"Stop doing this Regina."

"Doing what?"

"Sending these mixed messages, every time I think I'm getting somewhere with you it all goes to hell in a hand cart. What do you want from me?" The woman was studying her, looking for a reaction on her face, anything she could latch on to that would explain how the day had gone from open and honestly sharing on a hilltop to attacking hostility and stinging insults by the evening.

"Nothing Miss Swan, except that which is expected from all my subjects, loyalty to the crown and obedience to follow my laws."

"Oh so now I'm just one of your subjects? One who you visit nightly, one who shares dances, drinks and a child with you? This isn't a regular or usual relationship for one of your subjects is it?" The sarcasm was heavy in the words.

"No" the Queen breathed out, it wasn't usual and she knew it. Maybe now was the time to end this, things had been said between them during their evening meetings that she wouldn't have said in the cold light of day. She decided she had let it had go further than she had intended, opening up had been a mistake. The argument this evening just illustrated that, they were fire when they were together, sparking and sucking the oxygen from the atmosphere as they burned, suffocating each other, unable to breath.

They were both broken and they weren't fixing each other, only making the other worse. The feelings she was having for the blonde were causing her to behave strangely, she was losing control and it needed to stop.

"It isn't the correct relationship I should be having with you. I have let my curiosity about you and your realm cloud my judgement, I have become ensnared by the tales of your world. I apologise for my lapse and will maintain the proper distance in the future."

"Curiosity about my world? Jesus Christ Regina, is that all you can think of to explain what this is?" They were so close, Regina could feel the blonde breathe as she exhaled in exasperation.

"What do you mean? What are you implying?" Brown eyes were flashing dangerously. Her heart was beating hard and fast, ever since she and Emma had begun to raise their voices, eyes locked, her body was threatening to betray her. She refused to let her voice crack or look away.

"I was implying" Emma spoke slowly, like she was addressing a child, "That you have feelings for me. You admitted it, just like I did the other night. Or had you forgotten? We share much more than the desire to protect Henry, who, by the way, I would die to protect and only made the bicycle for his pleasure." Emma took a deep breath, "I am implying that late at night you keep letting me in, to see a little more of the person behind the mask, behind the crown."

"There is nothing between us. Whatever we were exploring was a mistake, we are friends." The Queen pushed Emma's comments away.

"So why give me free reign in _your_ kitchen, why the nice guestroom, why the drinks and conversation and unadulterated access to anywhere in your castle, access to you?"

Emma had chosen to illustrate her point by highlighting Regina's generous actions, for which she was thankful, because she had an answer for that, "Because you are a guest here, you were displaced from your home because of me, I only want to try to make amends for that, to make sure your life was the best it could be."

"So you are acting from guilt? I suppose that is better than your standard default emotion at least." Emma laughed bitterly.

"Subtlety doesn't suit you, Miss Swan, just say what you mean." The brunette had her fists and jaw clenched, she was shaking from repressed rage. How dare this woman insult her, and what was worse was Regina was responding to it because the words being spoken held truth. She did have feelings for the other woman, they both knew she found enjoyment in their time together. And she had caught herself watching more and more as their relationship developed, the long legs, the soft smile, she was spiralling out of control and Emma knew she was the cause of it.

Standing in that corridor the brunette and blonde were pushing each other hard, this wasn't the place for that conversation, and yet here they were. Their feelings for each other had bubbled to the surface and this argument was growing, a life of its own.

"Anger Regina. Everything you do reeks of it. You're angry at everyone. With the exception of Henry. I don't even know what I've done to be on the receiving end of it. But it scares me, because it consumes you, it's irrational and blinding in its intensity, it controls you rather than you controlling it and I've seen that in enough people to know it never ends well. You attacked me earlier with it, over a child's toy!"

"Anger is strength, it helps me remain focused. And how I behave should be none of your concern. Save your fear and condescending observations for someone who gives a damn." She turned on her heel and resumed her walk away. She was not prepared to let this woman get any further under her skin, analyse her character more closely.

"So you don't care about me then?" The question was asked in a low voice, husky and Regina pretended it didn't affect her.

"No." Regina threw the remark back over her shoulder as she continued to walk.

"Liar!" and suddenly the brunette was turned and pushed back into the wall, soft pink lips anchoring themselves to her full red ones. Emma broke the kiss and whispered into the Queen's ear, "Tell me you don't want this." before she crashed their lips together again. Her teeth nipped at Regina's bottom lip and her tongue was welcomed into the brunette's mouth. It was enough of an admission so that when Regina broke the contact and pushed the blonde gently but firmly away from her they just stood watching the other. Emma broke the silence,

"I saw you watching, right from the start. The lingering glances that started curiously and now have hunger in them. I feel your eyes tracking me when I walk away, the appraisal of my figure when I enter a room. I see the truth after you've had a glass of wine and speak to me honestly, opening up. You want more and I don't understand why you are denying it now. The last few nights have been intense, but we both wanted it."

"Don't presume to know what I want Miss Swan, it could end badly for you."

"You enjoy the view, I understand that. We connect, enjoy the other person's company. It is a mutual thing." There was a smile then as she licked her lips. "But what I have come to understand most from our late nights together is that what you want most is to be loved, it isn't hard to see. It's what everyone wants."

"And you think you love me?" Her face sneered as the words left her mouth.

"Not yet, there is too much we don't know about each other, but I'd like to get to know you. To try. I wish you'd stop pushing me away!"

"No-one knows me properly, and if they did they certainly wouldn't want to love me."

"What about Daniel?" Emma knew she was on very unstable ground.

"That was a long time ago, I was a different person." Regina clenched her jaw and Emma could make out the vein in her forehead.

Emma changed track, "Henry loves you."

"Henry is a child, his view of the world is distorted."

"No, Henry's view of the world is very simple, but not distorted. He will give love and trust until someone does something that means they don't deserve it anymore. Until they hurt him or leave him. Are you planning on doing either of those things?"

"No-one should hurt or leave a child."

"But we both know that isn't how life is, I think we both wear the scars from childhoods where that happened. But I believe you won't hurt him and that his trust will be rewarded. We don't have to turn into our parents or follow the examples we have had set for us." Emma looked away, retreating into herself as memories she often fought to restrain rose in her mind.

The pause gave Regina a chance to take a breath and look at the woman in front of her. She regretted the words in Emma's bedchamber, and Emma was right, she kept giving into her anger. Emma had stepped back both literally and metaphorically from Regina, she was lost inside a memory in her head at the moment.

"What examples were set for you Emma?" Regina whispered quietly, stepping forward and cupping the blonde's cheek, the argument halted.

Emma's eyes came back into focus as she sighed,

"It was just hard. There were beatings but they weren't regular, mostly from drunk foster Dads when they'd had one too many. Sometimes if I was too noisy I'd be locked under the stairs for a few hours being left alone and hungry. It was nothing massively abusive, I only had my arm broken once and they took me straight to hospital."

Emma smiled at her, but Regina couldn't help but think how it lacked any warmth. What had frightened Regina more was the way Emma seemed to be trying to explain away her foster parent's behaviour. It had been because of Emma's actions, so the punishment was deserved. She was even quite glad the beatings hadn't been severe enough to put her in hospital, she didn't seem to realise she should never have been beaten at all.

Regina hated the sad smile, so she leaned forward and kissed the blonde. It was chaste, tender. It spoke of her sorrow for what the blonde had been through. And Emma responded by placing her hands round Regina's waist and holding her. When they broke from the kiss, Emma dropped her head to Regina's shoulder.

"That's why I want to get to know you. That person there, the one with the soft lips and sweet kisses."

"Emma I'm not that person."

"Not all the time, of course not. But at times you can be. Like most of the time I'm not the scared and beaten child you just kissed trying to reassure. They are just pieces of who we are. They have shaped us, they are our past. But they don't shape our future."

Regina realised that Emma had a massive capacity for forgiveness, she was able to let go of things, leave things in the past. She hoped the words she had voiced earlier fell in that category. She ran her hands through messy blonde locks. She was tired of fighting what she wanted. The kiss earlier as she had stormed away, Emma had initiated it, so Regina felt comfortable in reaching out and pushing for what she desperately wanted.

It all unravelled quickly from there, as Regina placed her hand under Emma's chin and lifted her face to kiss her again. It started slowly, the kiss deepening as they explored each other with mouths and hands. Emma moaned as Regina flipped their position and pushed her back against the wall and the noise spurred the Queen on. Her hands slipped under clothes, fingers dancing softly over a toned abdomen.

Emma's teeth grazed and nipped at her earlobe, hot breath washing over her neck before lips sucked the flesh of the brunette's neck in searing kisses, passionate and desperate.

"Emma come to bed with me." It wasn't really a request but Regina waited and she felt the woman nod against her neck, her lips still sucking almost hard enough to leave a mark.

They somehow managed to get to Regina's bedchamber, stumbling through the door together, linked at the lips, bodies pressed together with hands roaming.

Emma was pushed onto the bed and immediately had her legs spread as Regina crawled between them and reclaimed her lips, the kisses hard and possessive and Emma moved her hands, running through brown locks, pulling the brunette closer.

As Regina pushed up the blonde's shirt and teased a nipple, rolling it between her fingers and cupping the other breast into her palm and lowering her head so she could place her lips over the erect nipple there, a part kiss and part grazing of her teeth so that Emma arched into her mouth further, causing the brunette to swirl her tongue and make the blonde beneath her moan.

Emma was losing control quickly, everything she had felt in the last month pulled at her head and heart, so she did the only thing she could and ignored the emotions. Instead she concentrated on the physical feelings, on the arousal bubbling inside of her. It had been over six months since she had been intimate with anyone and since they had shared the first explosive kiss Emma felt the frustration and need she carried with her respond to the brunette's touch. Regina's touches over the last week had been gentle and sensual, intimate moments shared and they had teased her. She was sensitive, her libido raged, blood pumping round her body from her racing heart. Her body ached for the contact, to feel Regina anywhere and everywhere.

The brunette lowered her body so she had her thigh between the blondes legs, and Emma ran her hands down to Regina's waist to anchor her, keeping her thigh in place at her clothed centre as Emma bucked her hips, meaning as Regina used her mouth to tease her nipples and kiss her neck, her body shifted below the brunette and the heat and friction it created pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"God that feels so good, Your Majesty" she managed to gasp as she rocked her hips again into the Queen's thigh, feeling things build far too quickly, far too fast but not being able to stop the way her body moved and arousal flooded through her.

"Are you close, Emma?" The Queen whispered wickedly, her voice low and sultry, adding to Emma's arousal while setting off an alarm further in her mind, because somewhere those words had been said like that before, said in exactly the same way, by someone else. Someone else that meant too much to Emma. Someone that looked like the woman above her, but that wasn't. And suddenly everything was wrong, and she was pulling away, pushing the brunette from her and rolling away off of the bed.

Hurt washed over the brunette's features just before the mask slipped into place and she looked at the blonde trying to leave. "Something I said?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, no humour in her remark, no emotion at all being allowed to filter through, even though she was frustrated, upset and feeling abandoned.

"I'm sorry Regina, I can't. I just can't" and Regina was left looking at her retreating back as Emma practically ran, she was out the door and down the corridor before Regina could even let out a sigh and flop down onto the bed. She suspected she had pushed things too quickly, that becoming intimate had scared the blonde. Maybe it had actually been what she had said, did it mirror the way her other was in bed?

Regina didn't know how they would move on if it was the sex talk, because that was part of who she was, she was a very sensual person and if she was enjoying herself she liked to let her lovers know what they were doing was appreciated. Then there was the fact Emma had become vocal first. She could try and restrain herself, but when she was being lead by her body, when she was aroused, and secrets were being whispered in the night, it was hard for her to maintain the control she outwardly displayed during the day.

Regina was further perplexed because she had asked permission to bring Emma to bed, and she knew the blonde had wanted this. The last week had been building towards this and they both knew it. She was left wondering how it had gone wrong. She would never force someone into a sexual situation they were uncomfortable with, she knew letting the blonde go and giving her space was the right thing to do, even if Regina now felt like she had been teased and the frustration she felt burned straight through her from her erect nipples down to her tender clit.

She couldn't help but feel a little rejected, she knew that was stupid but her insecurities always bothered her. She had felt Emma's arousal, it hadn't been faked, in fact Emma had almost been desperate, almost peaking from foreplay alone. Realistically Regina knew her leaving wasn't a comment about her performance in bed, it had been something else, but it still stung like rejection.

Rolling over she decided she would step back and give the blonde her space and talk to her in the morning, right now she should sleep. However as she shifted on the bed she was reminded that she had not been satisfied, her clothes felt tight around her hot body. She could feel the heat and wetness between her legs that had yet to be ignited and she knew the desire, the familiar need. She would not be able to calm down and sleep easily and she knew what she needed to do to remedy the situation.

She had never had a lover run out of her, never left her unsatisfied. Except for Leopold and she tried to think about that as little as possible. Since then she had refused to be used for someone else's sole pleasure, she had become an active participant and fought hard in the bedroom to know what she liked and how to get it.

Regina knew what she wanted, she wanted a release. She could just imagine her Mother's disparaging comments about how inappropriate it was for a Queen to give in to sexual desire and touch herself. She found she didn't really care about her Mother and her twisted views right now. She could either ignore her arousal, or try and relieve the pressure she felt tightening in her stomach herself.

Regina got up to close the bedroom door, Emma had left in such a hurry that she had only pulled at it half heartedly and so the brunette pushed it fully closed and then started to undress. She removed her shirt, noticing her nipples were still erect, the blonde had hardly touched her as Regina had been the instigator, and yet the moans and the heated kisses had still settled on her skin, burning her, filling the Queen with desire. She ran her hand slowly and deliberately down her side, softly stroking the skin. Teasing and tracing her nerve endings before bringing her hand to her breast and pinching her nipple, her body responding immediately to the intimate touch.

She removed her clothes and lay down in the bed, resting herself back against the pillows. She turned her head and could still smell the blonde, the shampoo and scent the woman had asked Regina to magic for her clinging to the fabric.

As her fingers sunk into the wet heat she knew was waiting, and swirled in a familiar rhythm dancing against her clit, she hoped she could salvage something with the younger woman. Regina knew she was in trouble and she had deeper feelings than she had any right to have, only illustrated to her further as she felt herself getting closer and closer and as she peaked, her head thrown back into the pillows and her eyes shut, an image of long blond hair burned behind her eyelids, pink lips smiling gently at her and hazel eyes twinkling.

* * *

Regina woke with a smile on her face, it was the morning, things should be better in the morning.

The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, maybe she'd be able to finish her paperwork early and take Henry for a walk in the gardens later.

She washed and thought about what she wanted to say to Emma. She had pushed and Emma wasn't ready, she wasn't in the same place Regina was. The Queen knew she had let her sexual desire cloud her judgement and she had taken a step too far. But she was confident they could talk things through and that though it might take a little longer, but what she wanted wasn't out of reach.

Regina should have known it was never that easy and if things seemed to be going well that just meant that when they went wrong, they'd go wrong in a grand way. That just seemed to be how her life was.

* * *

Emma was agitated, nervous. She bounced her leg repeatedly. She wasn't sure how the conversation would be received. She knew Regina would take what she was saying as a rejection, and that wasn't what Emma meant.

Emma just needed space, space away from the castle, away from everything that was this Regina, so she could think in peace and quiet and not have be reminded at every turn of her Wife. This was so much easier for Regina, because her lover had died much longer ago, and was a man. There was obviously guilt about betrayal, but there was none of the confusion that Emma had. Every time she looked at the brunette she had to remind herself this wasn't the same woman, they hadn't had the same experiences. But The Queen was attractive, and the physical pull was almost the same. Emma only had to look at the woman and she wanted to touch her, run her hands through deep brown hair, over sinfully full curves.

Her head was a mess and being at the castle, seeing Regina all the time, wasn't helping her straighten any of it out. Even when she didn't see The Queen, it was her castle, her mark was everywhere, in the portraits, the décor and design. Everything reminded Emma of The Queen and she just needed to step back and see if the feelings she had were still there.

How could Emma know how she truly felt when she was surrounded by her, her head was filled with the woman, was it the proximity? Emma felt sure if she had space and time she could work it out. Last night had crossed a line, she thought she had wanted it, she knew she was as much at fault as Regina, more so in all honesty because Emma kissed her first. She had felt the attraction for weeks and had welcomed it because it helped her feel something, it made her feel life was worth while again. And now everything was broken and Emma was asking if she could leave the castle.

She took a deep breath, tried to steady her bouncing leg and filled a plate with breakfast food while she waited to have the conversation.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Henry Senior picked up something was wrong between the two women, but he couldn't work out what, so he just sat silently observing them not look at one another. Regina was trying to engage the blonde, but she kept ignoring the glances.

He decided to ask his daughter after breakfast, but was beaten to her office by Emma, who was pacing nervously outside, trying to find the courage to knock and enter the room.

"Emma, what is the matter?" He greeted her jovially.

"I just needed to ask Regina something." She picked at her fingers, before shoving her hands into the pockets at the back of the leather pants.

"I'm sure by now you have discovered she isn't as bad as her Evil Queen title." The older man joked.

"No, she isn't." Emma agreed, but didn't seem any more settled by the humour in the comment.

"Oh this is silly," She berated herself and knocked on the door, opening it and unsuccessfully smiling to the older man as she pushed the door closed.

He lingered in the corridor, not wanting to eavesdrop, but knowing something wasn't right. He hadn't seen Emma this nervous since her first days here and he worried what had happened between the two women. He thought they were getting on, even bonding in friendship and possibly something deeper. He had seen the looks, watched Regina smile more and more at Emma's behaviour. And he was sure she was returning them, his daughter's feelings were reciprocated. So as he heard heated voices filtering through the door his heart sank.

"What do you mean you want to leave the castle?" There was anger and hurt in his daughter's tone.

"I can't stay Regina, I need some space." Not as loud, the blonde was still in control of her voice and emotions.

"It was a kiss, that was all, you can't leave over this." Henry wasn't surprised by the admission, he thought things had been heading that way, and if Regina was happy, he didn't care if the person was male, female, pink or purple, as long as they loved her back.

"It was slightly more than a kiss Regina."

"Semantics. I don't want you to leave." There was a broken edge to his daughter's voice. "I had hoped we could talk things through, slow things down."

"It isn't about you and what you want." Emma had raised her voice, "I need some space, I just need to go away for a few days." She lowered her voice again, "I'm not saying we can't talk, we can't slow things down. But I want to be able to think some things over and I need to be away from you to do that."

"You don't want me." There was bitterness in the statement.

"I don't know what I want." The blonde shouted at The Queen, Henry was concerned, Regina didn't respond well to being challenged. "That's why I need to go. To try and find out."

"Fine. I'll make the arrangements." It was spat from The Queen and Henry pulled away from the door and quickly hid in a shadowy recess as the door was yanked open and the blonde stormed away. He waited a beat and then entered the room without knocking.

His daughter lifted her head with tears in her eyes, "Daddy I made a mistake."

Her voice sounded broken, he loved and hated that she had called him Daddy. It spoke of her inner turmoil and need for comfort. He walked round her desk and placed his arms round her.

"You can normally fix a mistake, she left the room alive and breathing Regina, there is still hope."

"Oh God, it is just such a mess." And he felt the tears drip onto his hands.

"Don't give up Sweetheart, you always find a way. This is no exception. Let Emma stay in the cottage at the edge of the forest, the one by the lake. Distract yourself with Henry and I'm sure after a few days you'll be able to approach her and sort most of this out."

"You're not shocked that things became intimate between us?"

"I'm not your Mother Regina, if you are happy that is all I care about. And she is worth fighting for, she has a good heart. You could do much worse."

"Thank you Father." And with the reversion to being Father, he knew that the conversation was at a close, she had regained her control. He tightened his hold round her briefly and then stepped away.


	14. Lessons Learned

Hi to Everyone.

Mature rating still in place.

Hope you enjoy how things are shaping up.

All the best to the followers!

* * *

The Imp was dancing, that was what it looked like.

He was a picture of merriment, the expression on his face was smug, listening to what he was being told.

"The Princess has packed and is leaving later today for her old family home."

"Excellent. Are you prepared to follow her?"

"Yes."

"And you have collected the bow and arrow as I instructed?"

"Yes."

"And you understand what I expect from you?"

"Yes. Once this is done, I assume my debt is repaid and you will leave me and my family alone."

"Oh yes, if this works, all debts will be repaid, have no fear about that."

The hooded figure nodded and left the underground corridor.

The Dark One smiled, he was only ever happy when a plan came together and he felt this one was finally moving forward. Soon the curse would be cast, everything would be the way it should be and his reptilian face shimmered with unrestrained glee.

* * *

It was around midday when Emma entered the cottage, it was about the same size in total as her room in the castle, but Emma didn't mind. It had a sink, a bed, candles, she could make do, and it would be cosy, comfortable. She had some clothes, some books and the lake outside looked stunning. Quiet, peaceful, serene and perfect for swimming in once the sun had warmed the water.

Regina had set up a temporary portal too, it meant when Emma opened the cupboard door in the kitchen she could see into the larder of the castle kitchen and help herself to food. It was a very thoughtful gesture, considering how the last conversation had gone, shouting and raised voices and tempers frayed. Emma smiled and grabbed an apple and headed off outside to sit in the sun with a book.

That afternoon Emma had two visitors. They arrived on horseback, the older gentleman guiding the animal while the young boy held on to the saddle, seated in front of Henry Senior.

Henry was bouncing, he was so excited from his first ride on a horse. He threw himself into Emma as she stood from her position where she had been reading and she picked him up and spun him round in the air while he squealed unintelligibly.

Henry Senior dismounted and smiled at them both.

"I wasn't expecting visitors, but please come in and I'll get you both a drink." And Emma grasped Henry's small hand and led him into the cottage. There was nowhere to sit and Emma realised that once inside. She made do with seating herself and Henry on the bed and pulling a chair over for the older gentleman. She then opened her magical cupboard and found some juice for Henry and got water from the sink for the two adults.

"Do you live here now Emma? Don't you like the castle?" Henry looked at her with his big brown eyes and Emma felt guilt at leaving him. She had promised she wouldn't, and she was still close, but Henry had picked up that it wasn't the same.

"No Henry, the castle is great. I just needed a little time to think. But you can visit me whenever you want, I still want to play with you as often as I can."

He smiled at her. "Good, what can we play here?"

"Drink your juice and then maybe hide-and-seek?"

He took a big gulp and smacked his lips, "All done. I'll go hide now." And he was out the door and into the scrubs surrounding the cottage before Emma or Henry Senior could react. They quickly shot out after him, Henry Senior looking at the undergrowth and deciding that there was nothing poisonous or dangerous that the little Prince could rub against and letting him continue his game.

"I'll never get used to his energy." Emma laughed as they tramped through the vegetation, making a show of looking under every leaf.

"He is a handful." The older man agreed as he turned round loudly stating, "Where is Henry?" before quickly striding round a tree and grabbing the squirming child.

They all laughed, before it was Emma's turn to hide.

Emma had played and talked until the sun began to dip towards the horizon, she then helped feed the horse and received a sloppy goodbye kiss from one Henry and a fond smile from the other. She stood and waved until she could no longer see the retreating animal through the dense trees of the forest, then she went back to the cottage and laid down. It was so quiet, the difference now Henry had gone only highlighted the stillness. She sighed as she thought about Regina. Angry, upset and beautiful Regina.

Emma had always hated thinking too deeply about things, instead she usually went with her gut and acted on instinct. Now she knew she had to think things through, because when she acted on instinct with Regina they either ended up in an argument or in an intimate embrace, there was no medium ground with them.

Everything Emma thought about didn't help, she just tied herself in more knots as she tried to think of Pros and Cons.

Regina was royalty. That meant Emma would be cared for and always have the finest things. Regina was royalty. That meant Emma didn't feel worthy of her, she was just a peasant who happened to have the good fortune to be on speaking terms with the monarch.

Regina was broken. It meant Emma was attracted to her and her darkness, she wanted to help the brunette, and she understood Emma's own pain in a unique way. Regina was broken. That was why she was volatile and unpredictable and they argued so passionately.

Regina was beautiful. Emma was physically attracted to her, they had great chemistry, even from the first lingering touches. Regina was beautiful, she was a mirror of Gina, and it hurt Emma's head and heart to think about it.

Regina wanted her. Emma wanted nothing more than to feel love and be wanted. Regina wanted her. For how long, would she get bored? Emma hated taking that risk and worried about being hurt if she gave in to her own desire.

Physically they were good together. Emma had to clench her thighs together as she remembered the heat of the kisses and just the memory aroused her. Physically they were good together. Was that all this was, a physical thing that would burn hot and bright and then die just as quickly?

They both loved Henry. The little man was growing and Emma looked at him and hoped they could be a family, something she had never had. They both loved Henry. Would they tear him apart with their arguments and if the relationship failed would he be the one that suffered?

Emma went round and round in her head, not getting any clearer at all. She got up to grab something to eat and then sat back down and tried to push the thoughts away. She decided to read and distract herself because she needed to relax to try and get some sleep and her thought process was just confusing her. Conflicted as she was she was surprised when she felt her eyelids droop after reading a few chapters and she snuggled down into the cover and drifted off.

* * *

Back at the castle Regina had an odd day. It started with the argument and then she had gone to the cottage to clean it, protect it and set up the food arrangement. Regina knew Emma wasn't the forager type to exist on fruits, nuts and berries and she wasn't going to be able to hunt for herself either.

She sent word to Emma to pack some clothes and belongings and then sent Emma an invitation summoning her to the office and briefly explained where the cottage was, that it was safe and transported her there. It was a brief and terse conversation where Regina hardly looked up at the other woman.

Shortly after that she had jumped as she felt her magic pulled out of her body and then rush back. She had to sit down and thought for a second of two until she realised it was the portal she had made for Emma to eat. The woman had only been gone ten minutes and was already disturbing Regina's day.

Throughout the day Regina felt the jolt as Emma helped herself to food and drink. Perhaps this had been a mistake, she knew Emma enjoyed her food, she should have realised this would happen and be a frequent occurrence. Even as it irked her, part of The Queen was glad, at least the woman was eating and was safe.

That night she spent her time alone, drinking her wine and trying to read and relax but still thinking of the blonde. As she lay on her bed she felt the familiar sensation of her magic hiccup, knowing Emma was getting herself a late night snack. She fell asleep a little while later, she had overindulged in the wine because she hadn't had anyone to talk to and distract her and it meant she drifted away slowly, her body and mind relaxed in an alcoholic haze, thinking of a family unit she wanted with the four people she loved.

* * *

Emma had never been taught to swim, she had perfected some kind of doggy paddle after being thrown into the local creek at one of her foster families. She hadn't been thrown in out of spite, it was one of the only homes she had bonded with an older boy. They used to play along the bank, floating sticks, playing on a rope swing, he would swim, wadding out quiet far. Emma would paddle but never go in past her knees, the water scared her. She didn't float, she was unable to relax enough, and she shut her eyes when her head went under the water. Not being able to see or breath panicked her, her mild claustrophobia kicked in and she would try and open her mouth and eyes, ending up choking and retching.

When she fell from the rope swing for the third time and Bobby hadn't quite jumped in quick enough, it had taken at least fifteen minutes for her to calm down, longer for him because when he had finally managed to pull Emma from the muddy water, she had been limp. It was only as he dropped her against the ground and her lungs remembered how to work that they were able to expel the water. She rolled over and coughed and coughed, straining her chest. Eventually she sat up and saw the worry on Bobby's face. How close to tears the older boy was.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I should have been quicker, paid more attention."

Shame coloured his face, and he gently rubbed over her back, the wet clothes slipping over her back with the motion.

They went home that evening, but the following day Bobby was up early and knocking on Emma's door.

"That is never happening again." He had a determined set to his face.

Disappointed Emma said, "Ok, I'll stay behind today."

"No" Bobby shook his head. "You're going to learn to swim. And I'm going to teach you. Get dressed and pack a change of clothes into a carrier."

Emma only managed to get as good as swimming as she was because she trusted Bobby. He felt so bad about nearly letting Emma drown, but Emma never blamed him. She let him support her in the water, hold her close and talked to her until he reassured her. He gave her confidence and helped her relax until she could float. For a few seconds at first, and in the shadow water, but as the summer progressed she learnt to float for longer and longer. The water stopped being a hostile thing to her, it became a place to cool down on a hot day, somewhere she could stretch her muscles out and although she still hated putting her face under the surface, she was getting better at it. She felt able to challenge herself and try harder and for longer each time.

Her swimming style would never win any awards, but she wouldn't drown either. By the end of that summer Bobby had turned her fear into a valuable life skill, and they both cried when Emma had to go back to the group home, breaking apart the nearest thing Emma had to an actual sibling and family.

So Emma pounded her arm into the water, making a huge splash and dragging her frustration backwards through the water to slap it into to lake's surface again. She was angry, and all she was doing was disturbing the water, making herself tired and not actually propelling her body far.

"Bloody Regina," Emma thought to herself. The brunette had taken Emma's leaving personally, Emma had seen the walls slam back up even as Emma had asked for some time and space. By the time Regina had told her about the cottage and she had packed some clothes, it was like talking to an ice sculpture. There was no reading her face, she had hardened her eyes and the waves of frost and indifference when Emma had tried to speak to her were so cold, Emma thought she might get ice burn if she tried to touch the woman. All this in less than twelve hours, after they had been so hot and so close the previous night.

She smashed her arm into the water again, sensing she was near enough to the shore to stand up. As Emma placed her feet into the sand she felt her feet sink and her toes dig into the squishy surface. She tipped her head back and the water cascaded down from her hair. The water was up to her waist when Emma heard the voice. It came from a slim brunette woman with long hair, a white tunic, leather jerkin and pants and a bow slung over her shoulder. She wasn't looking at Emma, rather she had picked up Emma's towel and held it out to her, while she had her head turned away and engaged in small talk "Your swimming style is unique. Did the water upset you?"

As Emma snatched the towel, she saw the woman's eyes sparkling with laughter. "It isn't the water that upset me."

"I didn't think it was the water's fault. Will talking about it help?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I hardly know you. So no, talking about it won't help." The blonde didn't take well to her visitor, she had been relaxing in what she thought was a solitary place, a little shocked to find someone holding her towel and trying to engage her in conversation.

"Sometimes talking to someone who is removed from a situation is easier, and they can give unbiased advice."

"Sorry, I'm not good at opening up. Who are you anyway and how did you get here? I didn't think anyone came around this way."

"Oh, sorry, I should have said. It might have been better to introduce myself, but I got distracted seeing you naked and babble a bit when embarrassed. I'm Snow and I'm here because I grew up near here. I know the area and was passing through using an old and little known short cut. I didn't expect to find anyone out here either."

"So you really think my swimming sucks?"

"I'm not sure what sucking is, but you stroke could use some correction. But if it works for you, don't worry about my opinion. What's your name?"

"I'm Emma and I'm staying in the cottage." She nodded her head in the direction of the structure.

"Emma's a lovely name." and the other woman absent-mindedly rubbed her empty stomach and realised she missed her little Princess.

Emma realised then the woman was armed, but unlikely to be a threat to her. She was unlikely to introduce herself and make small talk if her intention had been to hurt Emma. She gave off a calm and friendly air, smiling at the blonde once she was wrapped in her towel. Emma thought the woman could be out thieving but she had nothing here to steal and the cottage was enchanted with a protection spell. Besides why would anyone who wanted to harm her have bothered with holding out the towel to her?

Emma settled herself on a rock and watched the woman seat herself in the long grass. Emma unwrapped her afternoon snack of a loaf of bread from her satchel and broke it in half and offered it to the woman. She took it gratefully reclining in the grass and late sunshine.

"So Emma, do you often pound the water like that?"

"Someone has got under my skin. The water is a good vent for my anger."

"But it doesn't fix the problem. It doesn't resolve the issue." The long hair woman smiled at Emma. "You'll continue to be angry until you sort things with the person who has got under your skin."

"They aren't here, so I can't resolve it."

"Why don't you go and find them?" The brunette woman tipped her head to the side and watched Emma's response.

"Because I asked for space. There is a lot going on between us. It isn't as simple as talking through things." Emma was opening up despite saying she wouldn't, she found the woman easy to talk to and she was listening to Emma, taking time from her day to stop and give advice.

"It sounds like you have deep feelings for them."

"I do, I'm just not certain what they are. I swing from thinking it might be love to being sure it is hatred and everything in between."

"True love often looks like hatred you know. I thought I hated my husband when we met, we argued and sparred, both verbally and physically. It was the passion and connection we had that caused us to rub against each other, once we recognised it for what it was and gave into it everything fell into place."

"I'm not sure I deserve to be happy, or deserve them. I think we keep arguing because something is trying to tell us we don't belong together."

"Emma that is a defeatist attitude. Everyone deserves to be happy, even people who have done terrible things. Love is a gift, if you think you have it, don't throw it away. Explore it. If it isn't right or true then you have lost nothing, you have everything to gain."

"Why is it so hard? Why can't it be easy?"

"You wouldn't value it if it was easy. Love requires work and dedication, but it is worth it. Every day you fight for your relationship, for the other person, is a day you grow stronger together, declaring your commitment to them."

"How can you be so sure, so positive about love? It hurts people, twists them."

"Love doesn't do that, not if it is True. Anger and bitterness do that. If you love with your whole heart you will have it returned to you. If it isn't returned, it was never True to begin with. And if it isn't returned why hang on to that person? Unrequited love is a horrible thing, I don't understand if you weren't loved or wanted back why stay and make yourself unhappy. That is what festers the bitterness you speak of, but it is because it wasn't True in the first place."

"How do I know if it is True?"

"Emma" the brunette was exasperated, "You either know or you don't. You either take the chance of you don't. And I think you know, you are just scared. Let go of the fear. Embrace the feeling in your heart, embrace your lover."

Emma nodded, the other woman spoke a truth that she recognised. It spoke to her heart, lifted it, and filled it. She closed her eyes and thought of Regina, letting the other woman fill her mind, her soul and giving in to the way her heart beat harder and faster with desire for the other woman.

Snow watched the blonde woman smile to herself as she lost herself in thoughts of her lover. She knew she had been successful in guiding the blonde woman back to the right path. Emma would try and Snow was certain from the aggression and confusion eating up the other woman that strong emotions were at play. She suspected it was True Love and hoped that they were able to work it out. Love was a wonderful thing, knowing she had helped someone else find theirs she stood happily and said a goodbye to her new friend.

* * *

Emma slept better that night, she felt much more resolved. She wanted Regina, she wanted to try. Before she went to bed she had opened the cupboard and looked at everything she could see. Nothing really pulled at her to eat, so she just stared for a minute. Just before she closed the door she saw a small purple cloud appear and a tankard was suddenly sitting on the shelf. Smiling broadly she grabbed it, relishing the cold feeling of the metal, the condensation, the frothy head and she sighed as she took a gulp.

She hoped the late night delivery signalled The Queen wanted to try too. Emma felt hope and love build in her. Love was hard, but the rewards were huge. She hoped she could remember Snow's words and act on them, because Emma knew she was going to take her chance with Regina, she hoped Regina would join her in the unknown. It wasn't going to be easy, it could be the wildest and roughest ride either of them had ever been on, but to weather the storm and be stronger together, that was worth the risk. The short term pain they might inflict on each other could lead to a longer term gain, to True love.

* * *

The following morning Emma rose from the water, her hair was slicked back against her scalp and her naked body glistened in the bright sun. She jogged up the bank and grabbed at the towel she had left for herself.

She was drying her hair when the voice snapped her from her thoughts, she immediately dropped the towel to cover her modesty.

"Such a nice view" the voice was low, but it carried.

Emma looked and saw an old woman, frame bent over, leaning on her stick. Her gaze was locked on Emma across the grass and something about the way the woman was looking at Emma made her shiver. The look was like a predator, licking old and dry lips and sliding her eyes across Emma's taught legs. It almost felt like the towel was invisible and Emma was embarrassed by the close scrutiny.

She wrapped the towel around her body and stood up straight, "Can I help you?"

The old woman laughed, "No need to be embarrassed my Dear, you have a beautiful body."

"Yes well…." Emma couldn't think of anything to respond with.

"Relax, continue as if I wasn't here."

"But you are." The blonde refused to lower her guard, this wasn't like her visitor from yesterday, that woman had been open and honest, announcing herself immediately. Emma got the impression this woman had been watching her for some time, that made her devious and quite possibly dangerous. Regina's words about the Enchanted Forest not being safe surfaced and Emma realised the position she was in, water to her back, trees on either side, no clothes or shoes. If the woman was a threat then she could be in trouble with no clear escape route.

"I just want to talk and enjoy the sun." The old woman obviously felt Emma's discomfort, "Rest my old bones and watch the wildlife, the scenery. I mean you no harm." With a wicked smirk and more grace than Emma thought possible she moved forward and sat herself down on the grass, laying her stick to one side and settling herself.

Emma briefly wondered if the old bat would be able get back up. At least she now had a clear path to run if she needed to.

Emma walked over to her clothes and started to pull on her undergarments, but still holding the towel to her body meant she was struggling. Her foot got caught half in and half out of her panties and she lost her balance, hopping about ungracefully before gravity got the upper hand and she ended up sitting on her ass, grasping the towel to herself and cursing loudly.

Laughter rang out, a familiar sound that made Emma's heart skip. She looked more closely at the old woman before she got to her feet and angrily shoved the laughing woman backwards. Emma then sunk down on the grass next to her after loudly making a "hurrump" noise. "It isn't funny Regina."

"I beg to differ, my Dear" Regina let the glamour fall away. She was now sitting in the field in one of her more plain gowns, it was open backed and had a plunging neckline, but very little detail. That meant there was nothing to distract Emma's attention and her eyes riveted themselves on the cleavage on show before she grudgingly pulled her eyes away.

"How long had you been watching me?" Emma tried to maintain her attitude, but it was hard because she had missed the brunette. Part of her just wanted to wrap her arms round her and kiss her. Her heart had reacted to the sight of the woman and she could feel a smile forming on her lips.

"Long enough" there was a low chuckle accompanying the comment and Emma would have blushed if her stomach hadn't tightened signalling that both women were having the same indecent thoughts.

"Do you often wander around spying on beautiful people then?"

"These are my lands, technically everything in them is mine to spy on if I chose to" the Queen answered flippantly.

"I meant it though, you are beautiful" and the Queen held out her hand, palm up. Emma laced her fingers through it, joining them together.

"So you liked what you saw then, Your Majesty?" Emma smirked.

"You know I did." Regina turned on her side so they were face to face, she hoped she could convey the honesty she wanted when she said,

"It wasn't me that ran away Emma. I wanted you days ago, and I still do."

"I'm sorry about that, everything just got too much, too real." Emma placed a hand on Regina's hip, her eyes were shining as she said, "I want you too, I just needed to sort out some things in my head."

"And have you resolved those things?" There was a quietness in the Queen's voice, almost a timidity.

Emma leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the Queen's forehead, "It was easier when you weren't here distracting me."

Regina recognised the deflection, it wasn't quite a complete answer. Regina knew it came from a lifetime of never getting what you wanted, never believing you were good enough. Emma was holding back because she was scared. So Regina stopped pushing for answers and decided to let the conversation lead itself. She resorted to her usual sarcasm and snark,

"Whatever do you mean Miss Swan?" She arched her eyebrow and modelled an aloof look on her features.

"I mean I had decided we needed to talk, I wanted us to be truthful and honest. Now you're here, all I want to do is undress you and carry on what I walked out on the other night." Emma rolled closer so the towel was left behind and placed her lips against the Queen's neck,

"You smell and taste so good." She kissed the skin, tracing her fingers over the brunette woman's collar bone and down into the valley between her breasts.

The blonde was naked and pressed flush against her, and she had sworn to herself that they would talk, she had spent the days apart thinking and deciding that they needed to communicate and be honest too. But Regina didn't have the strength to keep denying herself, she wanted this and her body had already responded to Emma's warm form and her hands that were wandering over her barely clothed breasts.

"I'm sorry I ran" Emma looked into her eyes before kissing her, "So sorry" she punctuated the words with another kiss.

"Emma" the Queen tried to lift her head.

"Just let me touch you, please. Let me show you how sorry I am."

"Emma" she tried again, because this was important.

The blonde lifted her face and looked into Regina's eyes, "Hold on to me" the brunette instructed before Emma could pull away and she rolled them over, summoning her magic as she did so they were enveloped in a purple cloud and transported back to the cottage, landing on the bed.

"Not an outdoors kind of girl?" Emma quipped.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Impatient too!" But the blonde had already rolled them and lowered her mouth and was engaging Regina's lips passionately. Regina let Emma remain on top, let the blonde take the lead on this. She wasn't going to risk her running again, so she did something she was unused to and let Emma dominate her. As the kiss deepened they each felt the world drop away so it was just the two of them.

Emma pulled the gown from Regina's shoulder and conquered the exposed skin with her lips as the brunette ran her fingers over the blonde's back, tracing her backbone and then grasping the perfect ass she had been admiring for weeks. Emma's hands had found their way to the hem of the gown and were pushing it up to rest around Regina's hips. Emma pulled away from her then and looked at the situation they found themselves in.

Emma ran her hands ever so gently over the outside of toned thighs and then fingered the material bunched at Regina's waist.

"Help me get you naked" Emma's voice was husky, her eyes watching The Queen were darkened by desire. She ran her hands down her legs just as slowly and then stroked lightly up the brunette's more sensitive inner thighs causing her hips to buck.

"Naked. Now." The blonde commanded, and she leaned forward to kiss the brunette. Regina broke the kiss to try and find some kind of control and Emma felt the now familiar pull of magic as the dress was removed from between their bodies. Emma sat back up,

"God your beautiful" and the reverence Regina heard was enough to make her heart hammer in her chest and threaten to break into a million pieces.

Regina knew she wasn't beautiful, she was flawed. Her magic couldn't heal all the scars, the one on her lip was the only one visible, but she had others. They were pale and faded and vastly reduced by magic, but she still had them. And Emma ran her hands over her body, her lips following, like the scars weren't there. She whispered to her how perfect she was, and Regina believed it for the first time in decades. Emma took a nipple into her mouth and Regina arched from the bed, her hand threading through Emma's still damp hair, holding the woman against her.

Emma's fingers were teasing their way across the brunette's abdomen, and then at the top of her thighs, each touch set Regina's skin on fire and she needed to feel more.

"Emma, please….." It was the first time Emma had ever heard the raw honesty in the woman voice as she asked for something and it cut into her. She had wanted to draw this out, to take it slowly, to enjoy the Queen thoroughly but the way the Queen had asked for this, Emma couldn't deny her. She captured her lips in a crushing kiss as she moved her fingers through the Queen's folds. Emma didn't enter her, just stroked her clit and gently moved her fingers back and forth, collecting the moisture there and enjoying the way Regina kept bucking her hips with each stroke.

"Please…." Regina didn't think she had ever been this aroused, this wanton and desperate. It was unbecoming of a Queen and she didn't care, she wanted this, needed it. She knew Emma wouldn't deny her, but how long she could tease her body for, she didn't know. "I need you."

Emma pinched her nipple, then rolled it between her thumb and fore finger before leaning in to kiss her. As Emma thrust her tongue into Regina's mouth she thrust her two forefingers into Regina's core and she bucked her hips so violently she thought she'd throw the blonde off her body. She moaned low in her throat and Emma pulled her fingers away, all the way outside before sliding them knuckle deep again. Her thumb and heel of her hand rubbed at Regina's clit with each stroke, and Regina felt her stomach tightening, her inner walls closing round Emma's fingers.

"Oh baby, you're so beautifully wet, so tight" Emma moaned against Regina's throat as Regina fisted her hand in the cotton sheet covering the bed, her other hand splayed against Emma's back.

Emma didn't have to move her hand much, as Regina had found the rhythm she needed and was rocking into Emma. Emma continued to nip at Regina's neck, collar bone, placing kisses against the heated flesh as she felt Regina clamp round her hand. The brunette threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream, arching her body as she came. She relaxed slowly, her body sweat coated and sliding, shuddering against Emma's as Emma let her rock her hips riding out her high.

"You look amazing when you come" Emma breathed in her ear before kissing her and placing her hand against Regina's chest and feeling her quickly beating heart. She slowly pulled her fingers out of the other woman, who whimpered as she was so sensitive.

"Did I hurt you?" Emma was suddenly concerned she had been too rough, she also realised Regina hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

The brunette looked into eyes that shone with concern for her. "No, you didn't hurt me, that….that was just very intense." She was honestly still struggling to think coherently, the power of the orgasm that had rocked through her had left her short of breath. "I'm a little sensitive." And she laughed because Emma smiled back at her and it was like looking at the sun, it could light a room.

"Then I'd better use my tongue for the next part." And then she was kissing her way down Regina's body.

"No Emma, come back." The Queen was back, voicing the command. She felt Emma shake her head against her stomach. So the Queen tried another tactic "What about you? I want to touch you." Again the shake of the head.

"I told you this was my apology for running the other night, now lay back and accept it like a good Queen." And Emma pushed her back down and spread her legs with her hands. Hearing Emma tell her what to do was arousing in itself, no-one dared to tell her how to behave. When Emma ran her tongue around Regina's already swollen and sensitive clit, she felt like she might come straight away. She couldn't stop the whimper escaping her lips or the way her hips twitched. Emma held her down with a strong arm across her stomach and ran her tongue around it again.

"You taste amazing, My Queen." Regina felt her stomach clench at the words, the possessive way Emma called her "My Queen" affecting her almost as much as her tongue did.

It didn't take long, Regina couldn't stop the way her body was reacting, even if she had wanted to draw out the feeling she couldn't. As Emma lapped at her clit, using the flat of her tongue and then the tip to poke and tease her bundle of nerves, She felt herself lose control again, coming undone as her body went over the edge and still Emma kept her tongue against her clit, holding her body tight so she convulsed again, coating the blondes chin with her double orgasm as she felt stars explode behind her closed eye lids and her body went completely limp.

When she came to Emma was looking at her with a half smile and Regina pulled her into a passionate kiss, tasting herself on the blondes tongue and lips and loving it.

"Did I treat you well, Your Majesty? Was it good enough for Royalty?" A coy smile on pale features.

"I'm not sure, we might have to try again later to ascertain that." She smiled back, relaxed and feeling happier than she had done for a long time. She rolled into the blonde as Emma put her arm around the brunette and pulled her flush. As their legs got intertwined Emma gasped as Regina's thigh brushed against her wet curls.

The blonde tried to pull away, but Regina used how close they were to pin her and grind her thigh into Emma. "Regina you don't have to…."

"But I want to Darling." and Regina leaned into kiss the blonde, who had already got a hand tangled in her brown hair and her other hand resting on Regina's hip. Regina moved one of her hands to support her weight and slipped the other between their bodies to enter Emma. She then used her thigh to push her fingers into Emma, driving into her lover hard and fast. Just like in her bedchamber, she felt Emma was close, but she kept her thoughts to herself and occupied her mouth instead with kissing the woman below her, biting along her chin and her earlobe, her mouth hot and wet and insatiable as she felt Emma getting tighter and tighter. As Emma tightened her grip in Regina's hair she bit down on Emma's shoulder, and Emma cried out her name, her whole name, as Regina felt the orgasm she had wanted to give the blonde for days rock through her.

* * *

Emma woke with the afternoon sun still bathing the room, she could only have been asleep for an hour. She felt the emptiness of the bed, but knew she wasn't alone. She sat up and focused, finding Regina clothed and regarding her from a chair tucked in the corner of the room.

"Did I hog the bed? Or kick?" Emma tried to make light of it, but she was disappointed Regina had managed to escape the post coital snuggle, she had wanted to wake up with her, maybe carry on where things had left off before she had succumbed to a sleepy satisfaction.

"No, no kicking occurred." Brown eyes held Emma's, "I just think we need to talk. I came here to talk. I couldn't have woken up with you, naked and beautiful and still have had a conversation, this distance is needed, at least by me."

Emma nodded her agreement, "So why the disguise earlier?"

"I can't walk about as The Queen without an escort, it isn't safe, but I didn't want to draw attention to coming here, I wanted it to just be us. So I disguised myself so I could travel freely."

"Are you glad you came?" Emma was hesitant, she knew Regina had been satisfied, but she still felt a little rejected at waking alone.

"Very glad, Emma my distance isn't because of you."

"I get so many mixed signals from you."

"I've never had to do a relationship, I had young love, a romantic idea that we were never able to see through to fruition, and an arranged marriage. I don't know how to behave in an adult relationship as an equal. Sex is easy, the rest is foreign to me. I'm sorry I mix you up, it isn't my intent."

The brunette looked into hazel eyes, willing her to understand. She wanted this to work, but she didn't know how to. All she knew was that all her old ways to get what she wanted weren't going to help here. Deceit, manipulation and demanding where not going to capture Emma's heart.

"I'm not good with relationships either, I've not been shown much love and I'm not very good at giving or receiving, I always look for the ulterior motive. It comes from always being used for something." Emma held her gaze.

"Would you tell me?" Regina leaned forward.

"I was in care for most of my life as a child. I got passed around a lot between families. Most of them just used me to get paid, and not much of the money got spent on me or the other kids they were fostering."

"So the foster system takes in orphans and rehomes them?" Regina wanted to make sure she understood.

"Yes, I was found at the side of the road only a few hours old. Once I had been cleaned up and checked over I was quickly placed with a family."

"And the state pays the new parents to care for the children?"

"Yes it is a support payment, to fed and cloth the child and some extra for the parents as a sweetener."

"But your foster parents didn't spend the money on you?"

"They didn't spend anything, not time, not money, and definitely not emotion. All of the kids I knew in the system, we were passed around like we didn't matter. The only time we ever mattered was if we got in the way or did something wrong."

"You were beaten, you've told me that. Why did they just not send you back if you angered them?"

"Oh lots of them did, but only once they'd had their money and their pound of flesh. Once we'd failed to be of use." Emma's face sneered as she said it.

Something in the tone Emma said that along with her twisted face made Regina pick up on the wording.

"And how useful were you Emma?" Regina's voice was quiet in the still room, she was watching the blonde try and school her features, try and maintain her distance from her own past.

"I walked away, there was only the once" Emma choked out, "I was sixteen by that point and I ran. The beatings I could put up with, but when he tried to force me like that…" Emma turned her face away.

Regina was grateful when Emma used the word _try_ but she still clarified, "But you ran away, the man, he didn't finish?"

"No he didn't rape me, he only attempted it. And I've never felt comfortable with a man since. I think that is why I enjoy women, I know I am strong enough to stop things with a woman. Men still scare me."

Regina thought back to how hard Emma had fought when in the Huntsman's grasp. She could see why now, she also was glad she had let Emma take charge earlier and not tried to force anything.

"It must have been horrible Emma. Your first experience is meant to be soft and secure. We are always told love is a fairy tale, we are all brought up believing our first time will be magical, a loving touch and gentle. For you it was rough and violent and you didn't understand what you had done in your short life to deserve that. I appreciate why that has turned you away from men, I can understand completely."

Emma looked back with shock written on her face.

"You too?" She managed to squeeze out.

"Not exactly My Dear. I was married, it was his right as Husband and King. But he didn't want me, he could only perform once he had got himself good and drunk, which made him aggressive, rough and able to convince himself I was his dead wife. It was expected when I married him that we would have a child, so he did what was needed to conceive."

"How old were you?"

"I was eighteen, which in our land is old. It is how things are in this realm, girls are often married off to older family friends or rich gentleman to better their social standing or their family's fortunes. It was just a shock, I was grieving for my love, and I had expected to be held, to be treated like a lady. I wanted to feel loved, and instead I felt like a possession, one he wanted to break. He was able, with a few well-placed words to make me feel I was never good enough."

"That is terrible, Regina. I thought I had been abused, but at least I ran. You stayed and let him do that to you repeatedly."

"I couldn't run, I was Queen. No-one would have given me sanctuary. They wouldn't understand, their King was a marvellous man, a kind and fair ruler. I would have been viewed as ungrateful, people were queuing up to marry into royalty and Leopold was seen as a good man. No-one knew what happened behind the closed bedroom door and even if they had, as I said, it was expected of a wife."

"Why did you marry him? Surely you didn't love him?"

"I didn't. I was shattered after Daniel and Mother basically took over accepting his proposal. He was grateful I saved his daughter and I was young and attractive. If I had conceived then our heir would have been blessed with good genetics on both sides."

"But you didn't fall pregnant?"

"I did, but it never worked out." Regina looked away. She stared out of the window as she said, "I could have had my own Henry, but I kept losing the baby. Eventually Leopold gave up, then I was completely useless to him and he spent all of his time tending to his kingdom and his spoilt daughter."

Emma stood from the bed, letting the sheet fall away so she stood in front of The Queen naked, and grabbed her hand, pulling her flush against her body.

"You'll never be useless to me Regina. I wish I could kiss away all the hurt and fear and regret in your past, but I can't. Just know that I promise to build us a better future, to be here for you and to try and love you like you deserve."

"Emma you don't know me and what I deserve."

"Then tell me, talk to me, let me see you rather than the mask you project." And Emma lifted the brunette's hand to her lips and kissed her fingertips.

"My past is complicated, I have done terrible things. Emma you say you want to love me, but you don't know what I am capable of. When I am pushed I change, lose myself to anger and vengeance."

"Regina we all change depending on our circumstances. I've been addicted to drink and drugs to hide from my past and block it out, I've stolen to feed myself and my drug habit. I didn't care about anyone but myself and ended up being arrested. I'm not proud of any of it, but it happened. Now I just try to be better and not let my past influence my future. And I want you in my future." She dropped a kiss on the brunette's hair before lifting her chin and ghosting her lips over the other woman's.

"You might not like the things you have done in the past Emma, but they are nothing compared to the atrocities I've committed. Theft and drug taking and being a criminal and incarcerated don't compare to murder. And I have lots of blood on my hands. I killed a girl for taking my place in magic training, I engineered the death of my husband. And both of those were before I was queen in my own right. I wasn't defending my crown, I was just removing obstacles. I'm not a good person Emma, a good person would have found another way. I didn't worry about what was right. Now I am trying to be better, for Henry, for you, for myself, but I don't know if I'll be able to always be better, I travelled very far down the path of darkness before you meet me."

"If you want to be better, if you have good reasons, then you'll succeed. I have faith in you Regina."

"I wanted to tell you about my past before we became intimate. I didn't want you to feel I tricked you, or to regret it after the event. I'm sorry I didn't and let our physical attraction interfere."

"There is nothing to apologise for. Regina I realised something being out here, I'm falling in love with you. And I want to be with you, I was just scared. Wanting to be with you, having a second chance, I wasn't sure I deserved it. I wasn't sure I deserved you, you are royalty after all. I was scared to take a chance, scared you would leave me and things would be worse than before. I spoke with someone who helped me realised that true love is a blessing, and to be blessed twice is rare. And should be grabbed with both hands. Like this"

And Emma pulled Regina by her hips towards the bed. As they fell onto the mattress Regina put her hand against Emma's lips to stop her.

"I have blood on my hands Emma, my past is messy and follows me. I feel this could be enough, that I could love you and I know I want you, but I need you to understand."

"Is it enough that I accept you? I accept your past, but it doesn't shape our future. I understand you have had terrible things done to you, and you have done terrible things back. You aren't that person now Regina. Right now you aren't The Evil Queen they whispered about when I first arrived, you hadn't been for some time. Right now you are my lover" And Emma pushed her hand away so she could kiss her.

"And as my lover I need you to focus all your energy on that, I'm hoping we can have a long night ahead of us."

And Emma kissed her again, hungrily, pushing her clothes back off her body so they were both naked and pressed together , heat already building in both women.


	15. Losses and Gains

Hello Ladies and Gents.

Shorter chapter, but hope you still enjoy it.

Mature status, not for young eyes!

Own nothing, so on with the story.

* * *

After leaving Emma by the lake Snow walked through the forest to a hamlet, a few houses, where she knew a loyal supporter would take her in. She could rest for the night under a proper roof without fear of attack and question the owner of the house about The Queen and her sudden disappearance.

She was followed, the figure never getting close enough to be detected. They saw the house she entered and retreated back into the forest to bed down for the night and start fresh in the morning.

* * *

Snow struggled to accept what she was being told, she knew it was the truth, she knew the support she had was loyal and genuine and that the woman opposite wasn't lying to her. Yet she couldn't reconcile what she was being told with anything she knew, it was so unlike The Queen and Step-Mother she knew.

"She is entertaining?" Snow repeated for the third time.

"Yes, she had visitors. Since they arrived and even before, she has not been seen. Her soldiers still patrol, but she does not lead them, she stays in the castle. She has not neglected her duties, the council still meets for their weekly sessions, she still commands and manages, she just seems to be spending her time with her guests." The older woman smiled at her once pupil.

"Regina? Visitors?" Snow shook her head, the concept still alien to her.

"Who are they? Where did they come from? Are they dangerous and likely to help her in an attack against us?"

"No Princess Snow. It seems they are a visiting Princess and a child and they possess no magic, I have spoken to people who have met them, they seem nice, polite and don't appear to be a threat to you at all."

"Then Johanna, what is she doing?" Snow looked at her old teacher, nurse maid and nanny.

"No-one really knows. If I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion?" The woman had a warm and friendly face, her eyes were looking fondly at the young woman before her, one she had helped shape and grow.

Snow nodded and she continued,

"Do not let your guard down, that would be foolish. The Queen may yet become bored with her guests, or they may leave and she will return to hunting you. But for the meantime, accept she has been distracted and take this good fortune and enjoy the respite it gives you. Go home and bond with your daughter, spend nights sleeping peacefully with your husband, not having to worry about The Queen. If anything changes we will send word and warn you, but for the time being relax and live life like you deserve."

Snow nodded, still processing what she had been told. She retreated to the bunk she had been generously supplied with and settled under the rough but warm wool blanket, mulling things over. She believed what she had been told, Johanna was one of her oldest friends and fiercest supporters Snow had ever had.

But she still wanted to see with her own eyes the guests and the interaction with Regina. She couldn't believe that her Step-Mother would be offering anything other than lip service to them. Regina didn't care for anyone but herself, so this must just be hospitality she was showing her visitors.

Still Snow was intrigued and knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she had seen them and confirmed in her own mind they weren't dangerous. After all, for years she had thought Regina was a loving person and would not have believed her dangerous. She wouldn't be caught out like that again.

* * *

Snow spent the day hunting, she wanted to repay the hospitality she had been shown and she felt leaving a fully stocked larder was a fitting gesture. She couldn't go to the castle in the daylight and spy, it increased the risk and would be foolish, so she utilised her time in the best way, keeping her skills honed and enjoying being back in her old childhood playground. She shared a rabbit stew dinner with her host before she thanked Johanna profusely. When she said goodnight, they both wished the other luck, hoping they remained safe in their endeavours.

* * *

Snow waited for the cover of darkness and then slipped into her old home. Knowing the land, the gardens, the secret passages and being a stealthy bandit for many years meant she had been able to evade the guards, sticking to the shadows and undergrowth, pushing into hidden recesses in the walls, slipping open hidden doorways until she was stood inside a musty corridor without any light. She inched forward and her foot hit the first step, she carefully placed her hand against the cold stone of the wall and ascended the stairs to gain access to her once happy and loving family home.

Her follower did not enter the castle, they didn't need to. Snow would have to leave the castle and then they would take their chance. She would be caught on her enemies land with no excuse and hopefully that would start the cascade of events Rumpelstiltskin wanted. Not caring about the Imp's plans, only needing to repay a debt he had foolishly agreed to, the hooded man retreated back to the edge of the gardens, to sit in shadow and watch, waiting for the opportunity he knew would come.

* * *

As Snow was creeping about in the darkened corridor, Emma was on the verge of her fourth orgasm. She held onto the brunette locks that were currently nestled between her legs. Regina's talented tongue was swirling round her clit, while her fingers stroked back and forth inside her, pushing her over the edge.

"God Yes." Emma breathed, she didn't have the strength left to scream, her voice had been strained from the previous orgasms that had pounded, rushed and flowed through her quivering body. She looked down to the brunette who was licking over her lips and smiling widely at the blonde. She kissed her way up Emma's body, nuzzling into her neck, her touch delicate and loving. As Emma wrapped her arms round her new lover they both drifted off into a satisfied and saited sleep.

* * *

Snow had wandered the dark hallways she used to know so well. She knew there were secret corridors and rooms between most of the main reception areas. Places where spying on meetings and on visiting dignitaries could take place. Even in a peaceful era with a gentle father and benevolent ruler, it was still prudent to have systems like that in place. She headed to one of them now, she could sleep undisturbed for a few hours before finding out exactly what was happening in her old home.

* * *

Regina woke later than she would normally. What had woken her was the pain radiating from her chest. She was normally up and had taken the painkilling mixture before now and her body was spasming in distress at the strength of the pain, the usual mild discomfort was now a raging hammering she felt all the way through to her bones. She hissed and clenched her jaw, trying to lay as still as possible.

Emma woke to the noise and felt Regina stiff beside her, Emma quickly judging from her face she was in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" She tried to grasp The Queen's hand and give her some comfort, but Regina shook her head.

"Please help me sit up Emma."

So Emma got out of the bed and moved round, grasping the other woman round her shoulders and pulling her upright and into her chest a little as she held her in an embrace before settling her into the pillow.

"Can I get you something, some water?" Emma didn't like the look on her lovers face, she looked ill, pain was drawing her features together and Emma was beginning to panic.

"No, I'll be ok in a minute." And Emma watched the woman focus her magic and produce a glass, downing the contents far too quickly in Emma's opinion. She then sat still for a few minutes while Emma pulled over a chair and blanket, covering her naked body and sitting next to The Queen, taking her hand and watching the pain drain from her face and being replaced with a tender smile for the blonde.

"God Regina you scared me. That is not what I expected to wake up to after the night we had. Did I do something wrong?"

Regina squeezed her hand and firmly said,

"No Darling, last night was wonderful, surely you know I wasn't faking that?" And a wickedly seductive smile graced her lips and Emma wanted to lean in and kiss her, but she wanted an answer about the pain wracked body she had woken up next to, so she refrained and just smiled back.

"I enjoyed myself too." Emma admitted her smile growing into a grin, her eyes looking over the thin sheet covering The Queen and being grateful for it, because if it wasn't there she doubted they would be talking at all.

"What was that you drank?"

"Pain killer. It works quickly, thankfully."

"And why are you in pain?" The blonde's eyes narrowed, sensing something wasn't right here.

"I usually take the pain killer every morning, I was late taking it this morning and my body let me know." Regina pulled her hand away from Emma's and laced them together, Emma sensed she was nervous but didn't understand why. They had finally been honest, hadn't they? She pushed on.

"That doesn't tell me what is wrong with you. Why do you have to take that every day? Surely that can't be good for you?"

"No, it isn't good for me, but I can't cope with the pain or fix the problem." Regina sighed defeatedly and looked at her hands resting together on the sheet.

"What problem Regina?" Emma was confused. She had fallen asleep with a fit and healthy, albeit exhausted, woman. And all the time spent at the castle Regina always seemed strong and in control, well of her body at least. What was wrong with her that she needed to be dosed up with a pain killer all day to function?

"Emma when I entered The Tower, I had to surrender my heart. We left the Tower suddenly, violently. I had to magic my heart back into my chest and I thought everything was fine. But afterwards, I discovered that The Tower had broken a tiny piece of my heart and kept it. Now I feel the pain as my heart isn't whole and The Tower pulls at the piece it has." Regina refused to look at her, looking down at her hands.

Emma had many questions and she probably didn't pick the best one to respond with, but it was the one at the front of her mind, the one that worried her most,

"You won't die from it though?"

Regina heard the fear in Emma's voice. It would be cruel for Emma to have realised she could love again only to have it taken away from her. Regina hated herself as she said,

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I won't lie to you Emma and say everything will be fine. I can manage the pain at the moment and live a normal life."

"I won't lose you, I am not prepared to go through that again. I will fight for you Regina, for this. There has to be a way." Emma looked at her with determined eyes, eyes shimmering with tears. Regina smiled at Emma, because they weren't tears thinking the brunette had lied and betrayed her. Regina had failed to appraise Emma of the truth about her heart, but Emma wasn't angry. They were tears that spoke of Emma's desire, they spoke of her depth of love, losing their new relationship was frightening the blonde and that told Regina she was special and wanted in a way that warmed her fractured heart.

"I'm sorry you had to find out Emma."

"No Regina, I want to know. Don't hide things from me, that isn't the basis for a strong relationship."

"But now you are hurt and upset, and I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Together we are stronger, two heads working through something are better than one. I refuse to believe that we will be beaten, we are going to find a way."

Emma took her hand again, "Now, are you hungry, let me make you breakfast."

"Emma, I'm fine, I'm not an invalid."

"Oh good, then I've got a much better idea for breakfast" and she jumped onto the bed, pinning The Queen beneath her and capturing her lips with her own.

* * *

Snow woke in the secret room that meant she could peer through a grate and see into the main hall. She had been dozing and the sound of chatter inside the main room had pulled her back to consciousness. She sat still as the servants move around placing the table and bringing in food.

She saw the young boy she had been told about being led in and helped to sit at the table by Regina's father, but no Regina and no Princess. From the conversation she could overhear the two missing women were not in the castle as the young boy was told firmly that it was just the two of them for breakfast and his face turned into a sad pout. Snow had to admit, the child looked adorable, dressed as a fine young gentleman in waistcoat and shirt and his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, so big and wide when he looked at Regina's father.

She guessed he was about four, but she had no idea where he had come from. Only that he seemed to be receiving the best care, clothing and food and seemed to be happy. Perplexed, Snow knew she would have to leave this castle soon, not being much wiser about Regina and her visitors. She waited until the servants appeared again and in the clamour of noise and bustle they made, she was able to yank open the trap door in the small room and quietly she descended the stairs, pulling the hatch down behind her with a small thud which she hoped the noise from the hall covered. She then started making her way through long forgotten secret passages and into the sunlight and warmth of the outside again.

* * *

Henry was missing Regina and Emma and poor Miss Thomas was bearing the brunt of his displeasure. All Henry knew was that the brunette had left yesterday after a quiet breakfast. She had hurried out of the hall talking about doing paperwork and meeting her counsellors. She had then come to his lesson and quickly seen him to explain she had to go away to arrange something before leaving again, and she had barely given him a kiss and cuddle goodbye. He hadn't had any time to talk to her, to ask her where she was going. She had almost left the room at a run, as if her life depended on it. Henry was confused, Emma had gone, and now Regina. What had he done wrong? Had he not played with them enough? Were they going to come back? Why did she leave so quickly, had he upset her?

When there was no Regina for breakfast that morning all young Henry understood was that he was being ignored and was alone again. He was restless and wasn't his usual talkative self, rather quiet and sullen. To try and settle him the older man had promised to take him out for the afternoon. He told the boy with a wink that he wasn't as fit and active as Regina or Emma, but he would still be able to show the young man some fun and allow him to run round in the sun and play like a child should do. He got a half-hearted giggle, but ruffled the boy's hair anyway before setting him on his feet and telling him to go to his lesson. He obediently rushed off, waving a small goodbye rather than his big smile and huge hug.

The older man sighed, he hoped for the sake of the child the two women sorted this out. Yesterday he had watched his daughter's retreating back from a window, and allowed a smug smile to grace his features. He hoped that things might finally have been resolved and that a better life with love might actually be in touching distance for his daughter. He just prayed that the conversation he knew needed to happen between the two women had gone well. From the speed she set out with, he thought it was a good sign. He also had his suspicions why one of both of them weren't present for breakfast this morning, he just hoped he was right and they hadn't killed each other instead.

As he sat at the breakfast table he lost himself in deep thoughts. He admitted to himself that he was enjoying having the child here as much as everyone else, he's enthusiasm was infectious and he found himself loving the child like he had known him his whole life. He realised that this was his second chance, that he could allow this child to play and be free, like he should have let Regina. She had always been told no, getting dirty and playing was not becoming of a Queen, so she had grown up without friends, without social skills, without any childish hopes and dreams and Henry knew he had helped create the Evil Queen because he had failed to act, failed to protect, he had let his fear of his wife cloud his judgement and he was amazed his daughter was able to still look at him with love and respect, because he struggled to look himself in the eye in the mirror most mornings. The older man smiled to himself, he was grateful for Henry, he was a gift and it meant he was looking into mirrors much more easily.

Unfortunately little Henry wasn't prepared to wait for the afternoon, and Miss Thomas sent word to the older man after only an hour of trying to teach Henry that he was being too disruptive and couldn't concentrate and that it was pointless to try and get him to even sit still, let alone learn anything. He was rebelling and his abandonment issues were rearing up, causing him to be naughty and demanding or sullen and sulky and nothing in between to temper his tantrum and meltdown. The woman was at her wit's end and smiled gratefully when the door opened and the older man entered, saving her from having to deal with a stroppy child further.

The older man collected Henry and they made their way to the garden. He realised that Henry was less of a gift today, he lacked his usual cheerful demeanour, and he was much more belligerent and withdrawn. He was particularly aggressive when running and swinging and the answers he gave were monosyllabic. Henry Senior watched him carefully, understanding the boy was in turmoil inside, but unable to give voice to it because of his limited vocabulary and experience with emotions and life.

Snow watched from the undergrowth, the boy running and playing.

When he fell over and scrapped his arm and knee and curled up into himself to cry, Snow watched Regina's father quickly close the distance to the boy and pull him onto his lap.

"Henry its ok, don't cry." The older man soothed.

The boy sobbed and sobbed, far more than was expected from just a simple fall.

"Henry what is the matter?" The man tried to uncurl him and look at his face, but the child just burrowed into his clothes.

Snow felt she was intruding on a very private moment when she saw the loving way he rubbed the child's back and ruffled his hair, humming an old lullaby Snow recognised from when she was little. Soon after she could just make out hiccupped words form the boy.

"Leaving me. Gone away."

"No Henry, Regina hasn't left you, she has been called away to something very important. She is coming back." The words were said firmly but kindly.

"Left me alone. Broke her promise."

"No she hasn't Henry, her promise to you was very important. She is coming back, she hasn't gone far."

Snow wondered where Regina was, but more importantly, she appeared to have promised the boy she would be there for him, who was this child to have managed to get Regina to promise anything?

As she waited for more to be said she felt something shift behind her. Then an arrow flew over her shoulder and hit the exposed shoulder of Regina's father, narrowly missing the boy. He dropped the child to the floor from the impact, his eyes wide and reaching for his shoulder. As Snow watched, she felt the undergrowth round her shift as the person who had fired the arrow fled and the older man sunk to the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head and falling onto his back.

Snow was caught, did she give chase, did she try to administer aid, should she sound an alarm because the boy was obviously innocent and she didn't want him to be injured if there was a further attack. She was rendered speechless at the piercing cry that came from the boy,

"Grandpa!" and then he sunk down next to the still form of the man and his eyes lost all shine, all life draining from his face and he just sat and rocked himself back and forth.

Snow was in shock. How could Regina's father be this boy's grandfather? Regina was an only child, that meant he wasn't the offspring of a sister. The Queen had never been able to carry a child with her father, and none of the spies had delivered news of her being pregnant, let alone having given birth safely.

As Snow watched the boy become catatonic, all expression leaving his face and his body the mother in her surged forward. She was grateful, because she thought she was having trouble bonding with her little Emma, she thought she was being a bad mother, never able to sooth her cries. But apparently mothering instincts were just that, instinctive and they took over and she felt the desire to protect the boy flood through her. She knew at the moment she stood from the undergrowth and quickly crossed the grassy area to kneel down next to the boy with her bow and arrow drawn that when she saw her little girl again she would be able to love her and everything would be well with their family.

She grasped the boy's shoulder but he looked straight through her. Scanning the tree line and undergrowth she could see no sign of the attacker, so she moved to Regina's father. There was surprisingly little blood, but there was a shallow rise and fall to his chest. If Snow didn't know better, and the arrow wasn't sticking from his chest alarmingly, she would have thought he had fallen asleep. Except he was very pale and sweat was beginning to show round the collar of his shirt and Snow didn't think the blue tint to his lips was healthy either.

That was how The Captain and Trudy found her less than ten seconds later, outnumbered and looking for the entire world like she had fired the arrow and had then walked over to see if it had done the job expected of it. She was roughly grabbed and immediately regretted her decision to stay. She hadn't helped anyone and she had been captured. As she was led away she watched the boy continue to rock and ignore everyone surrounding him and his fallen Grandfather.

* * *

Oblivious to the situation about to unfold in her castle, Regina grasped the back of Emma's neck and pulled her close to kiss her. Emma was on top and already had her hands busy with the brunette's breasts, running her thumbs over the nipples so Regina could hardly concentrate on anything.

Emma dropped her head to place her lips on the skin of Regina's neck, sucking, grazing her teeth, biting her earlobe and whispering, "I love you."

The Queen crashed their lips together, tongue slipping past Emma's lips and dancing with hers. When she couldn't breathe anymore she pulled away, looking into eyes that were shining with heated desire, cupping the blonde's face she whispered the words back to her, watching Emma's face as the meaning sank in and she beamed down at her.

Regina ran her hand slowly up Emma's side, teasing her nerve endings, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine and then cupped her breast, massaging slowly, feeling the way the nipple stood erect and lifting her mouth to suck on it, pulling with her teeth against the tender flesh and hearing the woman above her moaning low from the back of her throat.

Emma push her away gently and kissed her, hard and possessive. Regina felt it flow through her and settle low in her stomach, knowing she was wet and aroused and that she meant every word she had said earlier.

"What do you want My Queen?" Emma breathed into her ear, her voice husky, as her fingers danced over the brunette's skin on her abdomen. "Would you like me to fuck you hard with my fingers? Or to tease you with my tongue until you are calling out words _very_ unbecoming of a Queen?"

"Emma, I don't care how you take me," She gasped, turned on by the sex talk, and the heat of Emma's body above her. "Please just fuck me, make me come."

"Desperate are we?" Emma grinned wickedly and ran her hand up the brunette's thigh and dipping slightly to find the moisture she knew was there "Ah yes, I see we are. So naughty, My Queen."

Regina lifted her head and kissed Emma's neck, biting just a little. "Miss Swan, are you just a tease?"

"No babe, but I don't want this to be over quite so quickly. Believe me, you'll come. Hard." And Emma lifted Regina's hips so she could rub her thigh against the brunette's centre, spreading her heated arousal over her leg and meaning she could still kiss her and use her free hands to tweak her nipples, each pinch and caress making the brunette gasp and moan.

Emma peppered kisses down Regina's neck and across her shoulders, licking the skin when she felt a hollow, biting and nibbling as the fancy took her, until she sucked a nipple into her mouth. She felt the brunette raise her hips, rubbing harder against her thigh as a guttural sound escaped her lips. Still rolling the other nipple with her thumb and forefinger, she kissed the underside of the breast, knowing the brunette wouldn't need much more stimulation. They had quickly found a rhythm between them, Emma instinctively knew where to touch Regina, what she liked.

Emma pulled away and brown eyes instantly locked on her.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees. That's it, spread" and Emma nudged her thigh between the Queen's legs, pushing them apart and hearing a shaky exhale form the woman.

She leaned over the naked back in front of her, entering the brunette hard with two fingers and whispering into her ear, "I'm going to fuck you, just like you asked for, hard and thoroughly. Are you ready for that?" She felt the nodded head movement, but more than that she felt Regina grind her hips backwards into her hand, so she placed her thigh against the back of her hand to give more support and thrust hard into the woman.

Emma leaned over her again and grasped her shoulder, pulling her more upright, so her hand sank deeper in to the woman. Emma then ran her hand over Regina's breasts, fondling a nipple before saying, "I haven't enough hands and I want to play with your clit. Can you see to your breasts Queenie?"

The brunette answered her by riding her hand harder gasping as she raised her hands to her breasts, while Emma dropped her hand to her folds and spread them.

She set her fingers in a v shape and rubbed between the folds, apply pressure but not directly. She loved how wet Regina was, and she felt her tension in her whole body, especially her quivering thigh muscles and taut stomach. She was close, and Emma wondered how long she could keep her teetering on the brink.

"Emma" another intake of breath, "Harder, please."

"Patience babe," but she was able to slip a third finger inside the brunette when she rode forward and was answered with an unintelligible sound that was part moan and part expletive as her body responded to the added stimuli. Emma felt how tight the other woman was and applied direct pressure to her clit with her other hand, leaning forward and pressing the older woman face first into the pillow so she could regain control of the thrusting.

She was slamming her hand and thigh into her, listening to the sound of skin slap on wet skin and rubbing tight circles round her clit as she felt Regina tighten round her hand more and more, finally screaming into the pillow as she came, exactly as Emma had said she would, hard.

Emma smiled, the only thing that would have been better than that would have been to use a dildo to push the woman and fill her completely, she wondered if this world had sex toys and whether Regina liked to experiment. She suspected the answer was yes, because as Regina began to regulate her breathing she turned round and kissed Emma with passion and as she was pushed back onto the bed she was told,

"Your turn my Princess."


	16. Discovering The Truth

Hi All. Sorry for the slow update.

Still owning nothing, mature themes in play and hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was late morning before Emma and Regina left the bed in the cottage and transported back to the castle. What they found when they appeared made Regina's blood run cold.

Her staff were in a state of frenzy, and The Captain pulled her to one side so he could tell her in a hushed voice that they had managed to lock up Snow White, that she was in the dungeon. He then called Emma over and told both women about the attack and the injuries sustained. Regina's happiness from the morning evaporated as she was told her father had been shot and was unconscious and clinging to life and Henry had witnessed it and not spoken since, being in a comatosed state.

Even capturing Snow didn't register or matter at that moment, her family was suffering. She felt her legs threaten to give out on her, and she was glad of Emma's hand that grabbed her arm and supported her. She was torn, which Henry did she go to see first, both sounded like they were in desperate need. Emma turned her towards her and said to her,

"Go to your father Regina, I've got Henry." And she was already sprinting into the castle as Regina summoned her power and transported herself to her father's side. She had to push down the guilt, her father had been shot with an arrow while she had been bent over in pleasurable ecstasy. She should have been here, in her castle, and then she might have been able to stop this.

She looked at the pale colour of her father's skin and the sweat running from his face in rivers. She found a healer in the room, who was placing a cloth in a bowl of water and wiping her father's head and demanded on update on his condition and to see the arrow.

The Healer was unable to tell her much, that the wound wasn't deep and had been dressed, but since being hit with the arrow her father had been unconscious and his breathing shallow. He had been sweating and pale, but they didn't know why and were treating him as if he had a fever.

Regina suspected from the symptoms he was displaying which weren't the usual from blood loss, that foul play was at work. Her father would be able to recover from a normal wound, this however, scared her. And when Regina was scared she hid the fear and attacked. As she looked at the tip she could smell the poison and anger bubbled up inside of her. How dare Snow come and attack her father. He had never done anything to her, she snapped the arrow in half from anger and then kept the two halves, she was careful not to touch the tip, needing it to test the poison and try and find an antidote.

She leaned over and whispered to her father that she loved him and to stay strong and fight this. She kissed him, hating the feel of his cold skin and hoping it wouldn't be the last time. She had a bandit and Step-Daughter to go and see, so she composed her face, thanked the healer and requested they stay with her father and alert her if there was any change in his condition and then exited the room.

Regina stalked down the corridor, when she was stopped by heavy footfalls from behind her. As she spun round she was engulfed by two tiny arms. Emma followed behind the boy, who had obviously been crying, but Regina smiled because from the initial reports he had been completely catatonic and no emotion or words had registered with him at all, so tears were an improvement.

"Not gone." And he nodded into her legs.

She bent down and looked into his big, sad eyes, "Why did you think I was gone Henry?"

"You gone, Emma gone." He had reverted, all the lessons on his speech and vocabulary from the last few weeks had disappeared as he seemed to regress to a younger version of himself and need reassurance from all the adult figures in his life.

"No Kid," Emma bent to talk to him, "We went away, but we weren't gone. We promised to be there for you, and we are, we came back." She rubbed his back.

Regina added, "I'm sorry Henry, I thought you understood I had things to do and I had to go away to do them. I didn't mean to make you think I had gone forever."

"Thought I'd been bad."

"No." both women said in unison.

"Henry you are a lovely, good boy." Regina held him close to her.

"Yeah Kid, you're the best." Emma ruffled his hair.

"Grandpa?" Henry looked up at the two women and Emma watched Regina's jaw clench.

"He is sick Henry, very sick, but I will try my best to make him better." And if I can't I will make everyone suffer she thought.

Turning to Emma she said, "Please take Henry back to his room, we'll talk about all of this later. I have something that requires my immediate attention."

Emma watched her lover's eyes blaze with hatred and rage and feared for the person in the dungeon. Henry was oblivious to the anger flowing through Regina though and refused to let go of her legs, even as Emma tried to coax him away.

"No." He was adamant in his refusal.

Regina reached down and picked him up and he latched his arms round her neck with the same tight hold.

"Henry please go with Emma, I need to deal with this." Regina was attempting to keep her voice level and not snap at the boy, but Emma watched her struggling and as Henry shook his head against The Queen's neck she saw the fire blaze stronger in her eyes.

Turning on her heel Regina carried on towards the dungeon with Henry on her hip. She marched down the staircase into the damp and cooler lower corridors still carrying Henry and Emma hurried to follow.

"Regina, give Henry to me. You can't be serious about this, he is a child, and he doesn't need to see violence and bloodshed." Emma tried to get the woman to stop, but she carried on, her heels cracking loudly on the stone floor.

Emma pushed herself and moved passed Regina in the corridor. She stood facing her and placed her hand on the brunette's chest, which she noticed was heaving from her barely contained anger.

"Get out of my way, Miss Swan."

"Or what? You'll make me?"

"Don't push me over this, he is my father, I need answers and to avenge him."

"Not in front of him you don't." Emma tilted her head in Henry's direction. "He has seen enough things today to scar him."

"Don't use the child to blackmail me Miss Swan." Regina clasped the hand resting on her chest and yanked it away, causing hurt to flicker in Emma's eyes before she pushed everything away and stood her ground defiantly locking eyes with The Queen.

"He isn't going to let go of you, and the next person he trusts is unconscious in bed. You need to stay with him and reassure him, before you can leave him with someone. This needs to wait."

"And while we wait my father's life hangs in the balance."

"Then trust me to find the answers you want. I won't be able to throw them around the room with magic or rip out their heart, but I can be pretty persuasive. And if I fail, you can always come down and try again later."

Emma watched the resigned way Regina's shoulders slumped. She stepped forward and cupped her face, saying, "Regina your father is important to me too, he is my friend and confidant. I will do my best to find out what has happened and what this person knows."

Emma watched the conflict, and as the mask slipped across her lover's face she could see the fear and anxiety Regina was trying to hide.

"Trust me." Emma said again, brushing her thumb over Regina's cheek.

"I do." Was breathed out in a ragged sigh as Henry kissed her neck and drew her attention. "I'll take him back to his room Emma, but I expect you to come and find me as soon as possible." Regina dropped a kiss on Henry's head. "Oh and Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Round the corner and third cell on the left." She locked Eyes with Emma, her face set in a grim expression.

"Yes My Queen." Emma leaned forward and kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand as she turned and continued down the damp corridor toward a host of occupied cells.

* * *

Regina settled Henry in his room. She had prised his hands from her clothing and sat on his bed with him. He was quiet and withdrawn, but still engaged with the brunette when she spoke to him. She picked up a book and began to read to him, trying her best to give him support and comfort.

He halted her after a few minutes by putting his hand on her arm. "Where did you go?"

"I went to see Emma. We had an argument, that was why she left. I needed to put it right. I'm sorry you thought we had both gone away."

"But you are back now?"

"Yes Henry, and we are friends again."

"Good." It seemed to settle him. "I'm tired, I fell over earlier, and my knees hurt."

Regina quickly pulled up his pant legs and rubbed over the skin, healing it. "Is that better, My Little Prince?"

"Yes, can I sleep now? Will you be here when I wake?" He turned his big eyes to her and she felt her heart skip at the love she saw his expression.

"Yes Henry, it has been a hard day already, I think sleep will do you good. I'll be in the castle if I'm not in your room when you awake. I need to see my father and talk with Emma, but I won't be far. I promise I won't leave the castle."

His face fell, but he nodded bravely. "Ok."

She wrapped him in an embrace, his little frame melted into her. "I'm not going anywhere Henry."

She felt him nod against her chest before he let go and allowed her to tuck him in. She kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair and watching his small smile on his perfect face. She waited until his breathing had evened out and he was asleep before she stood. She wasn't surprised he had succumbed to sleep so readily, he was exhausted. He had thought everyone had left him and had struggled through yesterday not understanding and then today seeing her father wounded and thinking he was left with no-one. Emotionally he had been wrung out and Regina just hoped after some sleep he would find some of his exuberance and usual energy. He would be worried about her father, but she hoped knowing she and Emma were back would allay some of his fear.

She summoned a guard for his door and then left the room, striding down the corridor to find Emma. She was stopped by the burly figure of her Captain walking to her. He dropped to his knee before her and she saw the tension he carried across his shoulders.

"My Queen I need to speak with you, urgently."

"Captain." She held her voice steady. She was conflicted, he had captured Snow White, but it was ultimately his failure that she had been able to get close enough to attack her father. She didn't know whether she could forgive this lapse, despite his loyalty to her and years of service. She knew the man would die to protect her and her family, but something had gone wrong and there were now dire consequences. Someone had to pay for that.

She decided she would listen to him, she owed him that much. "Meet me in my office."

"Yes My Queen. Please bring the arrow, I need to show you something." He said from his bowed position in the floor.

She nodded before realising he couldn't see her face as he was still in the position of subservience. "Stand Jonathan, be at my office in ten minutes."

He stood and bowed to her as he retreated, his face set with determination. He knew what he had to say would anger the Queen, but it was the truth and he had to let her know. What she chose to do with the information and how she treated him after was now in her hands. His life hung in the balance, all he could do was meet the outcome with his head held high.

As he knocked on the door and entered the room The Queen greeted him in all of her old stature. She sat up straight behind her desk with her hands folded and no expression on her face at all. He knew it was a mask, he knew she loved her father beyond words and that his ill health was eating at her, but outwardly, she showed no sign.

He stood, his back straight, shoulders braced, and met her eyes.

"What have you to report?"

"Snow White did not fire the arrow, Your Majesty. She was either assisted or someone else has used her as a scapegoat." He knew his words would not be received well, but he watched the mask fall away and unadulterated rage filled her features. She stood and marched round her desk, grabbing him by his throat. He stood, didn't flinch from her.

"What do you mean?" She allowed enough air to enter his lungs so he could answer, but he felt the magic in her hold, crackling round her fingers and giving her the strength to snap his neck or crush his wind pipe if she lost her composure any further.

"I found larger footprints in the undergrowth, they were a man's. I also need to examine the arrow. I think it is too long to have been fired by a woman. Women generally use a smaller bow and arrow than men, I think the attacker stood behind Snow White and was a man."

"So you have come to me to admit that you not only allowed Snow White to breach our defences, you allowed a second person, a man, to also have access to my gardens? And you allowed him to attack my father and then escape?" Her arm was shaking, he took as deep a breath as he could manage and watched her eyes. They were like flint, hard and unyielding.

"Yes Your Majesty. We believed Snow White shot the arrow and acted alone. Once we had captured her we did not look for anyone else immediately after the attack, and now we have tried to track the man, but the trail has gone cold."

He did not raise his hands to try and loosen her grip round his throat, he stood, knowing his mistake and accepting whatever The Queen deemed right as his punishment. Regina admired his bravery and courage, even as she wanted to squeeze the life from his body. He was a good man, she knew that, his behaviour now was honourable. He had not run, he had come to her, knowing well what her temper was like and the consequences for failure.

"Are you certain Snow did not fire the arrow?"

"Can I see it?" And Regina slowly released her grip from his throat. Now able to move the Captain went to the desk where the two broken pieces lay. He pushed them together and saw they were indeed a long arrow. He had Snow White's bow, it had been confiscated when they had led her to the dungeon. It was not impossible, but highly unlikely that she had shot this arrow. Coupled with the added footprints, the Captain was certain.

"She did not shot your father."

"Then why is she here?"

"That is something you will need to ask her, Your Majesty. She was captured alive, she may tell you."

"Do you have any idea who the man was?"

"They were skilled with a bow, and stealthy, I believe it may have been the thief Robin Hood. But he would not usually use an arrow like this. This is a special arrow, the tip is not long and sharp to pierce the skin and inflict a mortal wound. This has a shallow tip, its purpose was not to kill your father."

"No," Regina agreed, "It was not. It carries something far more insidious, some poison that is now running through my father's veins."

"If it was Robin Hood who shot your father, he did not treat this arrow. He is a thief and fights when cornered. He does not have the knowledge to create this kind of weapon. Poison like this, it bears a magical signature."

Regina realised her Captain was right, the likely answer here was that magic was at work. Imp flavoured magic, dark and desperate and deadly if she didn't tread carefully.

She wanted to bang her head against her desk in frustration. She knew he was moving people, trying to manipulate her. For a reason she didn't understand, Rumpelstiltskin needed the Dark Curse cast and he had struck out and tried to take her father from her to force her hand.

She needed someone she trusted and knew was loyal as her Captain. Killing Jonathan, tempting as it had been, was stupid with the imminent threat. He would lay his life down for her and the Kingdom, and the men respected him. To remove him now would just unsettle the men and cause disruption and they needed to be focused. Regina knew the right thing to do, so when she lifted her head she locked eyes with the man sharing her office.

She stood before him and raised her hand to his chest. "What would you have me do to you? You have failed three times in your duty by your own admission."

"My life is yours, My Queen. I have failed you, and I am truly sorry, your father is a kind soul and if I could have taken that arrow for him I would. Whatever your punishment I accept it."

He was proud, he did not beg for his life like so many men Regina had intimidated before. She dropped her hand. "I need someone brave, honest and true to lead the men, now more than ever. That is you Jonathan. I am incredibly disappointed with this failure, but I commend you for capturing Snow White and the work you did in tracking the real attacker. We are now at war, I need you to ready the men, we cannot be caught like this again, and I will not allow anyone to hurt Emma or Henry. And I will not tolerate a further failure."

He knew the truth in her words, he would have to keep his wits about him and be prepared for anything if he valued his life. He answered her,

"As you command, My Queen." He bowed to her and then turned and left the room, surprised at the leniency he had been shown, his heart felt heavy in his chest from his failure, but it was still in his chest, able to allow him to feel guilt and he channelled that emotion to drive him to defend his monarch.

Regina sighed and took her seat at her desk again. She had allowed Jonathan to leave her office, she had managed to control herself and she had better information to guide her and the best skills at her command to face the threat. It might not be enough, but she hoped now they were aware of The Dark One's plans, they could counter them. They were at least on an even footing with him, he no longer had the element of surprise.

* * *

Emma turned the corner and counted the cells. And stopped when she recognised the woman inhabiting the cell she had been sent to.

"Snow?!"

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to interrogate you."

"Where is Regina?"

"You know Regina?"

"Far too well. She is my Step-Mother."

Emma thought of the conversations about the spoilt child Regina had described, the apple of her father's eye and couldn't reconcile it to the woman she had spent time with by the lake. She shook her head, not understanding all the twists and turns taking place.

"Emma, are you living here?" Snow took the silence as an opportunity to ask a question.

"Yes."

"And you are a Princess?" Snow began to put the pieces together.

"That is what we have told people, yes."

"And you are close with Regina?"

"Yes." Emma thought about hands and mouths exploring everywhere, her face blushed a little, they were very close.

Snow watched her, coming to the same conclusion Emma did, "Oh my, she is the True Love you told me about."

"Yes." Emma said with determination, understanding Snow wouldn't approve from the look that passed across her face.

"Emma I know I told you everyone deserves love, but with Regina, that is an exception. She can't love, I watched her for years unable to return the love my Father and I gave her. You need to be careful."

Emma thought about the kind of love Snow's father had shown Regina, hard rutting when he was drunk and closed her mouth round an inappropriate retort. She also didn't believe Snow knew the same Regina she did. People changed. Regina had been honest with Emma, she had told her there were horrific things in her past, and Emma had told her she loved her for the person she was now, accepting her past. Regina deserved love, she could be kind, generous and passionate and Emma refused to turn her back on the woman. She didn't want to continue the conversation about Regina with Snow, who was obviously blinkered when it came to The Queen.

"Snow I spoke to you by the lake, you were friendly, open. Why would you come here and wound Regina's father. If you have a past with her, why hurt him, he is a kind man."

"I didn't, I witnessed it happen, and someone shot the arrow from behind me."

"Who? I want to believe you, but this doesn't look good, you were caught standing over his fallen body."

"I don't know who. I only came out from my hiding place to check on the boy, to make sure he was uninjured and then I was grabbed by the guards."

Emma thought for a moment, she believed Snow would protect Henry, she was a kind and understanding person, seeing a broken child who had witnessed a violent attack would pull at most people's heart strings. But it didn't answer a very basic fact. So she asked,

"Why were you here?"

"Regina and I, we have a complicated history, but she has been hunting me for many years. And suddenly, she has stopped. There were no sightings of her, so I came to investigate. When I heard rumours of a child and a Princess visiting, I wished to see for myself. Regina has been a selfish person for so long, I couldn't believe she had changed."

The comments made Emma angry, Snow spoke about Regina like she wasn't a person. She didn't deserve love, she was selfish, she shouldn't be trusted. No matter Regina's past, Emma believed the woman deserved a chance to be happy and that things were never as black and white as Snow obviously saw them. She answered Snow with passion,

"She has changed. She loves Henry like her own child. She would die for him." Emma defended the woman with strength. Regina might be many things, angry and emotional, but when it came to Henry, she could never be called selfish.

"She might have to, whoever shot her father, they weren't sent here by me. Someone else wants to cause trouble for Regina. Someone else with darker intentions than I have."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you know it is the truth that I speak. Emma I see in your eyes you believe me. Ask Regina. I would not do this, the fight is between us, her father is innocent and I value innocent lives."

Emma nodded, she did believe the brunette, but would Regina? If there was so much history between the two women, so much animosity, how could Emma hope to convince her lover that Snow was innocent?

"Snow I will speak to Regina, tell you what you have told me. I can't make you any promises, but you are correct, I believe you and will do my best for you."

Snow nodded her thanks, knowing Emma was honest and would honour her word. "That is all I can ask." And she watched the blonde turn and walk away.

* * *

Emma ran up the stairs to the main floors of the castle, she slid to a stop as The Captain walked out of Regina's office. He nodded to her and she returned the gesture. She then knocked and pushed open the door to see her lover bent over the desk with a forlorn expression.

"The arrow was poisoned with magic Emma." Regina admitted wearily.

"Can you counteract it?" Emma didn't like the resigned look on Regina's face.

"I can try, it is a powerful magic. Someone I know well. They will not have made this easy for me to correct."

"So you know Snow didn't do this?" Emma was surprised at Regina's demeanour. She expected to find the woman still angry and rearing to rip Snow's heart out.

"Did she admit it?" Regina asked Emma.

"No, she denied it, she told me someone stood behind her and fired the arrow."

"Jonathan has just left, telling me the same thing. He says the footprints he has found are from a man, and the length of the arrow couldn't have been fired by Snow, she doesn't have the strength as a woman to wield a weapon of that size. I trust he is telling the truth."

"I believe Snow too, Regina why did you not tell me about who Snow is? That you are related, that you spent time with her in this castle?"

"She is part of the past I wish not to think of. It was a dark and desperate time for me. I never thought your paths would cross. There is no future there, I just wish to forget she exists, we have done nothing but hurt each other for years and she reminds me of how different things could have been for me."

"Different how? She said your history was complicated."

"It is, she knows what she has done, just as I know what actions I took. Nothing good comes from our relationship, she poisoned my life long ago, and I am only just now beginning to get over that hurt, now I have you and Henry."

Emma knew the answer was cryptic, she didn't really know anything more about Regina's relationship with her Step-Daughter than she had before she spoke about Snow. She sensed she wasn't going to get anything further today, but Emma knew she could be patient and slowly chip away at Regina. Asking more questions when things weren't so upset and raw. She would find out bit at a time what had been said and done all those years ago.

Emma then asked the brunette, "So what do we do now? Who is behind the attack?"

"My old teacher, The Dark One. He wanted me to cast a curse, but I refused. Now he is trying to force me. I believe he set Snow up to take the blame for this, knowing my hatred for her, hoping that coupled with my Father's illness it would push me over the edge and into casting the curse. If I believed Snow had done this, she deserved to suffer and the curse would ensure that she suffered along with everyone else she held dear."

"Why did you not cast the curse Regina, what stopped you originally?"

"It needs a heart to power the curse, the heart of the thing you love most. In my case it was my Father's heart. I didn't have the strength to do it." Regina bowed her head.

"Regina I think not doing that, showed more strength. It wasn't a weakness to love him, to reject the curse. It showed great determination and I have a great respect for you for following the truth in your heart."

"Now it doesn't matter, he might die anyway." The brunette sounded defeated, and Emma reached forward and held her hand, stroking her thumb over knuckles.

"Hey, don't think like that. You are an amazing sorceress, an amazing woman. You have such knowledge and power. The only way this Dark One will win is if you let him, if you give up. Please Regina, find that strength again and fight for your Father."

Regina stood with tears in her eyes and pulled on the hand they were joined by. She moved her body into an embrace she desperately needed. The closeness they had shared that morning felt like a life time ago and she just wanted to have Emma hold her. Emma didn't need to say anything, she just kissed her head gently, rubbing her hands up the brunette's back. The gesture gave both women comfort and support.

When Regina stood back and seemed to have control of herself she asked, "What happened with Henry? He seemed much better than the reports this morning."

"When I went to him he was shell shocked, he didn't move or anything. But once I held him and started to talk to him, he seemed to realise who I was. He just broke down crying and then he managed to ask about you and when I told him you were in the castle he went running. He is resilient Regina, he just thought we had all abandoned him. He can't forget the past, but he will be ok now we are both back. Where is he?"

"Asleep. He was exhausted, I tucked him in, but I think we will need to spend the afternoon with him once he wakes, he is still very fragile and needs to be reminded we are here for him. I need to spend time with my Father, and testing the arrow tip, can you stay with him? I will join you as soon as I can."

"Of course. What are you going to do with Snow?"

"You wouldn't condone me ripping out her heart would you?"

"Not now we know she is innocent, no."

"She is only innocent of this crime Emma."

"You believe she was set up for this though don't you?"

"Yes."

"So if she realises that too, maybe you can unite against a common enemy? She can't want The Dark One to win either, especially if she knows he is trying to get you to cast a curse that will ruin her life."

"Emma things between Snow and I are far too far gone for us to unite over anything. I could barely stand in the same room as her and maintain my composure, let alone call her an ally."

"I still think you should see her, ask her if she knows anything about his plans, she might have different intelligence that might help us."

"Not today Emma, I have more pressing things to deal with. My Father will always come before Snow."

* * *

Henry woke and Emma was sitting waiting. He crawled over the cover and then onto her lap.

"See Henry, we are here for you." she reassured him and he smiled up at her.

"Where is Grandpa?" He watched Emma's face.

"He is in bed, resting. He isn't well but Regina is trying to find out what is wrong with him and fix it."

"Can I visit him, like I did when you were bed resting?" Henry asked with his child like innocence.

"Henry, he isn't asleep like I was, he is more sick. Until he wakes up properly, then I don't think you can visit him."

"Oh" and his shoulders slumped.

"But we can play together, go out in the garden to take your mind off it if you want?"

"Ok, I'd like to go on my swing, will you push me?"

"Yes Henry and maybe we can play hide-and-seek too?" Emma smiled at him, his chubby face looked sweetly back at her.

"That would be fun. Will Regina come too?"

Emma hoped so, she hoped her lover would find something to help her father and be able to administer it and relax a little with her and Henry, because Emma could see the stress this was causing the brunette. She hated being so helpless, unable to do anything other than watch the woman lose herself in her guilt and sadness.

Emma had to play with Henry and take him to dinner on her own. Regina did come to tuck him in, and Emma saw the tiredness and desperate look on her face. After they had both kissed Henry and left his room Emma was able to find out that the poison didn't allow any analysis, every time Regina tried to mix it or take a sample it was magically protected and exploded. She had used her other senses, sight and smell to try and ascertain what was in the poison, but she was guessing and the cures she mixed had a slim chance of working.

She told Emma she wanted to stay by her father's bedside late into the night, hoping for an improvement and Emma supported her, coming with her to keep her company before Regina told her it was pointless them both making themselves tired and ill and sent her to bed. She stressed, her bed, she wanted to hold the blonde when she finally came to bed herself.

* * *

Emma curled into Regina, pulling her close.

"How was your father?" She breathed into her ear.

"The same, I was able to get him to swallow the tonic and he isn't getting any worse at least."

"I'm sorry Regina." She kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms round her waist. "He is strong, and he has the best care. You have to stay positive."

"I just feel so guilty Emma. I should have been here, and I wasn't. I might have been able to stop this."

"You can't think like that. It isn't your fault."

"I was too busy taking my own pleasure, when I should have been here, where I was needed. How is it not my fault?" She pulled away from Emma and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Hey." Emma followed her and pulled her close again. "This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"But I did Emma, I knew The Dark One was plotting something, I had intelligence that he was moving people around and calling in his debts. I should have suspected a strike against my family."

"Regrets won't fix this Regina. And you might have suspected, but you didn't know. You couldn't put your life on hold and stay on guard expecting an attack forever. If The Dark One was committed to do this, he would have found a way no matter how hard you watched out."

"Emma I'm scared. I love my Father, so does Henry. What if he doesn't make it?" And she grasped Emma's shirt and buried her head into her shoulder, sobbing. It was the guilt, the feeling of failure, her fear all cresting inside of her and she collapsed into Emma's strong embrace, needing the comfort and support as she cried.

"Oh Baby." Emma held her, kissing her hair and rocking their bodies softly. "I'm here for you, you need to keep the faith. It will be ok." Emma just hoped that it would be, she had seen the pale face of Henry Senior and knew the odds weren't on their side. Regina had explained about The Dark One and his power, greater than Regina's and his desire for her to cast the curse. Emma just hoped that they could find a way out of this, because fighting someone so powerful didn't fill Emma with optimism but she had to reassure the brunette in her arms.

Regina's sobs calmed and Emma realised she had drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted, they hadn't slept much last night and then the morning had been intense too, before they had come back to the castle and discovered the mess that was waiting for them. Regina had been physically and emotionally drained, highs, lows and Emma hated knowing she was so conflicted inside. The sex this morning had been wonderful, but she understood why Regina felt guilty. If they had got up and left the cottage first thing then things might have played out differently. Emma shook her head, she didn't regret this morning, she couldn't think like that.

She settled herself with the woman she loved cradled in her arms, and tried to find the peace to sleep herself.

* * *

She was drifting, not really asleep despite her body being exhausted. What pulled her from it was the whimpering from the brunette next to her. Emma snapped her eyes open, watching the expression clouding her lover's face. She could see pain, conflict and when Regina moaned, "Mother….don't…..please…..stop" Emma gently shook her shoulder, whisper to her,

"Regina, it's ok, wake up. It's only a dream."

With another moan and whimper she slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes, eyes that were filled with fear and then confusion as she blinked away the nightmare she had been submerged in.

"Emma?" She sounded young and broken.

"Ssh, it's going to be alright." Emma pulled her into her chest and stroked her back. She was seeing a new side, a vulnerability to the woman she hadn't realised existed. It touched her, knowing Regina was comfortable enough with her to share herself completely, to let her guard down and know Emma would be there to protect and comfort her. She tightened her hold, pulling the brunette flush against her and nuzzling her neck.

She whispered into the brown locks, "I've got you, I'm never letting go. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not." Came the muffled reply.

Emma pulled back and looked into the chocolate orbs. "Ok" she agreed and gently kissed The Queen. "Go back to sleep Regina."

"I don't think I can. They wait for me in my dreams, Leopold, my Mother, all trying to hurt me."

"It's only a dream, I know they are vivid, but they can't hurt you." The blonde tried to sooth her.

"I can still feel my Mother's touch on my skin, her grip hard on my wrist and hear the sound of the whip cracking before it tore the skin on my back. I don't want to feel that, remember that." She snuggled into Emma, kissing her neck. "Make love to me Emma, help me forget them. Let it be your touch I feel, I want it to be you I remember as I fall asleep."

"As you wish My Queen." Emma responded before lowering her lips to the brunette's, holding her face and gently pushing her nightgown off her shoulders with her other hand.

It was slower, there was much more caressing, they were gently and sensually exploring each other with hands and mouths. The hard fucking from that morning was replaced with tenderness and whispered words of praise, words of love exchanged as they touched and held each other.

Emma's head was between the brunette's legs as she ghosted her fingers up her inner thighs and spread her open before her. She breathed in deeply, smelling the arousal, wanting the woman before her as much as she had wanted anything in her life. She dipped her head and ran her tongue along the length of exposed flesh, knowing how sensitive it was and enjoying the taste and the way Regina uttered her name from the contact.

"You look and taste divine, My Love." She breathed as she grabbed Regina's hips and held them down. She positioned her thumb over the woman's clit and gently stroked through the arousal coated lips applying a swiping motion that teased, while she kissed her way up her thighs, nipping and sucking harder as she heard the moan the action elicited from the brunette.

"I love you." She leaned up and dropped a kiss on the brunette's flat stomach, and kissed her way down the smoothness of her abdomen and mound, through just the hint of curls the brunette allowed to grow. Replacing her fingers with her tongue, Emma lapped and licked round her clit, teasing her with her tongue before slowly inserting one finger into the woman's heated hole to continue teasing, knowing one finger wasn't enough, but still able to stroke the sensitive skin inside of her and feeling her lover writhe trying to get the pressure she wanted.

Inserting a second finger, Emma sucked Regina's clit into her mouth and applied proper pressure with her tongue, her action causing a strangled groan to fall from the full lips above her and a hand to be pressed against the back of her head, pushing her head and mouth harder against her burning need. Emma felt the tightening round her fingers and knew from the frantic sliding of Regina's hips pushing her body as close as she could to Emma that she was skating the edge of her orgasm.

Emma flicked her tongue harder and faster and was rewarded with her name falling from Regina's lips as her body rose off the bed as she arched her back and allowed the sensations to roll through her as she came.

As Regina released Emma's head and she kissed her way up the brunette's body Emma snaked her arms round her and held her.

"I love you too." Regina echoed Emma's words to her as they lay there, Regina in a hazy glow of satisfaction and Emma kissed her neck and up her chin, grazing their lips together. As Regina grasped Emma's hips and pulled her closer her voice lowered huskily.

"Emma Darling, you're dripping. Let me pleasure you." The blonde knew it was true, making love to Regina aroused her more than anything else and as she had held Regina and kissed her, delicately and slowly building the tension between them, she had felt her body tense as well. She knew from the tightening in her stomach, the heat she felt at the apex of her thighs, she was very wet and wouldn't need much to send her crashing over the edge into climatic bliss.

"All for you, My Queen." And Emma failed to stop her hips from grinding down and finding pressure against the brunette's thigh, signing into her neck at the fire it ignited through her body.

Regina patted the bed next to the pillows, indicating she wanted Emma to place her knees there and straddle her face. Emma moved and spread herself over her lovers face, grasping the headboard for leverage.

As Regina swiped her tongue through the arousal and moaned at the taste, sending ripples travelling up through the blonde's already finely balanced body, Emma couldn't help but bear down to get more pressure. Regina wrapped her arms round her thighs and pulled her even closer, so she could work her tongue into Emma's heated centre before swiping it back to place her lips round her clit and sucking greedily.

As Regina moved her tongue to enter Emma again she slipped her hand further round a straining thigh muscle and rubbed her clit, knowing the extra stimulation would push the blonde beyond her control and closer to her release. Emma responded by bucking her hips, creating the friction she needed against Regina's fingers.

Emma slapped her palm against the stonework of the wall and turned her face into her arm, her other hand clenched tight round the wood of the headboard. As she came, the explosive power of her muscles contracting and releasing she cried out, the sound muffled against her skin, tears in her eyes as her hips jerked and Regina held her thighs, letting her ride her face and her orgasm to completion.

Emma gasped a few ragged breaths and slowly pushed herself away from The Queen, moving down the bed and claiming her lips in a long and lingering kiss. "Thank you." She breathed out after they had separated.

"You are welcome Emma, although I would have liked to see your face when you came." And the brunette woman grinned wickedly and licked her lips, lips that still tasted of the blonde.

"I thought we were tired and needed to sleep?" Emma watched the woman and her lust filled eyes. Apparently having the blonde come over her chin had woken her up and set something alight inside of her, because she didn't hesitate when she responded throatily,

"I need you." And surged forward to kiss the woman with passion and demanding access to her mouth with her tongue, clamping her legs round Emma's waist and dragging her hand through her hair to cup the back of her neck pulling them into a deeper kiss and then using her grip to flip them so she was on top.

She positioned herself so they were rubbing against each other, sweet arousal mixing and aiding the sensation as they slid together. Regina had a hand splayed on Emma's stomach while her other hand rolled a nipple, Emma held The Queen's hips, meeting the thrusts of the other woman.

Regina watched her lover as she licked her lips and then bit down, capturing it between her teeth. She thought the blonde looked gorgeous, sexy and sultry and she rocked into her harder.

"Regina, I need more, please?" Emma knew she would struggle to find a release from just this, so when Regina dropped her hand away from her breast and slipped it between their two bodies, entering Emma with her first two fingers and holding her thumb so it rubbed into her own clit with each thrust, Emma bucked her hips in appreciation the word, "Yesssss" slipping from her lips.

She raised her own hands to fondle the brunette's breasts, hands massaging and tweaking erect nipples. She loved watching Regina, she opened up completely when they were intimate, there was no sign of her mask or her walls. She was just a woman, enjoying the sensations and relishing having a woman between her legs.

They both inched closer to a release, Regina leaned closer to Emma, moving her hand from her stomach to rest on the bed behind her shoulder so she could increase the pressure on her clit with her other hand. She gasped and Emma watched her eyes slip closed before she remembered she wanted to see Emma come. Emma moved her hands to slide down her back, grasping the other woman's ass and whispered to her, "You're so beautiful."

"Emma….."

"It's ok baby, I'm close, let go." And The Queen did, Emma felt the increased moisture between her legs and watched as Regina shuddered above her.

It was enough to push Emma over the edge and Regina felt her contracting round her still thrusting fingers and she watched with adoration as Emma's face contorted, her head pushed back into the pillow as her orgasm jolted through her. Regina leaned down and kissed her deeply as their bodies settled from the high. She curled onto Emma's chest and whispered,

"You're beautiful too, especially like that." as she lay still and let her heartbeat even out, a satisfied smile adorning her relaxed features.

They both slipped into an exhausted sleep, having had the worst day, but knowing they were stronger together. Regina was glad Emma still wanted her, despite the revelations of her dungeon guest, and Emma was grateful she had been able to hold Regina's hand and support her. With luck the morning would bring improved news about Henry Senior and they could tell Henry everything was going to be fine. Anything else didn't bare thinking of, so they both pushed it away and held each other close.


	17. Broken Relationships

Hello the followers.

Sorry for the late update, my day job is getting in the way of my writing - how rude!

Little bit to keep you going, thanks to ello2, redtruce and firedancer34 for the support and messages and possibly an idea or two.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Regina woke early, the morning light was trying to fill the room but the drapes were stopping it. She felt a headache starting from lack of sleep, but she pushed it away. Her body ached in a pleasant way from the exertions of the night, reminding her how much she loved and wanted the woman laying asleep next to her.

She listened to Emma breathing steadily and leaned over and kissed her softly before she left the bed and mixed her pain killer for both her chest pain and headache, before quickly dressing. She needed to see her Father, she felt lost and unable to help him, she just hoped he hadn't deteriorated during the night.

She walked stiffly and stiltedly, the stress of her father's condition was causing every muscle in her body to contract and she felt the tension throughout her whole being. Even the love making from last night had only been a brief respite. As she pushed open the door to his room, she was surprised that he was conscious and relief washed through her.

He still wasn't well, he had no colour to his skin and he grimaced in pain, but he was able to recognise Regina because he tried to sit more upright. She quickly crossed the room and placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Father, don't strain yourself. You are still gravely ill."

"Regina..."

"No, don't speak, it will drain your energy, energy you need to heal."

"Need to tell you..."

"No, there is nothing to tell."

He took a deep breath and Regina heard it rattle in his chest, which alarmed her and he had no strength to his voice when he tried to say, "Before."

Regina didn't understand and he was fading again. With his last conscious act he breathed out the word, "Cora." before he slipped away again into his fevered and unresponsive state.

The Queen didn't understand, surely her father didn't want to see his wife before he died, Regina could think of nothing worse for him. What had he meant? She absently reached for the tonic and pored some into a bowl and lifted it to her father's lips, able to get some past his lips and into his body to try and heal him and relieve the fever eating through him. It obviously wasn't enough, but it was all she had. As she placed the bowl back on the dresser she let her shoulders slump, it seemed hopeless.

Regina exhaled placing her head into her hands and resting them on the bed next to her father. She was failing and running out of options. It was bad enough The Dark One had struck down her father, if Rumpelstiltskin found out about Emma and Henry and tried to hurt them, Regina thought she would lose her mind.

Steeling herself for another day, she pulled herself up straight and blinked until the tears retreated.

As Regina thought about her day she knew she would have to see Snow. She hoped she would be strong enough, Snow sparked her anger like no-one else and she needed a clear head to think about a cure for her father. If she gave into her anger she risked his life and although she would take satisfaction from Snow's death, she could alienate Henry and Emma and they brought joy to her life. They gave her a sense of satisfaction she couldn't remember ever feeling, they provided pleasure and their love was more important to Regina than her hatred of Snow. She would have to contain her emotions when speaking to her once Step-Daughter.

Walking down the stairs to the cells, she passed Duncan's doorway. Something pulled to her, she couldn't describe what it was, but it told her to go into the room.

He wasn't there, the room smelt of wood shavings and grease and it wasn't unpleasant. She stood looking at some of his drawings pinned to his work board, whatever Emma's feelings about him, he knew how to create great mechanisms, able to test men's endurance to their limits. She saw a new type of rack, to stretch and inflict pain, and gears and cogs and blades that were on his work bench that he would be able to hack into limbs and even sever, but not cause loss of life. It was what he was good at. Feeling a shiver go down her spine at the cruelty he was capable of she thought of her own behaviour. She had victimised people, been harsh and impossible to please, but at least she ripped out hearts cleanly and crushed them, usually ending the suffering quickly. Duncan had an obsession with prolonging pain, making poor souls suffer and beg before extinguishing their lives.

She realised he was much more like her mother, which was probably the reason for their friendship. Regina didn't enjoy the pain she caused, she needed to inflict fear, so pain was often a necessary tool, but she didn't revel in seeing people writhe and cry out in agony.

Pain and suffering, that was her Mother's signature and Duncan's trade. To hold the power over someone and see the pain slowly eating at someone, killing them gradually like a poison. The thought struck Regina so hard she had to take a breath. With poison you could even gloat, taunt someone with an antidote, a cure. It was a horrific way to kill someone, the kind of thing her Mother would enjoy. Had her father been trying to tell her that her mother had used this poison before? That she should be looking in her Mother's possessions to find what this was? Certainly she had been Rumpelstiltskin's pupil, she could have learned this poison from him. And how did her Father know this, had he had personal experience of this poison before? Was that why he was hanging on to some kind of half-life, it certainly wasn't killing him like a regular poison, just making him suffer horribly. Regina wondered if he had been poisoned before and built some immunity to it.

Regina didn't need to guess, she already knew. It explained much, why her Father had hidden himself away when Cora was angry and doling out her punishments. Why his fear of the woman was so extreme. She had obviously used pain to manipulate her husband, just like anyone else in her life. It shouldn't be the shock she found it was. She had assumed her Father was above Cora's wrath, but he couldn't be. She then realised the only reason he had stayed and let her abuse him, because there was no love in their marriage, it had been for Regina. Her Father had loved his child, no matter what they had suffered through he hadn't abandoned her. She felt her heart might overflow with love for the man, a man who had done his best for her. She couldn't let him go now, losing him wasn't an option.

The realisation gave her the strength to fight again. She loved her father, as he loved her. She had somewhere to look now, to find an antidote, and she was certain one existed, if Cora had poisoned Henry before, she must have cured him once he had agreed to whatever evil plan she wanted executed.

She walked away from the dungeon, Snow could wait, she had research to do, books to read. She stopped by the Dining Hall, her appetite was small but it had returned with her hope and she was able to smile at Emma and drop a kiss on Henry's head.

Emma immediately picked up on the change in Regina's mood, she saw the head held high, there was no slump to her shoulders. She didn't understand because when she had woken and Regina wasn't in bed beside her she had quickly dressed and hurried to visit Henry Senior, fearing the worst. She had been surprised to find him in exactly the same state as he had been last night. She had breathed a sigh of relief as she had been convinced she would find Regina crying over his broken body. Instead she had found the older gentleman breathing shallowly and laboured, still pale, but alive and no Regina by his side. She didn't care what had given her lover strength and hope, she just knew she was glad of it and smiled reassuringly at her over the breakfast table.

Henry was struggling to cut his breakfast, as Henry Senior usually helped him, so Emma rose and walked round to help him.

He swallowed what he had managed to cut and get into his mouth before looking up at her and asking, "Can I visit Grandpa later?"

Emma looked at Regina, who smiled at the young man and told him, "Not today Henry. Today I want you to spend all day with Miss Thomas as you missed lessons yesterday. But I will see how things are tomorrow and with some luck you can visit him."

Henry pouted so Emma chipped in, "We'll play in the garden before dinner, how does that sound kid?"

"Ok." He still wasn't happy, but he knew this was a compromise and hopefully tomorrow he could see his Grandpa, so when nine o'clock arrived and with it Miss Thomas he went with her as instructed.

"So" Emma started, "How is your Father, you seem more positive, have you found something to help?"

"He was conscious this morning, for a few moments. He recognised me and spoke, before he slipped away again. I think I understand what he told me, where he has told me to look to help him."

"That's great news." And Emma reached over to grasp her hand. "What will you be doing today then?"

"It is only an idea Emma, there is no guarantee it will work." The brunette's mask slipped and Emma saw the worry and young child who loved her father and was scared of losing him, before she quickly regained her composure.

"Regina, don't be defeatist, it is more than you had yesterday. Please try and be positive. Besides, you are the most powerful sorceress I know, how can you not succeed?" Emma winked at her.

"Hardly a difficult feat My Dear, you don't know any other Sorceresses."

Emma pouted at the other woman, causing her to smile softly and drop her voice so only Emma could hear her, "Don't pout Darling, it ruins your beautiful face."

Emma flushed a little at the compliment, and then licked over her lips slowly, watching The Queen watch her. "Where will you be today, in case I need you?" she asked.

"The library first, I need to look through my Mother's books, but I suspect the ones I need are in her old chambers. What will you do with your day?"

"I take it you don't need any help looking?" Emma knew she'd be useless but she offered her help anyway.

Regina shook her head, "No Mother's books and her chambers are not something I want to expose you to."

"Ok, then I'll head over to the Garrison. I could use some exercise."

"Emma we are at war now, the soldiers have doubled their patrols, I don't know if you will be able to continue training."

Emma's face fell a little, she hadn't thought about how the army would respond to The Dark One's attack, but she realised they would be more alert and the Garrison would be a completely different place when preparing for a battle than in the times of peace she had previously known.

"I'll find something to do with my day, maybe walk round the garden and then read a little?"

"I want to assign you a personal guard if you go outside, if there is an attack I want you to be safe." Emma saw the sincerity in Regina's eyes. She knew how deeply Regina loved, so deeply she had been mourning her past lover for fifteen years. So deeply that she feared losing Emma like she had lost Daniel, and she would take whatever precautions were necessary to keep Emma safe. Emma smiled, despite the weight of the conversation, because she was glad she had Regina's love, it filled her heart, helping healing it from the hurts of the past.

"Let me go to the Garrison, if all I do is watch all day, I won't get in the way. Where else is safer than surrounded by your army?"

"Ok, but I mean it Emma, don't get in the way. You might end up being stabbed by accident the way you behave."

"What do you mean by that?!" Emma was indignant, although she was certain The Queen was baiting her, she just couldn't help herself and rose to it.

"You are impetuous and reckless. And clumsy, I can't count the number of healing ointments I've had to make in the last few months, all for you." Regina grinned wickedly at the woman opposite her, raising her eyebrow daring the blonde to retaliate and deny what was obviously a very true comment.

Emma just made a rude noise, blowing air between her pursed lips and throwing a glare across the table. "Fine, I'll be careful, _Your Majesty_." Sarcasm hung on the last words, as Emma indicated her displeasure at being refered to as reckless and clumsy.

"Very good. I'll leave you to your day Princess Emma, if you need me you know where I'll be."

And the brunette got up and walked away from the table, a swing in her hips that had been missing all of yesterday when she had only been worried about her father. Emma watched her move, enjoying the sway and sashay, the way the fabric of her dress hugged the curves of Regina's ass. She felt better after seeing and hearing Regina almost back to her usual self, confident and with a bite to her remarks. She knew she was still scared underneath it all, but she knew the brunette had found a possible solution and was hopeful, and with her determination, Emma was certain she would succeed. It was just a matter of time before Regina solved this problem. Emma hoped with every fibre of her being that Henry Senior would hold on long enough to benefit from his Daughter's efforts.

* * *

Regina spent the day reading, she had quickly moved from the light and airy library to the dark and oppressive room her Mother had kept at the castle. The room dragged her mood down, it was starkly decorated, dusty as Regina hadn't ever asked anyone else to come in this room. It was stale and set Regina's teeth on edge. When she had opened the drapes and the window it did little to dispel her bad mood. She had to breathe shallowly as a dust cloud had risen as she moved the fabric and she still needed candle light by the bookcase as it was tucked in a corner that the natural light failed to reach.

She looked through tome after tome, her mother's words filling her mind as she read the words from the pages. Regina had narrowed the poison down to two different types by the time the sun dipped lower in the sky and the breeze from the open window turned chilly. She had to make a decision, and picked the more intricate poison, the one with more ingredients because it was stronger and caused more pain for the person poisoned. It practically screamed trademark Rumpelstiltskin and her Mother. The other was quicker, less cruel and Regina discounted it on that basis.

Taking the book back to her room, she sent word to Emma she would miss Dinner, she needed the blonde to eat with Henry and put him to bed, she hoped she could meet her later that evening.

Having read and re-read the book Regina knew there was an ingredient she needed to get for the antidote, and she knew she didn't have it in the castle. She needed a few hours to hunt out and locate the item, it was a wildly growing mushroom that grew deep in the forest. She knew of a village healer that would have a stock of the item, but they would never deal with The Queen. She was torn, go to the healer in a disguise, or set about and look in the forest herself. It was getting dark, the forest wasn't safe and with the failing light she might struggle to locate the fungus.

She sat down and knew she wasn't prepared to wait until the morning, she had looked in on her father earlier and he was still just clinging to life. It broke her heart seeing him in such a state and she remembered the promise she had made to Henry that morning, about visiting tomorrow. She needed the mushroom sooner rather than later, and the solution she kept coming back to left a sour taste in her mouth.

The healer might not deal with her in a disguise, she would be a stranger and villagers, peasants, didn't like strangers. Strangers were viewed as a cause for suspicion and no amount of money would change their stubborn minds. But Regina knew the healer would deal with Snow White, happily and quickly. Regina found the idea of going to her Step-Daughter and asking for help abhorrent, but she knew the woman would do this in exchange for her freedom. Regina was surprised at herself to find she didn't really care to keep Snow locked up. Once that would have been her greatest dream, but recently, Regina didn't have the burning desire to torture and punish her step-daughter like she once had.

As truths about Regina's mother kept surfacing, The Queen realised Snow had been manipulated as much as she herself had been and the blame she had assigned to the younger woman began to shift away from her and towards her own mother. She still hated Snow, she had a happy ending, she had the love of the people, she was spoilt and Regina couldn't understand her hopefully and happy outlook on life. She also blamed her for some of her own insecurities, having spent years watching Snow's father, Regina's husband, fawn over her had left The Queen with her own twisted complex of self-loathing and feeling she was never good enough. But now Snow could be of use to The Queen and for the greater good, especially her Father's health, and Regina was prepared to approach her for that.

Regina needed to see the woman anyway, to ask her why she really was here and if she had any information about the Imp and his plans.

As Regina rose to go to the dungeon, Emma knocked on the door and entered with a half-eaten apple in her mouth. "Heard you were missing Dinner." She mumbled round the fruit and produced another apple which she threw underarm to Regina.

Regina was able to catch the fruit easily and nodded her thanks to Emma. "Where is Henry?" She queried.

"Asleep, I'll wake him for a wash and Dinner in a bit, I just wanted to check on you. How did it go? Did you find what you need?"

"I believe so, yes. I have to go and see Snow now, I need some answers and something from her. Would you care to join me? I'm sure you'll have more luck with her than I will, maybe you can convince her if I fail in my request."

"It will cost you a kiss." Emma grinned at the brunette.

"I agree to your terms." The Queen smirked at her lover and pulled her in close. As she kissed her, gently on the lips she could taste the sweetness of the apple Emma had been eating, she slipped her tongue over her lips, enjoying the soft feeling and the apple juice. Emma threaded her fingers through the Queen's hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth as their tongue's traced each other's, and they parted breathlessly after a few seconds, Emma noticing the faint blush on the brunette's exposed cleavage, her chest rising and falling from her breathing. It was a moment before Emma realised she was staring and dragged her eyes back to look at The Queen's face and see Regina's wicked smile before she slowly licked over her lips. Emma felt arousal flood through her, but she knew they had a job to do, so she stepped back and held the door to the room open, "After you, My Queen." She said, knowing she could walk behind Regina and watch her sway those hips as she moved down the corridor. It would do nothing to douse the arousal but Emma didn't care, she enjoyed the view and Regina was all hers to look at.

As Regina descended the stairs to the lower levels of the castle Emma could see the tension fill her body. Her shoulders became set and her walk much more proper, losing the sexy shimmy Emma had been transfixed with.

"Hey" Emma put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Take a deep breath, it'll be ok."

"There is much bad blood Emma. I can already feel my anger trying to take over."

"You know one day you are going to have to tell me the whole story, but for now just breathe deep and slow. I'm here to help, it isn't going to take long and then it'll be over. You only have to control yourself and your anger for a few minutes and then we can go have Dinner together, or hold hands in the garden in the afternoon sunshine? Whatever you want." And Emma leaned over and kissed her lightly.

Regina smiled against her lips, "Yes a walk in the garden would be nice." Then she pulled back and her face settled into something that was firm and commanding and she marched away round the corner leaving Emma to trail after her.

"Snow." Regina greeted her prisoner.

"Regina. Emma." Snow nodded at them both and rose and walked closer to the bars, keeping just far enough from the threshold so that Regina couldn't reach through and easily grab her. Regina wasn't likely to do that as Emma slipped their hands together and linked their fingers as a show of support and it calmed her. She remembered to breathe and felt Emma squeeze her hand lightly in encouragement.

"I accept you did not attack my Father." Snow bowed her head, relief travelling through her body, before she looked up at The Queen to answer the next question.

"So if you did not come to attack, why were you in my gardens?"

"Honestly? No-one has seen you for months Regina, I came to investigate. There were rumours and I had to see for myself."

"Rumours being spread by an Imp?"

"He did approach me. Told me you were interfering with space and time. Is that how you have a child Regina?" Snow looked at the woman with a hard stare.

Regina ignored her. "My father is gravely ill, The Dark One poisoned him. This is the first of what I am sure will be many attacks."

Snow nodded, "Rumpel was instrumental in sending me, telling me I needed to find out what you were up to. Last week I gave in to the temptation and came and met Emma."

Regina looked at the blonde, hurt washing over her face. She pulled her hand away from Emma's.

"Why would you meet her?" She asked the blonde, her mask settling on her face as she forced the smile away and her eyes became hard and unreadable.

"She found me by the lake, she was the person I told you about. The one who told me to trust my heart and take a chance with you." Emma defended herself, watching Regina close her out with every word she spoke.

"So you didn't seek her out? You didn't leave the castle to deliberately communicate with my enemies?" The anger Regina had been scared she would unleash was being turned towards Emma, and she struggled to take a breath and clamp down on the feeling, repressing it as much as she could.

"How can you think that? Has nothing I said the last few nights registered with you?" Emma had tears shining in her eyes from the betrayal of her lover.

Emma turned away, she was angry too, just like Regina. Words said to her from The Captain, who she respected a great deal, echoed in her head. "Don't let the anger control you, don't bend to it. Step back." and she did, she walked away from Regina rather than squaring up to her and raising her voice and giving the anger a vent to escape from. She realised if they both lost their tempers then it wouldn't end well and she felt the brunette already on the brink of her control. She didn't get far before she heard The Queen say,

"Emma wait!" Regina ran, quite some feat in her heels, chasing after the other woman.

"I can't be objective when it comes to Snow White, I'm sorry." Emma noticed the apology, something she had never heard from The Queen before. Then the larger picture came crashing down around Emma.

"Snow? Snow is Snow White?" She asked, beginning to feel the world spin away from her, this was madness, it was a fairy tale. Emma had jokingly asked when she first arrived in this realm whether she had gone down a rabbit hole, now she realised that was actually quite close to the truth.

"Yes Emma. Why?" Regina watched the blonde lose the colour from her face.

"I thought Snow was just an odd name that was traditional in your land. But I know a story about Snow White, one where she is poisoned by her Evil Step-Mother but she is revived with True Love's kiss and marries her Prince Charming."

"Rather annoyingly, yes their love is true." Regina commented. "I didn't technically poison her, it was a sleeping curse." She added but Emma was just staring open mouthed, not appreciating Regina's humour and blasé attitude over the situation.

"Oh My God, you are the Evil Step-Mother." Emma's mouth was dry. "And Snow called The Dark One Rumpel, what is his full name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Regina wanted to take Emma's arm and support her, but they had just had cross words, she didn't want to presume things with the blonde were fine, she kept her distance.

"Spins straw into gold?" Emma queried.

"Amongst other things." Regina agreed.

Emma turned away and rested her head against the cool stonework of the wall, trying to regulate her breathing. She felt sick.

Regina wanted to approach her and rub her back, she could see Emma was tense, but the words Evil Step-Mother didn't sound like a good thing. Regina was suddenly scared this might change things between them. She hoped not, she had been nothing but brutally honest with Emma, surely Emma loved her for the person she was. She kept telling her so. But the nagging little voice Regina hated was telling her to walk away before Emma could walk away first. She tried to shut the voice up, but it was annoyingly persuasive, whispering that Emma looked horrified and that look was directed at The Queen. It carried on, telling her insidious half-truths. Everyone leaves you, no-one wants you or loves you, you are broken and scarred and no-one wants to be stuck with that, seeing it every day.

Regina looked from her lover to the floor, and tried to push back the tears pricking behind her eyes.

"Emma," Her words came out barely above a whisper, cracked from the emotion she felt coursing through her veins. She cleared her throat and tried again with more strength, "Emma, please look at me."

Emma turned slowly, her eyes fixed to the floor. Regina felt her heart breaking a little more as Emma refused to even make eye contact with her, let alone allow her into her personal space, to be close and touch her.

"I never lied to you Emma. I didn't know you were aware of our history. I told you there were atrocious acts in my past, please don't let this change what we have."

Emma heard the vulnerability the Queen allowed to filter into her voice, as did Snow who stood watching open mouthed at first hearing Regina apologise and then pleading with the blonde woman. There were no raised voices, no shouting, no ripping of hearts from chests and crushing them violently. It was all very civilised for a confrontation involving Regina and Snow couldn't believe what she was witness to.

"It's just a shock Regina, please give me just a little bit of time and space." She did raise her face and meet the brunette's eyes, and Regina could see the conflict going on. "I'll be in my room, come by once you have seen your Father and we'll talk."

She then walked away without looking back, not realising she was taking Regina's heart with her. The Queen let out a frustrated sigh and blinked until she could see clearly. She then turned back to her Step-Daughter.

Snow smiled at her with understanding, and Regina wanted to slap the expression from her face. "She'll come round Regina, loathe as I am to admit it, I think what you share with Emma is true. Our conversation by the lake was very honest and she knows how she feels about you in her heart. Whether you deserve it or not, you have found someone very special in Emma." Snow said with certainty.

Regina wanted to throttle the woman, she had been witness to something very private and personal, and was now giving her opinion. Regina definitely didn't want or need that. She ignored Snow's comments and continued with her mission, producing the key to the cell.

"I need something from you Snow. If you agree to do this I will grant your release. Know it isn't just for me, it is for my Father, for Emma and for the child you were found with two days ago, his name is Henry. I hope you can find it in your heart to agree, not for me, but for them, they are good, honest and innocent in this. They deserve your help even if I don't."

Snow regarded the woman before her. She was a shadow of the intimidating person she had run from all those years ago. Snow looked and could see touches of the younger girl who had saved from the runaway horse so long ago. She saw the mask for what it was, a front hiding all the waring emotions. Regina was scared for her father, worried about Emma running from her and desperately trying to not let The Dark One's threat bother her. Snow saw the pain and regrets deep in her eyes, and she knew this woman wasn't playing with her. The old Regina would offering her release to laughingly capture her later. This Regina was serious in her offer and Snow knew she would accept, it would be the start of a very long road to recovering some form of relationship between the two women.

"What is it you need form me?" Snow asked.

"I need you to visit a healer in the Hamlet, to procure a mushroom I need for an antidote for my father. It is a simple task, but I need you to return with it. I am trusting you, as a woman of honour, to come back with it."

"You aren't going to accompany me?"

"I need to mix the rest of the ingredients, time is of the essence, and I can't delay. Will you return with the mushroom if I release you? Once I have the mushroom you have my word you will be free to go." Regina didn't like trusting Snow, she had hoped Emma could go with the younger woman, but that plan had suddenly and surprisingly blown up in her face a few minutes ago, so she had to think quickly and this was the best she could engineer. If Snow double crossed her, she would be in a worse situation, but she could always hunt the mushroom herself in the morning. But Regina didn't believe Snow would double cross her. She knew Snow was many things, but she believed in honour and helping people if she could. She had befriended Emma and Snow would do it for this for her new friend. Regina still was relieved when Snow finally said,

"I accept your terms." Snow nodded to her once Step-Mother and Regina unlocked the cell door and indicated she should walk before her into the corridor and up the stairs.

Regina watched Snow put on her cloak and walk out of her castle grounds. It felt surreal, the last time the woman had walked away, Regina had thought she was going to have her heart cut from her chest, never to return and be a burden to The Queen again. She had never wanted to see her again, now, all she wanted was to see the woman return. Admittedly, it wasn't Snow, but what she would bring with her Regina wanted, but the irony of the situation wasn't lost on The Queen.

* * *

She climbed the stairs back to her room and began mixing, crushing, distilling and combining the ingredients she needed. She watched the clock leaving them for the required time, heating and cooling as directed by the potion book, bonding elements and substances together to be greater than the sub of their parts. She tried not to worry when Snow wasn't back after 4 hours and it was full dark outside. She just kept busy, visiting her father and checking on her potion she was brewing.

It was close to midnight when Snow returned, she knocked on the chamber door and loitered on the threshold, not wanting to enter Regina's room.

Regina looked up and crossed to greet the woman.

"You have it?"

"Yes." And Snow produced a white hanky, in which was nestled the dried mushroom she needed to help her Father. The sight of it filled Regina with hope and she took it gently from the other woman's palm, handling it delicately before tipping the hanky and watching its contents spill into her mixing bowl. The mixture fizzed slightly and began to change colour. As Regina gazed at it she remembered Snow standing behind her.

Not looking at the woman and keeping her voice completely neutral The Queen spoke, "Snow it is late. Your old chambers are as you left them all those years ago. Go to them, sleep tonight. In the morning you are welcome to breakfast from the kitchen before your journey home."

It was as near to a Thank You as Snow was going to get. There was no emotion in the words, but Snow knew Regina was grateful and was honouring her promise of releasing her. She stared at the woman who refused to turn round, refused to look at her. She had her back straight, there was nothing to give away that this was a monumental moment between the two of them. Nothing in Regina's posture indicated she was conceding, and yet Snow was aware quite how massive this was.

"I hope your father recovers Regina. Thank you for your offer, it is very generous." And she left the doorway, confused and conflicted over her Step-Mother. Could love honestly change someone so drastically? Snow walked the familiar path back to her bedchamber, noting the squeal of the hinges on the door and the dark and dusty atmosphere in the room. But it was hers, familiar in feeling since it had not been touched in years and she threw the dusty covers from the bed and sank onto the mattress, so much better than the straw covered floor of the dungeon she had been forced to sleep on last night.

She puzzled over the events she had seen in her short stay. Regina loved Emma, that was obvious from the exchange she had seen earlier and Emma seemed to return her love. Snow realised that the warning about The Dark Curse and the wardrobe they had built were now useless, the Regina she had seen earlier this evening wasn't going to cast a curse, she had all she needed here. It was all too much for Snow to take in, she hadn't slept properly since her little Emma had been born and even worse for the last few nights. She felt weary and her thought process was slow, so she just let her body relax into the bed and sleep claim her. She'd leave early tomorrow, grab something to eat from the kitchen and hurry back to her family. She needed to talk to Charming and they'd find a way forward together, thinking of her Prince she slipped away with a smile on her face.

* * *

Regina watched the potion cool and settle. It was ready, so she wasted no time in going to her Father's bedside and administering the brew. As she tilted the bowl to his lips and gently made sure he was swallowing it she felt his body begin to relax. She was surprised the effect it had was instantaneous, but so very glad. She could tell from his breathing and the colour that was slowly creeping back into his skin that he was now asleep rather than unconscious. As the last drops passed her Father's lips she placed the bowl on the side table and picked up his hand, cradling it in hers. She laid her head to it, promising herself she would only close her eyes for a moment. She had been running on adrenaline and the stress had fuelled her, keeping her heart rate high and senses alert and stretched. Now she had solved things for her Father, and she felt confident he would recover, she felt deflated and all her energy leaked away as she exhaled. She still needed to see Emma, things were unresolved with them, but she couldn't muster the strength. She hadn't slept properly for days and her eyelids felt heavy, she let them slip shut and her breathing evened out as her body stopped fighting the pull of sleep.

* * *

Emma gently shaking her pulled her from her sleep hours later. She still had hold of her Father's hand she felt the warmth and saw it was a healthy pink colour again. He had stopped sweating and he was snoring rather than struggling to breath, the rattling had dissipated and Regina smiled before she realised who had woken her and that she was meant to go and see Emma earlier that night and had fallen asleep instead.

There was no anger in Emma's voice as she said, "Regina, come to bed. Sleeping here won't do you any good."

She took The Queen's hand and pulled her to her feet, she was still sleepy and shuffled her feet slowly, trying to clear the fog in her brain. Emma reached down and in a quick move scooped her up into her arms, so she held the brunette cradled against her chest.

The blonde smiled to herself with the ease she was able to carry The Queen. Regina wasn't heavy, but Emma knew it was the hours practicing in the Garrison with a sword and then the sanding of the wood for the slide that had built her arm muscles up enough to carry the other woman like this. She bore the weight easily and walked with Regina along the corridor to her room. Regina had gone quiet and when Emma chanced a look down she saw her face relaxed and that she had fallen asleep again, pressed into Emma's chest and snuggled close.

Emma had missed The Queen, but she knew that she wasn't ignoring her, just that her Father's health and current situation was more important. She wasn't surprised when she had eventually found the courage to go and seek the brunette out, that she found her asleep by her Father's bedside. Emma knew Regina must have been exhausted, so much had happened in the last few days, and Regina displayed the face to the outside world of coping and calm, but inside Emma knew the woman was a jumble of emotions, conflicted and raw. There was only so long you could go on like that without collapsing , and Regina had finally run out of steam.

Emma was just glad she was there to hold her, to look after her. Emma had taken them to her own bedchamber, it was nearer to walk to and didn't require traversing the staircase. She removed the outer layer of The Queen's clothing, leaving Regina in her underwear and tucked her under the covers, watching the brunette snuggle into the bed. Emma brushed her hair from her forehead and then ghosted her lips over Regina's exposed skin. She then undressed herself and slid in next to the other woman, pulling her into her body, dropping a kiss on her exposed shoulder and whispering, "I love you." Before closing her own eyes and burrowing into the scent and warmth Regina emitted, sighing contentedly as she relaxed. They'd talk in the morning, Emma had calmed down and whatever had been done in the past, that is where it needed to stay. She had a beautiful, loving woman in her arms and she wasn't going to let go just because of some twisted tale that painted her as Evil. There were always two sides to every story, in the morning Emma was going to ask Regina her side, but for now she nuzzled into the brunette's neck. Emma enjoyed inhaling her sweet smell and let go of all her thoughts of tomorrow. She embraced sleep like she did her lover in her arms, so that soon the room was only filled with the sound of their soft breathing.


	18. Escaping the Past

Hi to Everyone.

Mature rating crept back in, just so you know.

Glad you are all enjoying, another episode below.

* * *

Regina woke and immediately panicked. She was in a bed and being restrained. She only remembered seeing her father and falling asleep, she didn't know where she was now but it wasn't her father's room, why she was laying down and what was round her waist holding her tight. Still sleep deprived, her brain was working sluggish and it was only when she looked down at herself and realised she was half dressed and it was an arm that was trapping her, she understood where she was. The pillow smelt of honeysuckle, Emma's scent and the arm was pale but strong. Strong enough to have carried her from her father's bedside to here.

Regina shifted and felt Emma pull her close, stopping her movements and snuggling into her. "No escaping, sleep." came the groggy commanded response and Regina watched the blonde crack open an eye, look at the light filtering in from the early morning sun and burrow herself into her pillow and further under the covers.

"Emma I need to check on my father, you're going to have to let me go."

"Too early." was the grumbled and muffled answer from under the blanket.

"You can stay here."

"You'll come back?"

"Yes."

"Good. Snuggling time." Came a happy yet sleepy response from under the cover.

"Yes Darling" and Regina leaned over and kissed the patch of blonde hair she could see before she pulled back the cover and dropped her feet to the floor.

"Cold. Tuck in cover." was muttered at her as she rolled away and she leaned back and did as she was told, cocooning the blonde within the blankets.

Regina pulled on her clothes from yesterday so she could walk through the corridors. She walked quickly to her father's room and poked her head inside. He had turned on his side and looked just like Emma did, burrowed under the covers, asleep. She could hear his rhythmic breathing and it sounded perfectly normal. Smiling to herself she retreated to her own chamber to wash and change. She was still Queen and wearing the same clothes from yesterday wasn't acceptable.

Feeling much better, more awake and fresh for the day Regina went back to see Emma. They needed to talk, despite the fact she had woken in the other woman's bed, she wanted to understand what had happened between them yesterday.

It had taken so much of herself to not snap at Emma, to keep her temper in check. But she had maintained her control, it had been Emma who walked away, and Regina was perplexed what Emma thought she knew of the history between herself and Snow and why it had affected her so.

She also knew she owed the blonde an explanation about her history. Emma obviously knew a version of the story, but it wasn't Regina's side and she wasn't thrilled with the prospect of having the conversation. Emma had come and found her last night, which indicated acceptance, but Regina hated going back to that dark time in her life and shuddered at the thought. She hadn't really accepted what had happened, she buried her feelings in her anger, so how she make Emma understand?

The fact Emma had sought her out last night and had held onto her this morning gave Regina hope. Maybe with Emma's help she could learn acceptance and move on. But Regina knew more than anything else she wanted to be honest with her lover, so she was going to go and wake her up. Slowly of course, because she was finding out that Emma was not a morning person.

She walked back into Emma's room and opened one half of the drapes, bathing the room in early morning light. Regina looked out of the window and thought how beautiful everything looked, the vegetation was green and lush, and the birds she knew were singing despite being unable to hear the sound were wonderful shades of yellows and reds She watched them taking flight, dipping low over the lake and she could make out the sun glinting brilliantly off the water's surface. It truly was a stunning view, the bright blue of the sky contrasting with the dark forest and Regina only turned away because she heard movement from the bed.

A bed that held a sight that rivalled the view outside. Emma wouldn't think so, her hair was sleep tussled, her clothing was skewed, but Regina thought with the adorably confused expression she wore from being woken, the blinking and rubbing of balled fists against sleepy eyes, she was perfect. As Emma sat the cover fell from her and the cooler air enveloped her body, making her nipples perky and erect, showing through the tight white top she was wearing. The sunlight hit her hair and made it glow like gold, she was the most beautiful sight and Regina felt her heart skip in her chest.

"Morning Beautiful." She greeted the blonde, who scrunched up her face.

"Hey." She got in return, as Emma moved over and made space for her to sit.

Regina did sit and stroked Emma's face, "Your adorable when you are sleepy you know. Do you want a few minutes, or can we talk now?"

Emma looked at the brunette through narrowed eyes, "You said you'd come back to snuggle. There has not been snuggling."

Regina laughed, a genuine sound coming from her stomach, making the corners of her eyes crinkle. "Ok, we can snuggle." And she slipped under the cover and put her arms round Emma.

Emma's response made her laugh harder, "It works better if you hadn't gotten dressed." But she pulled Regina closer anyway whispering that she smelt fantastic as she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and relaxed into her hold.

Regina knew if she wasn't careful Emma would go back to sleep, so she kept moving her fingers up and down the blonde's back, tracing her spine and shoulder blades or softly tapping her fingers up her arms. It was enough so that after a few minutes Emma said,

"Ok, I'm awake, let me go and splash some water on my face and we can talk." And she got out of the bed and into the bathing room to finish waking up properly.

Regina sat up and ran her hand through her hair, waiting patiently. When Emma returned she had put her hair up in a messy ponytail and looked much more awake, her eyes clear and alert. She pulled open the other drape so the room was filled with the early morning sun and then pulled a chair over so she sat facing The Queen.

"How's your Father?" Emma asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Asleep, his body is healing itself. Henry should be able to visit him later as I promised." And Regina smiled warmly at Emma, who smiled back. Both women knew it was good news, neither had admitted how frail and ill he had looked or how scared they had been he might not make it.

Emma then leaned back on the chair and crossed her legs in front of her as she continued, "Who do you think shot him? Will they come back or was it a one-time thing?"

"Jonathan thinks it could have been Robin Hood, they showed considerable skill with a bow. Poison is not his style, so I think he was indebted to The Dark One and now he has done his job he is unlikely to return. Even if he tried I have confidence in the Guards and the perimeter will hold firm."

Emma's eyebrows rose and Regina guessed she had heard a story or two about the thief that existed in her world.

"It's crazy." Emma stated, "Like walking into a real life Disney theme park."

"If you say so." Regina had no idea what Emma meant, they were both struggling to bridge the divide between the two realms.

"You mentioned neighbouring Kingdom's, who rules them?" Emma seemed to find the whole place fascinating and wanted as much information as Regina was prepared to supply. She supposed it was only fair, she had asked many questions about New York.

"To the North is King George, he needs a treaty with King Midas as his Kingdom is poor."

Emma held up her hand, "King Midas, does he have a problem with gold?"

"Yes, he is cursed so that whatever he touches turns to gold. You know of his tale?"

"Yeah. Sounds messed up, I don't think I could live without touching you or Henry. It must be so difficult." Emma sympathised with the man, however Regina was ever the Queen and made the comment,

"He destabilises the economy. With Rumpelstiltskin spinning his gold, me able to magic it and Midas, we have created strong Kingdoms, but others without the luxury of magic suffer as we grow richer. And the peasants just become even poorer, it isn't a good situation, he adds many sheets of parchment to my weekly paperwork with his affliction." Emma noticed the stern look on the brunette's features.

Emma couldn't help it, she laughed at the brunette, at how irked she was by King Midas. While Regina glared at Emma as she tried unsuccessfully to control her giggling, each time she felt settled she thought of Regina sat at her desk shaking her head at the pile of paperwork and tutting about the cursed King and it set her off again.

Regina stood from the bed and made to walk away. Emma grabbed her hand.

"Miss Swan, if you want to talk, find me once you have calmed yourself."

"Miss Swan, come on, I thought we were past that. I'm sorry, it is just a lot to take in, and I think I'm laughing out of anxiety and apprehension, because this is cracked."

"Cracked?" The Queen echoed.

"Crazy, madness, twisted. Not what is expected. A serious mind-bender. I'm sorry I laughed, I just feel completely out of my depth at the minute." And Emma grinned at The Queen and it calmed her. Something about Emma's smile always did and Regina felt her anger dispel and dissipate and she sat back down slowly as Emma settled herself in the chair again.

"Ok. Can we talk about Snow?" Emma looked at her lover, she visibly saw her tensing up but Regina nodded.

"So Snow White is your Step-Daughter?" Emma opened with.

"Yes. Her Father was King Leopold, my husband."

"How did you meet the family?" Emma asked.

Regina thought back to the day in the meadow, before everything turned to shades of grey and black in her life. She closed her eyes and saw Daniel looking at her with love in his eyes before they heard the shout of a frightened child. She exhaled and opened her eyes, seeing Emma watching her closely.

"Snow and her Father were out visiting near my family's estate. Snow's horse was spooked and bolted. She cried out and I heard her. I was out riding myself with Daniel and so I immediately followed the horse and pulled Snow to safety."

"You saved her?"

"I was still young, it was instinctive. So yes I saved her and she was very grateful, as was her Father. And my Mother was ecstatic, because Leopold had recently been widowed, he was looking for a young woman with good character to wed and make Queen. My actions had made me stand out as honourable and brave, a protector of his most prized possession, his Daughter."

"But if you loved Daniel, why did you entertain the King's advances?"

"I didn't, Mother accepted his proposal, that was why Daniel and I had planned to run away together. And once she had disposed of Daniel, I was broken and felt I had little choice than to marry him."

"So what did Snow do that has made you hate her so?" Emma didn't understand the resentment towards Snow. She understood that Regina's mother was a manipulative witch and The King had an inappropriate taste for young flesh, but she couldn't see what Snow had done to deserve Regina's anger.

"I entrusted my biggest secret, Daniel, to her. Snow saw us together in the barn, sharing a kiss. Once I explained my love for Daniel was true she agreed to keep our plans to run away together a secret. She lied. She told my Mother. Without Snow, my Mother would not have found us and ripped Daniel's heart out. Snow is the reason he is dead." Regina had been able to filter out the emotion in her voice, it was a monotone, and her eyes were dead. When Emma next spoke the visage cracked.

"Is she? Regina, really, do you blame her, a child who was manipulated by your mother?" and as Emma's words sunk into The Queen her eyes flashed dangerously, her cheeks tinted pink and her nostrils flared. She then dropped her head, took a deep breath to stave off the engulfing emotions and gave Emma the most honest answer she could muster. Even then there was barely contained rage but it was held back because Regina knew Emma was partially right in her assessment.

"Yes I blame her, although not as much as I once did. You are right, she was a child and Mother was very good at getting what she wanted. I also suspect had we run away that she would have hunted us down and still ripped out Daniel's heart. But we might have had a few more days, weeks or months together, and I would have given anything for that. I can never forget what might have been."

Emma sat watching the emotions war on The Queen's face. Emma knew Regina has saved Snow because before she was Queen she was a good, honest and kind person. She had then been twisted by grief so badly, allowed bitterness to envelope her. Emma hoped the brunette she knew was beginning to find her old self, that it existed and was just very deeply buried.

Emma then thought about something else and changed the topic of conversation completely by asking,

"Where is your Mother by the way? All your Father would say is "gone". That isn't dead, where is she Regina?"

"Wonderland." Regina answered.

"No way." Emma was shaking her head. "How did she get there?"

"I pushed her through a magic mirror, trapping her. She has done quite well for herself as far as I know, she has become a Queen."

"The Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes I believe that is the title she goes by, probably because she enjoys ripping them out of people's chests." Emma was just staring at the brunette, eyes wide and a dazed expression on her face.

"Ok" Emma decided that was enough about Wonderland, they needed to get back on the topic of Snow White. "You hate Snow but are living in the castle with her, married to her father."

"Yes. Their behaviour just made my hatred grow for them both. Snow was naïve and annoying and oblivious to my loss and her actions in creating it, and her Father ignored me and undermined any authority I tried to have. I became a prisoner in this castle, one with beautiful and expensive clothes and jewels, but all the finery did was mock me and my situation. As the years stretched on with nothing and no-one to speak to, my mind began to fill with dark thoughts, bad deeds. Rumpelstiltskin was my Mother's teacher, and he became mine, teaching me the Dark Arts, magic that would make me powerful, because I felt so weak in my life within these walls."

"The story I know, the King is dead, and you send Snow White out one day into the woods, where you expect a Huntsman to murder her, to cut out her heart." Emma hoped that part wasn't true, but she knew there was deep seated anger and hatred within Regina, and it had been festering for years by this time. Emma realised the truth in the tale she knew, Regina had probably only been thwarted because of The Huntsman's conscience and soft nature.

"I didn't directly kill my husband, but I do have his blood on my hands, I engineered it. And yes, I sent the huntsman out with Snow. But he failed and she ran away, becoming a Bandit and upsetting my plans at every turn." There was very little emotion in the words, Emma thought it was so Regina could keep a distance from the past, she was detached from it on purpose, because it was painful and she didn't want to be reminded of it. Not of her married life, of her failure's, her only friend being The Dark One. Emma recognised the deep loneliness, her lover was definitely a complex conundrum.

As Regina told her story Emma tried to understand the bitterness she had felt and the pull of the darkness. She also had to remind herself that this was a place where swords were still used, lives were lost daily, committing murder was a right the rich and powerful bought themselves and Regina's actions weren't viewed in the same light as they were in her realm. She still struggled but tried not to let it show on her face. She needed to listen and hear the whole story. She asked,

"The Huntsman, what happened to him, is he the same one who you have spying for you?"

"I took his heart in exchange for the one he should have brought me. There is a reason he is my most loyal spy, I can control him completely if I chose to."

"Do you want to?" Emma knew she couldn't change the past, whatever Regina had said or done, was beyond changing, but Regina now, Emma really needed to know what she felt, Emma had seen a better person, she was sure of it.

"I don't know what he'd do if I returned his heart, so I am afraid to try. But I don't want to control him completely, there is no joy in it."

The brunette laughed bitterly, "I thought I wanted the darkness, the power, but all any of it has left me is empty Emma. Nothing was satisfying, nothing helped heal my broken heart, until you and Henry came to me. Controlling someone's every move, doesn't thrill me or give me a rush. Holding your hand means more to me, it makes me happier than holding his heart in my palm. Feeling your heartbeat in your chest, seeing your skin flush, knowing you want me and give yourself willingly, means more than you know."

"And Snow, do you still want to kill her?" Emma knew the Queen was a woman changing, trying to find her happiness again. Emma hoped she had changed enough. This question and the one before, were more important than the story Regina had told, this was what mattered to Emma.

"I realised while she was in the dungeon that no I don't. I still hate her, I still blame her, but the feeling isn't as strong as it once was. Snow isn't a bad person, she just made a bad decision. Many of us do that, make bad decisions. I have spent years making them, there are things that I did that haunt me, actions I am not proud of and can't defend even to myself. And even knowing that, you have accepted me as a person who deserves a chance. You understood I made many bad decisions but that I am trying to be better. I am blessed to have you Emma and if I have been given a second chance, then Snow is probably entitled to one too, even if it turns my stomach to give it to her."

Regina sat on the bed with her hands clasped together, looking at them rather than the woman sitting close to her. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, because Regina had just confirmed how much she had changed. Emma's faith in the woman had been rewarded. The blonde never wanted the brunette to find out how conflicted she had been inside while waiting for her to answer that question. It was something Emma would always keep to herself because it would only hurt their relationship. Emma was certain she was only struggling with it all because of her own fears, the depth of her feelings for the brunette woman and her trust issues she still carried around from her childhood. There was always a voice inside Emma that questioned everything she did and made her insecure and doubtful of her choices. The voice had been quite vocal the last few days, but Emma knew deep down in her heart and soul that her relationship with Regina wasn't a mistake, she just needed to shut the voice up. Regina's answers had helped do that.

Emma reached over and placed her fingers against the brunette's chin and tipped her head upright. Emma had made her decision now, even last night she was mostly sure, the discussion now had cemented her resolve to stand by Regina. Knowing about the past shouldn't change their future. She had made promises to the brunette and she would stand by them. Watching Regina acknowledge she had made mistakes, accepting she had been lost and troubled and that she didn't find the darkness exciting anymore let Emma believe there was hope. Regina wasn't absorbed in the anger of the past anymore, she had found reason and could analyse her behaviour. More importantly she wanted Emma and the blonde wanted her just as much, the soft touches and hand holding grounded them both. It kept them focused on the here and now and The Queen away from the temptation that was the darkness.

Emma spoke softly to her, "I know this has been hard for you, that the past hurts you. I saw in your eyes it is a dark place for you to look back on. Thank you for telling me. I won't lie Regina, it does give me pause, how angry you were and how far you went down the path before you caught yourself. But I believe you about wanting to be better and I see you trying. Promise me, if you feel yourself slipping, you'll tell me, you'll ask for help. I can't stand by idly and watch you destroy yourself like that."

"I scare you?" The Queen looked into Emma's eyes.

"Sometimes. You are passionate, the fire in you is what I find attractive but it can burn me too."

"I don't want to scare you." And the brunette suddenly got up pulling her hand away from Emma's and moved round the seated woman awkwardly until she could head straight for the door and make a quick exit from the room.

Emma was quicker, rising from the chair and trapping Regina against the closed bedroom door before she could open it. Regina turned round and Emma was able to place her hands against the wood of the door just above the brunette's shoulders, trapping her with her arms.

Emma saw the tears in her eyes and bent quickly to kiss her. The kiss was not returned and Emma broke away. "Why are you running away?" She asked, puzzled.

"I scare you. You can't love something you are afraid of. It ends up twisted, like my love for my Mother. I thought we understood each other, but how can you really want me if that is how you feel about me?" All of Regina's insecurities were hammering through her, and although she knew Emma hadn't meant this as a rejection, that was exactly how it made her feel.

"Let me rephrase. Your past scares me. It scares you too, so to tell me you don't understand that would be hypocritical." Emma tried a weak smile, before she continued,

"And yes you scare me. I love you so much, so deeply, the thought of losing you scares me senseless. If you left me, if you decided one day that what we have could hurt you and you walked away, I'd be devastated."

Emma watched the reaction to what she was saying on Regina's face. She hadn't been able to slam a wall up before Emma had caught her by the door and the tears were shining, threatening to drop from her beautiful brown eyes. Her face was open and Emma saw her words register and the confusion drop away. She carried on her voice growing in strength, emphasising her belief in what she was imparting to the brunette woman.

"It isn't a fear of you, if I feared you I could never give myself over to you like I have done. When we make love I connect with you more than I have with any other person, I trust you and my body responds to that in a way I've never felt with anyone. Don't misunderstand what I mean, our relationship is scary, we both have the capacity to hurt the other and break the other's heart. I'm still damaged and so are you, a little fear is natural and healthy in a relationship like ours, and it keeps me on my toes." And she smiled broadly before kissing the brunette again, one that was returned tentatively.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's waist and eased her away. "So I'm the best lover you've had?" She clarified with a small smile gracing her lips. The tears were still there and Emma reached up and ran her fingers under her eyelids, capturing the rogue moisture.

"Did you not know that from the screaming and multiple orgasms?" Emma looked at the woman with a satisfied and smug smirk. "Intense doesn't come close to what you make me feel."

"What words would you use then?" Regina felt on a rollercoaster, minutes ago she had been about to storm out and sob quietly and brokenly in her room. Just being close to Emma and have her tell her how amazing the sex was had sent her body humming with arousal. She knew she shouldn't, but she smiled and licked over her lips and moved to pull Emma into her body space.

"Show me, remind me how you make me feel and I'll tell you." Emma's voice was husky as she pushed Regina back into the door and claimed her mouth with a kiss, immediately swiping her tongue over her lips and deepening things as she pushed her body into Regina's. Breasts were mashed together and Regina was desperately grasping at Emma's hips to bring them even more flush.

Emma dropped to a crouch and found the hem of The Queen's gown. She slipped it up, running her hands over soft skin, firm calf muscles, smooth thighs and bunching the fabric at Regina's waist. She then grasped the back of The Queen's thighs and pulled her legs up to link round her waist. She could feel the heat from Regina's core pressing against her abdomen through the brunette's thin cotton panties and her own shirt and she moaned before she spun round and walked them both back to the bed. She carefully lowered the brunette before she knelt between her legs and covered her body with her own, kissing her hard and running her hands up the bodice of the gown Regina was wearing until she could trace her fingers over the hint of breast displayed over the corseted material.

Emma dipped her fingers inside the fabric, grazing nipples that were becoming hard and sensitive. It was then that Regina rolled them so she could disrobe. As the fabric left her body Emma had her hands on her immediately, stroking, kissing, sending deliciously sensual shivers across her skin. The blonde was insatiable and Regina knew that she had never had a lover like Emma either.

As Regina moved her body, pressing into Emma's spread legs she was answered with a moan. "Oh Yes," Emma grasped her hips, "Make up sex is the best" she cried against Regina's neck as her hips rose from the bed and found purchase grinding harder into Regina's leg.

Regina had to agree, it explained the rollercoaster feelings, the ones that thundered through her making her feel more alive every minute. She just grinned down at the blonde before capturing her lips in another crushing kiss and slipping her body against Emma's harder so they both moaned at the contact.

"We're going to be late for breakfast." Regina managed to gasp as Emma rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, before taking it in her mouth and running her tongue round it.

"Do you want to stop?" Emma gasped at her as she removed her mouth from the brunette's breast and she was answered by Regina grabbing her hips and pulling them even closer together.

"No, we just need to be quick." The brunette arched her body into Emma's to get a better angle, creating more friction as she rocked her hips.

"I can do that." Emma arched an eyebrow, "I like a challenge." And she licked her lips before grabbing brunette locks and pulling her into another deep kiss.

They were still late for breakfast, bodies humming from an orgasmic high, but Emma had done her best to make sure they weren't that late. She had the nail marks down her back to prove it.

* * *

As they had rushed to make themselves presentable for the day, quickly washing and dressing, Emma had gone to wake little Henry while Regina had gone to check on her Father. Regina had walked away on legs that weren't quite steady, and as she clenched her thighs to stop them shaking she could feel exactly where Emma had touched her so possessively still throbbing. She smiled knowing she was loved. Each time they had a problem in their relationship, and she was beginning to realise they were both passionate and determined women and there would be many arguments and problems in the future, she knew they would talk it through and only strengthen and solidify their bond. It was a new experience for her, a new type of relationship, but one she welcomed and was prepared to give her all to make work. She felt the same level of commitment coming from Emma and she couldn't believe how lucky she had been to find a lover so attentive, alluring and dedicated.

When she pushed open her Father's bedroom door and saw him awake and reading a book she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes and the cry of joy that fell from her lips. He just smiled at her gently and held up his arm, allowing her to sit next to him and embrace him.

"I knew you'd save me, and you did." He dropped a kiss on her head.

"I was so scared Daddy. How do you feel?" Regina hid her face and her tears in his chest, so her questions were muffled.

"Like I was shot." He answered and Regina's head shot up, but he had a twinkle to his eyes. "Much better than I was." He then answered her, stroking her face with his hand and smiling loving at her.

"I've got to meet Emma and Henry for breakfast, you are to stay here and rest." Regina fixed her father with her most authoritative Queenly stare. "I'll ask the staff to bring you something to eat. Henry wants to visit, can I bring him after you've eaten?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Father?" Regina started nervously, "Did Mother poison you often?" She thought back to all the times her Mother had used magic on her, it had been a regular occurrence. She hated to think her Father had been left in pain like that too.

"Just the once. It was a special punishment. You must have found the book and seen it required many ingredients to make and the antidote too. She wouldn't waste them on me if she didn't have to."

Regina knew it was true, a horrible truth that her mother wouldn't waste precious ingredients and that was the only reason this punishment wasn't a commonly used one.

"What had you done to anger her so?"

"It was about you, I tried to stand up to her. I asked to take your punishment because you were a child and didn't know any better. She sneered at my weakness and told me you would never learn anything if I kept coddling you. I still dread to think how she punished you, I was unconscious for two days fighting the poison and don't know what she did in that time."

"Why don't I remember?" Regina was shocked, she didn't remember her father being missing for two days, but then her mother could have told her any lie about him travelling and she wouldn't have known any better.

"You were very young and it wasn't your fault." He took Regina's hand. "Your Mother was more powerful than even I realised, more driven and determined. I wish things were different, that she had been able to love you and nurture you and see you for the person you are rather than a means to get her her greatest desire. I'm sorry I let you down."

"Don't say that, Father you stayed. You could have left, you didn't let me down. She hurt us both. Don't blame yourself." Regina was adamant, her tone indicated the matter was not open to debate.

Her Father carried on regardless, this had waited years and needed to be said, "I did stay, and it was for you. But it was also because I am a coward. I honestly believed if we had left together, had run away, she would have hunted us forever. As I said, she was powerful and determined and she had her plan. She would have never let us go to live in peace. I was scared to run, because that life would have been no better than the one we would be leaving. She would have killed me for that betrayal and made you suffer immensely and I was too frightened to try. I am sorry I did nothing, I allowed fear to paralyse me so I did not act."

"Father there is truth in what you say. She would never have let us go. She was so very powerful, she would have found us anywhere. There was no escaping her dark plans. It wasn't cowardice, you were left with two horrendous choices and I'm certain you did the best you could." Regina held his gaze, willing him to believe. She had felt let down by him when she was a child, but with the revelation that Cora had hurt him, manipulated him, Regina understood his behaviour far better with hindsight and she didn't wan't him carrying round that guilt anymore.

She squeezed his hand in a gesture that spoke of her love, then pulled away. "I'm late for breakfast, I'll send up food and be back with Henry shortly." She smiled kindly at her father as she left the room.

* * *

Regina ate watching Emma sit with Henry and cutting his food. She stifled her laughter when Henry piped up, "Your cutting it wrong, Grandpa doesn't do it like that!"

A look of frustration quickly flashed across Emma's face before she asked, "How am I mean to cut it then?"

"Into squares. They aren't even proper shapes." And Henry poked at the bacon Emma had cut.

Emma had a retort on her lips, but she refrained, just nodding and saying, "Ok Kid, i'll cut everything into squares."

Regina then leaned across and touched Henry's hand to get his attention. He looked at her with the eyes she loved so much, brushing his hair away from his eyes so he could look at her properly. Regina felt her heart swell but the smile she got from her next comment made her feel light headed.

"You can visit my Father after breakfast Henry, he is conscious and would be happy to see you."

The way his eyes lit up and the toothy smile he gave her, filling his chubby cheeks with joy made Regina's own face smile. Emma watched the brunette, she found The Queen breathtaking when she was happy, the way her eyes filled with genuine emotion and danced with life. She leaned over to fork some of her own food into her mouth and hide the smile she had. As she moved her shirt pulled against her back and she felt the tender skin there reminding her exactly how she had made The Queen happy earlier that morning and her cheeks flushed from the memory.

Changing the subject because it was indecent to have thoughts like that at the breakfast table Emma asked, "Can I visit him too?"

"I've sent some food up for him, once he has eaten we can all go. Henry I'll ask Miss Thomas to collect you at 10 today, you still need to attend your lessons."

His smile faded a little, but he was still excited as he chewed through the rest of his breakfast, meaning Emma had to often tell him to slow down and chew his mouthful properly. Regina again smiled behind her napkin, it was ironic the blonde was telling Henry to slow down eating, she hoovered up food faster than anyone Regina had ever seen. Emma saw the eyes twinkling though and tilted her head in confusion at the other woman. She just waved it away with a smile at her lover, the blonde accepting it wasn't important and returning the smile.

The scene made Regina feel so at ease, carefree in a way she had never known. She felt truly happy, loved in a real way like she had read about in countless books. She realised she could have a happy ever after and it was right here and the smile on her face only grew.

* * *

Regina was in her office when The Captain knocked.

"Enter" She called out, not expecting anyone.

"My Queen." He knelt but Regina quickly waved indicting he should stand. "I have news to report."

Regina's heart sank. She had got caught up in the emotions of this morning, good things had happened, she had very nearly been able to forget The Dark One and that her soldiers were patrolling more frequently and that the castle was being guarded more heavily.

"What is it?" She had to know, but thought that sometimes ignorance really was bliss. If she could just shut out the rest of the world and exist with her Father, Henry and Emma she'd be happy.

"We have captured two prisoners in the forest. The patrols have brought one directly here, it is Prince James. What do you want me to do with him?"

Regina recognised The Captain's question. He had brought her Snow White, she had let her go. He was now bringing her the other half of her life long obsession, but he did not understand why Snow had been released, should he continue to restrain the charming Prince?

"Bring him here personally, keep him bound but I wish to speak to him."

"Very well, My Queen." and he turned to leave.

The Queen called to him, "Jonathan, whatever you hear in this room, is to remain bound by these walls. I trust you understand."

"Yes My Queen." and he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

As the door shut, Regina held her head in her hands. She suspected Charming was here to gallantly save his bride. Word must have reached him that Regina had captured Snow, he must have set out straight away and now Snow was gone and Charming was here and the whole situation was laughably farcical. Their "I will always find you" seemed to have lost its magical compass and while once Regina would have enjoyed keeping them separate and locking the Prince up, now all she wanted was peace and quiet and this was a disruption she could do without.

The Captain returned shortly with Prince James. He was grubby and his cloak was torn, but he seemed perfectly well. "Regina" he grit out between a clenched jaw, one she was surprised her guards hadn't broken, but then they knew who he was and that the old Queen Regina would want him to be able to talk before she inflicted that kind of pain herself.

"Charming." She greeted him neutrally.

"I have come to free my wife."

"You are in no position to bargain, you are bound, you are my prisoner."

"Then I offer myself in her place." He confidently stated, lifting his chin and locking his eyes with hers.

"She isn't here, so I can't accept your exchange." Regina meet his stare, her eyes weren't completely hard, because she was enjoying the confusion that painted his face.

"What do you mean, you captured her, she was in your dungeon. You haven't killed her?" His confidence slipped as he went from confusion to anger and struggled against the binds that held his wrists. "Regina, tell me you haven't harmed her?"he raised his voice and tried to take a step forward, Jonathan restrained him easily.

"I let her go." Regina smiled wickedly at him and he stopped moving to stare at her incredulously. She saw him absorb the information, process it, not yet believing it was true.

"Why would you do that? Prove it."

"The only way I can prove it will be when I send you to my dungeon and you realise she isn't there. But I did let her go, she is on her way back home right now. And why I did it is a personal matter between Snow and myself. She was useful to me and for that I granted her freedom. That is all you need to know. Now, there is a cell waiting for you I believe." And Regina indicated with a flick of her hand that Charming could be taken away.

Jonathan pushed the struggling man back through the doorway and into the arms of another guard who was to lock him up. His final words Regina was able to hear before he was roughly pushed down the staircase to the lower levels was, "You know she'll come and find me."

"Unfortunately, yes I know this well." The Queen muttered, knowing she would probably have Snow return in a few days begging for Charming's release. If it wasn't undignified and Jonathan wasn't still in the room she might bang head on her desk at the stupidity on display from her Step-Daughter and Step-Son-in-Law.

As it was The Captain had remained so there was obviously more. He cleared his throat and she motioned he could speak.

"The other prisoner, they are travelling with the patrol and will be back here within a few days. They were found on the other side of the forest and could be harmless, but we have captured them because they seemed suspicious. They had a very good cloak that made them almost invisible and when we searched their possessions they had many rare items, vials and fungi and shavings of things the men didn't understand. They were heading toward your castle My Queen, we suspected they were another attack."

The Queen recognised that they probably were, Rumpelstiltskin was never one to leave things to chance, he liked deals with outcomes that were a certainty. This could be another person indebted to him that was coming to try and upset and ruin Regina's life. The conversation with her Father from that morning resonated, like her Mother, Rumpelstiltskin was powerful and determined. Regina was likely never to be able to escape from him. She felt trapped and helpless. She knew even if she ran, he would hunt to the ends of the earth to find her.

"Thank you Jonathan, when the patrol returns bring the prisoner to me, I will speak to them and look at the possessions. Also, expect Snow White to return, keep an eye open for her, warn the men not to use lethal force."

He nodded his understanding and bowed slightly as he left the room.

Regina exhaled, why was her life never easy? Why could she not have just one day where things fell neatly into place? Was the rest of her life going to be spent looking over her shoulder, grasping every happy moment because she feared it could be her last? She did then let her head sink onto her folded arms that were resting on the desk, even if she could put up with that life, it wasn't a life she wanted for Emma or Henry. They deserved a chance to be free and happy and unburdened. Her head was a mess as she tried to breathe deep and slow and order things as she was used to doing so she could problem solve one thing at a time. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emma had watched Regina throughout Dinner, the smile from breakfast was gone, replaced by a nervousness and frown that creased her forehead into wrinkled lines. Emma knew she was deeply in love when she looked at the frown and the forehead and still thought the woman unbelievably beautiful, she just wanted to kiss the frown away and smooth the forehead with her hands until Regina would smile again.

The Queen was distracted, even when Henry talked about visiting her Father again before bed and how he was looking forward to his Grandpa cutting his food at breakfast properly the following morning, Emma noticed she wasn't engaging properly.

When Regina got up after eating and said she was going to her office to think Emma caught hold of her hand. "Can we talk about it later? Maybe with a glass of wine?" She smiled up at the brunette, and got a weak quirk of her lips in return.

"Yes, come to my room after you've put Henry to bed. Give my Father my love." She was disconnected from the blonde, but Emma still pulled her hand to her lips and kissed it gently before letting her lover walk away.

Emma was confused and intrigued what had happened to change things so drastically from this morning. She knew it wasn't a problem with their relationship, but something big was eating at her lover and Emma hoped they could share it, she wanted more than anything to be there for Regina and support her.

She returned to her dinner, smiling at Henry who seemed oblivious to Regina's mood. He was still buzzing from seeing his Grandpa that morning and getting to visit again soon. He just grinned at Emma as she ruffled his hair before asking, "When can we have hamburgers again?" causing her to laugh.

* * *

"Emma I have an idea." Regina stood nervously, her back to Emma while she fiddled with a moisturiser pot and lid on her dresser. "I don't know if it will work and I understand if you don't want to come with me."

And there is was, the reason for the nervousness. Regina expected a rejection, no matter what had transpired between them, she was still unsure Emma would be there for her. Emma knew enough about Regina now to not take it personally. She was just so used to having things she wanted taken from her, or twisted so they bore no resemblance to the original desire.

Emma knew she had an abusive mother who was forever telling her she was never good enough and a husband who openly praised his daughter's beauty, forgetting his wife even existed, and it had left Regina feeling she didn't deserve to be happy. She felt she was never enough and the feeling of having someone in her life to care and stand beside her was foreign. Trust was something Regina struggled with and Emma could only keep showing her she was there for her and hope that eventually the brunette would believe she deserved this. She was wanted and loved and the past was just that, if she could just let it go.

Emma asked, "Will it remove the Rumpelstiltskin threat?"

"Yes." The brunette turned to her, she had clasped her hands together so keep them from fidgeting.

"Then surely it is worth trying?" Emma didn't understand the hesitation The Queen had.

"It means leaving this place."

"The castle?" Emma clarified.

"This realm. He can't follow me to a place without magic." Regina looked into Emma's eyes, begging her to understand she was out of options, this was a dire situation, so she was having to gamble with everything she had to try and win.

"Oh." Emma looked at the Queen. "My world?" She didn't want to go back there, if Regina thought they could settle into her old life, with Regina pretending to be her dead wife, Emma shuddered at the thought, it was a touch macabre.

"No, I thought Henry's. It is also a world without magic, we would be safe."

"Isn't it a little like running away Regina? Leaving the problem to someone else?"

"Emma I'm tired of fighting, it seems my whole life has been a battle. And believe me when I say Rumpelstiltskin would make this a bitter and long, hard fight. And even if he stopped hunting me, I believe he wants The Dark Curse cast, and he will continue until he finds a way. I can guide Snow and tell her how to control him, but yes it is running away. I just want my chance to be happy Emma." She looked at the blonde begging her to understand, she wanted a life with her, Henry and her father, a fresh start. She just wanted to wake in the morning, feel Emma beside her and not worry about a Kingdom, Dark Magic or the next threat and problem that seemed to plague her life in this forsaken realm.

"You know in any world life isn't easy. There will always be obstacles and things to overcome." The blonde had her fair share of difficulties, even in a world with technology, more order and less chaos, things had been hard.

"Yes I understand that, but if they aren't magical and murderous in nature, I hope we would be able to weather them together and find a way. I'm prepared to fight, but I want to even the odds a little so I could win occasionally. I think in a different world I could do that."

"Can The Dark One be defeated? You are certain you aren't just leaving Snow with our bad situation? I wouldn't feel comfortable if we screwed her over."

"He has a dagger, if Snow locates that she will have power over him. He also loves his deals, he is a wordsmith and likes to play games. If Snow is aware of his desires and his tricks, then she stands more of a chance. He has always liked to corrupt with Dark Magic and goes after weak people, Snow won't bend to Dark Magic and isn't weak, I think she'll manage where I failed."

"You didn't fail Regina, you are still here, your father is still alive and we are all going to make this work." Emma looked at the pensive features opposite her and then asked, "We need to go back to The Tower to do this?" Emma had already seen where this conversation was heading.

"Yes."

"Regina it nearly killed you last time." Emma couldn't keep her voice steady, she cared so much for the brunette, and her worry could be heard in the tremble of her voice.

"I know, but I can't see another solution. This way the 4 of us can start in a new world, we won't be hunted anymore, I won't have to watch and wait for him to try and take you and Henry from me." Regina closed the distance between them, because she hated the look of fear Emma had on her face, it marred her beautiful features and Regina tried to smooth it away with the pad of her thumb stroking soft skin.

Emma spoke, watching The Queen's face as she watched her. She stated, "To do this, it is dangerous."

"Very. " Agreed Regina, "Which is why I understand if you don't want to try this with me."

Emma shook her head, "I told you when we first meet that I'd go anywhere to be with you, and it has only become truer as I have got to know you. It is the only certainly I know, I love you and would follow you anywhere."

"I have given it significant thought. I would have to abdicate and let Snow take over the kingdom. She would have to agree to a fresh start, I can't have Jonathan, Geraldine, Trudy and anyone else who has shown loyalty to me be punished. Snow believes in honour, if she promises to do that I believe she will keep her word. She gets what she wants from this, and with my advice about Rumpelstiltskin she will be powerful and able to lead the Kingdom she was always destined to."

"That's very drastic, if this doesn't work, you would have nothing to come back to."

"I can't come back here anyway, The Dark One will be watching here more than anywhere else. At least if I relinquish power and the crown, I can move around, he won't be able to locate us so easily."

"But here we have the army to defend you. Surely that gives you some protection?"

"Emma if it were a mortal foe, I would trust my men to defend me, but The Dark One, he will find a way. He could slay all of the army if he wanted to, and no amount of bravery or skill could challenge his magic. He holds almost all the cards in this game, I have very little to work with. I don't like giving up and I hate giving my crown to Snow, but I have spent all day thinking, all day puzzling through different scenarios. I can't think of another way, I think this has to be done. I won't cast the curse and risk losing you and Henry, and I am worried that if Rumpelstiltskin realises that, he will find someone else to cast the curse and damn all of us to a life of unhappiness."

"Why if Rumple has power against you, will Snow fare any better against him? I still feel this is like running away, and I have spent my life doing that, it usually doesn't solve much, the problem still exists, you are just further away from it and it gives you time before it comes back to bite you."

"If we are in another realm it will be far enough. And Snow is good, has light magic fighting on her side and won't give in to his deals like I did. It isn't ideal Emma, I know that, but Snow is getting her Kingdom back, it is a compromise. Rumpelstiltskin is a threat whoever is the ruler of this land, at least this way Snow benefits."

"Snow strikes me as honourable, she was raised a Princess, she can rule. I know you hate her, but you have to admit she has the ability. I'm sure Snow would rather there was no bloodshed, she would agree to your terms, she gets what she wants out of this after all. Let's hope she has the strength to deal with The Dark One, for everyone's sake." Emma gazed pierced the brunette's as the next question was so heavily weighted, "How will we get to The Tower?"

"I need you to watch me carefully while I try something. I need you to tell me what you see."

"Ok, I can do that." Emma tilted her head.

Regina took a step back from Emma, who was looking at her intently, waiting for some change.

Regina concentrated all her energy on her heart, the pain and the missing piece The Tower had. She called out to the piece rather than blocking the pain, she embraced it and used the connection to locate the broken sliver.

As she severed the connection and her bedchamber came back into focus she looked at Emma's shocked face. "What happened" she quickly asked.

"You faded from the room, like you were just an illusion. You were here but not really. Where did you go?"

"I followed the broken piece of my heart. I think I can pull myself and hopefully you, Henry and my Father with me to where it is. We can get to The Tower."

Emma nodded, "That's good, but once there?"

Regina sighed, "I really don't know. When I was in the room, my world, the door I came through pulled at me. I am hoping Henry's world will call to him and he will be able to traverse easily. We might be able to force our way through with him, but it is by no means certain."

"What if the Tower allows Henry through and not us? He'd be left with no-one. Scared and alone again. It would break him." Emma had tears in her eyes at the thought of their little man, frightened and unloved in a harsh, cruel world.

"I know. It is a risk, but if you are coming with me, who else can I leave Henry with here? If My Father remained, he is older, Henry is young and energetic. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. And we are a family, we belong together. I will give everything I have to make this work Emma, I want this more than anything."

"I agree, it's just the unknown is scary Regina, I've only just begun to get used to being here, and now we are going to try and find somewhere else, somewhere none of us have been before." Emma tried to smile, the one that lacked any warmth, the one that hid her fear.

"Henry has been there." Regina argued, but it was weak and even she knew it.

"Yes but he isn't old enough to tell us much that will help us. I assume it will be similar to my world, but what if it isn't?"

"There is an added complication." Regina had to be honest, if they were contemplating doing this, Emma needed to know all the facts.

"Urgh, like we don't have enough to worry about. What is this added complication?" Emma went to pull at her blonde locks in frustration. "Go on, hit me with it." She then said.

"My heart is fractured. I am in a magical realm, and I can cope. What is likely to happen to it in a world without magic? Can people survive in your world without a whole heart?" Regina suspected she knew the answer, but Emma would know more about medicines and how the body behaved without magical influence, so she deferred to her knowledge.

"Yes, but only with medical help. We would be realm jumping and won't know where we will end up. You could be dead before I was able to get you to a hospital, you could bleed out from the fractured piece."

"Then that settles it. I need to re-unite the pieces of my heart before we leave this world. At least we will be in The Tower, we can find the heart shard and then push through to Henry's world."

"You make it sound so easy!" Emma shook her head at the size of the task before them.

"Oh I'm under no illusion Emma, this will be hard, and it will test all of us. My Father is weak, Henry is a child and won't be able to help and once we realm jump I won't have magic to heal or help us if things have gone badly. I am going to need you, your strength, your determination and most of all your love and support."

"Always My Queen." Emma responded in a heartbeat, she was scared of losing her new found family, she didn't know if this would work or where they were going, but she knew she'd go anywhere if Regina asked, and she had.

"Thank you." She cupped the blonde's cheek, and brought their lips together, brushing gently before resting their foreheads against one another and they both watched the emotions swirl through the other's eyes. The fear, the love, the pain and uncertainty but mostly belief in their bond and each other.

Regina pulled away, "I'd better send for Snow, if I am giving up my Kingdom they'll both need to be here."

"Both?" Emma queried.

"Yes Charming was captured this morning, he is in the dungeon mounting his valiant rescue of his Princess." Regina smirked wickedly.

"Ok." Emma just shook her head thinking this was such a weird place, she didn't know if she'd like Henry's world any better, but she hoped it would be slightly more normal. Not that it mattered, if she had her family, anywhere would do.

Family, the word journeyed through Emma's head and down into her heart, something Emma had wanted all her life but had never been given to her before. They completed her and she knew they would all fight for each other, for a chance to be together and be happy. Emma grinned her determined smile, whatever she had to face for them, it would be worth it.


	19. What Matters Most

Hi Everyone.

So now you know where this is heading, I hope you aren't too disappointed.

It does mean I should hit my deadline of the 30th July as I think there are only 2-3 chapters left.

Mature rating in case you had forgotten.

On with the Fairy Tale Land show!

* * *

Snow and Charming nuzzled each other's noses, faces close before kissing tenderly.

"I think I might be sick." Emma muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Regina to hear.

The brunette's lips quirked into the beginning of a smile, a genuine smile, one that she never thought would be possible in the presence of Snow White.

The happily reunited couple realised they had an audience and who the audience was and they parted.

"Regina, what is going on here?" Snow looked at her Step-Mother, not understanding what had happened, why she had been summoned back to the castle and why her husband was also here and not in chains as he had been caught by the guards trespassing and should be in the dungeon.

"Come to the council chambers, I have a proposition to offer you both." Regina led the way, Snow and Charming whispering to themselves. Regina was sure she didn't want to hear what they were saying, it was likely some sweet rainbow coloured declaration of love and finding one another and would probably make her feel sick.

As the four of them sat around the large wooden table, Snow held Charming's hand as did Emma with Regina's. Charming gave a look of surprise before Snow unsubtly squeezed his fingers hard and he sucked in a breath before looking away.

"Snow, Charming." Regina greeted them. "There has been much blood spilt over this kingdom, and I do not wish to waste anymore."

They nodded, realising they should let The Queen speak, that things would become clear soon.

Regina continued, "The Dark One is powerful and wants something from me, something I am unprepared to give him. His attack on my Father was the first step in him trying to force my hand. He wants a curse cast, I admit I don't know why, but he is insistent in his desire to manipulate me to do this."

"The Dark Curse?" Snow queried.

"Yes, you heard I was planning on unleashing it?" Regina was surprised Snow knew of her plans.

"The Imp told us, and also how to break it, that there was a way to counteract it."

"Devious little bastard." Regina muttered, hating the man even more, if that was possible. Then addressing her audience she continued, "I am prepared to abdicate and agree to your claim of succession to the throne."

Both Snow and Charming inhaled at the news, shock clearly evident on their faces.

"You would leave the Kingdom, give up the power and wealth of the crown?" Snow was the first to find her voice.

"I would want some of the riches, some jewels and gold to start a new life with, but yes, I would walk away. Far away, to a place he can no longer find me, or hurt my family." And Regina looked down at her linked hands with Emma and smiled as she squeezed gently and felt the blonde return the pressure.

"I would be Queen of this kingdom? My Kingdom? Without bloodshed?" Snow pierced Regina's eyes, looking for the lie, certain this couldn't be true. It was everything she had always wanted, given to her with ease.

Emma looked at the woman opposite and Regina nodded to encourage her to speak. Emma started, "Snow, we just want a fresh start. We need you to agree to a few conditions, which include not knowing where we are travelling to and amnesty for Regina's loyal servants, subjects and soldiers, but we just think we deserve the chance to try and be happy. And staying in this castle and spending our lives forever watching, waiting for an attack and fighting The Dark One, it won't make us happy. You understand how hard it is to relax when you feel you are always being hunted."

Emma felt Regina apply pressure to her hand, not liking that Emma was talking about Regina's own insatiable searching for the Bandit. As Emma looked over at The Queen her lips were pressed into a thin line and Snow noticed the expression too and wisely just nodded to Emma and they moved the conversation on before Regina lost her temper and did more than squeeze Emma's fingers tight.

Once the idea had been laid out Regina knew Snow and Charming would want to talk, and would have further queries, this was after all a massive change, and a huge shock. Regina herself wanted to spread the word to her most loyal servants, she didn't want them finding out through castle gossip, so she suggested that Snow and Charming retreat to Snow's old room and take as long as they needed to discuss the proposal.

Regina hoped they would agree, she didn't want the crown anymore, she didn't want the stress, the responsibility. All she wanted was to be rid of Rumpelstiltskin and have her family round her. They were the only people she wanted to worry about, not countless peasants, other royalty, councillors and pointless meetings. She was tired of armies crossing into her borders and crops failing so her people would be starving and having to deal with problem after problem. She would be glad to give it to Snow, she was younger and still had a passion to rule. Regina felt hers had been beaten out of her in the last decade, she just wanted a change and a rest. This change would be extreme, but she wished with all her heart that it would work and that she could finally be successful, her happy ending had to be just round the corner if she could just get there.

* * *

Snow and Charming entered her room, Snow went to pull open the drapes and stepped back from the dust that this generated. The room looked faded in the light, but Snow still took her husband's hand and pulled him to sit with her on the bed.

"How is our little Emma?"

"Red and her Grandmother are watching her, she is safe. She misses you, she kept looking and looking and then cried pitifully when it was my face and not yours that greeted her every morning."

Snow smiled, as did Charming.

"I missed her too, I was so scared I wasn't bonding with her properly, that there was something wrong with me."

"Snow you were just tired, there is nothing wrong with either of you. You're both perfect." And he leaned over and kissed his wife on her cheek, cupping her face and tracing her features with his thumb.

Charming then spoke quietly, enjoying touching his wife after being apart for several days. "I came to rescue you, I left immediately we received word Regina had captured you and placed you in the dungeon. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Regina let me go. I even slept in this room last night." Snow watched her husband's face contort with surprise and confusion.

"But why?" He asked, shaking his head. "She has wanted nothing but your blood on her hands for years. To hurt you, to kill you. To stake her complete claim and to refute yours to the throne."

"She still hates me Charming, but she needed me to do something for her, so she bargained my freedom in exchange for me helping her." Snow explained to the bemused man sitting with her. She reached over and took his hand, she had missed his touch too and she smiled when he wrapped both his hands round hers.

They were twisted on the bed, looking at each other. The Prince watched Snow's eyes as he asked, "It all sounds for too lenient and civilised for The Evil Queen. Are you sure it isn't some grand and elaborate plan?"

"Regina isn't The Dark One or her Mother. She doesn't have the patience to plan and wait, she is much more forceful and direct. She is also in love, True Love with Emma and she has a child here too. I think they have changed her." Snow didn't flinch from his question, she met his hard stare with her own as she was confident in her own words.

"I don't trust her." Charming was vehement in his criticism of The Queen.

"Neither do I, but I have seen a different side to her staying here. She was vulnerable and open, something in her countenance I had only seen when I was a little girl and I thought had died inside her."

Charming was thoughtful, taking a moment before asking, "How did she capture you?"

"I was watching her Father play with the child in the garden. Someone attacked and I went to check on them and was caught standing over the fallen body of her Father. It looked like I had done it, but Regina listened to reason, she believed me when I said it wasn't me. That IS a difference, she was able to control her anger and hatred and be objective, she is still unstable, but she has become less volatile and dangerous."

"And the attacker?"

"He escaped, but we are all agreed, he was sent by The Dark One."

"All agreed? Who did you agree with?"

"Regina, Emma and me. I spoke with Emma first and then Regina. Regina knew I gained nothing from hurting her Father. Apparently Rumpelstiltskin does."

"Why would he want Regina's Father dead?" The Prince was becoming lost, he knew The Imp was devious and enjoyed his plotting, but he failed to see a benefit to killing the old man.

"He didn't die, I helped find an ingredient and Regina was able to save him. But as I said, Rumpelstiltskin has patience, his plan is probably three or four fold deep. Regina believes it is so she would be forced to cast The Dark Curse."

"If she does we lose our Emma." Snow felt Charming tense beside her and she squeezed his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles.

"If she casts it she will probably lose HER Emma too. I don't think she plans on casting it." Snow said. "I believe her when she says she wants to find a different way forward. She has as much to lose now as we do. She doesn't want to be separated from the family she has found. You saw the love between them at the meeting, it isn't fake."

"You honestly believe she is changing?"

"I watched her change into the monster, who is to say it was a one way transformation? She could change back." Snow sounded hopeful, optimistic.

Charming shook his head, "You always want to see the good in people Snow. Sometimes there isn't any left, you might have to accept she is Evil. You saved her life and gave her a chance before and she didn't change. Why is this different?"

"She had nothing before. I didn't realise until now how hurt, damaged, broken and lonely she was. How much of her facade was just that, it is all a show. Her anger and bitterness twisted her, and she hid her hurt behind them, masked it with aggression. With someone to fight for her and with her, a True Love in her life again, I believe she can and will be better."

Charming was still sceptical, but he trusted his wife. She had known Regina longer than he. "You want to accept her proposal?" He checked they both understood each other.

"Yes, but we should probably lay down our own conditions. I can't see what we lose agreeing to this, but we need to give it some thought."

"I agree, but it has been days Snow, can I please have a kiss first?" And Charming leaned over and captured her lips. "I've missed you my love."

She sighed into him, whispering, "I've missed you too."

* * *

Regina was pacing, she hated waiting. More and more she regretted allowing Snow and Charming time to talk and think things through. Her offer was genuine, but the longer they kept her waiting, the longer they had to talk things through, the more she convinced herself they were going to reject her.

She had gone from the council chamber to her office and started to compile a file on The Dark One to go through with Snow and to leave for her when Regina wasn't there to ask. After over two hours she was restless and pacing her office. She would go and check on her guests, using the file as a reason to disturb them. They had not buried their feud officially, it would be prudent to make sure they weren't plotting her downfall from inside her own walls.

As Regina walked down the dimly lit corridor, it was a part of the castle no-one ventured to anymore, she held the file in her hand. As she reached the door she paused, knowing her excuse for coming here was weak. As she stood on the threshold she heard Snow giggling and then gasping. Dropping the file in shock as understanding why Snow and Charming were taking so long dawned on The Queen, she felt her anger spike. How dare they behave like that in her castle. They were guests, ones she was waiting expectantly for to make a decision. As she bent over to collect the papers she was sure she heard Charming moan and a smack of what she imagined was his hand against her Step-Daughter's rounded behind. It was an image she did not need and she quickly walked away from the door, fighting embarrassment from her features.

As she tried to force a calm upon herself and she strode off down the corridor with her head high and just a tint of pink on her cheeks she realised that her embarrassment was a regular response, however he anger at them was misplaced and an extreme reaction. If things went well then very soon this wouldn't be _her_ castle, and Snow and Charming could behave however they wanted, christening each and every room if they saw fit. She needed to let go, and if they felt secure enough to behave like that under her roof she should take it as a good sign. Either that or their True Love was as consuming as hers was with Emma and they had spent several days apart. She knew if she had been away from Emma for any considerable time she'd be just as insatiable and the minute they were alone they'd be ravenously intimate with one another. She supposed that, even as the thought made her sick, she did understand why what was transpiring behind that door was happening. True Love did that to you.

* * *

Regina walked out into the garden, she breathed fresh air and went and sat on the swing. Her face was cooling and she knew she was no longer tinted pink from nearly walking in on the compromising position her Step-Daughter was currently in. She was leaning back and enjoying the sun on her face and warming her back when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I thought it was inappropriate for a Queen to play on a swing?" They were a very mocking tone as pale hands wrapped themselves round Regina's that were holding onto the rope either side of her head.

"I hope not to be Queen much longer, I doubt it makes much difference now." She answered, leaning back into Emma's chest.

"So I can push you?" Emma leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"If you must." But there was no real bite to the words as the brunette picked up her feet from the floor to allow her lover to move the swing.

Emma pushed the swing forward and stepped back so she could continue to guide its movement, while Regina swung her legs to help her gain more height.

"You know, for someone who claims this kind of playing was below them, you seem to know how it works and what you need to do to make yourself go higher." Emma quipped.

"I have a working understanding of a child's toy, why is that so hard to believe." Regina called back as she went higher still.

"I'm sure that's why." Emma sarcastically answered as she pushed extra hard and she heard The Queen giggle childishly before she remembered herself and admonished, "Miss Swan, please be careful, I _am_ the Queen after all."

Emma just laughed and she knew there was a smile on brunette features even though she was facing away from her and couldn't see.

Emma slowed the swing and when they were still again she whispered into Regina's hair, "I love you so very much" and dropped a kiss onto her head. Her arms snaked round the other woman and pulled her flush against her chest. "We need to tell Henry and your father the plan you know."

She felt the brunette tense in her arms, so she held her tight and kissed her again. "It'll work out Regina, have faith. I believe in you, in us."

"Emma I'm so scared. To uproot myself from my home is scary, but to uproot my Father from his home of nearly sixty years is terrifying to me. If it creates that fear in me, what will it do to him? What if he refuses to come? And then we will take his little man away from him and break his heart further."

"He'll come Regina. He loves you and Henry and no matter how scary a new world is he'll face that for the two of you, if we are all together we will make it work."

"He told me he stayed once before because it was easy and he was a coward and didn't want to try. What if this is the same?"

"We'll both convince him. Don't panic before we have even tried to have the conversation. Let's approach him and see what he says, we can worry then if he says no. I'm sure once he sees how much you want this he'll agree. Do you want to go to see him now?" Emma breathed in the scent from Regina's hair and enjoyed the feeling of the woman in her arms, she was sincere in her offer but she felt the brunette shake her head no.

"Let's wait for Snow and Charming to give me their decision. If they say no then all of this is irrelevant anyway." And Regina exhaled and her shoulders slumped. Emma could still feel the stress running through her even as she tried to relax her body.

"You could do with another massage you know." Emma was grinning, "I can feel the stress here" and she ran her hands up the clothed back of the brunette, tracing each bone in her back with her thumb so that Regina sucked in a breath and pushed back into the contact.

Her voice was noticeably lower when she said, "Not in the garden, if it ends up like the last one this is definitely not an appropriate place." Regina was smiling despite the heavy feel of the conversation moments ago.

"Then let's take it inside, I don't know how it will end up but you need to lose some of this tension." And Emma run her hands up The Queen's back and took hold of the brunette's shoulders and neck, rubbing and digging her thumbs into the skin and muscles so Regina hummed with approval at the touch.

Regina stood and pulled the blonde round the swing so they were facing each other. She kissed her gently on the lips before pulling her by the hand towards the castle, saying, "Your hands are magic Darling, I can't wait."

* * *

As they entered the castle Emma knew they were alone and grasped The Queen's hips, pulling her backwards and into her body. She dropped her head and placed her lips to the brunette's neck, kissing her and running her tongue over her skin to take a taste.

"Emma, not here." Regina breathed out and pulled away.

She turned and saw the desire in the other woman's eyes. Deciding quickly she wanted this too, she stepped forward and grasped Emma's hand and pulled her into her office and locked the door.

Emma then led her to her desk and pushed her down into the chair. Regina looked confused before Emma said, "Massage?" and lifted her hands to undo the bodice of the gown.

"Magic me some scented oil or moisturiser will you?" Emma was pushing the arms of the gown away from Regina so the upper half of the dress pooled round her waist and left her body bare to the room.

There was a poof and a small cloud of purple smoke as a jar arrived, which Emma immediately opened and dipped her fingers in, rubbing her hands together to smear the contents thoroughly over her skin. She breathed in and smelt the lavender, revelling in how the oil made her hands feel soft and silky. She knew they'd slide wonderfully over the brunette's skin, relaxing her and easing the tightness from her shoulders.

When Emma had rubbed her hands so they were warm and wouldn't shock Regina from the contact, she placed them low on her back and moved them slowly in a circular motion up The Queen's body. She kneaded with her fingers and thumbs as she felt tightness and knots in muscles and went to cover her hands with oil when she felt there wasn't enough moisture left. The brunette sighed with unrestrained delight when Emma hit a spot just right, her moans spurring the blonde on so her fingers danced and tweaked over Regina's smooth and well-toned body.

When Emma reached Regina's shoulders she alternated thumb rubs with open mouthed kisses, grazing her teeth before sucking hard. Regina arched her body and rolled her shoulders back into Emma, exhaling suddenly as the different pressure made her nipples become erect. Emma noticed the change in her body, from partially relaxed to trying to thread her fingers through blonde locks and anchor the pink lips of her lover against her bare and sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders. Emma dropped her hands to Regina's waist and danced her fingers over the soft skin of her abdomen, gently bringing them up so she could tease the brunette's nerve endings in her sides and stomach before cupping her breasts and running her thumbs over the perky nipples and eliciting a moan from the full red lips.

When her hands full of soft and supple breasts, Emma pushed Regina up and forward from the chair and then hooked a foot round the leg so she could drag it away, placing her body flush against the brunette's back to hold her in place. She then slide her hands down Regina's back, her touch feather light as she caressed The Queen's sides and then hooked her fingers under the bunched up dress and pushed it down past Regina' hips so it pooled on the floor.

"Oh Gods Emma, this is not appropriate." Regina moaned as the front of her thighs hit the wood of the desk and she was bent over completely naked.

"You said it yourself you won't be Queen much longer, why are you worried about appropriateness?"

"I've never done this before, not in my office, this is a place for work."

"Oh you'll work for this, My Queen." Emma's sultry voice was in her ear, her breath warm and hitting Regina's neck before her lips found purchase and sucked lightly.

* * *

As Regina's heartbeat calmed in her chest and she collapsed back into the chair she said, "Emma I think we are hiding and using sex as a distraction. A very nice and pleasurable one, but still. I was telling you how scared I was and then we were here with you knuckle deep inside me." Regina frowned, the sex was very good, but she had begun to see when she was upset or losing control of her emotions, Emma grounded her, or both of them, with physical contact.

"Is it a problem?" Emma didn't think it was, she had just thoroughly fucked her lover and they had both enjoyed it. She was surprised Regina was thinking things like that and mentioning them now.

"I don't know, it is normal for people to use sex like that? In a relationship?" The brunette had knit her features in worry, so Emma cupped her face and smoothed them with her thumbs.

"It is usual for people to reassure each other, to give physical comfort, a kiss or a hug." And Emma did, dropping a kiss on The Queen's adorably scrunched up forehead.

"But we don't stop after a kiss or a hug."

"That's because I don't want to keep my hands off you. Regina you are looking for a problem where none exists. If you want to talk, I'm here to listen. If you're scared or worried I will do whatever I can to ease those fears, it doesn't have to be sex. We can talk, we can spar, we can go walking together or even go horse riding if you wanted. But tell me, did you forget that you were scared about telling your father?"

"Yes of course, it was a wonderful distraction. But it was only a distraction, the problem is still there." She shook her head so the stray hair that had fallen from her braid fell in front of her eyes and she needed to brush them away.

"Regina, if the problem was big enough, was life threatening, no amount of sex would distract you. And life is about distracting yourself, finding ways to spend your time and keep busy. You had already decided to wait for Snow's answer before approaching your Father, this just helped pass the time until Snow speaks to you."

"You're sure? I've never been in any kind of relationship like this, are we doing it right?" Emma saw the insecurity on the brown eyes, that Regina was enjoying herself and still wasn't sure she deserved it. She was still trying to self-sabotage instead of embracing the orgasm she had just had.

Emma just kissed her sweetly. "We're doing fine. There is nothing wrong with enjoying a healthy physical relationship, as long as it is goes deeper than that. And this does, I am very much in love with you."

There was a shy smile on The Queen's face as she kissed Emma back, "I'm very much in love with you too." And she linked their hands together and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

Snow knocked on the office door shortly after Regina had got dressed and sent Emma away. She had opened the window because she was completely paranoid the office smelt of arousal and sex. She hoped Snow was coming to accept her offer, she wasn't sure she could work on the desk again without having indecent thoughts and images plaguing her.

Having set her hair again so she looked like The Queen she didn't want to be anymore, Regina welcomed Snow. She didn't offer her anything to eat or drink, they weren't on that good terms, there were limits to the temporary trust between them.

Regina quirked an eyebrow so Snow started, "We accept your offer, initially." Snow stressed the last word. "We have our own conditions and need to thrash out details with you."

"You will find I have done my best to run the Kingdom Snow. It is not in a state of ruin, there is money in the treasury, and the army is strong."

"You're really not planning on coming back?" Snow locked eyes with The Queen, who refused to flinch under the commanding stare.

"If things go well, I hope never to set foot here again."

"How will Rumpelstiltskin react to that?"

Regina reached for the file she had made earlier that day. "Snow he is powerful, and I suspect the prison will only hold him so long. Without me his threat will be reduced, but he wants the curse enacted. I'm sure even under your rule he will continue to work towards that goal. He can be contained, controlled if you want to try that and I've put everything I learned about him in this file. Otherwise I can only warn you to be careful. You know his desires, his ability to play with words and make deals and that will give you an advantage. Some of your white magic advisors may know of better ways to reduce his power too. The most important thing with him is never underestimate him, always be on your guard around him and never trust a word from his twisted, reptilian mouth."

Regina steepled her hands and rested them under her chin as she watched Snow take the file. She flicked through it and saw the drawing Regina had made of the dagger. "This really exists?" Snow queried.

"Yes. It is probably the only thing that will control him, although I do have one other thing he values."

Snow raised her eyebrows so Regina said, "His True Love. Her name is Belle but from his past performances I think he values the power and darkness more. In fact I am not certain he wouldn't kill her so he wasn't conflicted and distracted by her. She is in the dungeon and I leave it up to your discretion what you do with her when I am gone."

Snow shook her head, the way these two had tried to hurt and twist the other amazed her. At least Regina had explained why the poor woman was a prisoner and Snow was certain she would let her go. It wasn't her fault she had fallen in love with The Dark One, surely someone like that deserved pity and understanding rather than incarceration? She was also struggling to believe Rumpelstiltskin could love anything other than gold, but Regina knew him far better than anyone else currently living so Snow took her words and filed them away to discuss with her own war council later.

"Take the file Snow, read it through with Charming, assuming the Shepherd learned to read?" Snow just glared at the woman, not appreciating her cutting remark.

"I want to leave first thing in the morning, you are free to ask any questions before then." Regina stood and Snow took it as her dismissal. She pursed her lips, not recognising The Queen as the monarch and not appreciating being told how to behave, but she left the room anyway. In less than 24 hours it wouldn't matter and she would be able to do as she pleased, so she bit her tongue and swallowed the snappy retort she wanted to throw at her Step-Mother. _Soon_ she told herself as she held her head high and walked down the corridor, a slight skip to her step as well as a lightness in her heart as she looked forward to the future.

* * *

Regina sat again. She knew she needed to see her Father now. Immediately taking charge and pushing down her fear, she took a deep breath and transported herself to his room, not allowing herself time to think, time to analyse. She would just tell him and see what happened.

He was a little surprised that she just materialised in his room, but he smiled warmly at her. It was then Regina realised she and Emma had agreed to tell her father together, so she called the guard she had stationed on her father's door and told him to locate the Princess as quickly as he could.

She then proceeded to make small talk with her perplexed Father, asking him how he felt and whether the breakfast items he was being brought in the mornings were adequate until Emma came rushing into the room.

Henry greeted Emma but looked at his Daughter, knowing immediately something wasn't right. She was tucking imaginary loose strands of hair behind her ear, fussing in a way her mother would never have allowed. He could tell she was nervous. He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Emma stood behind The Queen and placed her hand on her other shoulder and they all stood in silence regarding each other.

Regina hated the quiet and her mind was racing. So she started in a rush, "Father, I think The Dark One attacked you and we think he has sent someone else to try again."

Henry nodded, the poison on the arrow tip couldn't have come from Cora, it made sense her teacher had passed the knowledge to her and was probably one of a handful of people who knew how to make it.

He might agree that The Dark One was involved but it still left him asking, "But why would he when I have done nothing to anger him?"

"I angered him." And Regina looked away. "I refused an offer he made."

Henry looked at his daughter, really looked, and saw how close to tears she was, how tired and worn down with everything she seemed. She had found her family, and her eyes danced when she looked at little Henry or Emma, but the stress and strain from carrying round something big was showing on her face.

"Regina I think it is time to be honest." Her Father said. "What happened all those months ago to push you over the edge and caused you to destroy your room? You changed that day, I think for the better, but now you seem desperate and disillusioned."

Emma stood silently, but squeezed Regina's shoulder, offering her the best support she could. She was also listening as she didn't know this story, this was new information and gave her more insight into her lover and her tangled history.

The Queen started, "There was a curse to cast. One that was meant to ensure I had a happy ending. I agreed to cast it before I realised the actual cost. The cost was the heart of the thing I loved most, you Father." Regina sucked in a breath.

"But you didn't do it, instead you immersed yourself in books and looking for another way to find a happy ending?" Henry didn't flinch from the revelation, he knew whatever had pushed her to the breakdown was huge, he was glad in a twisted way that killing him fell into that classification.

"Yes, I ended up in The Dark Tower and called forth True Loves form the 11 other planes of existence. That's how Henry and Emma ended up here. The problem now is if The Dark One is trying to force me to enact the curse. He went after you because he doesn't know about Emma or Henry. If he finds out I love Emma and Henry, none of you will be safe. The curse needs a heart, one I love. I am frightened he might take one of you, torture, hurt and injure so you are broken and bleeding to force me to rip out the heart of the other. You know what he is like, he trained Mother, he can be horrifically devious to get what he wants. I won't show that weakness, I won't rip out anyone's heart and I won't stay here to allow him to take my family away from me."

"Where do you want to go? You are right, he is like your mother, there are very few places we could go to be safe."

"I have found somewhere, but it is going to be hard."

"Can you do it?" Henry looked at his daughter, watching her face set and Emma's eyes go wide that he was questioning her ability. Emma kept her mouth shut, but was watching intently in case things escalated with Henry taking an aggressive tone with Regina.

"Yes, I am certain I can do it. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought it was impossible. It will just be hard, Emma has already agreed to come, and we will take Henry. I want you to come too Father, but I know this is a big change and will be a leap of faith, but yes I can do it." Regina's eyes were hard, like flint and her jaw clenched as she nodded, finding her own determination and confidence.

"And where is it we will be going?" The older man asked, already indicating he would go and follow his daughter, her lover and their child.

"Henry's realm. A place without magic, a place The Imp can't follow us. It will be a fresh start."

"One you feel you need and deserve?" Emma felt Regina stiffen under her hand, but she answered her father clearly.

"I've tried here for years and never found any kind of satisfaction here. I do deserve it." Regina meet her father's stare and he nodded his head.

"Good." He said, "I think you do, I am glad you are beginning to realise that too. Don't lose your fire Regina, it is part of you. I can see how hard things have been for you and it has worn you down, but you are nearly there. This will work. And thank you for not killing me." He smiled at her before leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

Emma then realised he had been pushing on purpose and knew Regina well enough to know just how far was enough. She smiled at him, also very glad Regina hadn't ripped out his heart.

* * *

She kissed Emma goodbye as she went to her office and summoned Geraldine. The woman was her favourite servant, her skill unmatched and she had made Regina look amazing for years. Not only had she been loyal, but her family had been too and The Queen wanted to reward that. She wanted to tell her personally and also ask a last job of her.

Regina fingered the huge and pure diamond on the gold ring she would gift to the woman and the case of ointments she had resting on her desk for her too. They weren't really for Geraldine, one was for her arthritic knee, a painkiller and inflammatory, but the rest were for Trudy, if she should ever be wounded in battle then Geraldine would be able to care for her daughter and treat her injuries with the best possible healing creams. Regina hoped the woman would take the gifts as they were meant, a thank you for her hard work and dedication.

When the older woman knocked on the door Regina felt the swirl of emotion in her stomach. She felt nervous, but called her in with the usual commanding tone of The Queen. Something must have shown on her face however as the older woman walked in and immediately stopped and looked quizzically at The Queen.

"Your Majesty?" She asked, dropping to a curtsey but keeping her eyes trained on the woman in front of her.

"Geraldine." Regina heard the crack in her voice and cleared her throat. This should not be difficult. "I wanted to tell you personally that I plan to abdicate tomorrow morning and relinquish the throne to Snow White." That was better, the words had come out clear and unbroken.

She continued, "I am going on a long journey, one I do not intend to travel back this way from."

The older woman just stood, listening. She watched The Queen's eyes, seeing the fear she was trying to hide and the emotion she was trying to ignore as the full weight of what she was about to undertake finally settled on her. Geraldine knew Regina was never as cold as they painted her, and right now she was witness to her barely holding herself together as she realised this and the other goodbyes she would have to make would be forever.

The Queen faltered and then said, "I need you to find the clothes Henry and Emma arrived in. I need you to make me and my father replica items to travel in, by tomorrow morning. I realise this is a difficult request and is short notice, but I have complete confidence in your ability." Regina dropped her head, to try and blink back the tears she suddenly felt prickling the back of her eyes. This had suddenly become very real, and she was struggling to breath. She was leaving everything she knew, she was taking a jump into the unknown and it was reckless, it was impetuous and so unlike her. She began to feel sick as it dawned on her the huge change she was making to her life and the fear inside her reared up. She only just managed to hang on to her breakfast by taking shallow breathes and lowering her head to the desk.

Geraldine placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing it was unacceptable to touch The Queen unless she had permission, but that this would be something just between the two of them and never spoken about again. When the brunette pulled her head up she had regained some control, although Geraldine did notice she was considerably paler and her hands were linked together, probably to hide the shaking she was sure she could detect running from her shoulders.

"As a personal thank you for your years of loyal service I wish you to take this ring, it was my Mother's and worth a great deal. I do not expect you to keep it, you are free to sell it and make your life better. I just want to reward you and your family for your loyalty." Regina reached over and opened the case. "These are healing and pain killing ointments. This" She indicted a green one, "Will help your knee in the winter, it reduces swelling and numbs the pain. The rest" and Regina waved her hand over the case, "will heal wounds to skin and bone, such as battle injuries. I know Trudy is skilled, but even the best soldiers make mistakes. I do not wish for her to be in pain if that happens and these will heal her." She looked up to see tears in the eyes of the older woman.

The Queen took a shuddering breath herself at the look of awe she was faced with. Geraldine went to drop to one knee as a humble servant thanking their monarch, but Regina was quickly round the desk and pulling the woman to her feet. "Kneeling on your bad knee is not required Geraldine." She chastised, shaking her head.

"This is so very generous My Queen, to protect me and my child goes far beyond your duty." Regina looked at the tears of happiness shining in the older woman's eyes and realised she didn't feel sick anymore. She felt a weight lift from her chest at the joy she had imparted to the other woman.

"I will not see Trudy before I leave, she is out patrolling. Please let her know I valued her service and wish her the best luck in every fight. She is one of my bravest and for her patience with Princess Emma I will always be grateful." Regina took the older woman's hand in hers, the gesture close and personal and thanking her more than any words. "You'll bring the clothes in the morning?" She asked, but it was only a formality, she knew very well the woman would do what she had been tasked with.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Geraldine." And both women knew it was for so much more than for the clothes she would be bringing in the morning.

Geraldine picked up the box and placed the ring into a pocket as Regina held the door open for her, both women smiling kindly at the other before Regina let the door shut and stumbled back to her desk with blurred eyes. The sick feeling was coming back and she though if she let the tears fall she might not stop.

* * *

The Queen headed to the Garrison Station, seeking out Jonathan so she didn't have to take him away from his duties. She was shown into his office, it was much smaller than hers, the desk bowed from age and there were scattered pieces of armour, some padding and a shield stacked haphazardly in the corner of the room.

He joined her shortly, bowing and then taking a seat at his desk.

"My Queen?" He was unused to seeing her visit him, this was definitely an unusual event.

"I came to speak to you. To explain and to thank you." Regina told him.

"Thank me for what?"

"Your loyal service, your devotion. It has meant a great deal to me, knowing I could trust you."

"May I speak freely?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like a goodbye."

"It is. I am abdicating, Snow will be on the throne and ruling the Kingdom by tomorrow morning."

"Are you leaving with Princess Emma?" He looked at her with a knowing smile.

"I think we both know she isn't a Princess."

"But she is leaving with you, you will be crafting a life together."

"Yes."

"She is brave and passionate, she matches you well. Please know I am pleased for you both. It was my honour to serve you and to train her."

"I have agreed with Snow she will not punish anyone for their allegiance to me. But I can't guarantee your job will be safe. So to ensure you will not be destitute I wish to leave you something from my personal vault." Regina concentrated and a purple cloud appeared and when it dispersed there were ten gold bars on the desk and a new breastplate, shiny and solid looking.

"This should be enough to give you a good quality of life, whatever happens. Please try and keep yourself safe Jonathan. I have strengthened the metal, it should repel an arrow but there are horrors in this world, we have both seen and fought some of them, don't let your guard down. Snow can be trusted, I have begun to realise this, if she is wise she will keep you to protect her, but otherwise, trust no-one."

"It is more than generous My Queen."

"I am not going to be Queen much longer, call me Regina." She held out her hand to him.

"Thank you Regina, it has been a pleasure to fight for you and alongside you." He grasped her arm in the typical greeting and farewell of the military.


	20. Return To The Tower

Hi Everyone. Many thanks to all of you who have made a favourite story or followed and provided feedback.

I hope you have enjoyed the ride.

I still own nothing, except some very nice reviews.

Have a nice day!

* * *

Regina stood in her finest gown, her highest heels, the biggest and brightest jewels adorned her body and with perfectly fixed hair, she looked every inch The Queen. She was elevated above almost everyone by the platform, the occupied thrones were behind her. She looked out on a partially filled room, she was standing rigidly in front of a room of servants and councillors. She knew this would be her final act as monarch and she stood there with mixed feelings. She wanted a new life, a fresh start. She wanted to keep her Father, Henry and Emma safe. She had decided on this course of action, and now there was no turning back. She took a deep breath and clamped her legs together to stop them shaking.

She didn't want the crown, the pressure and responsibility, yet now the moment was here, she felt her mouth go dry and she had to fight to keep the inner turmoil she felt from showing on her face.

She was certain she could go to The Tower, she hoped she could reunite her fractured heart. But if she couldn't, she was certain she could ensure the 3 people she loved more than anything would be safe in a different world. If she had to sacrifice herself for that to happen she was prepared. She would do whatever it took to keep them safe, to give them the best life, the happiness they deserved. She knew Emma would be devastated, which is why she had left things vague about what she intended to do once they reached The Tower, but if she had Henry to love her and give her a reason to live, Regina hoped she would manage to eventually heal her heart and even love again. She hoped with everything she possessed that wouldn't be how things developed, she would fight to stay with them, but she had made up her mind that if someone had to pay the price for this, then it would be her. This was her mess, she had played with time, space and The Dark one and now she had to put as much right as she could.

As she addressed her subjects, the small numbers in the room were irrelevant because she knew this news, news so monumental, would spread to the rest of the Kingdom unbelievably quickly. Everyone would know soon enough as the words would take on a life of their own and literally fly round the Enchanted Forest. Even Rumpelstiltskin in his grimy little cell would hear, so she would have to move quickly.

Her statement was met with silence. She wasn't surprised. They might have wanted to cheer and applaud, but they were still frightened of her and how she would react to such an open display of affection for the new rulers. Regina grudgingly admitted Snow and Charming had scrubbed up well. Snow had found some of her father's fine clothes and Charming did look much better than Leopold ever had in them. Snow herself was in a glowing white gown she had once worn to a Summer Ball, it just made her look radiant as it contrasted with her dark hair, and as the crown was placed on her head Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She had done her duty, handing over the Kingdom as was required in these circumstances and as she stalked away down the corridor she could hear the amassed crowd pledge their allegiance to their new Queen. Then the cheers resounded round the castle and she was glad she had escaped from the Throne Room. She had never been wanted as ruler, and would never have been loved like Snow was. If she was still conflicted this only served to highlight she was better off leaving.

* * *

As Regina entered the upstairs room she saw Henry was in his jeans and t-shirt from months ago when Regina had found him in The Tower but he still had his cute grin on his face thinking everything was an adventure and not picking up on the tension in the room or the heavy silence. Emma was also dressed in her jeans and white tank and Regina snapped her eyes away from the fabric that hugged tightly over her breasts. Her Father looked very odd in his own casual cotton trousers and baggy shirt. Without buttons or a cravat she thought how very relaxed it made him look, younger with a touch of nonchalance. It was a shame the look didn't reach his eyes and he knew that this would be a long and hard day. Regina even suspected he had an inkling she wasn't sure she would be making the full trip, but he only smiled warmly at her offering her his silent support.

She might have laughed on another day at the look of them all, but her stomach was nervously twisting and she knew it would come out strangulated and wouldn't ease the tension in the room.

Geraldine stood in the shadows as Regina looked at her outfit laid out on the bed. Black cotton trousers but they were starched so the crease in the leg was crisp and a grey button up shirt, probably silk but Regina would know once she touched it. There was a black blazer to put over the top of it so Regina would look smart and sophisticated and she smiled. With a flick of her wrist the clothes were swapped so her regal gown and high heels were on the bed and she stood in flat black shoes, a practical choice for having to run round The Tower, and her hair was braided instead of the fancy and elaborate design she was known for sporting as Queen.

"Nice power suit." Emma looked the woman up and down and Regina felt the sincerity in the comment and an unrestrained appreciation in the glance, the look Emma gave her hinted at her desire to possess the brunette, so she looked away before she responded to it.

"Regina you look lovely." Her Father took her hand and gently squeezed.

"Grandpa looks cool and you look like mummy when she used to go to work." Henry piped up, not wanting to be left out. Regina froze, but there was no hint of sadness in Henry's voice, it was a statement, and if Regina looked like his mother had, it was a positive sign the clothes were the right choice for his realm.

"Thank you Henry." She wasn't sure what else to add so she left it and Henry nodded at her, happy he had been able to contribute to the adult conversation.

She bent down, noticing how much easier it was when she wasn't corseted and restrictively bound and picked up the child. She then turned to Geraldine.

"Wonderful workmanship as always."

"Who are you?" Henry tilted his head and looked at the older lady, never having met her before he didn't recognise the woman.

"Henry, manners!" Regina reprimanded him and his face began to pout, "You should always wait to be introduced. This is Geraldine, she is my seamstress."

"Hello Geraldine." And Henry tried to stick his arm out to shake her hand, a rather difficult task when he was being held by Regina's arms and he struggled to move his body but managed by some wiggling to end up with an outstretched arm which Geraldine took and bowed, placing her head against his fingers.

"My pleasure to meet you Prince Henry." She kept the laughter out of her voice at his childish wriggling and adorably cute pouting face, but her eyes danced and her naturally warm disposition helped dispel some of the tension in the room.

Henry giggled and Regina felt some of the stress she was carrying in her body lift. Just a little, but she knew she needed to take every small gift today, every opportunity.

Geraldine rose and looked at the four of them stood before her. She said with warm sincerity, "A child is a precious thing, My Queen."

"It's Regina now Geraldine."

"Hasn't it always been?" And the older woman smiled kindly at the brunette.

She stepped back and nodded to Henry Senior and Emma who nodded back and she left the room as Regina whispered, "Thank you." to her retreating back.

Regina looked at the three people she loved more than her own life. She had packed for them, some dried food and water, spare clothes, gold, jewels, potions and healing ointments in various bags to be carried over the shoulder. Emma thought they looked like sacks stuffed with loot and the three adults, especially her and Henry Senior in their casual clothing, looked like they were up to no good, burglars carry stolen goods over their shoulders. She supposed even though they had asked Snow to raid her treasury, the analogy was still quite apt.

Regina patted her belt and felt the pouch she had retrieved from a drawer in her room. She never thought she would need the ash she had kept from The Hat, but she had swept it up and saved it anyway. She could feel the magic pull from the ash, it wasn't the same magical pull as The Hat had been, but Regina believed it would be enough with her own magic. It was portal dust, The Hat opened doorways, and the dust should behave in a similar way and aid her in The Tower.

Regina nodded and Emma picked up Henry and they all moved closer together. It was time to go, there was no time to be sentimental. She reached out her hands and her Father gripped her right hand while Emma took her left, her thumb moving absent-mindedly over Regina's knuckles. Both of them knew she would call to the broken piece of her heart and that it was incredibly painful for her, they held her hand to give her support and comfort as much as they did to unite them so they were pulled through space and time together.

She concentrated on the pain, the missing piece of her heart. She closed her eyes as the pain increased and she squeezed the hands holding her own tighter and tighter as she felt her body begin to be pulled out of the room.

The air had been cool and still in the room, now the temperature was plummeting and it was cold and she felt a wind buffet her. She felt the wind swirl and create a vortex, sucking at her and then she was falling, and she grasped the hands beside her harder still, refusing to lose them on this journey. She thought she moaned from the pain, but she wasn't sure as the sound was snatched from her lips and her whole body was thrumming with magic. She could hear the blood pumping as a thundering in her ears and she couldn't open her eyes even if she wanted to, there was a pressure all around her, dragging her down and it felt like either her chest or her head was going to explode.

She wanted to flex her fingers, to cast a protection spell or to try and force the pressure way, but she didn't dare let go of her family. So she hung on and felt the pressure eat away her energy, the coldness clamped around her and the pain was making her feel sick and weak. Her heart felt like it was fractured into many pieces, not just the small piece that was missing but many, many shards all trying to tear their way out of her breastbone. She felt a scream creep up her throat from the agony it was now becoming.

There were tears trapped behind her closed eyelids and she wanted more than anything to see Emma, because she felt that if this continued much longer, she was going to die. And before she died she wanted to be able to see her lover's face, kiss her once more. She regretted not kissing her at the castle, she should have put aside her feelings of impropriety and kissed her hard and deep, regardless of her Father's presence or the message it would send, that this could be their last kiss.

As Regina felt a darkness seep into her thoughts, she felt herself begin to slip away from consciousness. She bit down and tried to focus, to hold on just a little longer. As she struggled to keep her concentration and not bend to her body's desire to rest, she gradually felt the cold slip away as a warmth envelope her and the pressure began to ease. The falling sensation was abruptly ended when she felt her body thrown against a stone floor and she managed to open her eyes and found she was on her knees at the bottom of the staircase in The Tower. She managed to turn her head and see the other three people were with her before she crawled a few feet away from them and dry heaved, coughing and wracking her body with spasms. She rested her aching head against the cool stone and shut her eyes again, trying to calm her body and get a grip on the pain that was radiating through her.

She heard and felt the others in the room move and her Father was quickly by her side, linking their hands together and then Emma's arm moved round her waist and she was able to open her eyes properly. Emma helped her stand and she had to lean heavily on the blonde while her breathing was ragged and shaky. Her Father took Henry's small hand as Regina felt the floor shift beneath them.

The Tower had realised it had four visitors, ones that hadn't made an offering, that were not welcome and it was rebelling at their presence.

Regina heard the crack of masonry and a dust cloud blew out from a wall above them, showering them with debris before Regina could raise her arm and produced a magical shield. She faltered as larger chunks fell and hit her barrier and she pushed Emma, her Father and Henry in front of her and through the doorway before the ground before her undulated, broken portions of the stone floor reared up in uneven pieces and blocked her path.

Emma screamed her name as a huge piece of rock fell between them and blocked her access to the door and many more pieces rained down upon her shield forcing her to her knees. She was tired and weak and curled up to make herself and the amount of magical shield she needed to maintain as small as possible. She then grasped the pouch she had round her waist. There was a vial of purple essence and a written note inside the pouch, explaining to Emma to combine the two substances and to allow Henry to guide them to the correct door before throwing the mixture against the door and hanging on tight to the child as he was hopefully sucked through to his realm. She transported it into the adjacent room, hoping the room Emma was in was in a more stable condition. As a powerful magic user she hoped The Tower saw her as the biggest threat and concentrated its assault on her. She would draw its attack and she hoped The Tower would be unable to continue to strike at two different sources with the same level of violence.

She believed in Emma, she just hoped Emma herself knew and found the belief she needed in her own ability. The brunette knew Emma had the strength to do what was required and if she followed Regina's instructions she would at least save three of them. She closed her eyes and felt the darkness pull at her, she focused on her love for her family and curled tighter, her last image before she slipped into unconsciousness was of them smiling back at her. A tear slipped down her face, and the purple of the shield glowed white, growing steadily smaller round her frame.

* * *

Emma had been pulled into the room by Regina's Father, he had had to take hold of her arms and put his body between her and the door to force her to step back. She still tried to battle with him, move him out of the way so she could open the door and search for her fallen lover.

The floor in this room rumbled, but it wasn't the cacophony of noise and destruction that they had just escaped from and Emma held her footing, pushing back against Henry Senior, hurt and scared eyes locked with his that just looked back at her with sympathy and his own pain.

As she slowly stopped struggling and collapsed into his chest, the younger Henry anchored his small frame round her legs and they all just stood in silence as Emma dropped her hand to Henry's messy brown hair and ran her hand through it, trying to give them both some comfort from the action and close contact.

With a shaky exhale Emma lifted her head and with a shattered look of sadness and shock on her face she looked at the room they were in. A room without Regina. Regina who was trapped behind a door and behind tons of fallen stone and masonry. Regina who should be here with her, Regina who was the powerful one, the one most likely to open the door to Henry's world. Emma didn't know what she was meant to do, what was expected from this part of their trip to The Tower. Emma stood and felt like crying, while she had been pulled into the older man's chest and he held onto her, she had looked at the door. She had fought against the restraining arms and body of the older man, her strongest urge to run to the door and try and help the brunette on the other side.

As the seconds ticked by and rational thought filtered into Emma she stood thinking. She knew if she went to Regina and failed then she would cost all of them their lives. She had to believe there was hope, Regina was strong and she would want Emma to look after the rest of her family while she couldn't. Emma had tears in her eyes and a heavy feeling in her heart as she eased away from the older man and nodded that she wouldn't try and open the door.

The heavy feeling Emma was carrying was made worse when she saw a small purple cloud appear by the door and she quickly bent to find a pouch had been transported to her. She gasped as she read the note, and the implications sunk into her shock addled brain. Regina hadn't just written this note, it had been in the pouch since before they set out. Regina had suspected something might go wrong, that at some point she would be separated from them and in her beautifully flowing script she was telling Emma to carry on without her, exactly how to carry on and save her family and that she would love her until her last breath.

Emma dropped the note and the pouch and took a step back, a low moaning coming from her throat. She hoped with everything in her heart and soul that last breath hadn't already been taken, but she couldn't find the belief she needed. The last image Emma had of Regina was of the dust, dirt and large pieces of stone raining down round the brunette and she felt sick. She was hyperventilating and her vision was becoming blurry from tears and the room was trying to spin away from her as she dropped to her knees.

Dust was raining down on the room and the floor was uneven, but Emma was oblivious to any of that.

Immediately Henry Senior was by her side, "Emma please, for Henry. Find the strength, I know you have it, Regina saw it and believed in you."

Emma looked at him with big eyes, "Did you know?" She whispered. "That she would sacrifice herself?"

"I suspected Emma, Yes. She would do anything for you and Henry, it wasn't hard to see. But listen to me. Look at this room. Tell me what you notice."

Emma turned and surveyed the room, it was familiar to her as the one she had pushed her way into all those months ago. There were wooden doors interrupting the stonework of the circular wall. Only this time the room seemed to be pulsing with a dim red glow, and she searched for the source of the odd coloured light.

"It is different than last time, it is glowing."

"What do you think is causing the glow?" He spoke slowly, knowing she was completely broken, trying to hold her together and get her to see what he already knew. She just gazed at him blankly, he was losing her, she was sinking into a protective daze, disconnecting from the world around her to numb the pain.

Forcefully he took her face and his words were weighted as he said to her, "Emma it is the heart shard, Regina's heart. And it is still pulsing, still beating. She might be separated from us, but she lives. Please Emma, she needs you to be strong and do this. I can't take care of the boy on my own." and he nodded at young Henry who was watching everything from eyes filled with tears, more were streaming down his face, as he unravelled as well. He needed reassurance and with no Regina, Emma wasn't giving it to him. His Grandpa had lovingly rubbed his back but hadn't picked him up, he had gone to speak to Emma and was kneeling with her and Henry felt the sting of rejection and was falling apart too.

Henry Senior carried on, "She hasn't sacrificed herself yet. But she has given us a chance, you have to trust she will find a way back to us. Please Emma, help me with Henry, I doubt we have much time." As if The Tower had heard him it shook the floor little harder and Emma hear the wooden doors shake in their frames, one cracked audibly sounding like a fire cracker going off. The noise forced some adrenaline into her veins and cleared some of the fog that had been settling, so she could think and react.

"How can you trust so blindly?" Emma couldn't find any strength in her voice, the words were a hoarse whisper.

"Because I know my Daughter. I have seen her do amazing things, live through things she should never have had to endure. I trust her and I trust the love she has for us all, it will give her strength she never had before. And she did incredible feats before, imagine what she is capable of with you and little Henry as motivation." His next touch was more gentle, almost a caress down Emma's face and his finger tipping her chin so she met his eyes and could see his belief shining through. "She will do this. She didn't say goodbye in her letter did she?"

"Not exactly." Emma sighed, the noise sounded wet from her body's need to cry the unshed tears she had prickling at her eyes. "Ok, no I guess not. Just that she loved me." Emma bowed her head and rubbed distractedly at her eyes. She sniffed and cleared her throat and took a breath to try and clear the sick and heavy feeling that had settled in her stomach. It didn't really work, but she raised her head and was able to see clearly and was no longer fearful she might pass out.

Henry Senior stood and held his hand out to the blonde. "I need to go to Henry, I believe you have a potion to review." And he pulled her to her feet before picking up the silently crying boy and rocking him. Emma heard the lullaby he began to sing and saw out of the corner of her eye how Henry finally wrapped his arms round his Grandpa's neck and cried into his new shirt.

Emma pushed away her own tears, the fear and the weight of what she had to do were also pushed far back. The instructions were clear and easy to follow, it wasn't a difficult thing she had been asked to do. She was able to quickly mix the ash into the vial, carefully tipping and shaking until all the ash was mixed with the purple liquid and the potion began to glow faintly. Emma thought she also felt warmth and a shaking come from inside the glass but she stoppered the vial and dropped it into her pocket to allow it to settle.

As she looked round the room Emma saw the particles from the slowly cracking ceiling of the room falling down and noticed the cracks also spreading up the walls, spider thin at first and then growing. She remembered Henry needed to pick the door she needed to throw her potion against, and as she appraised which door it could be her eye fell on the area of the room that the pulsing light was coming from. There was what looked like a glass case atop a pedestal, holding a small ruby within its confines. Only Emma now knew it wasn't a ruby, it was something far more precious than that, it was a piece of Regina's heart.

She felt drawn to it, and she stood transfixed looking down at it. As she reached out her hand she felt a barrier to her touch and magic fizzled and crackled round her fingertips. Both Henry's joined her and Emma whispered to the older man, "I can't touch it, it is protected. How will Regina be able to reunite her heart if she can't access the fractured piece?"

"I'm sure she has a plan." He answered her, but Emma wasn't convinced.

The young man spoke then, his voice a little raspy from his crying, "Henry try. It pretty."

Emma noticed how he wasn't speaking in proper sentences, he had put up his own wall to shield himself and it meant he regressed several years to speaking something resembling baby talk. It made the feeling round her heart and in her stomach heavier, an ache that the poor boy kept getting hurt, kept having his endurance pushed and tested. She wasn't religious, but she prayed to anyone that would listen that when they got back to his world that things would improve for him. Henry didn't deserve any of this, he was innocent and should be enjoying his childhood, running round playing, not crying and having his life continually torn apart.

"No Henry I think it might be dangerous." But before Emma could even finish he had reached out an arm. She made a grab for his limb and she managed to get her fingers wrapped round his wrist but he had already got his hand closer than Emma had and they all watched as the box shook and created a buzzing noise but he was able to touch the glass and rub his hand over it.

He giggled, "It feels funny, all warm." And as Emma touched his arm she could feel the vibration travelling up from the box.

"Henry," she whispered, "Can you open the box?"

"Is it a game?" He asked.

"Yes." Emma was certain it was, some sick twisted game The Tower was playing. She removed her hand from Henry's arm to rub down her tired face and Henry immediately squealed and stuck his hand in his mouth, like he had been burned.

"What is it Henry?" Emma gently and soothingly rubbed his back as the child glared at the box with his brown eyes narrowing.

"It hurt me, tried to bite. Naughty box, don't like its game."

Emma looked from Henry to the box, her hand and his that had been connected. She raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Can I hold Henry?"

"Yes of course, what is it Emma?" He asked the blonde seeing she was trying to put some pieces together.

"I'm not certain, but Henry was able to touch it when all three of us were connected. It only repelled him when I broke the contact. I just want to check something, hold my hand?" And Emma took Henry and balanced him on her right hip and waggled the fingers of that hand at Henry Senior so she could approach the box with her left hand.

She felt the barrier, but she was able to push through it, much like the curtain she had forced herself through into this same room. It was strong, but not impenetrable and she clicked open the clasp of the box and lifted the lid. She was holding her breath as she dipped her fingers to caress the tiny piece of Regina's heart. As she traced the edge with her fingertip she watched the colour become more vibrant and the pulse become stronger. She felt her own heart beat harder in her chest and the tears she had been fighting cascaded down her cheeks.

Henry was suddenly kissing her face, "Don't cry Emma." And with each kiss the shard glowed brighter, a direct correlation between Regina's loves being so close and showing the love they had for her and each other reflected in her heart. Emma watched the affect it had on the piece of Regina's heart, and as her hand was so close and intimate, almost touching it, the warmth it emitted flooded back up her arm.

It was beautiful and frightening all at the same time. It gave Emma hope for Regina, because her heart was still beating, she was alive. Just then the floor lurched violently and Emma was thrown away from the box.

"Emma I think now is the time." Henry Senior motioned to the doors in the room as there was another cracking sound and larger pieces of masonry fell through the air. Emma felt the temperature in the room drop and saw the light begin to dim.

The blonde didn't want to leave without Regina, she felt absolutely, completely and thoroughly torn. The Tower was a strong and powerful place, one Regina had journeyed to alone before and escaped. Could she do it again? Emma knew if anyone had the determination and ability it was Regina, but it felt wrong to her to leave the woman alone to face the threat and the decision was breaking Emma's heart.

"She wanted you and Henry to be safe. That was her greatest wish. I know you are conflicted Emma, but do as she wanted. Protect and care for Henry."

The older man laid his hand on her shoulder and Emma hated herself as she nodded her acceptance. The boy in her arms deserved this, and it was for him she was agreeing.

"Henry" She spoke to him, "I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

He nodded against her neck, while with his hands he was busy playing with her hair. Thankfully after the sting had worn off his chubby little hand seemed fine.

Emma placed Henry on his feet and explained to him they would be touching each door around the room. She needed him to tell her when he felt a door pull at him, try to draw him in. He nodded his understanding to her, his lips quirking at being included and being useful and Emma felt her heartache ease just a little at his smile. She took his hand and joined her other hand with Henry Senior's as she was pulled around the room by the young boy. He had less excitement and exuberance than usual, but he still vibrated life and had a skip in his step as he moved around the room shaking his head at each door he placed his hand against.

Emma knew they had found the correct door without a word from Henry because his eyes went wide as he placed his hand against the wood. He had a shocked look on his face as the foreign sensation travelled through his body, a pull and warmth that called to his heart and soul.

"Well done." Emma told the child as she dropped to a knee and studied the door. It looked completely unremarkable, and if Emma hadn't come through one similar herself she doubted she'd believe this endeavour was possible.

She knew now was the time, there was nothing else to delay them. She pulled out the vial from her pocket. She made both Henry's join hands as she unstoppered the vial and looked at the substance in her hand.

"Henry you need to hold on tight." She was at eye level with the child, "The doorway will suck you in, and we will both be with you so you don't need to be scared."

"Ok Emma." He grinned at her with his childlike innocence, not being old enough to read the fear and disquiet on Emma's face.

Emma closed her eyes and offered up a silent prayer that Regina was going to be alright and she would see her again. Emma had never believed in religion so she wasn't sure who she was praying to. As a child she had learned not to waste her time because she had quickly found out that her requests never got answered, but maybe in this land there was a fairy godmother who might be listening. She could hope, after all this was a magical realm and hope was all she was left with.

Emma wanted to tell the absent woman how much she loved her, but she couldn't, so she just set her jaw and then stood, pouring the contents of the vial over the door. She grasped tight to Henry's shoulder and the older man's hand as they all moved closer to the door that was now shimmering and turning translucent and then transparent.

Henry raised his hand and suddenly he was being pulled into the empty doorway, his feet sliding effortlessly over the stone floor. Emma managed to pull and push both herself and Henry Senior towards the doorway so they all crammed through the space together and just as suddenly as the door had changed, so did the scenery and Emma noticed the change in the sounds around them ,the quality of the air they were breathing and the dim light. The three of them were stood on solid ground, ground that wasn't undulating but was in an alleyway in a busy city. It was nearly night and the temperature in the alley was cooling down. The dim light was provided from the fading light of the sun and the glow from a few streetlamps. The air smelt of fumes, and Emma could hear the traffic roaring past the end of the alleyway.

She spun round to look at the portal, but it was already closed, there was nothing but rubbish and dumpsters behind her and the brick walls of the buildings. She knew she should be pleased it had worked, she knew they had the two sacks with gold and jewels to start a new life and they were alive and had every chance, but she felt the price was too high. She had lost her lover again, and Henry had lost a mother figure again. Once he realised that Emma was certain the look on his face of excitement and disbelief would fall into devastation and she only hoped that between herself and his Grandpa they could find the words and the strength to help him through.

* * *

As Emma massaged Regina's fractured heart, it brought the brunette some feeling and pulled her from her unconscious state. Her heart in her chest beat much more strongly and pumped the blood round her body harder as Emma placed her fingers gently against the missing piece. The pain she had been suffering was replaced with warmth, which slowly radiated out from her chest and flooded along her tired limbs, finally waking her brain up and causing her to be able to focus.

After several long minutes she tentatively felt out around her. Her protection shield was vastly reduced, but it had held as she had held on grimly to life. It had drained her life force, punishing her weakened body even further, but she had survived. She was exhausted, and she was encased in huge slabs of rock and stone, but she was able to clear the fog from her brain and remember why she had come to The Tower.

Her heart beat was strong and steady and for the first time in months the pain in her chest wasn't present. She wondered what had happened, why her heart suddenly felt like it had swollen and might burst from her chest with the hard pumping it was doing. Had Emma found the missing piece of her heart, was this a response to the stimuli her True Love was giving it? Regina didn't know, she was just glad that something have stopped her from being crushed to death and that the warm feeling in her heart was pleasant and helping her regain control.

As she lay quiet and still she realised the ground had stopped shaking and there didn't seem to be any further projectiles falling onto her. When she had stopped moving and lost consciousness The Tower must have halted its attack, and she immediately thought of Emma, her father and Henry and hoped they were safe.

She lay still for a few more minutes, gathering herself for the next task. She didn't feel much better for the few minutes' rest she had allowed herself but she was so accustomed to doing the next piece of magic she knew she would be able to do it. She pulled the magic round herself and transported herself from under the stone and into the room adjacent.

As Regina stood in the familiar room with the twelve doors she didn't see her family. They couldn't have left the room by the door they came in by as the fallen stone blocked it, they must have been successful in their quest to get to Henry's world, otherwise they would still be in this room with nowhere else to go. She felt her heart twist, she was glad they had gone, those were her instructions after all, but she was now left alone and she felt bitter disappointment at being separated from them. She was certain Emma wouldn't have wanted to go, she just hoped they would be reunited soon.

She didn't understand why The Tower had stopped trying to kill her, but the shaking had stopped. Maybe it was because she was on her own, perhaps The Tower had only reacted so strongly because previously there had been four uninvited people, and now it was just her. She also thought The Tower perceived her as less of a threat now she had been knocked unconscious and had nearly been squashed to death. But all of it was supposition, and she shook her head and shook it all away.

The room did look damaged, there was dust hanging in the air and smaller pieces of masonry littered the floor, which had cracked in places and the stone floor was uneven. It wasn't enough to kill anyone and Regina felt justified in allowing herself a smile that she was sure all three of her family had escaped. She unslung the bag from her back and riffled through the items to find an energy tonic and drank the whole thing in a large and unladylike gulp, immediately feeling the liquid start to work on her tired body. She noticed the red glow of the room and also took out a healing potion. The piece of her heart was here, so she spun round surveying everything until her eye landed on the case and the red shard it contained.

She walked over and noticed the open lid of the box. She ran her hand over the force field and recognised it was like the curtains that separated the worlds. She could push through it, it just required magical manipulation. She reached into her chest, slowly retrieving her heart. She looked at the organ and how much it had changed since she last looked at it. There was still black and darkness swirling through it, but it was reduced. There was much more red in the vessel and it looked bigger, almost like it had been shrunken before. It pulsed with a strength she hadn't seen before, despite being broken in two pieces.

As Regina brought her heart closer to the box and the shard she watched as the pulsing grew. She pushed her almost whole heart through the force field, it was hard and offered resistance, but the splintered piece seemed to be jumping, sensing the presence of the organ it had been missing from for so long. Like steel to a magnet the piece moved to the place it had been fractured from and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She let go of the heart and picked up the healing potion, forcing that through the force field too and pouring it over her heart. She wasn't sure this was needed, but she wanted to be completely sure her heart was whole and unlikely to break again.

Reaching back to grasp her heart she struggled to pull it back out of the box. The resistance had grown tenfold and she gasped at the exertion. She concentrated on the force field and ripped it apart with her magic, creating a hole she could pull her heart back through. Sucking in lungful's of air she took a step back on shaking legs. She had her heart resting in her palm, but it had been hard and she was feeling the difference of not having her heart in her chest. She was forgetting Emma's smile and bright eyes. Henry was a good boy, but she didn't see him as a loving little man. She was stood in a room and they had all left her, why did she want to try and follow them, making herself tired and hurting herself further for those people? Were they worth it?

As she took a further step back Regina dropped her heart on the dusty floor with hardly a second thought and went to the door to leave the room. She turned the handle and it didn't move. She moved on to the next door, and then the next. She soon discovered that all twelve doors refused to open to her. She tried to visualise the locking mechanism and force the movement with her magic, but they stubbornly refused to open to her. She tried to teleport and found that just as when she was in the desert, she couldn't get far. It appeared The Tower had learned how she moved and manipulated magic and had countered her actions. Regina thought then that The Tower had stopped attacking her because she was trapped and it didn't need to waste energy on destroying her.

With a strangled cry of a trapped animal Regina sunk to her knees. She was kneeling on the floor and her heart caught her eye. She was trapped because she had stupidly followed her heart. She wanted to kick the organ, it was a worthless thing and only caused her problems. Instead she picked it up and looked at it. She remembered looking at it in her room, thinking of Daniel, her Father and her mother. Now she had Henry and Emma as well. As she thought of Emma's name she saw the heart pulse. As she wondered how the blonde had affected her so she looked around the room. Her eye fell on the bag she had, the one with food, clothing, jewels, gold and the special ring she had picked out. She leaned over and took out the ring box and flipped open the top. The ring was exquisite, the craftsmanship on display was beautiful. A voice in the back of her mind whispered to her, telling her it was as beautiful as the woman she planned to give it to. It was a plain gold band, with another band of silver lacing round it and the setting held a diamond cut into the shape of a heart, with dark and light sapphires laid out round the circumference framing the clear gem.

It was worth a small fortune, it could feed a village in her old Kingdom for a year. And she had planned to give it to the blonde woman. The heart pulsed again as Regina thought about how much Emma was worth to her. It was more than the value of the ring, she was priceless. Only she had left Regina behind. The ex-Queen warred within herself, there was an onslaught of memories, of touches and smiles, simple gestures of kindness and soft words of love they had exchanged that refused to be buried. Then there was the boy. His smile kept haunting her, she couldn't forget the way he made her heart skip in her chest with his childish delight. Her heart glowed steadily stronger and Regina found she didn't understand how her Mother had found peace so easily without a heart. Her mother had embraced the loss of feeling, Regina just felt empty and disconnected from her memories, memories she knew were good. Memories she didn't want to push away and forget. She felt the warmth of her heart as she picked it up and with a resigned sigh gently replaced it in her chest. At the rush of love she felt she knew she had done the right thing, and her eyes teared up looking at the ring she wanted Emma to wear on her finger, symbolising their bond and commitment to each other. She closed the box and put it back into the bag for safe keeping. There would be another opportunity for that.

She couldn't remember which door Henry had originally come through, she knew it was one of two, so she quickly stood placed her hands on the two doors it could be. She felt the residual magic of the closed portal and knew which door she needed to try and force open.

She opened the bag and rooted through it to find the potions she had packed. Some were explosive, some recreated a previously cast spell. Regina tried the one that recast a spell first, hoping she could re-open the portal with it. She watched it hit the wooden door and fizz, but fail to open a portal of any kind. She felt disappointment eat through her at the failure. She was wasting time, Emma, her Father and Henry would have moved away from where the portal dropped them and if it was New York she knew there were many millions of people in the city. If she came through the portal a few hours after Emma then she could be lost and separated from them, having to search a huge city and through many foreign and unfamiliar faces to find the ones she loved.

She next tried to force the door open with an explosion, one made stronger with the force of her own magic behind it. It failed too and she bit her lip in frustration, the anger she always felt flowing through her stronger.

Regina threw potion after potion, her magic in the shape of electrical charges, fireballs and manipulation of elements to try and break the door, to recreate the curtain she had seen before so she could step through. Nothing worked and with each failed attempt she became more aggressive until finally she was hammering on the door with her bare fists, tears pouring from her eyes and not caring when she split the skin on her hands and left bloody prints on the wood of the door in her desperation to force it open.

She eventually knelt before the door, her energy running low and resting her head against the wood. She banged her head against the door, and whispered, "Please. I'll give anything." She banged her head again, knocking it against the wood. She was feeling tired, her head was aching and the air crackled and smelt of her magic because she had overused it. As she banged her head a third time on the door she heard the lock click. Surely it couldn't be as simple as knocking and asking to be let in? Wearily she stood and picked up the bag. It was much lighter now, as she had used all her potions, every idea she had to try and get The Tower to open. She had no other option than to try the handle and see where The Tower was going to take her.

She was shocked to find the handle turned, but when she opened the door she found a corridor rather than the curtain and portal she needed. She took a deep breath and crossed the threshold, not knowing where she was going, but knowing staying in the room was pointless. The only way was forward, so she held her head high and pulled her shoulders back and began to walk down the dimly lit corridor.

She passed a window on her left, one where she could see a river and small settlement being built on the bank. Mud and wooden huts being constructed. She carried on walking and there was another window, this one the huts were bigger, and boats were being constructed on the river as nets were cast out to catch fish.

She walked along, passing window after window where she watched the settlements grow, become more complex. Horses and carts were present in the next one, rough pathways were being turned into roads in the next, then the houses were being made with bricks and a bridge was built across the river.

As Regina moved down the corridor she recognised that the scene was the same place, but it was in a different age in time in each window. As she walked down the corridor she was watching the village evolve into a town, watching them develop and grow. She knew she had moved away from the hub of The Tower, she was no longer in a place where the 12 planes crossed over. She was walking down the time axis of Henry's world.

She knew from what Emma had described that she still had a long way to go, the houses being built were still single storey and there were no motorised contraptions. The houses were still being lit by candle and the river was a dirty brown from the excrement and waste being thrown into it.

She picked up her feet and walked faster, watching the history of Henry's world pass her by. She slowed as she saw that the image was now of a busy city, the buildings looked huge as they stretched towards the sky, the pathways were a dark colour and flat, covered in a firm substance so that huge motorised vehicles could thunder over them and there were no candles, the light was everywhere, pouring from buildings, bright pinks, greens and blues reflected off windows and Regina could practically feel the buzz of the place coming through the window.

She held her hand up to the image and knew she couldn't push through, she was no better off now than she had been before. "What do you want from me?" She called out, because she had been answered before, she could hope it worked again.

"An offering." answered her in a booming voice, one that filled the corridor and echoed round the stone walls.

"I'll give you anything." Regina meant it, if she had it, she would surrender it to be in the right space and time as Emma, Henry and her Father.

"You have offered blood, sweat and tears. You gave fire and electricity and I have accepted them along with your plea as your tokens to allow you access to this corridor. To open the window of time know you carry the way with you." The voice told her in its deep rumbling resonance.

Regina paced, thinking what she carried. There were gold and jewels in the bag, could it want something physical like that? She didn't believe so, if it had taken blood and tears from her then the voice dealt with far more personal and elusive things.

What did she carry? If it wanted her heart she couldn't surrender it and go through to Henry's realm. She had already been told by Emma she would die without a heart. She only knew of one other thing she carried with her, that was integral to her. It was her magic. As she paced she passed another window and drew in a breath. She looked at the image and could see a flash of blonde hair as her lover looked back over her shoulder before she turned away and grasped Henry's hand. Her three family members were stood in a dimly lit area between 2 buildings and Regina felt her heart clench in her chest as she raised her hand to the image and traced the small figure of Emma.

Seeing Emma decided her, she called out, "You want my magic?" and she held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Yes, you are powerful and we can guide and channel it." The voice seemed to envelope Regina and travel through her bones it was that loud and strong.

"But I'd lose it anyway in a world without magic." Regina was confused.

"Yes, it would dissipate and be lost. We want to remove it from you to use to restore some balance. There is an imbalance within The Tower and the Realms." The voice bounced down the corridor, "We have allowed you to live so you can have what you want. You shall aid us, your Magic is unique, will you agree to give us what we want?"

Regina nodded, knowing removing her magic was probably going to hurt just like removing her heart did. But she was so close to having her family, she could practically smell Emma's honeysuckle hair. She knew the voice had accepted her answer as the window with her family started to shimmer and morph. The window grew and elongated, so it resembled a doorway and Regina stepped towards it, one hand holding the bag tightly on her shoulder while the other clenched by her side showing how nervous she was. If Emma had been there to hold her hand she would have felt the clammy sweat, but Emma wasn't. She was only a few feet away from the brunette, and Regina knew her mouth was dry from the anticipation, she wanted to touch her, hold her.

As the frame settled and the image solidified, Regina raised her hand and was able to pass it through the image and she felt the cool air of the late evening in New York wrap round her hand. "Emma" she whispered and she watched her lover turn again and look quizzically behind her.

As Regina stood on the threshold of the doorway, she smiled, one that reached her eyes, and transformed her whole features. Her body ached, her head was throbbing and she was on the brink of collapse, but she had hope in her heart and she knew there was a future calling to her on the other side of this. As she stepped through into a new world, a new life, she felt her magic being pulled from her and she gritted her teeth. It was a small price to pay. She felt it fizzle through her blood and leak out from her skin and she went limp, falling through the barrier but knowing there would be strong arms to catch her on the other side. They would be there, loving and supportive, both now and always.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stood in his cell. He didn't understand why his foresight had failed, but then free will always had the ability to change things. He just hadn't given Regina any credit to have free will or to love so strongly that insipid old man she called Father.

There would be ways to get The Dark Curse cast, it was just a slight delay in a plan he had spent other people's lifetimes plotting. He couldn't cast the curse himself, he needed a powerful magic user to do it for him. Regina was that person, and she would be forced to do what he wanted. He realised he needed to be free to engineer that and was trying to think how best to get that result when he felt the sudden shift and absence of power in the magical currents. He realised what it was instantly, one of the most powerful magic users had just been ripped out of the fabric of the realm. He had finally pushed too far and Regina had escaped from him, taking with her the best chance he had in years to cast the curse.

As he held his head in his hands the only words he could muster in a broken whisper were, "Bae."

* * *

Author's notes:

Ok – so can I leave it there? I always intended to leave it like that, I know some of you think Snow will have her hands full with Rumple – but this was always a SwanQueen story, the other characters were to drive the plot and show Regina's changing character. I hope they weren't too wooden and gave you enough to get your teeth into.

It also gives me scope for a Sequel in FTL – as I do have an idea – but that is all it is currently and won't be posted anytime soon as I want to work on some other bits first.

I'll give you an Epilogue, because I know people hate not knowing and being left hanging!

Thank you all for following this through with me and the comments, it is the end and that is sad, but everything has worked out for our ladies, so we can be happy about that!

* * *

On a personal note:

 **To Cheryl – All My Love. I hope you enjoyed the read** **x**


	21. Epilogue

Emma watched her lover step towards the bedroom door. Emma thought she looked amazing in jeans, the denim hugging her figure, the silk shirt she wore tucked into them made the outfit smart and drew your eye to her slim waist. Emma wanted her to come back to bed, to pleasure her over and over again, every time she looked at her she felt the love between them and the desire to hold her.

It turned out with gold, jewels and gem encrusted gowns from The Enchanted Forest, you could get a pretty good exchange rate. Several hundred thousand dollars' worth in fact. Enough to find fake identities for the four of them, to buy a nice house in a smaller town outright and to buy Emma the car she had always wanted.

Emma had made one request and stopped Regina selling all her gowns. She loved how Regina looked in the corseted bodice, the long flowing material flaring over her hips highlighting her trim waist and gorgeous ass. She knew there would be times when she wanted her own Evil Queen to dominate and satisfy her. And Regina had agreed, grinning wickedly at the suggestion.

Emma hadn't wanted to live in a busy city metropolis again, The Enchanted Forest had changed her, and she wanted space for Henry to grow and play in, to look out of her window and not see crowds of people, cars clogging up the road and breathe fumes in a place that never slept and was never truly quiet. A tree or two was much nicer to look out on.

Certainly there were differences from Emma's realm, there was a female president, Elvis had continued to make music until he was in his 70s and then retired gracefully, and Burger King had won the fast food war. The rival from Emma's plane of existence, McDonald's wasn't even present in this world, the next biggest contender was Granny's and Emma loved going there with her family and sitting in a booth, eating a hamburger and fries and laughing at Henry's latest school story, or watching life go by the window at a very different pace than The Enchanted Forest. She might not want a busy city, but she had missed the hustle and bustle and being surrounded by other people, even when she didn't realise it.

She was less impressed with the Boston BLUE sox, handball seemed to be the national sport, although football and baseball were still played and there were 54 states and they weren't called the same things. Boundaries were in different places and she was struggling to get everything straight in her head. Florida was still The Sunshine State, but it seemed Texas hadn't faired so well and where Emma expected it to be was part Mexican and 2 smaller States. But she knew she'd get there, although she did worry for Henry, when he grew up and wanted help with his History Assignments she knew his 3 parental figures wouldn't be much use to him. Only even that wasn't true, because his brunette mother was reading at a great pace, learning everything she could about her new world and would probably soon be of much more help than Emma.

Regina had taken to this world effortlessly. Well almost. She hated having to do her own laundry and housework, cooking for the first time had been a real eye opener and they had all eaten at Granny's that night and had to keep the kitchen windows open for a week to get the burnt smell to leave. But otherwise she had grasped coffee, chocolate, the phone, the internet, the indoor plumbing and technology with both hands. On one of her internet forays she had discovered porn, which had fascinated her and horrified her in equal measure. She had installed every child lock and security setting she could find on the laptop to keep Henry from logging into some indecent site by accident, but she had then had a very honest conversation with Emma about whether she was supple enough, and did she do enough to please her. Emma laughed, and laughed, before reassuring Regina that most of what she had seen was not regular and normal, porn was staged and their sex life was just fine. In fact more than fine she had added later that night, lowering her voice and dropping her lover a seductive wink before pulling her into a close embrace and making love to her over and over.

Regina had cut her hair shorter and it now framed her face. Having to put on makeup with her hands rather than a magical flick of her wrist meant she didn't apply so much and looked more natural and Emma thought even more beautiful than before. She would stay in the shower for hours if Emma let her, loving the hot water cascading down her body and being washed away, the literally hundreds of body washes and scents she could buy and use fascinated her and when Emma joined her they both became guilty of wasting water as everything became hands and lips and the soap was quickly forgotten.

Henry Senior was having the hardest time adjusting. Even after months of being in this realm he still hated the cars, the traffic and congestion. He missed the horses and the structure his old life had. Everything here was much less rigid, no set time for breakfast or dinner and Henry was gone to nursery during the day so he was bored. He had struggled with the food, the technology, and Emma had to spend time with him training him to cross the main and busy street safely, like he was a small child. He couldn't get used to not having his own space and there had been a few very awkward early mornings where Emma realised quite how thin the walls of the house were when he wouldn't look either Emma or his daughter in the eye at breakfast.

He valiantly carried on, loving Henry and taking him to the park as often as he could. The fresh air and open space was what he craved, it calmed him and having Henry run round happily was all he needed to warm his old heart.

It was Henry's birthday soon and Emma grinned thinking of the present that was under the stairs wrapped with a big blue gift bow. It was a bicycle, and Emma had struggled to keep her face straight when Regina had announced they were buying one for Henry. She had seen groups of the local neighbouring children flying up and down the sidewalk on their own bicycles, seen the joy on their faces and grudgingly conceded to Emma that it would be a lovely gift for their son. Knowing it was a sore subject Emma had just nodded, smiling to herself inside. It wasn't worth an argument and Regina had still bought Henry a helmet, knee and elbow pads and safety stabiliser wheels before she agreed it was suitable for him. They were both eagerly counting the days until he opened it and they could show him how it worked.

Henry, like all children, just rolled with the changes. As long as he had Regina, Emma and his Grandpa he was content. He beamed at pancakes for breakfast and although he said he missed Miss Thomas he went to nursery happily every morning and had lots of other children to play with, which Emma thought was more normal and healthy for him. Regina still chastised him when he came home with torn pants or dirty knees, while Emma knew he was just being a regular kid. He wasn't a Prince and he didn't need to behave like one.

Slowly Regina was allowing him more freedom as she realised this world was safe. And she was relaxing as well, she still carried herself with a straight back and always crossed her legs when sitting as she had been brought up to, but she smiled and laughed more. Emma watched Regina turn away from The Queen and embrace being a Mother, a Lover and a Daughter. Her face was less the mask Emma had grown to see through and her eyes shone with life and love.

Emma laid back on the bed, she was job hunting so didn't have to rush to get up. She knew she could actually find work doing something she enjoyed and that the money wasn't important, they had a very healthy bank balance. Between the 4 of them they were settling slowly into a pattern, Regina had found the public library and museums fascinating and had an idea she might want to do voluntary work to get experience of how this world worked before finding a part-time job to fill her time. She loved to watch the TV and once she had mastered the oven she enjoyed cooking, she only struggled with driving for about 3 weeks, her and Emma nearly coming to blows before realising it was a stupid argument and laughing at each other. The words Evil Queen might have been muttered, while she slapped Emma's arm before they ended up in an embrace and kissing each other tenderly whispering, "sorry's" and, "I love you's."

The sun shone through the window, warming Emma's face and the smile on her features. She sighed in contentment as she sunk back into a soft pillow, her eye catching on the glittering diamond of the ring on her finger. Her smile grew, finally life was good.


End file.
